mafictiontwilight52
by nenette052
Summary: Fiction sur le couple Bella et Edward. La suite de fascination écrite selon mon imagination et mon inspiration. J'espère que cela vous plaira et vous divertira. Je vous laisse entrer dans mon monde, celui de Twilight.
1. Introduction

Introduction :

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, j'ai 17 ans.  
>Récemment j'habite à Forks chez mon père qui est divorcé de ma mère depuis mon enfance. Mon père est le shérif de cette petite bourgade verte et oui à Forks la pluie et le mauvais temps c'est toute l'année.<br>Je me suis inscrite dans un nouveau lycée, j'y ai rencontrée Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben et Lauren celle- ci ne m'apprécie guère mais le plus important a était la découverte de la famille Cullen dont Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et enfin Edward sans oublier leurs parents adoptifs le Docteur Carlisle Cullen et sa femme Esmée.  
>Bref par la suite j'ai découvert qu'Edward et sa famille étaient des vampires mais cela ne m'effraie pas puisque je suis avec Edward et que celui-ci m'aime.<p> 


	2. Rupture brutale

Rupture brutale.

Point de vue de Bella

Je me réveille, il est 9h du matin nous somme un samedi et le temps est toujours le même c'est-à-dire brouillard. Hier j'ai fêté mes 18 ans chez les Cullen mais un accident est arrivé je me suis couper le doigt avec le papier cadeau et jasper a eu en quelques sortes du mal à se retenir.

Edward n'est pas resté avec moi cette nuit là, cela m'a parut étrange mais je lui poserai quelques questions la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons.  
>Je me levais et descendis les marches pour aller dans la cuisine Charlie (mon père) était déjà partit a la pêche. Lorsque j'eu terminé mon petit déjeuner j'allai m'habiller.<p>

Une fois prête quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée, je me précipitée en bas lorsque je me pris le pied dans la dernière marche et m'affala par terre.

-Ah cette maladresse ! Me dis-je

J'ouvris la porte et là je le vis mon ange, il était si beau que l'on aurait cru qu'il sortait d'un magazine de mode.

-Salut.  
>-Salut. Me répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire<p>

Il m'embrassa et encore une fois j'oublier de respirer alors il interrompit notre baiser en me faisant le sourire en coin que j'adorais.

-On sort il faut que je te parle ? Me demanda t-il  
>-Bien sûr. Lui répondis-je un peu inquiète.<p>

Que pouvait-il me dire. Il m'emmena dans le début du bois devant chez moi

-Bella nous partons.  
>- Déjà ? Demandai-je surprise<br>- Oui nous avons trop tardés ici.  
>-Très bien alors je viens avec vous.<br>- Impossible Bella. Me rétorqua t-il  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>-Là où nous partons n'est pas un endroit pour toi.  
>- Edward tu ne peux pas me laisser comma ca ici. Je t'aime. Explosai-je<br>-Bella je ne t'apporte rien de bon et je ne t'aime plus.  
>- Tu ...Me ...Quitte ? Réussi-je a dire<br>-C'est exactement ca, refais ta vie avec quelqu'un qui sera te rendre heureuse. Je te fais la promesse de ne jamais revenir, tu ne me verras plus.

Et il partit à une vitesse inhumaine. Ma tristesse sortit d'un coup je pleurais a chaude larme.  
>Je décidais de quittais Forks pour ne plus jamais y revenir de toute façon plus rien ne me retenais ici, Edward était partit et sa famille aussi.<br>Je rentrais et me mis sur l'ordinateur à chercher une destination et un appartement après tout, j'avais 18 ans !


	3. Le départ

Le départ:

Point de vue d'Edward.

En rentrant, Alice me regarda avec de gros yeux ronds.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandai-je  
>-Je t'ai vu quitter Bella, ne me dis pas que c'est vrai ?<br>-Alice il fallait que je le fasse nous allons partir de Forks et je ne veux pas que Bella vienne avec nous, elle serait en danger.  
>-Non mais tu te rends compte de se que tu viens de faire ! Tu as détruit Bella ! S'énerva-t-elle<br>-S'il te plaît Alice calme toi. Lui dis calmement Carlisle.  
>- Pourquoi devrais-je me calmer ?<br>-Jasper s'il te plaît calme- la. Lui demanda Carlisle  
>-Allez Alice vient avec moi, nous allons préparer nos affaires, nous partons ce soir. Lui dis Jasper.<p>

Alice monta enfin mais avec beaucoup de mal.

-Edward tu devrais aller préparer tes affaires aussi. Me dis Carlisle.

Je montai moi aussi et entrepris de faire mes valises mais c'est là que je réalisai que de vivre sans Bella n'était pas une vie mais une survie.  
>« Oh mon dieu mais qu'est ce que tu dis Edward bien sûr qu'il fallait quitter Bella ceci est pour son bien. »<p>

Point de vue de Bella

Je m'arrêtai sur une destination qui me sembler parfaite pour un recommencement, l'appart n'était pas très jolie mais je ne pouvais pas me payer celui-ci et le trajet. Surtout que pour aller à JUNEAU en Alaska il me fallait prendre le bateau.

J'entrepris de faire le plus rapidement possible mes valises en emmenant tous ce que j'avais.  
>Une fois cela fait, il me fallait laisser un mot à mon père. Qu'allais-je lui dire ?<p>

Je pris une feuille et commença à rédiger :

« Papa  
>Je suis partit de Forks ne t'inquiète pas, je te téléphonerai une fois arriver dans l'appartement.<br>J'ai pris mes économies et toutes mes affaires.  
>Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce départ soudain mais je t'en pris ne vient pas me retrouver.<br>Je serai me débrouiller, ne t'en fais pas.  
>Je t'embrasse fort<br>Bella »

Ensuite je me dirigeai vers le port le plus proche pour prendre le ferry en direction de Juneau.  
>Arrivant là bas, il faisait un froid glacial heureusement que j'avais le chauffage dans ma Chevrolet.<br>Enfin j'arrivai devant l'immeuble, les briques étaient d'un rouge ancien délabrées et taguées, les fenêtres étaient petites et nombreuses. Ce qui m'effraya le plus était de voir qu'il y avait une bande de jeunes de mon âge devant l'entrée, j'aurai tant voulu que mon tendre aimé soit ici près de moi pour apaiser ma crainte.

Je me garai sur le parking et pris mes deux petits sacs de voyage puis une grande inspiration pour affronter leurs regards.

Arrivée dans l'appartement je vis la chambre puis la cuisine petite mais assez pour cuisiner et enfin une petite salle de bain.

Je pris ma douche, enfila mon pyjama, appela mon père pour le rassurer et alla me coucher car demain me réservé beaucoup de surprises.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Nous arrivions devant le chalet que Carlisle avait choisit.

-Waouh, le chalet est magnifique ! dit Alice en sautillant partout.  
>-Et attend tu n'a pas encore vu l'intérieur, lui répondit Carlisle.<p>

Nous entrâmes tous et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les chambres.

Alice et Jasper avait choisit la rouge car elle adore le rouge et bien sûr la salle de bain qui allait avec.  
>Rosalie et Emmett avait pris la rose, bien sur Emmett a dû se forcer.<br>Esmée et Carlisle avait pris la bleu. Et moi la dernière, la blanche je n'avais pas eu le choix mais de toute façon une chambre et une chambre et je ne dormirais jamais. Cette chambre avait tout de même son charme. Chaque chambre avait sa propre salle de bain.

Chacun des membres de ma famille était dans leurs chambres avec leur compagnon et moi j'étais encore une fois tout seul mais je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.  
>Je finis par m'occuper en jouant du piano et en lisant des bouquins rien de bien intéressant.<p>

Point de vue de Rosalie :

J'étais super heureuse d'avoir changé de ville ce qui m'avait permis d'avoir enfin la chambre rose que je voulais depuis ci longtemps, mon mari Emmett n'était pas du même avis.  
>Le lendemain il fallait se préparer pour l'université, je voulais porter quelque chose d'assez élégant.<br>Je finis par trouver Alice pour lui demander ce qu'elle allait porter :

-Alice que va tu porter aujourd'hui ? Lui demandai-je  
>-Je pensais à un bustier gris avec un slim en satin.<br>-Et toi ? Me demanda t elle.  
>-Moi je pensais à un top gris avec une veste un peu plus foncé et un slim blanc qu'est ce que tu en pense ?<br>-Je pense que c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut pour ce premier jour et qu'il faudra surement retourner faire les boutiques !

Nous éclatâmes de rire et rejoignions les garçons dans le garage.

-Ah ben enfin les filles il n'est pas trop tôt ! nous lança Edward  
>-Tu comprendras quand tu auras à attendre ta bien aimée ! Lui rétorquai-je<p>

Je vis Edward me lancer un regard noir, se renfrognai et la je compris que j'avais commis une erreur.

-Je suis désolé Edward ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Me rattrapai-je  
>-Emmett, Jasper on prend ma voiture ? Demanda Edward<br>-Bien sûr on arrive. Répondis Emmett  
>-Alice tu monte avec moi dans ma décapotable ?<br>-oui si tu veux. Me répondis celle-ci

Les garçons montèrent dans la Volvo d'Edward.  
>Et moi et Alice dans ma décapotable:<p>

Arriver là bas, les garçons était déjà rentrés et tous les élèves du parking nous regardèrent avec envie, j'adorais me faire remarquer.  
>En allant à mon premier cours j'aperçût quelqu'un que je semblais connaitre, une fille avec de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux noisettes et avec de la maladresse mais bien sûr c'est Bella je n'en revenais pas mais que faisait elle ici ?<br>Je décidais de m'approcher d'elle.

-Bella ?

La fille en question leva la tête vers moi et me dévisagea avec de la tristesse dans les yeux.

-Non tu dois te tromper. Me répondit-elle avant de se sauver dans le couloir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Point de vue de Bella:

Non ça ne pouvait pas être Rosalie, je ne voulais pas tomber sur leurs familles, je décidais donc de me sauver de l'université. En allant trop vite dans l'escalier je faillis tomber mais quelque chose de dur me rattrapa, je levai les yeux...NON...ça ne pouvait pas être lui par pitié...  
>-Bella ? Me demanda t il<p>

Je ne pu répondre trop troubler par sa beauté.

-Bella que fais-tu ici ?  
>-Lâche moi et laisse moi tranquille je n'ai plus rien à te dire !<p>

Il me lâcha et je courus jusqu'à ma voiture en sachant que les larmes allaient bientôt arrivées.  
>En ouvrant ma porte je me rendis compte que quelqu'un m'observait, je me retournai et l'aperçut. Elle avait la peau blanche presque autant que les Cullen, ses cheveux étaient bruns et longs et son visage était d'une beauté irréprochable.<p>

Mais qui était-elle ?


	4. Jenny

Jenny:

Point de vue de Bella :

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi blanche ? Il fallait que j'arrête de me faire des idées.  
>Elle s'approcha de moi, avec élégance et rapidité.<p>

-Salut ! Me dit-elle  
>-Salut.<br>-Tu t'appelle comment ?  
>-Bella ...Bella Swan.<br>-Moi c'est Jenny Williams. Enchantée  
>-De même.<br>-Est-ce que ca te dérange si je te demande d'être mon amie car ici je suis nouvelle et je ne connais personne alors...je voulais savoir ?  
>-Oui bien sûr, si tu veux. Lui répondis-je<br>-Tu t'en va ?  
>-Oui tu m'excuseras mais je suis en retard, il faut que je rentre.<br>-Ok bon ben on se voit demain alors ?  
>-Oui, à demain.<p>

Puis j'ouvrai la portière de ma camionnette, me retourna pour la regarder partir, elle n'était déjà plus là. Vraiment bizarre pensai-je.

-Bella !

Je regardai sur ma gauche, Alice courait dans ma direction.

-Bella c'est bien toi ? Oh Bella je suis désolé, excuse moi je n'aurais pas dû partir mais il m'à forcé, pardonne moi s'il te plaît, que fais tu ici en Alaska ?  
>-Très bien Alice je te pardonne et...<br>-Oh merci, merci me dit- elle en se jetant à mon coup.  
>-Je suis venu emménager en Alaska, je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici.<br>-Bella je t'emmène chez moi il faut que tu vois Esmée, elle va être folle de joie de te savoir ici.  
>-Non, attend Alice je ne veux pas croiser Edw...<br>-Mais non ne t'en fais pas il a encore cours, me coupa t'elle

Alice monta dans ma voiture et m'indiqua le chemin pour aller à sa maison ou devrais- je dire à son chalet. Elle m'entraîna à l'intérieur, je vis Esmée aussi surprise et joyeuse que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

-Oh ma chère Bella je suis si contente de te voir ! S'exclama-t-elle  
>-Moi aussi Esmée.<p>

Elle me prit dans ses bras, froid et dur. Cela me rappela trop de mauvais souvenirs. Je passai donc une petite heure à raconter mon arrivée à Juneau. Il se faisait tard et je ne voulais pas tomber sur Edward alors je leurs dis au revoir.

En m'allongeant sur mon lit, je réfléchis à la journée que j'avais passé, j'avais rencontré une bonne partit des Cullen, leurs avait pardonné mais pas à Edward et j'avais fais la connaissance de Jenny.  
>Je m'endormis peut de temps après.<p>

Le lendemain en arrivant à l'université, Jenny m'attendait.

-Salut Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-elle  
>-Salut je vais bien merci et toi ?<br>-Ca va. Je voulais te demander si ca te dirait de venir avec moi faire les boutiques ?

A cette annonce je fis une grimace.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?  
>-Oh rien, ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste que les boutiques et moi...<br>-Salut ! Nous lança Alice  
>-Salut répondit Jenny.<br>-Alice je te présente Jenny. Jenny je te présente Alice.  
>-Enchanté dis Jenny.<br>-J'ai entendu votre petite conversation et je serais d'avis pour aller faire les boutiques. Nous dit Alice.  
>- Oui ce serait génial d'y aller ensemble !S'exclama Jenny. Tu ne trouve pas Bella ? En plus c'est bientôt mon anniversaire et vous êtes toutes les deux invitées.<br>-Hum, lui répondis-je  
>-Ne t'en fait pas Jenny, Bella est toujours comme ça lorsqu'il s'agit de faire du shopping.<br>- Et on se demande pourquoi ! Rétorquai-je assez bas pour ne pas me faire entendre.  
>-Si tu veux Jenny je peux m'occuper de l'organisation de ton anniversaire ? demanda Alice déjà toute heureuse.<br>-OUI ce serait vraiment gentille de ta part. répondit Jenny aussi excitée qu'Alice.  
>- On se voit plus tard les filles ? demanda Alice<br>-OUI. Répondîmes ensemble.

Lors du midi je mangeai avec Jenny, celle-ci était joyeuse à l'idée d'avoir une fête d'anniversaire.  
>Le repas fini, je décidai d'aller dehors m'aérer car pendant tout le midi les Cullen n'avait fait que de regarder vers notre table. Jenny me suivit derrière la cantine.<p>

-Bella, comment a tu connu Alice ? Les gens avec qui elle mange, sont- ils de sa famille ou des amis ? Me questionna t- elle.  
>-Et bien les gens qui était avec Alice font partit de sa famille, les Cullen. Je l'ai est connût à Forks là où je vivais avant. Je sortais avec Edward mais celui-ci m'a quitté peut de temps avant mon arrivée ici.<br>-Pourquoi t'a-t-il plaqué ?  
>-Et bien ... Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus...écoute je n'aime pas trop parler de ca alors...<br>-D'accord excuse moi, je voulais juste savoir.  
>-Je sais, la rassurai-je<p>

Alice et Rosalie nous rejoignirent.

-Salut je me présente je m'appelle Rosalie, tu es Jenny ? demanda Rosalie  
>-Oui c'est bien moi. Répondit Jenny.<p>

Elles se serrèrent la main. Rosalie parût surprise, mais de quoi ? Que se passait t-il ? Jenny parût gênée, avait-elle comprit que la main de Rosalie était beaucoup trop froide. Oh NON, il ne fallait pas que Jenny découvre leur secret, ce serait un sacré danger pour elle.


	5. Surprise et jalousie !

Surprise et Jalousie !

Point de vue de Bella :

-Tu es un vampire ? Cria Rosalie.  
>-Oui et alors je pourrais te dire la même chose ! rétorqua Jenny<p>

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles Jenny était un vampire et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçût.  
>Quelle idiote ! Pensai-je de moi.<p>

-Qui t'a transformée ?demanda Alice en chuchotant  
>- Les Volturis.<p>

Alice, Rosalie et moi étions choquées par cet aveu.  
>Mais quelqu'un se rapprocha de notre position, Edward était là, en face de nous.<p>

-Bella je peux te parler ? Me demanda t il  
>-Non, Edward je n'ai rien à te dire.<br>-Mais tu auras juste à m'écouter.

Il me regardait avec de la tristesse, je me levai, passa à côté de lui sans le regardait et lui dit que je n'avais pas le temps. Puis je filai en cours de biologie.  
>En arrivant Jenny était déjà installé à côté d'un garçon, elle m'avait parlé de lui il s'appelait Matthew, bref je ne pouvais pas m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Malheureusement pour moi il ne rester plus qu'une place à côté d'Edward, qu'elle coïncidence. Je m'installais en silence sans le regardait.<p>

-Bella, je t'en pris pardonne moi, si je t'ai quitté c'est pour ton bien.

Je ne bronchai pas et faisait comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

-Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle. Me lança t il

Je décidai donc de tourner la tête vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux, il avait de magnifique yeux dont- on ne pouvait pas ce détachés.

-Pourquoi as tu pardonnée aux autres et pas à moi ? Me demanda t-il  
>-Parce que toi tu m'as laissé en me disant que tu ne m'aimais plus et que j'avais besoin de toi, j'avais confiance en toi et tu m'as laissé ! Lui rétorquai-je.<p>

Le prof arriva, le cours allé enfin commencer.

-Bella tu dois me pardonner. Je me suis Exc...  
>-STOP Edward, laisse moi tranquille et passe à autre chose. Et maintenant j'aimerais bien suivre le cours. Lui dis-je.<p>

Je me remis à fixer le tableau, au fond de moi j'espérer qu'il se battrait pour moi. Je l'aimer toujours et je l'aimerais toujours mais je voulais qu'il se batte pour me récupérer.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Que devais-je faire, me battre ou passer à autre chose comme elle me l'avait demandé ? Je la regardai, je fixais son visage qui m'avait tant manqué, son odeur de freesia et le doux son de son cœur. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de la fin du cours avant qu'elle ne se lève. Je regagnai la voiture où m'attendait mes frères et sœurs.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella te pardonnera a toi aussi, laisse lui du temps. Me rassura Jasper qui avait sûrement senti ma tristesse.  
>-Oui je l'ai vu Edward. Renchérit Mon petit lutin voyant (Alice)<br>-Je l'espère. Dis-je dans un souffle.

Le soir, alors que je faisais du piano. Alice entra.

-Je voulais te prévenir que j'avais invitée Bella et Jenny à notre table demain midi. Ne t'inquiète pas, Jenny es un vampire elle aussi, j'ai pensé que peut être tu arriverais à parler à Bella.  
>-Merci Alice.<br>-Au faite avant que je parte nous sommes invités à l'anniversaire de Jenny, c'est moi qui l'organise, bien sûr il y aura quelques humains, des amis à Jenny mais cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. Et puis Bella sera là.

Elle sortit de la chambre toute joyeuse de cette dernière information.

Point de vue de Bella :

Les cours du matin passèrent assez vite, il était temps d'aller rejoindre les Cullen à la cafétéria.  
>Jenny s'assit à côté d'Alice, elle voulait parler de son anniversaire, moi je m'installai en face d'Edward en même temps il n'y avait plus que cette place.<br>Pendant tous le repas Edward n'arrêter pas de me fixer, je l'ignorer mais la colère me monta très vite.

- Pourrais-tu arrêter de me regarder ? Lui demandai-je avec une touche de colère.  
>-J'arrêterai quand tu daigneras me pardonner. Me répondit-il avec un sourire.<p>

A cette phrase, tous les Cullen et Jenny nous regardèrent, je remarquai alors que Jenny ne pouvait se détacher d'Edward. Je bouillais de l'intérieur, que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi le regardait t'elle avec envie ?  
>Edward ne s'en aperçut même pas. Ce qui me fit sourire.<br>Le repas passa assez vite et la fin de journée arriva.

-Bella, Jenny, demain moi et rose passeront vous chercher pour la journée shopping. Nous dit Alice  
>-D'accord aucun problème, a demain alors. Répondis-je en rentrant le plus vite possible dans ma Chevrolet.<br>Le lendemain matin à 9h, les filles passèrent me prendre pour cette fameuse sortit, de dehors on entendait une musique se dégager de la décapotable de Rosalie : « Love story » de Taylor Swift:  
>-Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser, dit Alice en souriant.<br>-C'est partit ! S'exclamèrent Rosalie et Jenny.

Rosalie changea de musique (« Miracle » de Paramore) pour la route et nous chantèrent toutes les quatre.

Le trajet ne fut pas très long, arriver là-bas Alice nous entraina dans une boutique de robes.  
>Les filles couraient dans les rayons, joyeuses, moi j'étais plutôt assez gênée.<br>-Oh ben moi j'ai trouvé la mienne, nous dit Jenny heureuse.  
>-Moi je prends celle-ci, nous montra Alice.<br>-Moi la noire sans hésitations, répliqua Rosalie.  
>-Et toi Bella ?<br>-Moi je pense prendre la moins cher et la moins provocante.

Enfin une boutique de chaussure.

Alice pris des petites ballerines rouges vernis.  
>Rosalie pris des escarpins blanc et noir.<br>Jenny pris des ballerines violettes.  
>Et moi je pris des ballerines blanches.<p>

Enfin nous repartîmes avec le coffre plein.

Pendant ce temps.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Il fallait à tout prix que je vois Emmett, je le vis dans le garage près de sa jeep.

-Emmett, comment pourrai-je faire pour récupérer Bella ?  
>-Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu l'enlève et que tu la v...<br>-Je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai pas l'intention d'enlever Bella.  
>-Bon alors la seule solution est que tu la rendes jalouse.<br>-Pas mal ton idée mais avec qui ?

Il eut un petit moment de réflexion.

-J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama Emmett. Avec Jenny, elle en pince pour toi, ce sera un jeu d'enfant.  
>-Je ne sais pas si...<br>-Bon tu veux récupérer Bella oui ou non ?  
>-OUI<br>-Alors cherche pas, y a que cette idée.

Point de vue de Bella :

Le lendemain, arriver en biologie j'eu un choc, Jenny était assise à côté d'Edward qui semblait ne pas refuser celle-ci, m'obligeant à aller m'asseoir à côté de Matthew. Celui-ci était du genre blagueur et attirant, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder Edward et Jenny.

Pendant les deux heures de cours, ils riaient et se passaient des mots en douce. Je senti du dégoût en moi, comment pouvait- il me faire cela ? Moi qui croyais qu'il allait se battre pour moi. En même temps je lui avais incité à chercher quelqu'un d'autre et qui était mieux placé que Jenny pour lui, vampire et vampire cela collerait sûrement mieux.


	6. Tristesse et haine

Tristesse et Haine.

Point de vue de Bella :

La cloche retentit indiquant la fin du cours. Je me mis à courir sous la pluie en direction de ma camionnette, sachant que les larmes avaient déjà coulées. Je m'enfermai à clé et mis ma chanson pour me calmer (« I'm done » des Pussycat Dolls) Alice tapa à la fenêtre.

-Bella ouvre moi.  
>- Laisse-moi tranquille.<p>

Je démarrai la voiture, enfonçai la pédale d'accélérateur et partit à fond sur le parking mouillé, je vis Edward tenir Jenny par la taille et lui remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille. Je ne vis pas la voiture reculer et dû la contourner au dernier moment, faisant un énorme crissement de pneu.  
>Lorsque j'arrivai dans mon appart, quelqu'un se tenait face à moi devant la fenêtre.<p>

-Bella ?  
>-Jacob ! M'exclamai-je en lui sautant au cou.<br>-Je suis là. Me dit-il en serrant ma taille. Comment vas-tu ?  
>-Ca peut aller, répondis-je. Et toi ?<br>-Beaucoup mieux depuis que te voit.  
>-Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, me dit-il avec un sourire.<p>

Je relevais la tête.

-Vas y je t'écoute, lui dis-je angoissée.  
>- Te rappelles-tu des légendes dont je t'avais parlé ? Me demanda-t-il<br>-Oui bien sûr.  
>-Et bien...Disons que récemment je suis devenu...L'ennemi de ton chère Edward.<br>-Premièrement Edward n'est plus rien pour moi et deuxièmement tu...Es devenu un...Loup garou.  
>-Bella je suis si heureux de te voir, Charlie m'a donné ton adresse. J'ai autre chose à t'avouer, c'est très important.<p>

Je le regardai avec plus d'insistance.

-Je t'aime, je veux rester avec toi pour la vie et je voudrais que tu reviennes à Forks.

Je m'éloignai de ses bras pour mieux le regarder.

-Jacob, je t'aime aussi mais en tant que frère et je ne veux pas rentrer à Forks.

Il me prit par le bras droit et me dit :

-Bella je serai te protéger et t'aimer.  
>-Non, Jacob tu ne comprends pas, je n'aime et n'aimerais qu'un seul homme dans ma vie.<p>

Il me serra fort le bras.

-Bella il t'a quitté et il ne reviendra pas.

Je restée muette, il me serra encore plus fort le bras.

- Jacob, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.

Il trembler de tous ces membres à présent et me secouait par la même occasion.

-Jacob lâche moi et vas t'en.

Il me lâcha, partit et claqua la porte derrière lui. Que venais-je de faire ? J'avais repoussé mon meilleur ami et l'avait perdu. J'étais un monstre et pour cela je me retrouverai toute seule. J'appelai mon père pour lui donner de mes nouvelles comme je le faisais tous les 2 jours, il décrocha au bout de la 2ème tonalité :

-Allô ? Demanda-t-il  
>-Bonsoir papa.<br>-Ah Bella, comment vas-tu ?  
>-Très bien et toi, ce n'est pas très dur avec la nourriture ?<br>-Non ça va, je me débrouille mais tu me...Eh bien...Tu me manque ma chérie.  
>-Oh papa, dès que je pourrai je passerais un peu de temps à Forks, d'accord ?<br>-Oui ce serait vraiment agréable, de toute façon tu es toujours la bienvenue et si il t'arrive un problème, n'oublie pas que tu peux revenir.  
>-Je sais, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, bon je te dis à bientôt, je vais aller me coucher.<br>-Très bien alors à bientôt Bella.  
>-Oui salut.<p>

Je raccrochai et prit une douche bien chaude, en me lavant, je remarquai une marque bleu, noirci sur mon bras droit ceci était affreusement douloureux.

En revenant à l'université, il me fallait une excuse pour avoir était absente durant 2 jours. Qu'allais-je pouvoir dire ? Serai-ce assez convainquant ? La secrétaire me tira de mes pensées.

-Quelle est votre motif mademoiselle ?  
>- Malade, répondis-je<p>

En sortant dans le couloir, je vis Edward chuchoter à l'oreille de Jenny, elle parût heureuse de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, je fonçai vers les toilettes pour me réfugier mais Alice m'intercepta à l'angle, elle me prit dans ses bras et je fondis en larme. Avait elle vu ce qui venait de ce passé à l'avance ? Je suppose que oui.

-Que se passe t-il Bella ? Me demanda Alice inquiète.

Elle jouait très bien la comédie, je savais qu'elle était déjà au courant mais je ne pu m'empêcher de lui répondre.

-J'...J'ai ...Vu...Edward a...avec Jenny. Balbutiai-je  
>-Ca va aller Bella, je suis là et le reste de la famille aussi. Me réconforta Alice.<p>

En fin de journée, Alice m'accompagna jusqu'à mon appart, elle remarqua qu'il manquait de décoration mais qu'en fin de compte cet appartement avait son charme. Je retirai mon gilet, Alice remarqua aussi mon bleu sur le bras et me demanda des explications. Je lui expliquai tous dans les moindres détails, je voulais la garder avec moi un maximum de temps.

Point de vue d'Alice :

Après avoir raccompagné Bella, je décidai qu'il était temps d'avoir une discussion avec Edward.

-Edward, il faut qu'on parle. Lui dis-je en entrant dans sa chambre.  
>-Je t'écoute.<p>

Je refermai la porte et m'approcha de lui.

-Tu es en train de perdre Bella, tu lui fais du mal. T'en rend tu compte ? Tu ne l'aime plus ? Jenny est arrivée, elle est belle, c'est un vampire, alors tu décide de te venger de Bella ?  
>-Non, tu trompe Alice ! S'exclama Edward. Au contraire, j'essaie de récupérer Bella mais cela n'a pas l'air de marcher, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est passé à autre chose. Je l'aime et l'aimerai toujours.<br>-Alors change ta façon de procéder car tu ne fait que la blesser, m'énervai- je.

Sur cette dernière parole, je sortis de la chambre pour laisser mon frère réaliser ce qui venait de faire. J'appelai Jenny car je ne savais pas quelles musiques mettre pour son anniversaire demain soir. Elle décrocha à la 1ère tonalité.

-Salut Jenny, c'est Alice.  
>-Ah salut !<br>-Je voulais savoir les chansons qui te plairaient pour demain soir ?  
>-Et bien, j'aime bien Alesha Dixon et Ocean Drive Feat Dj Oriska mais j'aime aussi I Believe A Can Fly pour un slow c'est parfait.<br>-D'accord c'est noté, merci je m'occupe de cela ce soir.  
>-Salut, me dit-elle avant de raccrocher.<p>

Jour de l'anniversaire :

Dès le levé du jour, j'allai décorer la salle, mettre les lumières, il fallait que tous soit parfait.  
>Je mis des lumières violettes pour la salle de danse et des guirlandes au plafond pour faire penser à une nuit étoilée. Pour la partie buffet, je mis une nappe blanche, des fleurs (freesia et orchidée) puis je mis des spots orange et bleu. En dernier j'installai la sono et alla me poster à la porte d'entrée, c'était magnifique.<br>Je commençais à mettre la sono (« Some People » d'Ocean Drive feat Dj Oriska) lorsque Jenny arriva avec ma famille, ils étaient tous sur leur 31. Jenny me prit dans ses bras.

-Alice c'est merveilleux ! Merci, me dit-elle.  
>-De rien, aller va danser, je vais mettre la prochaine chanson (« Explosion » de Laurent Wolf) et aller accueillir les invités. Elle se dirigea vers la piste de danse en embarquant toute ma famille.<br>Bella arriva enfin dans les dernières, elle parût surprise, émerveillée par la salle et gênée du monde qu'il y avait.

-Bella ! Criai-je.

Je montai le son de la sono pour couvrir notre dialogue. Elle se précipita vers moi.

- Salut, me lança-t-elle.  
>-Salut, tu va bien ?<br>-Pour l'instant oui, est ce que je peux t'aider à faire la sono ou à tenir le buffet ? Me demanda-t-elle suppliante.  
>-Va t'amuser Bella, je serais me débrouiller.<br>-Alice je n'aime pas danser.  
>-Très bien, alors tu peux t'occuper du buffet.<br>-Merci, m'adressa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je décidai de mettre un slow, la chanson favorite de Jenny (« I Believe A Can Fly ») et alla rejoindre Jasper pour danser avec lui, Jenny dansait avec Edward, je vis du coin de l'œil Bella soupirait.

-Tu es très belle ce soir, j'adore ta robe rouge, me dit Jasper.  
>-Merci.<br>- A quoi penses-tu Alice ? Je ressens ta tension.  
>-C'est rien Jasper ça va s'arranger.<p>

Il m'embrassa tendrement, me serra contre son corps et j'en profitai pour poser ma tête sur son torse. A la fin de la chanson, je me détachai de Jasper et mit (« the boy Does Nothing » d'Alesha Dixon). Jenny se déhancha devant Edward, celui-ci regardait dans ma direction.

Point de vue d'Edward :

J'entendais la pensée d'Alice :  
>« Mais quand vas-tu te décidais à inviter Bella à danser ? »<br>Je continuais à la fixait.  
>« Je vais t'aider grand frère »<p>

Enfin pour mon plus grand bonheur, Alice annonça qu'à la fin de cette chanson elle remettrait un slow.

-Tu danseras la suivante avec moi ? Me demanda Jenny  
>-Pas celle-ci, il faut que j'aille voir Alice, lui dis-je.<p>

Je me dirigeai vers Bella juste avant la fin de la chanson, Alice changea la musique. Je connaissai le slow ("flightless bird, American mouth" d' iron and wine).

-Bella voudrais-tu danser avec moi? Lui demandai-je.  
>-Edward, je ne sais pas...<br>-S'il te plaît, la suppliai-je.

Je lui tendis la main, elle s'en empara avec rapidité puis je l'emmenais au milieu de la foule.

-Edward, je n'ai pas appris à danser depuis la dernière fois, me dit-elle en grimaçant.  
>-Mais moi je sais, lui répondit-je en souriant.<p>

Elle me rendit mon sourire, je passais une main derrière sa taille pendant que l'autre tenait sa main droite, elle mit sa main gauche sur mon bras droit et nous commençâmes à danser, nous étions très collés l'un à l'autre. Nous nous regardâmes longuement, j'étudiais ses traits et plongeait dans ses yeux noisettes qui brillaient. Au milieu de la chanson, Jenny s'approcha.

-Bella je voudrais danser ce slow avec Edward, lui dit-elle.  
>-Non, mais...commençait-je à répliquer.<br>-Laisse Edward, de toute façon j'ai soif, dit Bella en s'éloignant.

Jenny repris la place de Bella, je ne la serrais pas autant.

Point de vue de Bella :

Je quittais donc les bras d'Edward et allait me servir un verre de jus d'orange. Je vis Jenny se rapprochait s'Edward, de façon à entrelacer leurs jambes et de poser sa tête sur son torse.  
>La colère m'envahit s'en était trop, le verre glissa de mes mains, il se fracassa par terre, tous le monde se retourna pour me fixait. Je rougis et m'en alla en courant. En rentrant chez moi, je me mis à réfléchir, j'avais perdu Edward, cette Jenny avait profitée de mon amitié pour rencontrer les Cullen.<br>Quelle sale GAR... !

Point de vue d'Edward :

J'entendis plusieurs morceaux de verres se fracassaient par terre, Bella était sous le choc et la colère, elle partit en courant. A la fin du slow, je décidais de remplacer Alice pour que celle-ci puisse en profiter avec Jasper. Décidemment j'avais encore loupé mon coup pour récupérer Bella.

-Merci Edward, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je mis « ça m'énerve » d'Helmut Fritz à fond les caisses. Je regardai ma famille danser, Emmett et Rosalie ces deux là ne se quittait jamais et Jasper et Alice faisait un jolie petit couple. Je me retrouvé encore une fois tous seul, à cause de Jenny celle-ci avait tout gâchée. Je mis la dernière chanson de la soirée « Buttons » des Pussycat Dolls.

Je me posais toujours une dernière question : Fallait-il que j'explique à Bella pourquoi je voulais la rendre jalouse, lui avouer mes sentiments en la forçant à aller dans la forêt?


	7. Violence

Violence.

Point de vue de Bella :

Le réveille sonna, je décidais d'arriver en avance à l'université pour éviter Jenny et Edward. Arriver là-bas, Edward était déjà arrivé, il était seul, il s'approchait de moi à grand pas, il n'y avait que nous deux sur le parking.

-Bella, suis-moi il faut que je t'explique quelque chose, me dit-il.  
>-Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu es avec Jenny et c'est fantastique pour toi. Lui rétorquai-je.<p>

Il me mit sur son dos et courra à une vitesse inhumaine dans les bois. Heureusement personne n'était là. Le vent était impressionnant, je n'eu pas le temps de fermer les yeux et me cramponna à lui de toutes mes forces. Avec du retard, je compris que nous nous étions arrêtés, j'étais toujours agrippée à lui.

-Bella ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Il me décrocha et me descendit de son dos en me tenant par la taille, il se retourna. J'étais encore sous le choc, je ne m'étais toujours pas faite à la vitesse de sa course.

-Que...Que voulait...tu ?  
>-Si j'étais comme ça avec Jenny, c'était pour te rendre jalouse. Me dit-il doucement.<br>-Edward tu ne trouve pas que j'ai déjà assez souffert ? Non il faut que tu en rajoute encore ! M'énervai-je.  
>-Bella tu ne comprends pas, c'était une idée d'Emmett pour te reconquérir, je t'aime.<br>-Edward, je veux bien t'écouter mais s'il te plaît, ne me mens pas.  
>-Je ne te mens pas, Bella je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours et cela ne changera jamais.<p>

Mes larmes coulèrent sans que je ne puisse réagir. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, caressa mes joues de ses doigts frais et approcha son visage du mien. Je sentis son haleine fraîche puis délicatement il déposa ses lèvres froides et dures sur les miennes, ce fût un baiser doux mais fort en émotions, je voulais aller plus loin, je l'avais enfin retrouvé alors je crochetai mes mains derrière son cou. Il déplaça ses mains sur mes hanches, j'entrouvris ma bouche, hélas il me repoussa doucement en souriant et en prononçant mon prénom, comme il en avait l'habitude lorsque je franchissais les barrières qu'il avait fixées.

Je rentrai chez moi pendant qu'Edward expliquai toute l'histoire à Jenny. En arrivant sur le parking de mon immeuble, je remarquais deux jeunes assez costauds (un blond et un brun) devant l'entrée. Je me dirigeais vers eux, en veillant à baisser la tête.

-Et Salut ! Me lança le brun.

Je répondis par courtoisie.

-Salut, dis-je faiblement.  
>- Et mais t'es pas mal toi, ma beauté, me dit le blond.<p>

Je passais devant eux sans leurs prêter attention. Le brun m'attrapa par le bras et me fis tourner vers lui.

-Lâchez-moi.

Il me plaqua avec force contre le mur, pendant que le blond s'approchait et il commença à me caressait le visage.

-Ne me touchez pas, m'énervai-je.  
>-Laisse toi faire, tu vas voir tu va apprécier dit le brun en rigolant.<p>

Le blond passa sa main sous mon pull, caressa mes courbes, je commencer à avoir les larmes puis il commença à soulevait ma jupe et caressa mes cuisses puis mes hanches. Je tentai une manière de m'échapper, je lui mis un coup de genoux entre les jambes, il hurla de douleurs sans pour autant me lâcher.

-Ah, sale conne ! Hurla le blond.  
>-Au secours ! Hurlai-je à mon tour.<p>

Il mit sa main sur ma bouche, me mit un coup dans le ventre et se mit à m'embrasser avec violence. Il me colla au mur avec encore plus de force. J'étais prise au piège, alors je me mis à penser à Edward, à sa famille et je finis par pleurer.

Pendant ce temps.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Je me dirigeais vers Jenny, celle-ci m'accueillit avec un énorme sourire.

-Jenny, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
>-Je t'écoute.<br>-Moi et Bella ont c'est remis ensemble.  
>-Quoi ? Mais et moi dans tout ça ? S'énerva-t-elle.<br>-Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Jenny, désolé, on reste ami ?  
>-Bien sûr ! Me répondit-elle.<br>-Bon je te laisse, je rentre. Lui dis-je.  
>-Salut.<p>

En rentrant je me précipitais dans ma chambre, une fois arrivé je me mis à jouer la berceuse de Bella, j'étais heureux, j'avais enfin retrouvait mon âme sœur et je ne la quitterais plus.  
>Alice entra dans ma chambre en furie, elle avait le regard vide.<p>

-Que se passe t-il Alice ?  
>-Edward..., dit-elle apeurée.<br>-Mais dis-moi ! M'exclamai-je.  
>-J'ai eu une vision affreuse, Bella était devant chez elle et il y avait ces deux gars qui...Oh Edward va l'aider.<p>

Je partis aussi vite que je pu, en faisant un crissement de pneu. J'arrivai chez Bella, je la vis là avec ces gars qui la touchée, elle sans défense et apeurée. Je jetais les gars loin de Bella, elle était inconsciente, je la pris dans mes bras, la monta dans son appart et l'allongea dans son lit. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et me regarda encore sous le choc.

Point de vue de Bella :

Je dû m'évanouir car les mains chaudes de mes agresseurs avaient était remplacées par des bras froids qui me portèrent et m'allongèrent dans mon lit sous les draps chauds. J'ouvris les yeux et vis mon ange à côté de moi.

-Oh, Edward dis-je dans un souffle.  
>-Je suis là, avec toi, je ne te quitterai plus. Dors mon ange, je t'aime tellement.<p>

Il me prit dans ses bras et me fredonna ma berceuse.  
>Je me réveille en sursaut, il n'y a plus ses bras si réconfortant.<p>

-EDWARD ! Hurlai-je.  
>-Je suis là mon ange, me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras contre son torse. Est-ce eux qu'y t'on fait cette marque ? Me demanda-t-il en me montrant la marque sur mon bras droit.<br>-Non, ce ne sont pas eux.  
>-C'est qui ?<br>-Tu me promets de ne pas te mettre en colère ?  
>-Je ferais de mon mieux. Alors ?<br>-C'est Jacob, il est venu me voir il y a quelques temps et il m'a avoué qu'il était un loup-garou et qu'il m'aimé. Mais moi je lui ai dit que je n'aime et n'aimerais qu'un seul homme dans ma vie.  
>-Tu...Etait avec un...Loup-garou ! S'énerva-t-il.<br>-Oui, c'est lui qui est venu. Tu as dit que tu ne t'énerverais pas.  
>-Désolé, au faite c'est qui cet homme que tu aimes et que tu aimeras pour toujours ? Demanda-t-il.<br>-Comme si tu ne le savais pas.  
>-Non, vas-y dis le moi.<p>

Je levais la tête, le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :  
>-C'est toi Edward, L'homme que j'aimerais pour toujours.<p>

Il me fit son sourire en coin, que j'aimais tant et qui m'avait manqué. Puis il m'embrassa sur le front et partit chez lui.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Je rentrais chez moi pour changer d'habits, Alice m'intercepta.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Bella va bien ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
>-Bella c'est fait agresser, je suis arrivé à temps et elle va bien. Maintenant si tu veux bien, je vais me changer et filait à l'université.<p>

Je me changeais et alla à l'université. J'attendais sur le parking que Bella arrive.

Point de vue de Bella :

Je me garais, ouvris ma portière et descendit doucement de la camionnette. Edward était déjà à côté de moi, me souriant. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes, à ce moment des images de mon agression défilèrent dans ma tête et je tournai celle-ci. Je vis Edward surpris.

-Désolé Edward, c'est juste que...Je...Ne..., je fondis en larme.  
>-Bella ! Chut ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas j'attendrais, me réconforta-t-il.<p>

Nous avançâmes main dans la main, tous le monde nous dévisageait, je vis Jenny me regardait avec des yeux noirs. Alice me sauta au coup, ce qui me fit gémir.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta Alice.  
>-Ne t'en fait pas Alice, c'est le coup d'hier dans le ventre, ça va passer.<p>

Edward avait le regard horrifié, je resserrais ma main dans le sienne, ce qui le fit sourire. A la fin de la journée, Edward me raccompagna et resta avec moi toute la nuit. Je m'endormis dans ses bras.  
>Pourquoi Jenny avait-elle un tel regard ce matin ? Va-t-elle tout faire pour me prendre Edward ? Je me posais une multitude de questions mais personne ne pourrait y répondre à part elle.<p> 


	8. Cauchemars

Cauchemars !

Point de vue de Bella :

Je me trouvais dans une pièce noire, aucune lumière, aucune porte et aucun meuble. Quand tout à coup, une lumière attira mon attention, ce trouvait en dessous Jenny et Edward qui dansaient avec élégance et légèreté, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Pourquoi regardai-je cela, ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout, me dis-je. Soudain, Jenny s'approcha et me dit :

« Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est l'avenir, tu va perdre Edward ! »

Je me réveillais en sursaut et regarda le visage d'Edward allongé à côté de moi, il me fit son plus beau sourire et me demanda :

-Je t'ai réveillée mon amour ?  
>-Non, répondis-je heureuse de mon nouveau surnom.<p>

Edward me caressa la joue, je sentis celles-ci s'enflammées.

-J'aime te voir rougir, me dit-il.  
>-C'est toi qui me fait cet effet là, répliquai-je un peu gênée.<p>

C'était les vacances, j'allais enfin avoir Edward pour moi pendant 2 semaines. Nous partîmes voir sa famille. Carlisle et Esmée nous attendait dans l'entrée, elle s'approcha de moi avec un sourire et me serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis si contente de te voir à nouveau avec Edward, tu nous as manqués, me dit-elle.  
>- Vous m'avait aussi manqués.<p>

Nous nous installâmes dans l'immense salon et je leurs racontait mon rêve, j'étais assise près d'Edward, celui-ci resserra sa prise autour de ma taille lorsque j'évoquais Jenny. A la fin de mon explication, Alice m'emmena dans sa chambre, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux la chambre d'Alice était magnifique.

-Bella, tu dors ici ce soir, comme ça demain on parlera de tous les projets à faire pendant nos vacances, me dit-elle toute excitée.  
>-Alice, je ne crois pas que...<br>-Mais si, ce soir on regarde un film pendant que Carlisle et Esmée partent chassés et Edward sera ravi de t'avoir ce soir, me coupa-t-elle avec sourire.

Elle me ramena au près de toute la famille.

-Eh ! Vous savez quoi ? Bella dort ici ce soir après le film ! C'est super ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je vis dans les yeux d'Edward une lueur de joie.

-Alice laisse-moi au le temps, d'allait prendre mes affaires, lui dis-je.  
>-Pas la peine, je vais te donner une nuisette, sourit-elle.<p>

Venant d'elle, je m'attendais au pire, le soir elle me donna une nuisette bleu en satin avec de la dentelle j'étais gênée lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain d'Alice.

-C'est parfait ! Ca te va à ravie, me dit-elle. Bon maintenant, allons rejoindre Rosalie et les garçons dans la chambre de celle-ci. Ils nous attendent pour démarrer le film.  
>-Alice, je ne vais pas y aller en nuisette tout de même ? Lui demandai-je surprise.<br>-Mais bien sûr que si, regarde moi je suis bien aussi en nuisette.

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre rose, je vis un tas d'oreillers par terre devant l'écran plat, Rosalie était dans les bras d'Emmett, elle portée une nuisette rose. Tous le monde me regardait avec de gros yeux ronds, j'étais vraiment gênée et je dû rougir car Emmett riait aux éclats. Edward était à moitié allongé sur les oreillers et tapota la place qu'il avait laissé entre ses jambes pour que je puisse m'installai. Je m'installai et posa ma tête contre son torse, il me recouvrit d'une couverture, je l'en remerciais et il mit ses mains sur mon ventre au dessus de la couverture. Il était d'une attention particulièrement touchante.

Alice démarra le film et se positionna dans les bras de Jasper. Nous regardâmes le Moulin Rouge, l'histoire d'une courtisane qui tombe amoureuse d'un poète mais celle-ci doit rester avec le comte pour son métier.

Avant la fin du film, je compris que je m'étais identifiée comme étant le poète, Edward comme la courtisane et Jenny comme étant le comte. Oui moi je n'avais rien à offrir à Edward pour que celui-ci me garde alors que Jenny avait tous.

A la fin, je me mis à pleurer car la courtisane meurt dans les bras de son poète. Et si Edward mourrait que ferais-je sans lui ? Edward essuyait mes larmes, je tournai légèrement ma tête et leva les yeux vers lui, il me fit un sourire que je lui rendis.

Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, pour moi c'était la plus belle. Je m'allongeai sur le lit moelleux, Edward me rejoignit, se mit sous les draps avec moi, m'enlaça et me fredonna ma berceuse en me donnant des baisers dans les cheveux.

Je fis un cauchemar, «je tenais Edward dans mes bras, Jenny l'avait tué avec l'aide des Volturis pour se venger ». Je me réveillai en sursaut.

Edward me réconforta, j'étais bien dans ses bras, j'approchai mon index de ses lèvres et effleura sa lèvre inférieur, j'avais envie de l'embrasser, il me comprit et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.  
>Il se recula légèrement, nos respirations étaient plus fortes. Il se remit à m'embrasser, je mis mes mains sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi, son si beau corps épousa parfaitement chaque courbes du mien. Il interrompît notre baiser et me dit qu'il était l'heure du petit déjeuner.<p>

Nous descendîmes dans la cuisine, Edward étais derrière moi, arrivés dans la cuisine il posa ses mains sur les miennes qui essayaient de rallonger la nuisette trop courte à mon goût. A son contact je frissonnai, il me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Tu es magnifique.

Je rougis, il me retourna, ses mains remontèrent sur mes hanches, il me rapprocha de lui. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Quelques instants plus tard, mon ventre gargouilla et mon ange se détacha de moi en souriant.

Qu'allait prévoir Alice pour les vacances ? Je craignais le pire.


	9. Plans pour les vacances

Plans pour les vacances.

Point de vue de Bella :

Alice apparût à mon côté pendant que je mangée mes céréales sous l'œil attentif d'Edward.

-Bella, j'ai tout prévue, pendant nos vacances nous allons faire du shopping, le lendemain en fin d'après-midi une séance de cinéma après on ira en boîte de nuit puis le surlendemain un pique-nique dans les bois et enfin on ira faire un petit tour le soir à le fête foraine qui ouvre dans 4 jours, me dit-elle.  
>-C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvée pour l'instant, rajouta-t-elle.<p>

J'en lâchée ma cuillère.

-Au faite, dans 10 minutes je reviens te chercher, il faut que l'on essaye du maquillage. Je reviens je vais voir Rosalie, dit-elle avant de partir.

Je regardais Edward désespérément. Il me sourit.

-Edward, il faut que tu m'aide, je ne tiendrai jamais le coup avec ta sœur.

Il s'approcha et m'enlaça.

-Si tu veux on peut s'enfuir et allait se cacher, me dit-il.  
>-Non, mais je ne rigole pas Edward.<p>

Il avait le regard sérieux.

-C'est vrai ? Demandai-je  
>-Oui.<br>-Bon, ben allons-y je ne veux pas rester ici une minute de plus, lui dis-je toute ravie d'échapper à sa sœur.

Il rigolait, prit ma main et nous montâmes en vitesse dans la voiture. Il démarra en trombe, j'étais heureuse, il ferait tout pour me faire plaisir, d'ailleurs cela me faisait penser à quelque chose.  
>Nous étions garés dans un parking souterrain peut éclairer. Il coupait le moteur, me regardait et me demanda :<p>

-Heureuse ?  
>-Presque, lui répondis-je en souriant.<p>

Je m'approchai et lui donna un baiser. Je voulais plus, je le voulais lui, je détachai ma ceinture de sécurité, me leva doucement et m'installa sur ses genoux sans quitter ses lèvres. Il posa une main dans le bas de mon dos et l'autre sur ma cuisse au dessus de ma robe. Nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent, je mis mes mains sur sa nuque, nos langues jouaient ensembles et il fût aussi empressé que moi. Je manquai d'air, Edward déplaça ses lèvres sur mon cou puis ma clavicule pendant que moi je déboutonnée sa chemise puis je replaçai ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il mit sa main sous ma robe pour caresser ma cuisse, sa main froide me faisait frissonnée et je fis courir mes mains sur son si beau torse musclé. Enfin je descendis encore plus mes mains et commença à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon mais sa main m'arrêta.

-Bella arrête s'il te plait, me dit Edward.  
>-Non, j'ai envie de toi, là maintenant.<p>

Je collai ma bouche sur la sienne et repris à défaire son pantalon. Cette fois-ci il me repoussa doucement.

-Pas maintenant, me dit-il sérieusement.  
>-Pourquoi ? Tu n'a pas envie de mon corps ?<br>-Bien sûr que si que j'ai envie de toi mais ce n'est pas le bon moment.  
>-Pourquoi ? On est tous les deux et il n'y a personne.<br>-Parce que premièrement Alice va arriver d'ici 5 minutes et deuxièmement j'aimerai que notre première fois ne se passe pas dans une voiture, m'expliqua-t-il calmement.

Je me remis à ma place, gênée d'avoir était repoussée.

-Bella, je te promets que nous le feront mais je préférerai que ce soit dans un autre contexte, que ce soit romantique, me dit-il en caressant ma joue.

Je lui fis un oui de la tête, il approcha et me fis un baiser, ses lèvres étaient plus douces qu'il y a 5 minutes. Alice frappa à ma portière, je me retournai et ouvris la porte, elle était en colère.

-Non, mais que faite vous ici ? Bella je croyais t'avoir dis que je reviendrai te chercher dans la cuisine, s'énerva-t-elle.  
>-Je sais Alice, excuse-moi.<p>

Edward nous ramena au chalet. Je suivais Alice dans sa chambre, avant qu'elle ne referme la porte, Edward arriva et lui demanda :

-Alice, est-ce-que je pourrais te parler un instant ?  
>-D'accord, toi tu ne bouge pas d'ici, me dit-elle.<p>

Elle sortit, je m'installai dans un fauteuil. Que pouvait-il lui dire ?

Point de vue d'Edward :

Alice sortit, nous allâmes dans ma chambre en face de celle d'Alice.

-Alice, voilà euh...Bella à besoin de plus que mon amour et je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable ?  
>-Je ne te comprends pas.<br>-Bella veut faire l'amour et moi je n'ai pas envie de la blesser, tu comprends ? Est-ce que tu pense que c'est dangereux ?  
>-Ah, eh bien ce sera dangereux tant qu'elle sera humaine mais tu seras te contrôler Edward. Autre chose ?<br>-Oui, je pensai emmener Bella quelques jours à Paris et le dernier jour toi et la famille vous pourriez nous rejoindre pour du shopping ou des visites, dis-je.  
>-Ce serait génial, il faut que je prévienne Bella immédiatement.<br>-NON ! C'est une surprise, s'il te plait.  
>-Très bien, bon je vais retrouvée ta chérie avant qu'elle ne fugue.<p>

J'eu un rire, Bella fuguée impossible avec Alice.

Point de vue d'Alice :

J'étais heureuse que mon frère parle de ces choses là avec moi, maintenant il fallait que j'emmène Bella pour du shopping en urgence, il lui faudrait de beaux habits pour Paris. J'entrai dans ma chambre, elle était assise sur un fauteuil.

-Alice, sur quoi portait votre discussion ? Me questionna-t-elle.  
>-C'est une surprise, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler mais ce que je peux t'affirmer, c'est que demain nous partons pour une journée shopping.<p>

Bella grimaçait mais il fallait que je m'occupe au plus vite de sa garde-robe. Je lui essayai plusieurs maquillages, une fois choisit, Bella me demanda si elle pouvait partir, je lui fis comprendre que oui mais qu'elle restait dormir ici ce soir.

Point de vue de Bella :

Je partis dans la chambre d'Edward, il jouait une nouvelle mélodie, il s'arrêta et me tendit les bras, je m'empressai de m'installer sur ses genoux et de poser ma tête sur son torse dur.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.  
>-Oui, mais j'appréhende pour demain le shopping avec tes sœurs.<br>-Ne t'inquiète pas tous va bien se passer et puis il y aura Jenny avec vous.

Je me raidi à cette nouvelle, mon cauchemar viendrais avec nous faire du shopping ! Génial ! Edward vu mon angoisse, je changeais donc de sujet.

-De quoi as-tu parlé avec ta sœur ?  
>-C'est une surprise, me répondit-il.<br>-Tu écris une nouvelle chanson ? Lui demandai-je en le regardant.  
>-Oui, c'est pour toi, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?<br>-Tu pourrais la rejouer pour moi s'il te plait ?  
>-Bien sûr.<p>

Il me posa à son côté et se mis à jouer avec douceur. A la fin, il se tourna vers moi, j'avais les larmes aux yeux.

-Merci, c'est magnifique, lui dis-je.

Je l'embrassai avec tendresse quant Alice entra dans la chambre.

-Alice ! Dis Edward en s'énervant, tu pourrais frapper.  
>-Je suis venue voir si Bella avait envie de changer sa nuisette.<br>-Non c'est bon Alice, je vais remettre celle d'hier mais merci quand même.  
>-Très bien, comme tu voudras. Vous venez regarder le film avec nous ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle.<br>-Oui, répondîmes moi et Edward en même temps.  
>-Ok, alors rendez-vous dans 1 heure dans la chambre de Rosalie.<p>

Elle sortit de la chambre, Edward me souriait.

-Je suis vraiment content que tu dormes ici ce soir, me dit-il  
>-Moi aussi je suis contente, au moins je peux dormir dans les bras de mon ange.<p>

Il m'embrassa et me chuchota des « je t'aimes » à l'oreille.

-Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain, lui demandai-je.  
>-Bien sûr.<p>

Je m'enfermai dans celle-ci, me déshabilla et alla sous la douche. Une fois cela fait, je me séchai et enfila la nuisette qui ne me paraissait plus si courte qu'hier. Je sortis et vis Edward près de la porte adossé au mur. Il me sourit, me prit la main et nous nous installâmes comme hier sauf que là, je pris ses mains et les posa sur mon ventre sous la couverture. Il entrelaçait nos doigts et me donna un léger baiser sur la bouche, le film démarra. Je ne compris pas l'histoire, trop concentrée pour essayer de ne pas rigoler aux chatouilles qu'Edward me faisait sur le ventre.

Je dû m'assoupir car j'ouvris les yeux dans les bras d'Edward qui me portés.

-Rendors-toi, me dit-il.

Il me déposait dans le lit, s'installait à mon côté, je mis ma tête et ma main droite sur son torse, entrelaça mes jambes avec les siennes et me rendormis.

Le matin à mon réveil, Edward n'était plus là.

-Edward ?  
>-Coucou, me dit Alice en sautant sur le lit.<br>-Salut, tu sais où est Edward ? Demandai-je inquiète.  
>-Ne t'en fais pas, Edward est partit de bonne heure ce matin, il avait pas mal de chose à faire.<br>- Quelles genres de choses ?  
>-Il est partit chasser avec Emmett et Jasper et après c'est une surprise, me rassura-t-elle. Quant à toi, habille toi on part dans 10 minutes, je t'ai préparée des habits dans la salle de bain.<p>

Je me levai, me dirigea dans la salle de bain, enfila les vêtements, me brossa les dents et les cheveux. Une fois prête, je montai dans la voiture et nous partîmes allées chercher Jenny. Nous étions garées devant chez elle une belle petite villa, Jenny monta à l'arrière à côté de moi.

-Salut ! Nous lança-t-elle.  
>-Salut, répondîmes nous ensemble.<p>

Ce qui nous fit rire, la journée démarrait plutôt bien mais Edward commençait à me manquer, ce qu'Alice remarqua.

-Tu va vite le retrouver ton Edward, me dit-elle en se retournant.  
>-C'est gentille de m'avoir invitée, dit Jenny.<br>-De rien, c'est Edward qui en à eu l'idée, lui avoua Alice. Il pensait que ça te plairait d'être un peu avec Bella, puisqu'ils sont toujours ensembles.  
>-Vous remercierez chaleureusement Edward de ma part.<p>

Cette phrase ne me plût guère, faisait-elle des sous-entendus ou est-ce mon imagination qui me jouée des tours ? Nous arrivâmes enfin dans le grand parking du centre commercial, Rosalie se gara sur une place dans la rangée de la lettre E.

-Bon il faut bien retenir la lettre E, si on veut repartir ce soir, nous dit Rosalie en riant.

Pour ma part, je n'aurai aucun mal à retenir cette lettre il me suffisait de penser à Edward. Alice nous emmena dans une boutique de fringues.

Point de vue de Jenny :

Pour me rappeler la lettre du parking, je penser à l'amour que j'allai obtenir après m'être débarrassée de Bella. J'allai enfin avoir Edward dans très peu de temps. Je trouvai mon bonheur dans la première boutique, quelque chose d'assez sexy avec cela je pourrai sûrement obtenir Edward. Ma tenue était composée d'un mini short noir avec une ceinture blanche et le haut était blanc avec un décolleté et un dos nu.  
>Rosalie trouva aussi sa tenue, elle prit un bustier bleu turquoise en satin avec un jean.<p>

-Bon allons dans la boutique en face, il nous reste encore 2 tenue à trouver, nous dit Alice.  
>Dans cette boutique, Alice prit une belle robe rouge avec de la dentelle noire pour la soirée, celle-ci lui allait à ravie. Bella quant à elle prit une robe avec un décolleté, il y avait des paillettes sur celui-ci, les filles l'obligea à la prendre. Je ne la trouvais pas aussi séduisante que moi.<p>

Alice revenue vers nous avec 3 tenue dans les bras dont une robe chinoise rouge, une robe sans bretelles violettes et enfin une jupe très courte avec un très jolie haut, elle tendit les vêtements à Bella en lui disant que c'était pour refaire sa garde-robe. Bella grimaça mais accepta, de toute façon elle n'avait aucune chance contre Alice.

-Maintenant on va aller dans un dernier magasin pour Bella, nous dit Rosalie en souriant.  
>-Pourquoi pour moi ? Demanda Bella.<p>

Oui c'est vrai pourquoi pour Bella ? Je ne compris pas.

Nous étions devant une boutique de lingerie. Bella essaya plusieurs ensembles, les filles étaient heureuses moi je ne comprenais toujours pas. Ces ensembles auraient été mieux sur moi, je le savais.

-C'est Edward qui va être heureux, dit Alice en souriant.

Je vis Bella faire de gros yeux rond avant de rougir, là je compris, non je voulais Edward pour moi seule et je me battrai pour ça.

-Pourquoi tout ceci ? Demanda Bella en montrant les ensembles.  
>-C'est une surprise, répondit Alice.<p>

Nous repartîmes vers le parking, les bras chargés d'habits.

-C'est la rangée E, leur dis-je.  
>-Waouh, tu as bien retenue, me félicita Alice.<br>-C'était facile, me défendis-je.

Nous repartîmes avec le coffre plein. Arrivées devant chez moi, Alice se retourna vers l'arrière de la voiture et me demanda :

-Ca te dirait de venir avec nous au cinéma et à la fête foraine ? Bien sûr tu peux inviter quelqu'un avec toi car on sera tous en couple. Alors ?  
>-Oui merci ce serait génial, c'est quand ?<br>-Le cinéma c'est demain avant la boîte de nuit et la fête foraine je te retiendrais au courant.  
>-D'accord.<br>-Ok bon ben demain tu viens chez nous pour 4 heures de l'après-midi ça nous laissera le temps de nous préparer. Ca te va ?  
>-Oui merci, bon ben à demain. Bonne soirée.<p>

Je descendis de la voiture et prit mon ensemble.

Pendant ce temps.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Bella me manquait terriblement, j'avais dû partir de bonne heure le matin. Je chassai en compagnie de mes frères puis nous regardâmes le base-ball à la télé. J'attendais avec impatience le retour de ma Bella, je lui avais acheté un petit cadeau. J'entendis enfin une voiture se garée, je me précipité dehors, c'était les filles. Bella sortit de la voiture, je la regardai elle était si belle et sûrement épuisée. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et je lui demandai :

-Ca va ?  
>-Oui mais la journée à était longue sans toi, me répondit-elle en me regardant. Et toi ?<br>-Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

J'embrassai ses lèvres chaudes et douces, elle crocheta ses mains derrière ma nuque et je l'attirai encore plus contre moi quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge. C'était Emmett.

-Il y a des chambres pour ça Edward, me dit-il.

Bella et moi éclatâmes de rire, je l'accompagnai dans la cuisine, Esmée lui avait préparée un repas. Elle mangea sur mes genoux, j'en étais heureux, je lui caressai le dos et elle fût prise d'un fou rire.

-Pourquoi tu rigole ? Lui demandai-je.  
>-Parce que tu me fais des frissons dans le dos et que j'ai du mal à manger.<br>-Pourquoi tu n'aime pas ?

Elle se retourna, je lui fis mon sourire en coin, je fis descendre mon doigts frais le long de sa colonne vertébrale, elle eu un frisson puis un gémissement. Je la regardai avec un sourire malicieux, elle rougit, j'avais vraiment envie d'elle à ce moment là mais ce n'était pas encore le moment.

-Pourrais-tu arrêter de me caresser le dos ? Ca me fait de l'effet et je n'arrive pas à manger.  
>-Je te fais de l'effet ? Lui demandai-je étonné.<br>-Hum.  
>-D'accord j'arrête, lui dis-je en levant les mains en l'air comme pour me rendre.<p>

Elle rigolait, j'aimai son sourire et son rire, elle m'embrassa et reprit son dîner. Une fois celui-ci finit, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier.

-Où est-ce que tu va ? Lui demandai-je.  
>-Dans ta chambre, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, me répondit-elle hésitante.<br>-Je t'accompagne.

Elle eut un sourire, je l'attendais dans mon lit, elle prenait sa douche. Enfin elle sortit, elle s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et me regarda.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, lui dis-je.  
>-J'espère que tu ne la pas acheté.<br>-Si mais je ne l'ai pas payé cher.  
>-Pourquoi tout le monde veut m'offrir des choses ou me faire des surprises, moi je n'ai rien à vous offrir, s'énerva-t-elle.<br>-Mais tu n'as rien à nous offrir, ta simple présence nous suffit et maintenant voudrais-tu accepter mon cadeau ?  
>-Vas-y.<p>

Je retirai de ma poche un écrin rouge et lui tendit. Elle le prit en grimaçant, l'ouvris et fût stupéfaite devant le pendentif.

-C'est ma façon de te faire penser à moi, ce cœur est dur et froid, il est en cristal et il est très fragile et casse facilement tous comme mon cœur il t'appartient, lui dis-je en baissant les yeux.  
>-Il est magnifique, merci mais tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça je pense à toi à chaque seconde de mon existence, me dit-elle en relevant mon visage. Tu pourrais me le mettre s'il te plaît ?<p>

Je me mis derrière elle, repoussa ses cheveux sur le côté, lui attacha le pendentif et lui fis un baiser dans le cou. Je sentais son sang coulait, elle se retourna et m'embrassa amoureusement. En se détachant, elle eût un bâillement.

-Je crois que tu devrais dormir mon amour, lui dis-je tendrement.

Elle m'allongea, s'allongea sur moi et se cala dans mes bras. Je lui fredonnai sa berceuse, son rythme cardiaque se fit moins rapide, elle dormait profondément et parla dans son sommeil.  
>« Edward je t'aime, je ne veux plus de quitter »<br>« Tu es toute ma vie à présent »  
>« Comment peut tu me faire ça, je croyais que tu m'aimais »<p>

Son sommeil était agité, que devais-je faire, la réveiller ou attendre en écoutant ?

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me le prendre »  
>« Tu le manipule, il ne t'aime pas, j'en suis sûr »<br>« NON EDWARD »  
>Elle se réveilla en sursaut.<p>

-Je suis là Bella. De quoi as-tu cauchemardé ?  
>-Rien je suis trop fatiguée pour en parler, demain si tu veux.<p>

Elle se rendormit, bizarre, me dis-je. De quoi avait-elle peur ?

Point de vue de Bella :

Je me rendormis, cette fois-ci mon rêve ne porté pas sur Jenny.  
>« Je me réveillée dans le lit d'Edward, il n'était pas dans la chambre, je l'appelai, personne ne répondit. Je finis par descendre en bas, il n'y avait personne mais où étaient-ils ? Je commençai à paniquer, m'avait-il encore abandonnée ? Si c'était le cas, je n'aurai plus aucune raison de vivre, je m'approchai donc d'un couteau qu'il y avait dans la cuisine, le prit dans mes mains fermement et me poignarda moi-même. La douleur m'était insupportable, au moins je n'aurai pas à vivre sans Edward et sa famille. »<p>

A ce moment là, je me réveillai, il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, j'appelai Edward, personne ne répondit. Personne en bas, mon rêve serait-il l'avenir ? Je m'approchai du comptoir de la cuisine, un couteau y reposait, je le pris dans mes mains quand je voulu faire le geste j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Edward et le reste de sa famille étaient là devant moi, horrifiés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Edward s'approcha lentement vers moi en me disant :

-Bella, voudrais-tu poser ce couteau sans te blesser s'il te plait ?

Je m'exécutai et me jeta dans ses bras en courant, je pleurai à présent.

- Calme-toi Bella, je suis là. Que comptais-tu faire avec ce couteau ?  
>-Oh Edward, si tu savais j'ai eu si peur que tu me laisse, alors je me suis dit que vivre sans toi ce n'était pas vivre.<br>-Tu...as...voulu...de...tuer, balbutia-t-il.  
>-Ben oui, je ne vous ai pas vu ce matin, j'ai pensée que vous étiez partit sans moi et...<p>

Je ne pu continuer tellement mes larmes étaient présentes, j'étais épuisée, je n'avais presque pas dormis.

-Bella nous étions en train de chasser puisque ce soir nous sortons, je ne t'aurais pas abandonné et je ne le ferai jamais.  
>-Edward, tu devrais peut-être la montée, elle a besoin de se reposer, lui dit Esmée.<p>

Edward me prit dans ses bras, je coincée mon visage dans son cou, il me déposa dans le lit sous les couvertures et me dit de me reposer pour ce soir. Il commença à se relever.

-Edward reste avec moi, s'il te plaît ? Le suppliai-je.  
>-Je reviens, je vais juste dire quelque chose à Alice.<br>-Tu me le promets ?  
>-Je te le promets, je fais vite.<p>

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et quitta la chambre. Je commençai à fermer les yeux sans pour autant dormir, je ne pouvais pas dormir son mon ange, cela m'étais impossible. Deux bras frais me prirent par la taille, Edward m'attira à lui et me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Et maintenant pour me faire plaisir Bella, dors, je t'aime et je ne te quitterais plus jamais.

Ces mots me réconfortaient, je finis par me rendormir paisiblement. Je ne faisais pas de rêve cette fois là.

Edward me caressa le visage puis le bras et enfin le ventre.

-Bella, mon amour, il faut te réveiller, tu dois aller te préparer avec Alice.

J'ouvris les yeux et le vis me sourire, il m'embrassa.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'aller me préparer avec Alice, à quoi ça sert de toute façon.  
>-Tu ne veux pas te faire belle pour moi, me dit-il en souriant.<br>-Si, pour toi je ferai tous.  
>-C'est vrai que même sans te préparer tu es belle mais c'est pour faire plaisir à Alice et pour que tu passe un bon moment avec ton amie Jenny.<br>-Elle est déjà arrivée ? M'angoissai-je.  
>-Oui, ça ne te fais pas plaisir ? S'inquiéta-t-il.<br>- C'est que...Non laisse c'est stupide.  
>-Non, Bella dis-moi.<br>-Non laisse tomber Edward.  
>-Bella...regarde moi s'il te plait.<p>

Je le regardai dans les yeux, il était si beau et il me faisait totalement fondre.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
>-Edward...en ce moment, je fais des cauchemars et je vois...<br>-Oui tu vois..., insista-t-il.  
>-Je vois Jenny t'embrasser, elle t'aime et toi aussi tu l'aime. Tu vois je te l'avais dit que c'était idiot.<br>-Oui c'est idiot en effet. Bella je n'aime et n'aimerais que toi. Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise ?  
>-J'aime bien te l'entendre dire, lui avouai-je honteuse.<br>-Et bien je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan.

J'étais heureuse, je l'embrassai, je voulais que ce moment dure plus longtemps mais il me rappela qu'Alice m'attendais.  
>Je me levai, me dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'Alice, toqua à celle-ci, Alice m'ouvrit et m'installa sur un de ses fauteuils.<p>

-Bella on commence par Jenny après ce sera au tour de Rosalie puis moi et enfin toi, comme ça tu ne fileras pas avec Edward pour ruiner tous le travail que j'aurai fourni.

Jenny enfila sa tenue, elle était vraiment belle et attirante, Alice lui fit le maquillage et lui fit un chignon tressé. A la fin, elle était prête et parfaite. Elle demanda à Alice si elle pouvait rejoindre les autres, celle-ci accepta et Jenny fila en me souriant à l'idée que elle au moins pouvait rejoindre Edward alors que moi j'étais coincée avec les filles.

Alice passa à Rosalie qui avait déjà son ensemble, elle lui fit un chignon avec quelques cheveux qui dépassaient et lui mit des petites barrettes en forme de fleurs blanches puis elle lui mit du rose sur les paupières et les lèvres.  
>Rosalie était prête mais elle resta avec moi pour m'aider à préparer Alice.<p>

Alice enfila sa robe, je lui mis le maquillage pendant que Rosalie remontait les cheveux d'Alice. Alice était indescriptible, trop parfaite pour trouver des mots.

Ce fût à mon tour, j'enfilai ma robe que je trouvai trop provocante mais je serai avec Edward alors je n'avais pas de souci à me faire. Rosalie me maquilla, je lui avais demandé un maquillage très discret, elle me mit du gloss et pour les yeux du fard à paupières. Alice m'ondula mes cheveux. J'étais vraiment contente du final, je remerciai les filles, elles étaient géniales.

Enfin nous pouvions rejoindre tous le monde en bas, en descendant je vis Edward rigolait avec Jenny et lui toucher une mèche de son chignon. Je n'allais pas la laisser gagner, je m'avançai vers Edward quand il me vit, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il s'avança vers moi, me prit par la taille et me dit :

-Tu es vraiment belle et désirable comme ça tu le sais ?

Je rougis, il me faisait des compliments presque tous les jours mais là c'était devant Jenny et j'en fus encore plus heureuse.

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus, lui dis-je.

Il portait un jean et un tee-shirt noir avec une petite veste noir.  
>Il m'embrassa mais Alice nous interrompit en disant à Edward qu'elle n'avait pas perdu du temps à me préparer pour rien, alors nous partîmes en direction du garage.<br>Carlisle prit sa voiture avec sa femme puisqu'ils ne nous accompagneraient pas en boîte de nuit.

Rosalie prit sa voiture, Emmett, Alice et Jasper montèrent avec elle. Edward, moi, Matthew et bien sûr Jenny montèrent dans la Volvo. Nous partîmes tous en direction du cinéma, Carlisle devant suivi de Rosalie et nous. Matthew était montait devant je lui avais laissé ma place, moi j'étais derrière Edward et je vis Jenny le fixait ce qui eût le don de m'énerver.

Edward dû le voir dans le rétroviseur car il lança une discussion pour m'apaiser mais je ne participée pas, trop énervée. Enfin nous arrivâmes au cinéma, Carlisle paya les places de tous le monde et nous montèrent les escaliers. Nous entrâmes dans une salle assez sombre, je n'y voyais rien, je trébuchais sur une marche mais Edward me rattrapa.

-Merci, lui dis-je.  
>-De rien.<p>

Il souriait, Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper étaient déjà installaient. Nous nous installâmes devant Alice et Emmett, Matthew s'était installé à côté d'Edward et Jenny à côté de Matthew ce qui me rassura. Nous avions choisit de regarder Fast and Furious 4 car les garçons adoraient tout ce qui était voiture.

Edward passa son bras par-dessus mon épaule droite et entrelaça nos doigts. J'étais heureuse, il m'embrassa et le film démarra. Il y avait de l'action, Edward m'embrassait dans l'oreille et cette fois là je tournai la tête et l'embrassa. Emmett donna un coup de pied dans nos sièges et nous chuchota :

-On n'est au cinéma pour voir un film, pas pour s'embrasser.  
>-Mais tu va les laisser tranquille, nous défendu Rosalie.<p>

Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller, ce n'était pas le moment me dis-je. Edward me chuchota d'aller me chercher du popcorn, mais je ne voulais pas le quitter en plus je m'aurai cassé la figure dans le noir.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Me demanda-t-il.  
>-Non, je vais me débrouiller profite plutôt du film.<p>

Je l'embrassai, me levai, je commençai à me diriger vers les escaliers quand je trébuchai encore sur une des marches mais j'eu le temps de me rattraper à la rambarde. En descendant j'entendis Emmett s'esclaffait. Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil et pris un pot de popcorn.

Au même moment.

Point de vue de Jenny :

Je vis Bella se levai et descendre l'escalier vers l'accueil. J'en profitai pour m'installai à côté d'Edward, celui-ci voulu protester mais je l'en empêcha en lui posant une question :

-Dis Edward, pourquoi leurs voitures vont si vite ?  
>-Eh bien, parce qu'elles ont de la nitro.<br>-Ah ok merci, heureusement que tu es là.

Point de vue de Bella :

Je remontai vers ma place et trouvas Jenny qui rigolaient avec Edward. Je n'allai pas la laisser faire.

-C'est ma place s'il te plaît Jenny. Lui dis-je.  
>-Ah oui mais attends j'ai quelques questions sur le film à poser à Edward.<p>

Je ne pouvais pas piquer une crise dans la salle en plus j'étais debout, j'allai m'installer à côté de Matthew et je regardai Edward tu coin de l'œil énervée. Je proposai du popcorn à Matthew, celui-ci l'accepta et fût surpris de ma présence à la place de Jenny. Je senti Edward me regarder mais je l'ignorai après tout il aurait pu me défendre.

A la fin du film, je me précipitai le plus rapidement dehors, Alice me rattrapa et me demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Bella ?  
>-Rien.<br>-Au que si, il y a quelque chose, insista-t-elle.  
>-C'est juste que j'étouffai dans cette salle, il y avait tant de monde.<p>

Edward arriva derrière Alice, je continuai à avancer vers les voitures, Edward m'attrapa le bras et me retourna.

-Pourquoi me fais-tu la tête ? Me demanda-t-il.  
>-Ah parce que tu as besoin de me le demander.<br>-Oui parce que je ne comprends pas.  
>-Alors tu n'as pas remarqué que Jenny avait pris ma place lors de mon absence et jusqu'à la fin du film, explosai-je.<br>-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Jenny qui était à côté d'Edward.  
>-Toi on ne t'a rien demandé, lui répondis-je mauvaise.<p>

Elle partit en direction de la voiture d'Edward sans pour autant avant me lancer un regard noir, ce qu'Edward ne vit pas. Emmett était mort de rire.

-Mais c'est que Bella à du caractère depuis qu'elle fréquente Edward, dit celui-ci en rigolant.  
>-Imbécile lui dit Rosalie en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête.<br>-Bella serais-tu jalouse ? Demanda Edward avec un sourire.  
>-Oui et tu crois que je ne devrais pas l'être ?<br>-Non parce que je n'aime et n'aimerais que toi Bella.

Il me fit son sourire en coin et m'embrassa, je ne pu résister, j'en avais trop envie surtout devant Jenny. Il me relâcha et me demanda :

-Convaincue ?  
>-Oui mais j'aimerais bien que tu me ré-embrasse, lui dis-je en souriant et en mettant mes bras derrière sa nuque.<br>-Vos désirs sont des ordres mademoiselle.

Il m'embrassa pour mon plus grand bonheur mais Alice vint nous séparer et nous dit qu'il était temps d'aller en boîte de nuit. Je grimaçais, Edward eu un léger sourire et me chuchota à l'oreille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je serai avec toi.

Nous arrivâmes en boîte de nuit, c'était merveilleux toutes ces lumières mais il y avait beaucoup de mondes. Tout le monde se jeta sur la piste de danse, Edward m'attira et me força à me déhancher sur une chanson que j'aimais mais qui bougé beaucoup je trouve : Guru Project

-Edward je sais encore moins danser sur ce type de chanson. Lui dis-je en grimaçant.  
>-Laisse-toi entraîné par la musique, je vais t'aider.<p>

J'avais mon dos collé à son torse il passa un de ses bras sur mon ventre et m'entraîna. Je commencée à me débrouiller, je levai mon bras gauche et l'accrocha à sa nuque, nos corps se frottés, j'étais vraiment bien avec lui et je savais enfin danser avec lui. Je regardai ma famille à nos côtés, tout le monde savait danser et Jenny se déhancher vraiment bien.

-Tu vois tu sais parfaitement bien te déhancher mon amour, me dit-il à l'oreille.

Je me retournai et l'embrassa puis je me dirigeai vers le bar pour boire un coca, Edward me surveillé de loin et bien sûr Jenny en profita pour se trémousser devant Edward. Ils dansaient sur September puis la musique passa à Cascada. J'avais vraiment envie de rentrer, un gars s'approcha de moi et me demanda :

-Salut, tu danse ?  
>-Non merci.<br>-T'es toute seule ?  
>-Non, elle est avec nous, répondit Alice qui était à côté de moi avec Jasper.<p>

Le gars partit en chasse d'autres filles.

-Alice est-ce qu'on peut rentrer je suis fatiguée ? Lui demandai-je.  
>-Oui bien sûr, je vais chercher les autres, me dit-elle.<br>-Non laisse-les s'amuser, ne va pas leurs gâcher leurs soirée s'il te plaît.  
>-Bon très bien, alors allons-y.<p>

Alice m'accompagna à la sortie, Edward continué toujours à danser et moi je n'en pouvais plus.

Point de vue de Jenny :

Très bien maintenant la voie est libre, j'accrochai mes bras à la nuque d'Edward et voulu l'embrasser, il me repoussa et me demanda :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Jenny, je suis avec Bella.

Il se décrocha et chercha Bella.

-Où est Bella ? Demanda-t-il.  
>-Ne cherche pas, elle est partit, Alice l'a raccompagnée mais toi tu peux encore rester t'amuser.<br>-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai alors qu'il n'y a plus Bella, bonne soirée, me dit-il énervé.

Il sortit, pourquoi m'avait-il rejeté ? J'étais beaucoup plus belle que Bella.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Je rentrai en courant à une vitesse inhumaine dans les bois, puisse qu'Alice avait prit ma voiture pour rentrer. En rentrant je vis Alice dans le salon, elle était avec Jasper, je lui demandai :

-Où est Bella ?  
>-Elle est en train de dormir, elle avait l'air énervée et épuisée.<br>-Pourquoi ?  
>-Moi je pense que Bella ne supporte pas la présence de Jenny autour de toi, tu ne l'as peut être pas remarqué mais Jenny essayée de prendre la place de Bella à chaque occasion.<p>

Je montai à l'étage, entra dans ma chambre, elle était allongée dans le lit, elle dormait paisiblement. Elle était si belle, si fragile, je m'approchai et m'allongea à son côté. Elle se retourna et mis sa tête sur mon torse en soupirant, je la serrai dans mes bras.

-Tu t'es bien amusé ? Me demanda-t-elle.  
>-A vrai dire non.<p>

Elle me regarda surprise.

-Je ne me suis amusé qu'en début de soirée quand tu étais là, après ça ne m'intéressé plus. Bella il ne faut pas que tu sois jalouse de Jenny, même si j'aime te voir jalouse. Ai confiance en moi.  
>-J'ai confiance en toi, mais Jenny me tape sur le système on ne peut pas passer un moment tous les 2, il faut qu'elle vienne foutre la merde.<p>

Je rigolai, l'embrassa sur la tempe droite et lui fredonna sa berceuse. Elle s'endormit en un rien de temps. Son sommeil était encore une fois agité mais elle ne se réveilla pas.

Point de vue de Bella :

Je senti son doigt frai glisser le long de mon bras, il savait que j'étais réveillée, j'ouvris les yeux et je le vis me sourire.

-Tu as bien dormi mon amour ? Me demanda-t-il.  
>-Oui et toi comment c'est passé ta nuit ?<br>-Très bien.  
>-Qu'as-tu fait ? Demandai-je curieuse.<br>-Je t'ai regardé dormir.

Il m'embrassa tendrement, j'entrouvris mes lèvres, il ne me repoussa pas ce qui m'étonna. Nos langues ce caressaient avec douceur, je me fis basculer sur lui comme pour avoir la situation en main mais je savais que je ne l'avais pas. J'interrompais notre baiser à bout de souffle, il me regarda avec son sourire en coin et me dit :

-Il est temps d'aller déjeuner, nous allons partir pique-niquer d'ici 2 heures.

Je fis une grimace qui le fit rire, je me joignis à lui.

Après avoir déjeuné, nous étions près à partir, Edward m'invita à monter sur son dos.

-Ben on n'y va pas en voiture ? Demandai-je surprise.  
>-Non, mon amour aller grimpe.<br>-Edward, je suis malade lors des trajets sur ton dos, me plaignis-je.  
>-Si tu veux moi je peux la prendre Edward, se proposa Emmett avec un sourire.<p>

Je ne voulais surtout pas montée sur Emmett, celui-ci me réservé une surprise j'en étais sûr. Alors je me jetai sur le dos d'Edward, toute la famille rigola de mon manque d'équilibre lorsque je basculai en arrière, Edward me rattrapa avant que ma tête ne touche le sol, je ne pus voir comment il s'y était prit.  
>-Merci, lui dis-je en serrant mes membres autour de son corps.<br>-Ca va aller, ferme les yeux si tu as trop peur.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son dos, ce qui fit encore plus rire Emmett. La course avait déjà commencé mais je ne sentais que très légèrement le vent. Le pique-nique se déroula en bonne humeur, tout le monde étaient heureux. Avant le retour au chalet, ils décidèrent de faire une partie de cache-cache.  
>Alice me força à participer, j'entrepris de me cacher derrière de gros buisson. C'était à Emmett de nous trouver.<br>Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la forêt, puis j'entendis un bruit près de mon buisson, quelqu'un me surpris par derrière, j' hurlai le plus fort possible, Emmett était mort de rire derrière moi, je lui mis un coup de poing dans le bras, ce qui me fera un bleu. J'attendais près du pique-nique, qu'Emmett découvre le reste de la famille, j'entendis des rires au loin, quelqu'un m'enlaça par la taille, je sursautai, je me retournai et ce n'était qu'Edward.

-Tu m'a fais peur. Lui dis-je.  
>-Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas.<p>

Il me prit par la taille, m'approcha de son corps et m'embrassa. A la fin, Alice avait gagnée, personne ne l'avait trouvée. Je m'endormis dans les bras d'Edward au milieu de l'après-midi, celui-ci m'avait dit de me reposer pour ce soir la fête foraine. Ce qui me réveilla, ce fût Alice qui sautait sur le lit toute excitée par la soirée.

Nous partîmes tous ensembles à la fête, Jenny et Matthew étaient avec nous, Edward m'enlaça la taille et j'en fus heureuse. Nous arrivions devant un labyrinthe d'horreur, Emmett proposa que l'on y aille et que l'on fasse Fille contre Garçon, les premiers sortit gagnent et on le droit d'exiger quelque chose d'une personne lors de la soirée. Tout le monde fut ravi par cette idée, à part moi j'étais sûr de me perdre et Edward s'en aperçût.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras avec les filles et ça va être marrant, me rassura-t-il.

Il me regarda intensément, jusqu'à ce que je cède et il m'embrassa.

-On se retrouve à la sortie mon amour, me lança t-il en entrant dans le labyrinthe avec Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper et Matthew.

Je lui adressai un sourire et suivie les filles qui entrée par un autre côté. Les murs se ressemblés tous, il y avait des têtes de vampires qui me faisait rire, le chemin se rétrécissait et je n'osai plus trop avancer de peur de rester enfermée. Alice m'enlaça la taille et me fit avancer en me disant que l'on allait gagner. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous rencontrâmes les garçons ce qui me fit plaisir, Edward me regarda passé à côté de lui, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de le garder avec moi, je crochetai mes bras à son cou.

-Edward si on veut gagner il faut avancer, se plaignit Emmett.  
>-Bella on va perdre si ça continu, me dit Alice.<br>-Bon c'est bon, on peut avancer ou elle compte rester là toute la nuit, explosa Jenny.

Je me dégageai d'Edward à contre cœur et en colère de ce que venait de dire Jenny.

-Ne t'en occupe pas, ne commet pas de meurtre compris ? Me demanda Edward en souriant.  
>-J'essaierai.<p>

Nous repartîmes chacun de notre côté, je me retournai une dernière fois et le vit me sourire.  
>Le chemin continué, Jenny avait été si méchante, ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle parlerait de moi de cette manière et la prochaine fois je lui ferais sa fête.<p>

Enfin je vis quelque chose qui attira mon regard, quelque chose qui était écrit sur le mur, je m'y attardais puis quand je compris que ce n'était que du décor je me retrouvai toute seule. Je commencée à avancer en essayant de retrouver les autres mais il y avait 2 chemins, 1 à droite et l'autre à gauche. Lequel fallait-il que je prenne ? J'angoissée, je savais que je n'aurai pas dû y entrer dans ce fameux labyrinthe.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Nous étions enfin arrivés à l'extérieur, il n'y avait aucun signe des filles, on n'avait gagné et Emmett était fou de joie.

-Wou-Hou ! On n'a gagné les mecs.  
>- Calme-toi Emmett, lui dit Jasper.<p>

Enfin les filles sortirent, quelques secondes plus tard, mais Bella n'était pas avec elles.

-Alice où est Bella ? Lui demandai-je.  
>-Derrière nous, me répondit-elle déçue d'avoir perdu.<br>-Non justement elle n'est pas là, commençai-je à m'énerver.  
>-Au mon dieu, elle a dû se perdre je vais aller la chercher.<p>

Mais j'étais déjà retourné à l'intérieur.

Point de vue de Bella :

« Bon calme-toi Bella, quand ils ne te verront pas dehors, ils s'inquièteront et viendront te chercher, me rassurai-je. » Et s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte ou qu'il ne me retrouve pas. Mais si Edward viendrait j'en suis sûr. Je m'assis contre un des murs et mis ma tête entre mes jambes pour me calmer, quand j'entendis sa voix.

-Bella ?  
>-Oh, Edward, je me suis égarée et j'étais perdue.<p>

Je lui sautai au cou.

-Excuse-moi, lui dis-je.  
>-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'as pas le sens de l'orientation c'est tout, rigola-t-il.<p>

Nous sortîmes facilement.

-Eh ben alors Bella on se perd ? Ricana Emmett.

Je rigolais à sa vanne, je me rendis compte qu'ils avaient gagnés, nous continuâmes notre petit tour et Alice s'arrêta devant une attraction un genre de grand 8 qui passe sous des grottes.

-Alors celui-ci il faut qu'on le fasse tous, s'écria-t-elle ravie.  
>-Moi je vous attends ici, dis-je calmement.<br>-Ah non Bella il faut que tu viennes ça va être génial tous ensembles.

Je fis non de la tête et Jenny la ramena encore une fois.

-Oh mais laissez-la si elle ne veut pas venir, elle à la trouille de toute façon on n'a pas besoin d'elle pour s'éclater.

Cette fois-ci s'en était trop, elle l'avait cherchée.

-Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Lui lançai-je en m'avançant à grand pas vers elle.

Edward me rattrapa par la taille et me fis reculer.  
>-Bella calme-toi s'il te plaît, me dit-il.<br>-NON, elle me cherche depuis tout à l'heure, ripostai-je énervée.  
>-Elle va se calmer, dit-il en la regardant. Et toi aussi, d'accord ?<p>

Celle-ci se retourna vers l'attraction et je la regardais sévèrement.

-Bella ? Me supplia Edward.

Je le regardai dans les yeux, il me faisait fondre, je soupirai et une vague de calme m'arriva. J'en remerciai Jasper.

-Et maintenant voudrais-tu monter avec moi dans ce manège, s'il te plaît ? C'est ce que je te demande ce soir.

Comment refuser ? Je lui fis oui de la tête, il prit ma main, me monta dans le siège et se mit à côté de moi. Nous étions devant Alice et Jasper et derrière Rosalie et Emmett, celui-ci rigola en voyant mon visage blanc comme leur teint.

-Ca va aller ? S'inquiéta Edward.  
>-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.<p>

Une femme baissa les barrières de sécurités, j'accrochai mes mains aux poignées avec une force inimaginable. Edward me fit un sourire, je lui rendis.

-Tu va voir Bella, tu vas t'éclater, me rassura Alice.  
>-Ne me vomis pas dessus, m'avertit Emmett avant le départ du manège.<p>

La vitesse était vraiment incroyable, moins que celle sur le dos d'Edward lors de sa course, mais j'eu peur et ferma les yeux dans les descentes. On hurla tous pendant qu'Emmett et Edward eux rigolaient. A la fin de l'attraction, j'étais totalement décoiffée mais surtout j'avais envie de vomir.  
>Une femme nous retira les barrières, je sortis avec l'aide d'Edward et me dirigea le plus rapidement vers les toilettes les plus proches. Une fois à l'intérieur, je vomis tous ce que j'avais. « Super ! Me dis-je. » En sortant, Edward me pris dans ses bras et me demanda :<p>

-Ca va ?  
>-Oui, ça va mieux, je voulais éviter de vomir sur Emmett.<br>-Ah merci, me répondit celui-ci.

Nous continuons, je vis une grande roue et je voulais vraiment la faire. Ca tomber bien les filles aussi, nous montâmes dedans le temps que les garçons aillent chercher de la nourriture. Jenny s'installa à côté d'Esmée, Rosalie à côté d'Alice et moi à côté d'une petite fille de 5 ans à peine.

-Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? Lui demandai-je.  
>-Oui, me répondit-elle avec sa petite voix d'ange.<p>

Elle était vraiment belle, elle avait les cheveux brun long jusqu'aux épaules légèrement ondulés à la pointe. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron très intense. Le manège démarra, nous commençâmes à monté, la petite commencée à trembler.

-Tu as peur ? Lui demandai-je.  
>-Oui, me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.<p>

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour la rassurer.

-Ca va mieux là ?  
>-Oui merci, répondit-elle en me regardant.<p>

Je lui souris et contempla ce qui se passait autour de nous quand un grincement nous parvint. La petite file sursauta.

-N'ai pas peur, ce n'est rien, la rassurai-je.

Puis un deuxième grincement se fit entendre, quelques personnes criaient en dessous de nous, le manège s'arrêta alors que nous étions tout en haut. Je me pencha, je vis Jenny qui était en bas, elle était descendu et avait poussée la manette de manière à nous arrêter. Il eut une secousse, encore plus de personnes crièrent et la roue commencée à pencher. Nous allions tous mourir.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Bella monta dans la grande roue à côté d'une petite fille à peine âgée de 5 ans, nous partîmes allés chercher des churros. Nous entendîmes des cris provenant de la grande roue.

-Bella ! Hurlai-je.

Nous courrions tous en direction de l'attraction, Esmée et Jenny étaient descendues, Alice et Rosalie n'étaient pas trop haute mais Bella et la petite se trouvait tout en haut. Il eut un grincement et d'autres cris, la roue pencha vers la droite. Je m'inquiétai pour Bella, il faisait nuit Alice et Rosalie en profitèrent pour sauter. Il ne restait plus que Bella et la petite.

Point de vue de Bella :

« Bon très bien, ne paniquons pas » Me dis-je.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demandai-je à la petite.  
>-E...Éva, me répondit-elle en tremblant de peur et de froid.<br>-Ecoute Eva ne t'en fais pas on va réussir à descendre.

Elle hocha la tête. J'entendis mon portable sonner, je décrochai, c'était Edward.

-Bella ?  
>-Oui, Edward je suis coincée en haut.<br>-Je sais, écoute-moi la roue va s'écrouler, alors il faut que tu saute compris ? Je te rattraperai en bas.  
>-Edward, c'est beaucoup trop haut et j'ai une petite avec moi.<br>-Bon alors envoi-moi la petite lorsque j'aurais raccroché, ne t'en fais je la rattraperai. Je t'aime.  
>-D'accord, moi aussi je t'aime.<p>

Il raccrocha, je me retourna vers la petite et lui dis.

-Ecoute Eva il faut que tu saute, mon ami en bas va te rattraper, il est très fort d'accord ?  
>-Non j'ai trop peur.<br>-Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie une fois que tu es en bas je te suis ok ? Il va te rattraper.

Je l'approchai du bord, passa ses jambes par-dessus la nacelle, lui fis un bisou sur le front et lui demanda :

-Prête ?  
>-Oui, mais j'ai peur.<br>-D'accord alors ferme les yeux, ça va allait très vite.  
>-Allez à trois.<br>-1...  
>-2...<br>-3...

Je la lâchai, elle hurlait puis plus rien, je regardai en bas mais je ne voyais rien avec la nuit.  
>Mon portable sonna encore une fois, je décrochai.<p>

-C'est bon je l'ai récupérée maintenant c'est à ton tour Bella.  
>-Très bien.<br>-Tu attends que je raccroche, compris ?  
>-Oui, je t'aime Edward.<br>-Moi aussi je t'aime ne t'en fais pas je te rattraperai.

Il raccrocha maintenant c'était mon tour, quelqu'un apparût dans la nacelle qui bougée.

-Jenny ? Que fais-tu ici ?  
>-Désolé Bella mais je ne peux pas te laisser survivre si je veux avoir Edward pour moi.<br>-Quoi ? Mais non, de toute façon je vais sautée et Edward me rattrapera.  
>-Sauf si tu tombe du mauvais côté.<br>-Quoi...

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase, Jenny me prit par le cou et me jeta en dehors de la nacelle mais du mauvais côté, je vis son visage avant de fermer les yeux sachant que j'allais mourir.  
>« Edward, je t'aime » voilà ma dernière pensée.<br>Au moment où je pensai m'écraser par terre, 2 bras me rattrapèrent, j'ouvris les yeux stupéfaite, j'étais dans les bras d'Emmett.  
>-Ben alors Bella on se trompe de côté, dit-il en rigolant.<br>-Non Jenny m'a poussée, lui dis-je encore sous le choc.  
>-Bella ! Hurla Edward en venant vers nous.<p>

Emmett me remis sur mes pieds, Edward m'enlaça et me dit :

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de sauter pour atterrir dans mes bras ?  
>-J'ai voulu sauter mais Jenny m'a poussée de l'autre côté.<p>

La famille parût choqués, Jenny essaya de s'échapper sur le côté mais Emmett l'attrapa et l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

-Jenny pourquoi as-tu fais ça à Bella, je croyais que c'était ton amie ? Demanda Carlisle.  
>-C'est très simple, je voulais Edward pour moi et cette petite pouffe m'en empêcher.<br>-Et si j'étais amie avec c'étais seulement pour me rapprocher d'Edward, reprit-elle.  
>-Tu vas mourir pour avoir traitée Bella, s'énerva Edward.<p>

Je le retenais, il me regarda, je le suppliée de se calmer.

-De toute façon si vous ne me tuée pas maintenant, je viendrais récupérer Edward par tout les moyens et par la même occasion faire du mal à Bella.

Elle s'échappa des bras d'Emmett par je ne sais quelle façon et voulu me sauter dessus mais Edward se mit en position de défense devant moi, toute la famille suivit le mouvement. Jenny contourna Edward, elle était vraiment rapide et elle m'entailla les veines de la main droite. Edward se jeta sur elle, l'emmena avec Emmett, Jasper et Alice dans le bois juste à côté puis il la démembra et brûla les morceaux.

Carlisle me demanda de m'asseoir sur un banc, je voyais tous flou et fini par m'évanouir. Je me réveillai dans la chambre d'Edward, mon avant-bras était bandé et on pouvait voir une tâche de sang sur le dessus. Je décidais de descendre dans le salon, tout le monde me regarda, Edward m'enlaça et m'embrassa amoureusement.

-Comment tu te sens, me demanda-t-il en se détachant.  
>-Ca va.<p>

Il m'entraîna vers le canapé, je m'assis à son côté et posa des questions :

-Où est Jenny ?  
>-Ne t'en fais pas nous nous sommes occupés d'elle, me répondit Emmett.<br>-Au faite merci Emmett de m'avoir rattrapée.  
>-Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi, j'espère que la descente t'a plût ? Demanda ce dernier.<br>-Emmett ! S'énerva Rosalie.  
>-Ben quoi il faut bien rigoler, se défendit-il.<p>

Tous le monde rigola, après cet entretien, Carlisle vérifia ma blessure, il n'y avait rien de grave selon lui. Esmée m'avait préparée des pâtes à la carbonara, elles étaient délicieuses, Edward recommença à caresser mon dos. Je me retournai, le regarda avec insistance, il s'excusa en levant les mains, il me faisait rire. Il m'embrassa et je retournai à mon dîner.

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement devant des jeux de société en famille, puis le soir je m'endormis dans les bras d'Edward qui était torse nu pour mon plus grand bonheur. Pour ne pas prendre froid pendant la nuit il avait rajouté une couverture sur moi.


	10. Le clan des Denali

Le clan des Denali

Point de vue de Bella :

Je me réveillée dans les bras de mon ange, celui-ci me regarda avec insistance et me demanda :

-Alors mademoiselle Swan qu'avais-vous prévue pour aujourd'hui ?  
>-Je pensai à aller rendre visite à mon père...mais je ne sais pas si...<br>-Bella je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir de te revoir et en plus tu ne seras pas seule, je serai avec toi.  
>-Justement Edward je pensai m'y rendre seule.<br>-Non Bella tu n'iras pas seule.  
>-Bon très bien alors je demanderai aux filles de m'accompagner.<br>-Pourquoi moi je ne pourrai pas venir ? Demanda-t-il.  
>-Je l'ai décidée comme ça, dis-je en rigolant.<p>

Je me levai rapidement, lui balança un oreiller et partit le plus rapidement vers la chambre d'Alice.

-Tu as intérêt de courir assez vite, me lança Edward de sa chambre.

Je rigolai et frappa à la porte d'Alice, celle-ci ouvra et parût surprise.

-Alice il faut que tu m'abrite car Edward va me faire une vacherie je le sens.

Elle rigola et me fit entrée.

-Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda-t-elle.  
>-Eh...bien je voudrai savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi à Forks voir mon père et on pourrait en profiter pour aller dans une librairie.<br>-Oui ça me ferait plaisir, on peut inviter Rosalie ?  
>-Oui, bon on part dans 1 heure, si je suis toujours vivante, lui dis-je.<br>-Pourquoi ne serais-tu plus en vie ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.  
>-Parce-que ton cher frère me cherche et que je ne sais pas ce qui va me faire endurer. Rigolai-je.<p>

Je passai ma tête entre le mur et la porte, je ne vis pas Edward, je me décidai alors de descendre manger. Une fois avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner, je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain d'Edward celui-ci n'était pas dans sa chambre ce qui m'étonna. Je pris ma douche, elle était vraiment à la bonne température quand tout à coup elle passa au froid, l'eau était glacée. Je sortis, mis une serviette autour de moi et sortit dans le couloir.

-Edward ! Hurlai-je

J'entendis des rires dans le salon en bas, je descendis les marches et aperçût Edward avec ses frères assis dans le canapé.

-Jolie tenue, me lança Emmett.

Je me regardais et prit conscience que je n'avais qu'une serviette trop petite à mon goût, Edward gronda et je rougis.

-Tu vas me le payer, dis-je à Edward en remontant les escaliers.

Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain, m'habilla et redescendu aussi vite que je pus.

-Alice, Rosalie on prend ma voiture, leurs dis-je.

Je démarrai en trombe, ce qui ne laissa pas de temps à Edward pour me dire au revoir et j'en étais heureuse. Nous prîmes le bateau, une fois arrivée à Forks, je m'empressai d'aller chez moi.  
>La voiture de mon père était garée dans l'allée, il était à la maison.<p>

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on t'attende dans la voiture ? Me demanda Rosalie.  
>-Non venez avec moi, ça fera plaisir à Charlie j'en suis sûr.<p>

Je sonnai, mon père m'ouvrit, il n'en revenait pas.

-Bonjour papa, lui lançai-je.  
>-Bella !<p>

Il me prit dans ses bras, il me serra dans son étreinte pendant au moins 2 bonnes minutes.

-Comment vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-il.  
>-Très bien papa et toi ?<br>-Moi ça peut aller, je suis content de te voir.  
>-Bonjour Charlie, lança Alice.<br>-Alice ? Mais...Bella...je croyais...que...Tu n'es tout de même pas retournée avec Edward ? Fulmina-t-il.  
>-Papa je t'en pris, je suis venu te rendre visite mais si tu n'accepte pas les Cullen je repars immédiatement.<p>

Il parut surprit.

-Non Bella ne t'en va pas s'il te plaît.  
>-Alors fais un effort. J'aime Edward et sa famille.<br>-Excuse-moi Alice, comment vas-tu ?  
>-Très bien Charlie et je comprends votre réaction.<br>-Charlie, lança Rosalie avec un sourire.  
>-Rosalie ! Ca faisait longtemps. Entrez !<p>

Nous passâmes toute la matinée chez mon père, je le rassurai en lui disant que j'avais un appartement mais qu'en ce moment je vivais chez les Cullen.

-Papa, il va falloir que l'on parte, je reviendrai bien assez tôt ne t'en fais pas.  
>-Tu vas me manquer Bella. Me dit-il.<br>-Moi aussi papa.  
>-Charlie salua Alice et Rosalie.<p>

Nous montâmes dans ma Chevrolet et partîmes en direction de la Push.

-Bella que fais-tu nous n'avons pas le droit de pénétrer dans ce territoire.  
>-Très bien alors attendez-moi ici, il faut que j'aille parler à Jacob.<br>-Bella si Edward l'apprend, il ne voudra plus jamais nous parler. Me dit Alice.  
>-Edward n'est pas obligé de le savoir, rétorquai-je.<p>

Je descendis de la voiture et me dirigea sur son territoire, celui de mon meilleur ami. Je le vis enfin près des arbres, je m'approchai encore plus de lui.

-Salut Jacob.  
>-Bella ? Oh Bella, je m'excuse pour la dernière fois je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, Pardonne-moi ?<br>-Mais bien sûr Jacob que je te pardonne.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me faisait voltiger dans les airs.

-Jacob si tu continu je vais vomir, rigolai-je.  
>-Oh pardon.<p>

Il me redéposa au sol.

-Comment vas-tu Jacob ?  
>-Bien et toi ? Tu es revenue habiter ici ?<br>-Je vais bien et non je ne fais que passer, Alice et Rosalie m'ont accompagnée.  
>-AH !<br>-On marche ? Lui demandai-je.  
>-Oui.<p>

Nous marchâmes, nous éloignant de la voiture.

-Bella tu nous manques tous, tu sais ?  
>-Désolé mais j'ai dû partir. Quelque chose à changée depuis mon départ ?<br>-Eh bien Sam et Emilie sont toujours ensembles, toute ma tribu c'est imprégnés mais moi non.  
>-Désolé, je suis sûr que ton tour va arriver Jacob.<br>-Eh du côté des humains, Mike c'est remis avec Jessica ils filent le parfait amour et Angela et Ben sont ensembles aussi. Et toi de ton côté ?  
>-Et bien moi je suis avec Edward mais là je ne t'apprends rien, je vis chez eux avec sa famille et je suis en vacance scolaire.<br>-Tu vis chez eux...avec...des...vampires. Mais Bella c'est dangereux ! S'énerva-t-il.  
>-Jacob s'il te plaît ne commence pas.<br>-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ?  
>-Jacob calme-toi ou je m'en vais.<br>-Très bien excuse-moi Bella.

Nous discutâmes une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il était temps pour moi de la quitter, je devais encore passer à la librairie.

-Jacob il faut que je rentre.  
>-tu ne peux pas encore rester un petit peu ?<br>- Non désolé, je dois encore passer à la librairie.  
>-D'accord je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta voiture.<p>

Il me raccompagna, une fois devant la voiture, il grogna.

-Jacob ?  
>-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, elles ne savent pas être patiente ces sangsues. S'énerva-t-il en parlant de Rosalie et Alice.<br>-Allez calme-toi, je m'en vais.  
>-Tu vas me manquer Bella.<br>-Moi aussi Jacob.

Je me dirigeai vers ma camionnette, monta à l'intérieur, fis demi-tour et regarda dans le rétroviseur il n'était déjà plus là.  
>Dans la librairie, je pris quelques livres mais surtout Roméo et Juliette car j'avais un devoir à faire pendant les vacances sur cette comédie romantique.<br>Le voyage se passa dans le calme, il faisait déjà nuit dehors, je mis en route le poste qu'Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper m'avaient offert et mis Paramore « We are Broken ». Cette chanson, me permettait d'être sereine.

Enfin nous arrivâmes au chalet, les lumières étaient allumées, nous rentrèrent à l'intérieur, Esmée nous accueillit.

-Alors comment c'est passer votre journée ? Nous demanda-t-elle.  
>-Très bien mais je suis épuisée. Je monte me coucher.<br>-Oui bien sûr, fais comme chez toi, me dit Esmée.  
>-Edward n'est pas là ? Demandai-je.<br>-Non les garçons sont partit chassés. Me rassura-t-elle.

Je fis oui de la tête et monta me coucher. Je somnolai, je ne dormais pas, je ne pouvais pas sans Edward. Je me retournai de l'autre côté, je le vis sortir de la salle de bain en caleçon, je lui souris.  
>Il s'allongea à mes côtés et me demanda :<p>

-Tu ne boude plus ?  
>-Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas pensée.<p>

Il me prit dans ses bras, je ne refusai pas, il m'avait tant manqué.

-Comment c'est passer ta journée ? Ton père était-il heureux ? Me questionna-t-il.  
>-Ma journée s'est bien passée, je suis allée voir mon père, il a était heureux et surprit de notre arrivée puis je suis passée voir...<br>-Continue. Insista-t-il.  
>-J'ai peur que tu ne te mettes en colère, lui dis-je.<p>

Il attendait que je continue ma phrase.

-Et bien je suis passée voir Jacob.

Il se figea à cette annonce, il ne parlait pas.

-Dit quelque chose, tu n'es pas en colère ?  
>-Je comprends pourquoi Alice me chantait l'hymne national en Arabe mais non je ne suis pas en colère.<br>-Tu m'impressionne, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il me regarda et m'embrassa. Ce baiser me montra à quel point je lui avais manqué, je le lui rendis avec une passion un peu trop importante. Il se détacha de mes lèvres tout en murmurant « Bella ».  
>Je m'endormis dans ses bras.<p>

Point de vue d'Edward :

Elle s'endormit dans mes bras, le matin il fallait que je la réveille pour lui annoncer moi-même mon départ. Je lui caressais donc le visage puis son bras si fragile, elle frissonna et ouvrit tout doucement ses si jolis yeux marron.

-Bonjour mon amour, lui dis-je.  
>-Bonjour, me répondit-elle.<br>-Bella aujourd'hui je m'en vais.

Elle fut surprise et choquée de cette annonce. Je vis des larmes roulait sur ses joues. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi pleurs-tu ?  
>-Edward, tu ne peux pas me quitter, je t'en pris ne me laisse pas, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.<br>-Bella je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, je...  
>-NON EDWARD, TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA, C'EST INACCEPTABLE ! Hurla-t-elle en se levant.<br>-Bella, je t'en pris calme-toi et laisse moi parler, lui dis-je en me levant moi aussi.

Je m'approchai d'elle, pris une de ses mains dans la mienne pendant que l'autre caressait son visage.

-Bella, je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter, je vais juste aller voir les Denali avec mes frères. Je ne te quitterais jamais et je suis désolé si tu as pu croire une seule chose comme celle-ci. Lui expliquai-je calmement.  
>-Oh Edward, tu m'as fait si peur, j'ai cru que...tu allais me laisser encore toute seule comme la dernière fois.<br>-Non je ne referais pas 2 fois la même erreur.

Je l'embrassai tendrement quand Emmett entra.

-Oh désolé mais Edward il faut que l'on y aille, si tu veux voir Tanya.  
>-J'arrive laisse-moi 2 minutes.<br>-D'accord on t'attend dans le garage.

Il partit.

-C'est qui cette Tanya ? Me demanda-t-elle avec de gros yeux.  
>-Ne t'en fais pas c'est juste une amie. Bon je file je reviens ce soir d'accord ?<br>-Ok, ça va être long sans toi, soupira-t-elle.  
>-Chacun son tour mon amour, toi c'était hier et moi c'est aujourd'hui, rigolai-je.<br>-Fais attention à toi, me dit-elle.  
>-Tu me connais.<br>-Je parlais des filles qu'il y aura, me lança-t-elle triste.  
>-Je ne vois pas de quelles filles tu parle, il n'y a que toi, la rassurai-je en souriant.<p>

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois et partis de la chambre, je l'avais rassurée. Je rejoignis les garçons dans le garage et monta à l'arrière de la voiture de Jasper qu'Alice lui avait offert. Tous le long du trajet j'écoutais mon Ipod, la musique était relaxante et me faisait penser à Bella. Comment avait-elle pu croire que j'allais la quitter ? Je l'aime trop pour ça ! Elle me manquée tant. Emmett me sortit de mes pensées.

-Edward...Wou-Hou t'es avec nous ?  
>-Quoi ? Demandai-je.<br>-On n'est arrivés, tu descends ou tu préfère rester dans la voiture ?  
>-Non, je descends, dis-je perturbé.<p>

Emmett rigolait, je descendis donc de la voiture et vis Eleazar et Carmen devant leur demeure, ils étaient si heureux. Je m'approchai, Jasper et Emmett suivirent mon mouvement.

-Edward, Jasper, Emmett, nous salua Eleazar d'un signe de tête.  
>-Eleazar, Carmen comment allez vous ? Leur avais-je demandé.<br>-Très bien et vous ? Me demanda celle-ci.  
>-Bien merci, répondis-je.<br>-Que nous vaut votre visite ? Me demanda Eleazar.  
>-Une simple visite pour se venger des filles qui nous ont délaissées hier, répondit Emmett.<p>

Ils rigolèrent, de la vengeance, on s'entendait si bien avec ce clan peut-être parce qu'ils étaient végétarien comme nous. J'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de nous.

-Edward ?

Elle se jeta dans mes bras, heureusement que j'étais un vampire car un humain serait à terre en ce moment même.

-Bonjour Tanya, lui dis-je en me détachant de son étreinte.

Avant que je ne rencontre Bella, la femme de ma vie ou devrais-je dire plutôt la femme de mon éternité, Tanya avait toujours exprimée avoir un faible pour moi.

-Comment vas-tu ? Lançai-je.  
>-Moi très bien mais parlons plutôt de toi, qu'es tu devenu ?<br>-Eh, bien je vis chez Carlisle et Esmée à Juneau avec mes frères et sœurs, je vais à l'université mais je suis en vacance. Et pour nous venger des filles nous sommes partit et nous avons décidés de vous rendre visite.  
>-Je suis très heureuse de ta venue. Alors toujours avec cette humaine ou tu as changé ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.<br>-Je suis toujours avec Bella, je l'ai retrouvée et ne la laisserai plus, Affirmai-je.  
>-Bon rentrons, j'ai pleins de choses à te raconter mais surtout une nouvelle à annoncer à toi et à ta famille.<p>

Nous entrâmes tous dans le salon et prîmes place dans les fauteuils.

-Nous t'écoutons, s'impatienta Jasper.  
>-Nous, les Denali avons décidés d'emménager à Juneau pour être plus proche de vous. Nous annonça Tanya.<p>

Pendant ce temps :

Point de vue de Bella :

Edward était partit depuis 1 heure, il me manquait, il avait essayé de me rassurer mais je ne connaissais pas cette Tanya et je me demandai si elle était comme cette Jenny. Il en aurait pour toute la journée.

-Allez Bella ! Me lança Alice en entrant dans la chambre d'Edward.  
>-Vu que les garçons nous ont laissées et que Carlisle et Esmée sont partis pour la soirée. Nous allons passer une soirée entre filles et nous amuser, continua-t-elle.<br>-Qu'allons nous faire, Alice ? M'inquiétai-je.  
>-Nous allons danser et boire de l'alcool, répondit Rosalie qui était près de la porte.<br>-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je ne sais pas comment je réagis avec l'alcool.  
>-Ne t'en fais pas Bella nous sommes là et tu ne boiras pas toute seule, rigola Alice.<br>-Mais avant nous allons-nous trouver une tenue adaptée pour la soirée dans la penderie d'Alice, nous dit Rosalie.

Elles me trainèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière, Rosalie prit une robe à paillette argent, Alice la même en or et elles me tendirent la même mais cette fois-ci en noir.

-Non les filles, je ne porterai pas cette robe.  
>-Oh allez Bella, les garçons ne sont pas là et on reste à la maison, me supplia Alice avec ses petits yeux.<br>-Très bien.

Je l'enfilai, elle était ajustée à ma taille et me faisait une merveilleuse silhouette. Elles m'entraînèrent dans le salon en bas, il y avait des oreillers et toutes sortes d'alcools. Alice mit en route la musique, nous servit un verre et nous trinquâmes.

- Aux meilleures sœurs du monde !

Nous bûmes d'un coup, ma gorge me brûlait puis nous dansâmes sur cette musique entraînante. Il n'y avait personne à la maison alors je me laissai aller, je me déhanchai comme jamais. Ce qui étonna Alice et Rosalie mais elles en étaient heureuses. Je pris plusieurs verres tout ce qu'Alice me servait. Rosalie me balança un oreiller et ce fût le début d'une bataille, les plumes volées de partout, nous en avions partout, Rosalie nous resservit en boisson pendant qu'Alice changée de musique. Nous bûmes notre verre, j'avais extrêmement chaud, Alice nous entraîna sur la table pour danser sur cette chanson l'air était entraînant.

Nous nous déhanchâmes comme des folles sur la table et rigolâmes. J'étais complètement excitée, nous sautâmes sur la table et je bougeai mon bassin les filles ne m'avait jamais vu dans un tel état ce qui les fit rires. Du monde entrèrent dans le salon au moment où je remuai mon bassin et monta mes cheveux le plus sexy possible, je reconnue les garçons. Ils écarquillés les yeux, Jasper allait éteindre la musique pendant qu'Emmett et Edward était statufiés, nous dansions toujours. La musique fut arrêtée.

-Jasper t'es pas marrant ! Se plaignit Alice. Tu n'es pas content de notre danse ?

Il descendit Alice de la table.

-Bella ? Me héla Edward étonné.  
>-Oui, mon canard, lui répondis-je encore sur la table.<br>-Waouh, Bella est bourrée rigola Emmett.  
>-Je...Je ne suis...pas...heu...bourrée, rétorquai-je en cherchant mes mots.<p>

Edward me descendit de la table et me remit sur mes pieds en me tenant par la taille.

-Alice, Rosalie qu'avait vous fait à Bella pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?  
>-On s'est juste amusé Edward, répondit Alice.<br>-Tu appelle ça t'amuser, Bella est saoule ! S'énerva-t-il.  
>-Je...Ne...Suis...Pas saoule.<p>

Je ne tenais plus debout, Edward me porta et me monta dans sa chambre. Il me déposa sur le lit. Je crochetai son col de chemise et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il me rendit mon baiser, je lui défis quelques boutons de sa chemise et lui chuchota :

-Fais moi l'amour Edward, J'ai envie de toi.

Il me repoussa légèrement, ma tête tomba sur le lit, j'étais allongée.

-Bella tu es bourrée, je ne ferai rien avec toi dans ton état.

Je me relevai, fonça dans la salle de bain et vomis dans les toilettes. Edward tenait mes cheveux. Il m'allongea dans les draps, me prit dans ses bras et me dit :

-Dors mon amour tu en as besoin.  
>-Merci Ed..., je ne pus finir ma phrase, j'étais déjà plongée dans un sommeil profond.<p>

Je me réveillai avec les rayons du soleil, j'avais un mal de crâne, qu'avais-je fais hier soir ? J'ouvris lentement les yeux et vis mon Adonis.

-Bonjour, lui dis-je.  
>-Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?<br>-J'ai un mal de crâne pas possible, serais-tu ce que j'ai fais hier ?  
>-Bella, tu ne t'en rappelle pas ? Me demanda-t-il étonné.<br>-Non, je t'en pris éclaire ma lanterne.  
>-Eh bien hier tu as bu de l'alcool avec les filles, il y avait de la musique et tu dansée sur la table lorsque nous sommes arrivés.<br>-Oh mon dieu, dis-je en rougissant et en prenant mon visage dans mes mains. Dis-moi que je n'ai rien fais de pire ?  
>-Non enfin hier tu m'as dit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.<br>-Edward qu'ai-je dis ? Demandai-je apeurée.  
>-Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que je te fasse l'amour...<p>

Je le regardai avec de gros yeux et me réfugia dans la salle de bain, je m'enfermais à clé et sanglota, comment avais-je pu lui dire une telle chose ? J'avais honte de moi. Edward toqua.

-Bella que se passe-t-il ? Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Bella ouvre-moi ou je défonce la porte.

J'ouvris la porte et me remis assise par terre, la tête entre mes jambes.

-Bella pourquoi pleure-tu ? Me demanda Edward assit devant moi.  
>-Tu te rends compte de ce que je t'ai dit, j'ai honte voilà tout Edward.<p>

Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça.

-Bella tu n'étais pas toi-même, tu avais bu et je sais très bien que tu n'aurais pas dit cela.

Il releva mon visage et plongea dans mes yeux.

-Edward je suis vraiment désolée, tu me manquée et les filles m'ont forcée à m'amuser avec elles je ne pensais pas que cela irai si loin.  
>-Je sais ne t'en fais pas. C'est vrai que je t'ai manquée ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.<br>-Bien sûr que tu m'as manquée.

Il m'embrassa avec douceur, nos lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson, je sentais son haleine fraîche sur le bout de ma langue. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, il s'en aperçût et se détacha de mes lèvres.

-Pourrai-je me doucher ? Demandai-je.  
>-Bien sûr mon amour mais ne soit pas longue il faut que je te présente à des personnes.<p>

Il me donna un léger baiser puis quitta la pièce à vitesse vampirique. Je refermai la porte, me déshabilla et entra sous la douche. L'eau était chaude ce qui me détendit, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je me retournai et vis une femme avec des cheveux blond bouclées. Elle était vraiment d'une beauté irréprochable.

-Oh excuse moi je ne savais pas que tu étais ici, Edward ne m'a pas dit que tu serais là, dit-elle en repartant.

Qu'avait-elle comme lien avec mon Edward, cela m'inquiéta. Que faisait-elle ici ? Je sortis de la douche m'enroula dans une serviette et alla chercher des habits dans la commode. Je m'habillai le plus rapidement et descendis les marches. Il y avait du monde dans le salon, tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi et j'en étais gênée. Emmett rigola, Edward vint vers moi et me prit par la main. Il m'entraîna vers un fauteuil, s'y assit et me mit sur ses genoux.

-Alors Bella comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas envie de danser ? Me demanda Emmett en rigolant.

Edward grogna derrière moi et Rosalie fit de gros yeux à Emmett.

-Non je pense que ça ira, répondis-je calmement en baissant la tête.  
>-Alors Edward tu nous présente, dit la femme qui m'avait vu dans la salle de bain.<br>-Oui bien sûr, répondit mon ange.  
>-Bella je te présente Tanya, Kate, Carmen et Eleazar me dit-il en me désignant chaque membre.<br>-Enchantée, dis-je.  
>-Nous de même, répondit Eleazar. Nous sommes les Denali.<br>-Je voulais encore m'excuser pour tout à l'heure Bella dans la salle de bain, me dit Tanya.

Les autres parurent surpris.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave, répondis-je en rougissant.  
>-Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure, demanda Edward.<br>-Rien de grave Edward, je suis juste rentrée dans ta salle de bain pendant que Bella prenait sa douche, répondit Tanya.  
>-Ah, bah alors Bella faut fermer la porte à clé, a moins que tu attendes que quelqu'un te rejoigne. Me dit Emmett en regardant Edward.<br>-Non mais de quoi je me mêle, s'énerva Edward.  
>-Ben moi je dis juste que Bella t'attendais peut-être.<p>

Edward se leva m'entraînant avec lui, Emmett se leva lui aussi. Edward gronda. Je me retournais vers lui et mis ma main sur son cœur.

-Edward calme-toi s'il te plaît, lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ces yeux étaient d'un noir intense, il était en colère. Il grogna encore plus, je le sentais sous mes doigts.

-Edward...s'il te plaît pour moi, laisse Emmett dire des sottises.  
>-Je ne dis pas de sottises, dit celui-ci.<p>

Je tournai la tête vers Emmett et lui lança un mauvais regard. Il se détendit et se rassit. Je regardais de nouveau Edward qui me regardait à son tour, ces yeux avaient retrouvés leurs teintes naturelles. Il inspira et se dirigea vers la porte de la maison.

-Edward ou vas-tu ? Lui demandai-je en le suivant.  
>-Je vais faire un tour, j'en ai besoin, je ne serai pas long, je reviens vite. Me dit-il en se retournant pour me regarder.<p>

Il m'embrassa et partit à vitesse inhumaine. Qu'avais-je encore fais ? Alice vint me prendre par les épaules et m'amena vers les fauteuils où je pris place. Carlisle et Esmée entrèrent.

-Bonjour Carlisle, Esmée, lança Eleazar.  
>-Bonjour, pardonné ma question mais que faites vous ici ? Demanda Carlisle.<br>- Nous sommes venues emménager ici à Juneau, répondit Carmen.

Je l'entendais pour la première fois.

-Quelle merveilleuse idée, s'enthousiasma Esmée.

Après de nombreuses embrassades, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour réfléchir et manger. Qu'avait Edward ? Je m'inquiétai faisais-je trop pression sur lui pour ce qui est de la partie que je veux de lui ?  
>Je me posai des tas de coupais du pain pour me faire un sandwich, je me coupai le doigt rien de grave une blessure de rien du tout. Esmée arriva dans la cuisine.<p>

-Esmée n'approchait pas je me suis coupée et je saigne.  
>-Ce n'est rien je me contrôle, me dit-elle en s'approchant.<br>-Il faut mettre un bandage pour ne pas sentir l'odeur, Jasper aura peut-être un peu de mal à se contenir, me dit-elle en examinant ma blessure.

Je fis oui de la tête. Elle m'enroula le doigt dans une fine bande, cela me faisait un pansement sans être trop gros. J'entrepris de manger mon sandwich, il était 4 h de l'après-midi et Edward n'était toujours pas rentré. Je m'installai dans le canapé, je regardai un film (Le pacte du sang) j'étais seule. Tanya apparût et s'installa à mon côté.

-Est-ce que ça va Bella ? Demanda-t-elle.  
>-Non, Edward me manque et je m'inquiète pour lui, lui avouai-je.<br>-Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward est grand, il rentrera.  
>-Merci d'être là pour me parler.<br>-De rien, j'ai envie de te parler justement. Je peux te poser des questions?  
>-Oui bien sûr.<br>-Comment as-tu rencontrée Edward ? Demanda-t-elle.  
>-Je l'ai rencontrée au lycée à Forks, je venais juste d'emménager chez mon père, je ne connaissais personne, je l'ai remarqué à la cantine. Nous avons commencé à parler, il m'a parlé de sa famille puis j'ai essayée d'en savoir plus sur eux car je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas comme nous les humains. J'ai découvert leurs vraie nature et je suis restée avec Edward, notre amour à grandit et voilà où nous en sommes.<br>-C'est une belle rencontre je trouve. As-tu déjà fais l'amour avec lui ? Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre à ma question si ça te dérange.  
>-Non ça ne me dérange pas, Edward ne veux pas car il à peur de me blesser et à chaque fois nous sommes interrompus alors c'est difficile, lui avouai-je.<br>-Merci d'avoir répondu à mes interrogations.  
>-De rien. Est-ce-que moi je peux te poser une question ?<br>-Oui vas-y j'y répondrai.  
>-Et bien quel rapport avais-tu avec Edward avant mon arrivée ? Lui demandai-je intriguée.<br>- Pour tous t'avouer, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre moi et Edward à mon plus grand regret.

Je fus étonnée par sa réponse, elle avait des sentiments pour lui.

-Tu as des sentiments pour lui ? Demandai-je inquiète de la réponse qu'elle allait me fournir.  
>-Ecoute Bella, j'éprouve une certaine attirance envers Edward mais je le vois avec toi, il est heureux et il te rend heureuse alors je respecte son choix. De toute façon Edward a toujours repoussé mes avances, dit-elle avec de la tristesse.<br>-Désolée, lui dis-je.  
>-Il ne faut pas que tu le sois, s'il était avec moi, tu ne l'aurais pas rencontré et tu ne serais pas avec lui.<br>-Oui c'est vrai, lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle me rendit mon sourire, elle était vraiment gentille avec moi et je l'aimais beaucoup.

-Tu sais Bella je t'aime bien et je suis contente qu'Edward soit avec une fille qui a autant de cœur.

Ses paroles me touchèrent.

-Merci ça me touche énormément ce que tu dis et sache que je t'aime bien moi aussi. Tu sais je m'en veux pour ce que j'ai fais hier.  
>-Oui je sais mais ça arrive et puis tu avais bu.<p>

J'étais étonnée qu'elle soit au courant.

-Hier j'étais là moi aussi, mais tu n'as pas dû me voir.  
>-Désolée que tu m'aies vu dans cet état, lui dis-je honteuse.<br>-Bella il n'y a pas de honte à avoir tu es jeune et tu as le droit de t'amuser. Simplement la prochaine fois évite de boire autant.  
>-Merci du conseil, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.<p>

Nous rigolâmes, elle avait réussi à me faire rire. Alice arriva dans le salon et s'assit par terre en face de nous.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle.  
>-Elle me disait juste de faire attention la prochaine fois qu'il y aurait de l'alcool, répondis-je.<br>-Ah au faite Bella, je voulais m'excuser pour hier, je n'aurai pas dû te faire boire autant. Je ne me rappelai plus que tu n'étais qu'une humaine et que l'alcool ne te faisait pas le même effet, me dit Alice coupable.  
>-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je serais dans cet état, répondis-je en rigolant.<p>

Elles se joignirent à mon rire. Il était déjà 19 h, j'avais faim, mon ventre gargouillé alors je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Les filles m'y suivirent et Tanya me dit :

-Attend je vais te faire un bon repas tu vas me dire ce que tu en pense.  
>-Ok merci je ne savais pas que tu cuisiné, lui dis-je. C'est bizarre venant d'un vampire.<p>

Elle me prépara un bon petit dîner que j'avalais en moins de 20 minutes. Elles rigolèrent et je me joignis à eux. Quelqu'un rentra et se dirigea vers la cuisine, les filles arrêtèrent de rigoler, je fis de même et me retourna pour voir qui était derrière moi.

-EDWARD ! Criai-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

Il me serra dans ses bras, j'enfoui ma tête dans son torse pour ne pas qu'il voit mes larmes mais c'était peine perdu.

-Bella pourquoi pleures-tu ? Me demanda-t-il.

Alice et Tanya étaient partit pour nous laisser seul.

-Je me suis inquiétais pour toi.  
>-Bella il ne fallait pas, j'allais revenir je voulais juste réfléchir.<br>-A quoi ? Demandai-je en essuyant mes larmes.  
>-Bella je voudrais que toi et moi nous partions pour des petites vacances, ça te dirais ?<br>-J'aimerais bien partir avec toi Edward, j'irais n'importe où. Où veux-tu m'emmener ?  
>-C'est une surprise, on partira demain quand tu seras levée. Donc au lit pour toi.<p>

Il me prit dans ses bras, me monta dans sa chambre et me coucha. Je me mis dans ses bras et rêva de nos vacances, rien que tous les 2.


	11. Voyage à Paris

Voyage à Paris !

Bonne lecture !

Point de vue de Bella :

Je me réveillée heureuse à l'idée de partir avec Edward. Il n'était pas dans la chambre, des valises étaient déjà préparées, j'allais m'habiller et descendit en bas. Edward vint vers moi et m'embrassa.

-Bonjour, me dit-il.  
>-Salut, lui dis-je en souriant.<br>-Prête ?  
>-Je t'attends.<br>-Au faite c'est quoi ce bandage à ton doigt ? Demanda-t-il.  
>-Rien hier je me suis coupée en préparant à manger.<p>

Il me regarda avec de gros yeux.

- Ce n'est rien de grave Edward, le rassurai-je.  
>-Très bien, allons-y.<p>

Il me prit par la taille, me fis sortir dehors, tous le monde étaient près de la voiture. Ils nous embrassèrent tous un par un et nous souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances. Arrivée devant Alice celle-ci me fit un sourire et me chuchota :

-Amuse toi bien avec Edward, ça va être fabuleux, je vous ai vu ! Rigola-t-elle.

Je ne comprenais pas le sens de ces mots, je montai dans la voiture, Edward démarra et nous partîmes. J'étais heureuse, j'allais avoir Edward pour moi et personne ne nous dérangerais.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire ? Me demanda-t-il.  
>-L'idée que nous soyons que tous les 2.<p>

Il entrelaça nos mains, le trajet fut long mais j'avais de quoi me distraire. J'avais Edward et de la musique.

Enfin nous arrivâmes, je fus surprise que notre destination soit Paris. Une ville romantique pour moi. Edward avait prit le plus belle hôtel et le plus chers évidemment, nous entrâmes main dans la main et nous arrêtâmes à l'accueil. La jeune femme leva la tête, elle ne regardait qu'Edward et ne s'adressait qu'à lui. Cela avait le don de m'énerver.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
>-J'ai réservé une chambre au nom de Mr Cullen et Melle Swan.<br>-Oui très bien la 108, je vous donne la clé.

Une fois la clé récupérée, nous montâmes dans la chambre elle était magnifique et la salle de bain était spacieuse.

-Bella tu veux peut-être prendre une douche avant de visiter Paris de nuit ? Demanda-t-il en m'enlaçant la taille.  
>-Oui, c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien prendre une douche, lui dis-je en souriant.<p>

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, pour une fois il voulut prolonger notre baiser mais je filai vers la salle de bain.

-Ah Edward, lançais-je en me retournant.

Il me regardait surpris, je souriais et ferma la porte. Je rigolais intérieurement, au moins il savait ce que je ressentais quand il ne voulait pas prolonger nos baisers. Je pris ma douche, en sortant je mis une serviette autour de moi et partis dans la chambre voir dans ma valise pour un habit. Je gémis en voyant le contenue, que de la lingerie et des robes courtes.

-Que se passe-t-il Bella ? Demanda Edward en arrivant derrière moi inquiet.  
>-Regarde ma valise.<br>-Ah oui, c'est Alice et Tanya qui ont fait ta valise.

Je soupirai.

-Mais moi j'aime le contenu de cette valise, me dit-il en souriant.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, il me détailla et me fit encore un plus grand sourire. Je compris qu'il appréciait ma tenue légère, je l'embrassai et alla m'habillai d'une robe rouge. C'était la moins provocante. Nous sortîmes de l'hôtel, il faisait nuit, c'était merveilleux toutes ces lumières. Nous commençâmes par allés voir l'arc de triomphe puis la pyramide du Louvre et enfin pour la fin de la soirée la tour.

Edward se plaça derrière moi et m'enlaça, nous contemplâmes cette merveille, c'était si romantique. Je tournai la tête vers l'arrière pour le regardait, il me sourit, ses yeux brillait sous toutes les lumières. Il m'embrassa, je me retournai complètement et crocheta mes bras derrière sa nuque. Il me rendit mon baiser, entrouvrit la bouche, nos langues se touchées et se caressaient avec tendresse. Il interrompu notre baiser, j'étais à bout de souffle ce qui le fit rire.

-Je te fais rire ? Lui demandai-je.  
>-Oui tu me fais rire et tu me rends heureux, me répondit-il.<br>-Moi aussi Edward tu me rends heureuse, je t'aime, lui dis-je.  
>-Je t'aime aussi.<p>

Il remit ses bras sur mes hanches, nous contemplâmes une dernière fois la tour Eiffel.

-On rentre ? Me demanda-t-il.  
>-Oui si tu veux.<p>

Nous rentrâmes à l'hôtel, arrivé dans la chambre Edward s'adressa à moi.

-Bella j'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander ?  
>-Je t'écoute Edward.<p>

Il s'approcha, se mit à genoux devant moi et me demanda :

-Isabella Marie Swan, je vous aime, je veux vivre mon éternité avec vous à mes côtés, voulez-vous devenir ma femme ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, il me regarda intensément. Je lui répondis :

-OUI.

Il me sourit et me passa une bague, elle était magnifique puis il se releva, me regarda dans les yeux. Il m'essuya mes larmes, je lui sourit, il me prit dans ses bras et me fit tourner dans les airs. Il me redéposa au sol et me dit :

-Je t'aime Bella.  
>-Moi aussi je t'aime Edward.<p>

Point de vue d'Edward :

-Je t'aime Bella.  
>-Moi aussi je t'aime Edward.<p>

Je l'embrassa, elle crocheta ses mains à mon cou et colla son corps au mien. Je lui avais promis de faire l'amour avec elle mais j'avais tellement peur de la blesser. Elle commença à me défaire la chemise, j'étais torse nu devant elle à présent. Je m'arrêtais de l'embrasser et la regarda pour être sur de ce qu'elle voulait.

-Edward, tu me l'as promis, me dit-elle calmement avec un sourire.  
>-Je sais Bella mais j'ai peur de te faire mal.<br>-Chut Edward, tu ne me feras pas mal j'en suis sûr.

Je ne bougeai plus, j'hésité.

-Edward ? Tu n'en as pas envie ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en s'écartant. Mon corps ne te plaît pas ?  
>-Ne dis pas de sottises Bella, lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle. Tu me plais et j'ai envie de toi le seul problème c'est que...<p>

Elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche.

-Il n'y a pas de problème Edward.

Elle m'embrassa tendrement puis le baiser fut plus intense, j'introduisis ma langue dans sa bouche et commença à caresser sa langue puis son palet. Je l'allongeai sur le lit délicatement, elle défit sa robe avec du mal mais je l'aidé à la retirer, sur de moi. Elle était en sous-vêtements à présent elle était vraiment belle et désirable. Elle me sourit, elle rougissait, elle me retira le bouton de mon pantalon. Je l'éjectai dans un coin de la chambre, j'étais en boxer, je me remis à l'embrasser puis je déplaçai ma bouche sur sa joue, son menton, sa jugulaire, sa clavicule, sa poitrine et enfin son nombril. Elle frissonnait de froid ou de plaisir, je ne sais pas, je lui dégrafai délicatement son soutien-gorge d'un doigt puis je fis courir celui-ci le long de sa colonne vertébral, elle en gémit.

Je lui sourit, elle jeta son soutien-gorge à travers la chambre et me regarda dans les yeux. Je la détaillai, je voulais garder ce moment dans ma mémoire, elle rougissait de plus belle. Je me remis à l'embrasser, nos vêtements du bas disparurent aussi vite que le reste, elle me tendit un préservatif de Paris. Je l'enfilai à vitesse inhumaine, je caressai sa cheville, son mollet, sa cuisse enfin sa hanche. Je la pénétrai avec douceur et tendresse, elle avait le front ridé, elle souffrait j'en étais sûr.

-Bella, tu as mal ? Lui demandai-je inquiet.  
>-Oui mais ne t'en fais pas c'est normal.<br>-Non je n'ai pas envie de te faire de mal, lui dis-je en voulant me retirer.

Point de vue de Bella :

Il me pénétra avec douceur, il était si tendre avec moi, J'avais une douleur dans le bas du ventre. Je le savais que je devais endurer cela la première fois, Edward le vu et me demanda :

-Bella, tu as mal ?  
>-Oui mais ne t'en fais pas c'est normal, le rassurai-je en souriant.<br>-Non je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal.

Il voulu se retirer de moi, j'agrippai son bras, il me regarda surpris.

-Edward, s'il te plaît écoute-moi, c'est tout à fait normal, cela aurait été pareil avec quelqu'un d'autre et ce serait peut être même pire. Alors je t'en pris reste.  
>-Tu es sûr de toi ?<br>-Oui j'en suis sûr et j'ai confiance en toi, lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Je m'agrippais aux draps, je ne sais pourquoi. Edward prit une de mes mains et entrelaça nos doigts. Il commença à faire des va et viens. Je grimaçais devant la douleur, Edward me chuchota :

-Bella détends-toi s'il te plaît.

Ce que je fis, il me sourit et reprit ses mouvements, je commençais à éprouver un certain plaisir. Je me mis à jouir, cela me surpris, ça sortais tout seul. Edward accéléra le mouvement, c'était une explosion d'émotions, il grogna de plaisir. Cela était assez marrant et jolie à entendre, au moins je lui faisais de l'effet. Nos langues jouaient toujours ensembles, il embrassait vraiment bien. Après un long moment de plaisir, je ne sais combien de temps exactement, Edward et moi jouirent ensembles enfin lui il grognait mais je pris ça pour un cri de plaisir. Il se retira de moi avec douceur et se dirigea dans la salle de bain puis il prit place à côté de moi et me serra dans ses bras. Je sombrais déjà dans mon sommeil, j'étais comblée par cette nuit.

Le soleil brûlait ma peau, j'étais heureuse de cette chaleur sur mon corps, j'étais dans les bras de mon ange et je voulais que ce moment soit interminable. Quelque chose de frais me caressa le long de ma colonne vertébrale, j'en frissonnai, j'ouvris doucement les yeux et le vis me fixer avec ses yeux incandescents.

-Salut toi ! Me dit-il avec sa merveilleuse voix.  
>-Salut !<br>-Comment tu vas ?  
>-Très bien, répondis-je.<br>-Ne me mens pas Bella, dit-il sur un ton sérieux.  
>-Mais je ne te mens pas Edward.<br>-Tu n'as plus mal au ventre ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, c'est vrai que j'avais eu mal hier soir mais la douleur c'était quelque peu atténuée. Je ne voulais pas l'affoler et lui faire regretter cette soirée, qui était merveilleuse à mes yeux.

-Non, ça va mieux.  
>-Tu en es sûre ? Hier je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mais tu m'as assuré que c'était normal, je n'en suis pas si...<br>-Edward je te coupe tout de suite avant que tu ne dises des bêtises.

J'avais dit tous cela en me relevant sur un coude pour mieux voir sa réaction, il semblait ne pas comprendre.

-Je ne dis pas de bêtises Bella, tu as souffert et c'est à cause de ...  
>-Edward s'il te plaît, arrête et essai de comprendre ce que je suis en train de t'expliquer.<p>

Je me tût, il me regarda et attendait la suite.

-Je ne regrette pas cette nuit, pour moi c'étais ma première fois et elle était totalement parfaite. Tu as était doux, attentionné et parfait. Tu t'es montré compréhensif et pour une fois tu m'as obéis et fais confiance. Alors franchement je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tu n'as pas aimé cette nuit ? Demandai-je inquiète tout à coup.

Il me regarda surpris par ce que je venais de lui révéler mais à la fois étonné.

-Bella ne t'inquiète pas, je peux t'assurer que cette nuit à était la meilleur de toutes nos nuits passées ensembles, tout d'abords parce que nous avons fait l'amour ensembles mais surtout parce qu'hier tu as acceptée de devenir ma femme.

J'étais soulagée et heureuse à l'idée de l'épouser. Il me sourit de son sourire angélique, il approcha son visage et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je répondis immédiatement à son baiser, puis me détacha à contre cœur. Il parût surpris.

-Il faut que j'aille me doucher, lui dis-je en souriant.  
>-Ok.<p>

Je me levai en tirant le drap avec moi, il n'avait plus aucune couverture sur lui, je le regardé et rigolai.

-Eh ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Dit-il en souriant.  
>-Oh Edward ne râle pas après le drap, viens plutôt le chercher, dis-je en ayant un sourire malicieux.<br>-Fais gaffe que je ne te prenne pas au sérieux.  
>-Mais je n'attends que ça mon chérie, dis-je en me précipitant dans la salle de bain.<p>

Je refermai la porte derrière moi hilare. Je me dirigeai vers la douche, elle était vraiment spacieuse, je laissai tomber le drap et me faufila dans celle-ci. Je tournai le robinet d'eau chaude et régla la température, l'eau était vraiment chaude, il y aurait de la buée sur les miroirs ! Je pris le savon pour le corps saveur chocolat, Edward aurait peut être envie de me croquer, je riais de mon idée. Quant tout à coup je senti une présence derrière moi, je me retournai et le vu hésitant.

-Je peux me doucher avec toi ? Demanda-t-il en me vrillant des yeux.  
>-Je n'attendais que ça, lui répondis-je en souriant.<br>-Retourne-toi je vais te savonner le dos.  
>-Merci.<p>

Je me retournai, surprise, il avança, s'empara du gant et commença à me savonner le dos avec douceur et tendresse. Il posa le gant et prit la crépine au dessus de moi. Il me rinça, l'eau dans mon dos me relaxa. Il s'approcha de mon cou, il inspira un bon coup, je sentais sa respiration.

-Tu sens vraiment bon !  
>-C'est grâce au gel douche chocolat mon chérie.<br>-Hum, je ne crois pas.

Il m'embrassa le cou dans différentes parties puis se déplaça sur mon épaule ma clavicule. Je me retournai pour lui faire face, le regardai droit dans les yeux, il m'attira vers lui en me prenant par la taille, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et lui fis un sourire. Il reposa la crépine au dessus de moi en m'arrosant au passage, il rigola de sa bêtise et m'embrassa avec fougue. Je répondis à son baiser et à sa quête car je savais ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Il comprit tout de suite mes intentions et les partagea, il me fit reculai jusqu'à la paroi de la douche et m'y colla avec force. Je souris contre ses lèvres, il prit ma cuisse et la monta au niveau de sa taille. Je montai automatiquement l'autre et enlaça sa taille de mes jambes ce qui le fis sourire. Il caressait celle-ci d'une main tandis que l'autre se déplaçait de ma clavicule à ma hanche. Il me torturait, il voulait jouer et bien on va être deux à jouer, me dis-je. Je déplaçai la crépine de façon à la diriger sur nous mais surtout sur sa tête à lui. Il me porta sans difficulté et repartit dans l'autre coin de la douche où il me colla au mur.

Il détacha ses lèvres et rigola, je lui fis un sourire malicieux et recolla mes lèvres au siennes en faisant entrer ma langue dans sa bouche. Nos lèvres bougeaient avec force, rapidités et empressement. On se comprenait. Il s'introduit enfin en moi pour mon plus grand plaisir et fit des vas et viens, je détachai mes lèvres pour pouvoir respirer. Il me caressait toujours les hanches le dos lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, et m'embrassa la poitrine et le cou, je fis comme si de rien n'étais et inclina la crépine vers notre position. Edward et moi étions sous le jet à présent, il grogna de mécontentement en me regardant ce qui me fit rire. Il reprit ses mouvements et m'embrassa à pleine bouche en me laissant des moments pour reprendre ma respiration. Je ne pouvais retenir mes cris de plaisir, lui non plus d'ailleurs et je priais pour que personne ne nous entendent. Une fois notre dernier gros cri, Edward se défit en riant, je me demandais ce qui le faisait autant rire.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire de cette manière ?  
>-Toi, me répondit-il en riant de plus belles.<br>-Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

Il secoua la tête pour me faire un non, il ne voulait pas me le dire cela me gêna. Je sortis comme une furie de la douche laissant Edward en plan, je m'entourai d'une serviette et sortis de la salle de bain. Et regarda mes habits dans la valise, je pris une mini-jupe et un top rouge et m'assit au bord du lit en baissant la tête. Il s'approcha de moi et releva mon visage.

-Bella qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
>-Tu me demande ce qui ne va pas ! M'énervai-je.<br>-Calme-toi et explique-moi.  
>-Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas ?<br>-Oui, répondit-il intéressé.  
>-Edward ce qui ne va pas, c'est que tu te moque de moi.<br>-Je ne me suis pas moqué de toi, se défendit-il.  
>-Tu viens de le faire.<br>-Quand ?  
>-Après notre rapport !<br>-Bella, je ne me moquai pas de toi, rigola-t-il. Je me demandai juste comment j'allai pouvoir me retenir de ne pas te sauter dessus à Juneau. Surtout si tu es habillée de cette façon, me dit-il en me regardant d'un sourire malicieux.

Il s'approcha de moi, effleura mes lèvres, je crochetai sa nuque et le rapprocha de moi. Il n'avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille, ce qui me plût. Je voulu la décrocher mais il emprisonna mes mains dans les siennes et me chuchota :

-Bella tu ne m'aide pas là, tu ne veux pas visiter le reste de Paris ?

Il me regarda en attendant ma réponse, j'hésitai je ne savais pas quelle décision prendre.

-D'accord on va visiter Paris mais dépêche toi de te t'habiller avant que je ne décide de t'enlever cette maudite serviette.

Il rigola, se précipita dans la salle de bain et en ressortit 2 minutes plus tard habillé. Il était tellement beau que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le contempler.

-Bella on y va ?  
>-Oui, répondis-je.<p>

Il me prit la main, dans l'ascenseur un couple nous regardé, je savais que leur chambre était juste à côté de la notre. La jeune femme me regarda avec des yeux remplies de jalousie, je me senti rougir. Et si quelqu'un nous avait entendus ? Qu'allait penser les gens ?

Edward me prit par la taille et nous partîmes à la découverte de Paris. En rentrant de notre promenade, j'étais exténuée, je n'avais presque pas dormi de la nuit. Edward prit place dans les draps et m'invita à le rejoindre, un bâillement m'échappa. Il me prit dans ses bras et caressa mon bras et mon dos, je finis par m'endormir avec douceur.

A mon réveil, j'avais extrêmement chaud, Edward n'était plus là. Où était-il ? Je m'inquiétais, il ne m'avait rien dit et ne m'avait laissé aucun mot. Je décidai donc d'appeler Alice, celle-ci répondit au bout de la 2ème tonalité.

-Allô ?  
>-Bonjour Alice, répondis-je. Je te dérange ?<br>-Salut Bella, non tu ne me dérange pas je fais mes valises pour vous rejoindre. Alors comment ça se passe avec Edward ?  
>-Très bien mais serait-tu où il est allé ce matin car il n'est pas là et je m'inquiète.<br>-Ne t'en fais pas Bella, il m'a dit qu'il était partit chasser.  
>-D'accord merci on se voit tout à l'heure.<br>-Oui à bientôt, dit-elle toute excitée.

Pendant le temps qu'il me restait, je décidai de prendre un bon bain pour me détendre. J'étais dos à la porte, je fermai les yeux lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans la salle de bain.

-Edward ? C'est toi ?

Personne ne répondit, je me retournai et vis 3 hommes, aucun n'était Edward et j'étais dans un bain toute nue.

- Que faites-vous ici ?  
>-Nous sommes venu te voir Bella, me répondit le plus grand.<br>- Comment savez-vous mon prénom et que me voulez vous ?  
>-Nous savons tous et nous te voulons toi et tu va venir avec nous.<br>-Je n'irai nulle part et sortez de cette salle de bain.

Ils se jetèrent sur moi et ce fut le grand trou noir.


	12. Volterra

Volterra.

Point de vue d'Alice :

J'étais dans ma chambre en train de préparer mes valises pour Paris quand je fus alertée par ma sonnerie de portable.

-Allô ? Demandai-je.  
>-Bonjour Alice. Je te dérange ?<br>- Salut Bella, non tu ne me dérange pas je fais mes valises pour vous rejoindre. Alors comment ça se passe avec Edward ? Demandai-je.  
>- Très bien mais serait-tu où il est allé ce matin car il n'est pas là et je m'inquiète, me dit-elle.<br>-Ne t'en fais pas Bella, il m'a dit qu'il était partit chasser.  
>-D'accord merci on se voit tout à l'heure.<br>-Oui à bientôt, dis-je toute excitée.

Je raccrochai et repris à faire ma valise. Une vision me frappa : Je vu Bella se faire enlevée par... non ça ne pouvait pas être eux. Pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils à Bella ? Les questions se multipliées mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. J'attrapai mon portable et composa son numéro.

-Oui ?  
>-Edward c'est Alice, dis-je affolée.<br>-Que ce passe-t-il Alice ?  
>-Edward, Bella c'est fait enlevée ! Nous te rejoignons à Paris attends nous là-bas, ne bouge pas ! D'accord ?<p>

-Edward ?  
>-Très bien mais faites vite car je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir de les poursuivre.<p>

Je raccrochai et expliqua à ma famille qu'il fallait se rendre à Paris au plus vite.

Pendant ce temps :

Point de vue de Bella :

Je me réveillai dans un énorme lit, que faisais-je ici, une porte s'ouvra. Je tournai la tête en direction de la personne et aperçût l'homme que j'avais vu dans la salle de bain à Paris.

-Bonjour Bella, bien dormis?  
>-Je veux retournée chez moi, dis-je.<br>-Bella tu es chez toi.  
>-Où est Edward ? Demandai-je inquiète.<br>-Edward n'est pas là mais j'ai plein de projet pour toi.  
>-Je ne ferai rien pour vous, en plus je ne vous connais même pas.<br>-Je me présente, je m'appel Aro et si tu veux que rien n'arrive à ta famille et au Cullen je te conseil de m'obéir.  
>-Très bien mais ne faites pas de mal à Edward et à sa famille s'il vous plaît, lui dis-je avec tristesse.<br>-Ne t'en fais pas si tu respecte ce que je te dis, il n'arrivera rien aux gens que tu aimes.  
>-Que voulez vous ?<br>-Considère moi comme ton père, Bella tu as un grand pouvoir en tant qu'humaine et cela me fascine.  
>-Je n'ai pas de pouvoir.<br>-Bien sûr que si, Jane n'a pas réussi à utiliser son pouvoir sur toi, ce qui la plutôt assez frustrée, je dois dire.

Je ne réalisée pas ce qu'il venait de m'avouer mais cela était sûrement la vérité puisqu'Edward ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées. Je venais de me rendre compte que je ne reverrais plus l'homme de ma vie mais cela était pour son bien.

-Je voudrais te présenter ta sœur Jane, Marcus et Démétri.

Les trois entrèrent dans la chambre, Jane avait le regard dur, Marcus me faisait un grand sourire et Démétri n'avait aucune expression.

-Jane a la pouvoir d'envoyer une décharge électrique, Marcus peut retrouver la trace de quelqu'un et Démétri peut forcer les gens à faire certaines choses.

J'étais choquée, chacun avait un pouvoir, ils devaient être très puissant. Aro me sortit de mes pensées.

-Aucun de leur pouvoir ne fonctionne sur toi, admet que cela est assez surprenant. Bon nous allons te laisser te préparer, rejoins nous dans le salon.

J'hochai la tête, ils partirent tous un par un, le dernier à sortir fut Démétri qui me regardait avec désir. J'en eus des frissons et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Dans la douche, je pleurai toute les larmes de mon corps. Comment allais-je pouvoir vivre heureuse sans Edward ?

« Edward si tu m'entends, aide moi, je t'aime » pensai-je. Qu'elle imbécile Edward ne pouvait entendre mes pensées.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Je venais d'apprendre la nouvelle, je me précipitai à l'hôtel mais il était trop tard évidemment. Pourquoi l'avais-je laissée toute seule ? Je m'en voulais, on venait tous juste de se retrouver et il fallait que notre bonheur se fane. Ma famille arriva en début d'après-midi. Esmée me prit dans ses bras, j'étais dévasté, si Bella ne s'en sortait pas je m'en voudrais toute mon éternité. D'ailleurs je ne pourrai pas vivre sans elle. Tout le monde s'installa dans la chambre, je pris place sur le lit et nous écoutâmes le récit d'Alice.

-Bella prenait un bain pour se détendre, elle a entendue un bruit derrière elle, elle croyait que c'était toi Edward. Elle a prononcée ton prénom mais comme tu ne répondais pas, elle s'est retournée, elle a vue les...les...  
>-Alice continue, la suppliai-je.<br>-Les Volturis, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent à Bella mais je suis sûr qu'ils attendent notre arrivé.  
>-Très bien. Je me levais le regard plein de colère.<br>-Edward où vas-tu ? Me demanda mon père.  
>-Je vais à Volterra, retrouvé Bella.<br>-Edward c'est trop dangereux, il nous faut un plan, me dit Carlisle.  
>-Je ne vais pas laisser Bella là-bas et on aura tout le temps de trouver un plan pendant le trajet. Moi en tout cas j'irai même si je suis seul.<br>-Qui t'as dit que tu seras seul, moi je viens, rien ne vaut une bonne bagarre, me lança Emmett.  
>-Moi aussi je viens, dit Jasper.<br>-Je vous suis, rétorqua Rosalie.  
>-Moi ma décision étais déjà prise, finit Alice.<br>-Très bien, je vais réserver des billets d'avion, dit mon père vaincu.

Nous partîmes dans la demi-heure suivante, le long du trajet nous avions un plan de secours au cas où tout ce passerai mal. J'étais impatient de retrouver Bella.

Les rues de Volterra étaient bombées d'humain, il y avait un festival. Arrivés à la tour, nous entrèrent. Aro arriva vers nous et nous accueillit.

-Bienvenue mes chers amis. Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Aro innocent.  
>-Pas très bien mais je pense que tu connais la raison de notre visite, répondit Carlisle.<br>-Oui je pense qu'Alice vous à montrer notre petite visite à Paris.  
>-Où est Bella, m'énervai-je.<br>-Cher Edward voudrais tu me parler sur un autre ton s'il te plaît ?  
>-Je vous parlerez mieux, une fois que j'aurais retrouvé Bella, dis-je en colère.<br>-Edward calme toi s'il te plaît, me lança mon père en mettant une main sur mon épaule.

« Edward si tu m'entends, aide moi, je t'aime ». Entendis-je, non ça ne pouvait pas être ma Bella, comment ce fait-il que j'ai entendu ses pensées ?

-Je voudrais voir Bella, s'il vous plaît, dis-je calmement.  
>-Bien sûr venez dans le salon, je pense que nous avons besoin de parler de certaines choses.<p>

Nous nous dirigions donc dans le salon, je m'assis à contre cœur dans un fauteuil. Nous entendirent une porte se fermer et des pas se dirigeant vers nous. Ces pas étaient vraiment maladroits et lent, un vampire ne pouvait être maladroit mais Bella l'était.

Point de vue de Bella :

Je me dirigeai donc vers ce maudit salon. Une fois arrivée, ce que je vis me figea, toute la famille Cullen était là au complet.

-Edward ! Criai-je en courant vers lui.

Une main me rattrapa par le bras, Démétri, il m'énervée. Je voulais rejoindre Edward et le serrer dans mes bras.

-Mais lâche-moi ! Hurlai-je à Démétri en me débattant.  
>-Bella voudrais-tu arrêter de te débattre inutilement, ma lança Aro.<br>-Je croyais que vous ne feriez pas de mal à ce que j'aime, rétorquai-je.  
>-C'est le cas Bella, c'est eux qui sont venu.<br>-Lâchez Bella, dit Edward d'une voix dur en se levant.

Je regardai Aro, il fit signe à Démétri, celui-ci me lâcha. Je courus en direction d'Edward, je trébuchai mais celui-ci me rattrapa. Je me calai contre son torse et des larmes m'échappèrent.

-C'est fini Bella, je suis là et je ne te laisserai plus toute seule, me chuchota-t-il en frottant mon dos.  
>-Que c'est mignon ! Lança Aro.<p>

Je me retournai, il nous contempla avec des yeux d'incompréhension.

-Que veux-tu Aro ? Demanda Carlisle.  
>-Je veux Bella, c'est évident.<p>

A cette annonce, Edward gronda, je le regardai ses yeux étaient d'un noir intense.

-Elle ne restera pas avec vous, dit Edward d'une voix dure.

Je frissonnai de peur. Comment allons nous ressortir tous d'ici vivant ? Pourrai-je vivre tranquille avec Edward ?

-Nous allons faire un marché, d'accord ?  
>-Dit toujours, répondit Carlisle.<br>-Je veux bien vous laisser repartir mais je veux qu'Edward réponde à mes questions et je surveillerai Bella de loin.

Il eut un moment de silence.

-Quelles sont tes questions Aro ? Demanda Edward en serrant ma taille.  
>-Et bien pour commencer. Comment as-tu rencontré Bella ?<br>-On s'est rencontré au lycée.  
>-Comment fais-tu pour résister à son odeur, son sang ?<br>-Je l'aime et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, alors je me retiens.  
>-Cela doit être dur ?<br>-Oui mais je le supporte facilement depuis quelques temps.  
>-Je ne comprends pas, te rends tu compte du gâchis ?<br>-Ce n'est pas du gâchis, je ne vois pas Bella comme de la nourriture contrairement à vous, répondit mon amoureux en plissant les sourcils.  
>-Votre amour doit être vraiment exceptionnel pour supporté tous cela.<br>-Il l'est, dit mon ange en me regardant.

Je ne pouvais écouter ce qui se passait autour de nous, trop subjuguée par la beauté d'Edward qui m'avait manquée.

- Pouvons-nous partir ? Demanda Alice.  
>-Bien sûr très chère mais sachez que je surveille Bella de loin.<p>

Les membres de ma famille firent oui de la tête, Edward m'entraîna dans l'entrée.

-Au revoir Bella et à un de ses jours.

Je ne me retournais pas, je voulais à tous prix sortir de cette tour. Les portes s'ouvrirent devant nous, le soleil était couché, nous marchâmes tous vers je ne sais où. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, pourquoi pleurai-je ? J'avais retrouvée ma famille et Edward. Deux voitures nous attendaient, une Toyota Yaris où y étaient installés Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett. Et une C3 pluriel, Edward s'installa à l'arrière avec moi, Jasper conduisait et Alice était devant. Edward me tenait toujours dans ses bras, je posai ma tête contre son torse et baillât. Edward me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Dors mon amour. Je t'aime.  
>-Je t'aime aussi Edward, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.<p>

Il mit sa main sur ma joue, s'approcha et m'embrassa. Je remis ma tête là où elle l'était et m'endormis. Edward me réveilla en douceur.

-Bella, il faut que tu aille manger, me dit-il.  
>-Je n'ai pas envie de descendre.<p>

Je remarquai que nous étions arrêtés sur un air de repos.

-Ne me force pas à t'y obliger, me sourit-il.  
>-J'aimerais bien voir ce que tu pourrais faire.<p>

Il soupira, ouvrit la porte et me prit en sac à patate.

-Edward pose moi toute suite par terre ! Criai-je.

Il rigola, j'entendis Emmett rire lui aussi.

-Je crois que l'on ne va pas s'ennuyés avec toi Bella, dit celui-ci.  
>-Edward ! Lui dis-je en lui mettant des coups de poings dans le dos.<p>

Ce qui ne fit qu'accéléra son hilarité. Il me déposa enfin sur un siège et me fit son sourire en coin. Je lui tirai la langue et me retourna. Alice déposa un plateau devant moi, je lui souris, elle me rendit mon sourire. Je mangée tout ce qui se trouvés sur ce plateau, ma leva et alla en direction des toilettes accompagnée des filles.

-Les filles je n'ai pas besoin de petits chiens. Leurs dis-je en rigolant.  
>-Je sais mais on n'est prévoyante, me répondit Rosalie.<p>

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers une cabine, Alice me suivit, je m'arrêtai nette et lui fit face.

-Alice je crois que je suis capable d'aller aux toilettes sans toi, lui dis-je gentiment.  
>-Oh oui excuse moi.<p>

Je rigolai toujours autant en sortant des toilettes, je vis le reste de la famille nous regarder étrangement.

-Ne vous inquiétait pas, Bella a juste un fou rire, dit mon petit lutin.

Je passai devant Edward comme si de rien n'était, je voulais m'amuser avec lui pour m'avoir porté comme il l'avait fait. Il m'attrapa par le poignet et me colla contre lui.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'évite de cette façon ?  
>-C'est pour m'avoir porté comme tu l'as fait toute à l'heure, lui dis-je en tirant la langue.<p>

Je partis en direction de la voiture, il se retrouva devant moi en un éclair et me demanda en rigolant :

-Tu me fais la gueule, parce que je t'ai porté comme un sac.  
>-Tout à fait et tu vas souffrir, dis-je en souriant à l'idée que j'avais.<br>-Que pourrais-tu faire contre moi ?  
>-Je viens de décider que tu n'aurais plus le droit de me toucher et de m'embrasser. Voilà ta punition, dis-je en souriant.<br>-Houlà, ça va être dur pour Edward de se retenir ! Hurla Emmett.  
>-Fais gaffe à toi car ça pourrait bien t'arriver aussi, dis Rosalie.<br>-Tu ne me ferais pas ça, répondit Emmett.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. J'éclatai de rire et regarda Edward. Il me fixait, il pensé à quelque chose mais je ne sais quoi, il afficha un grand sourire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Demandai-je.  
>-Toi.<br>-Pourquoi ?  
>-Parce que j'ai trouvé une façon de te faire changé d'avis, me répondit-il heureux.<p>

Il me sourit, s'approcha de moi, je le regardai interrogative. Il me prit de force par la taille, m'embrassa avec force, je me figeai, il m'avait eu et il le savait. Il se détacha de moi et me sourit. Je ne pouvais lui résister, je lui sautai au cou et colla ma bouche à la sienne. Je le senti sourire, je crochetai mes bras à sa nuque et entrouvrit ma bouche. Je mis ma langue dans sa bouche et caressa sa langue, il était aussi empressé que moi. Il se sépara de moi et rit.

-Je t'ai eu, me lança t-il fier de lui.

Je lui tirai la langue et m'assit dans la voiture à l'arrière. A ma plus grande surprise Edward monta à l'avant avec Jasper, Alice s'installa à mon côté. Je boudai et regardai le paysage, le soleil commençait à se lever. Il fallait que je trouve une punition pour Edward et je venais d'avoir une idée.

Arrivés au chalet, je me précipitai dans le salon et mis en route la télévision. J'ignorai totalement Edward qui me regardait surpris. Alice vint s'asseoir à mon côté, je lui souris, elle me sourit et me demanda :

-Boude-tu ?  
>-Tout à fait, je vais faire souffrir Edward pour mon amusement.<br>-Je vois mais pourras-tu toi aussi y résister ?  
>-je ferai mon maximum, répondis-je en grimaçant.<br>-J'ai une idée pour l'éviter ce soir...me lança-t-elle songeuse.  
>-Je t'écoute, m'impatientai-je.<br>-Ce soir tu vas venir dans ma chambre, nous faisons une soirée pyjamas avec Rosalie.  
>-Je ne sais pas si...<br>-Bella tu veux t'amuser avec Edward non ?  
>-Oui alors fais-moi confiance.<br>-Très bien, je vais me mettre en pyjamas et je vous rejoins, lançai-je en me dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Elle hocha la tête, je grimpai et entra dans la chambre d'Edward. Il était allongé sur le lit, il me regardait avec un sourire, je me précipitai dans la salle de bain et enfila ma nuisette. Quand je sorti, Edward était debout devant moi, il me bloquait le passage.

Il me prit par la taille, me collant à son corps, il fallait que je résiste surtout dans cette tenue. Il m'embrassa, je me laissai faire mais quelque chose changea par rapport à la dernière fois, il fit glisser ses mains sur mes fesses. Je rougis et me sépara de lui.

-Où vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-il.  
>-Dans la chambre à ta sœur, je ne dors pas avec toi ce soir, lui dis-je en ayant un sourire triomphant.<br>-Quoi ? Bella tu ne vas pas me faire ça !  
>-Si ! Dis-je en sortant de la chambre.<p>

C'est vrai que dormir sans lui allait être très difficile mais je voulais m'amuser et je voulais voir ce qu'il ferait pour m'avoir. Je frappai à la porte d'Alice, en attendant devant j'entendis de la musique, m'avait-elle entendue. Emmett passa dans le couloir au même moment, je me senti gênée, j'étais en petite tenue devant lui.

-Jolie tenue Bella ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est Edward qui doit être content.

Alice ouvrit enfin la porte, je m'engouffrai dans sa chambre. La soirée pouvait commencer. Alice mit en route une musique, j'aimai bien cette chanson. Alice posa des questions nous jouions à la bouteille (Vérité, chiche et action).

-Alors Bella, action, chiche ou vérité ?  
>-Vérité.<br>-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, dit-elle en souriant.

Je m'attendais au pire.

-Comment se comporte Edward au lit avec toi ?  
>-Alice c'est intime je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, dis-je en rougissant.<br>-Allez Bella, moi je peux te dire qu'avec Emmett c'est très chaud, me dit Rosalie.  
>-Moi avec Jasper, c'est extraordinaire.<p>

Elles me fixèrent, devais-je me venger de cette façon.

-Et bien moi... Edward est très doux..., attentionné...et plein de tendresse.  
>-Tu n'as pas à être gênée Bella, nous sommes entre filles, me rassura Rosalie.<p>

Rosalie se leva, mit une autre musique et se mit à chanter, Alice l'a rejoignit et dansa. Puis la musique passa et Alice se défoula pendant que moi j'étais assise par terre à les regarder. Rosalie me balança un oreiller et me dit :

-Allez Bella, la prochaine, tu la chante avec nous, c'est obligé. Attends je vais choisir.

Elle se pencha vers la chaîne hifi et mit une musique. Puis elle me tendit la main.

-Rosalie non s'il te plaît, je chante comme une casserole, la suppliai-je.  
>-On n'est là pour s'amuser.<p>

Je pris sa main, elles chantaient, je l'ai accompagnée timidement. Les paroles étaient vraiment belles, au milieu de la chanson je me mis à chanter un peu plus fort, les filles ne chantaient plus, j'étais seule. Je continuais jusqu'à la fin puis les filles applaudirent. Je rougis.

-Bella tu chantes vraiment bien, me lança Rosalie.

Cela me fis plaisir, venant de Rosalie cela me surprenais.

-C'est vrai Bella tu as une magnifique voix, tu devrais chanter avec les compositions d'Edward au piano, me dit Alice toute excitée.  
>-Non, arrêtez s'il vous plaît.<p>

Je me remis assise, j'étais épuisée, je voyais qu'Alice était dans ses pensées depuis tout à l'heure.

-Alice qu'as-tu ?  
>-Rien je réfléchissais.<p>

Point de vue d'Alice :

Nous chantions tous la chanson, Rosalie me jeta un coup d'œil, je compris et nous nous arrêtèrent de chanter toutes les deux pour entendre Bella. Nous fûmes surprises d'entendre sa voix, elle chantait merveilleusement bien. Elle semblait gênée mais ne s'arrêtait pas, au contraire elle y prenait un certain plaisir.

-Bella tu chantes vraiment bien, lança Rosalie.

J'envoyais par pensée un petit message à mon frère, je savais qu'il m'écoutait.

« Dis donc Edward, Bella chante vraiment bien, tu loupe tout c'est dommage pour toi » Le charriai-je.  
>« Alice montre moi s'il te plaît » Me supplia-t-il.<br>« Non, désolé c'est un truc de fille ».  
>« Tu es vraiment un méchant petit lutin »<br>« Au faite demain, j'emmène Bella toute la journée ! »  
>« Alice s'il te plaît non, je ne l'ai déjà pas cette nuit, c'est assez dur ».<br>« C'est à elle de voir. » Rigolai-je.

Quelqu'un me sortis de mes pensées.

-Alice qu'as-tu ? Me demanda Bella.  
>-Rien je réfléchissais.<br>-Bella demain je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi, toute la journée.  
>-Alice non, je ne ferais pas de shopping.<br>-Je ne te dis pas que nous ferons du shopping, nous pourrions visiter, aller manger une glace !  
>-Alice vous ne mangez pas de glace, je te ferais remarquer.<br>-C'est un moyen d'éviter Edward.

Elle réfléchit à l'idée.

-Moi je trouve que ça serais super, lança Rosalie.  
>-D'accord, fit Bella.<br>-Je pense que tu devrais te reposer Bella, dis-je.

Elle hocha la tête et s'allongea sur mon lit. Je la recouvris du drap et lui dit :

-Nous revenons Bella, nous allons en bas prévenir de notre départ pour demain.  
>-Très bien, dit-elle.<p>

Nous sortions de ma chambre, je dis à Edward par pensée.

« Bella est seule dans ma chambre, si tu veux allait lui souhaiter une bonne nuit mais attention tu ne dors pas avec elle, je te préviens »  
>« Merci Alice » Me répondit-il soulagé.<p>

Point de vue Bella :

Les filles quittèrent la pièce, j'étais plongée dans le noir, je me mis sur le dos et je réfléchis à ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je ne pouvais dormir sans Edward je le savais, je me retournais de façon à être dos à la porte, pour cacher mes larmes. J'entendis un léger bruit de porte puis des bras m'enlacèrent, j'en frissonnais et me retourna.

-Edward ? Chuchotai-je en essuyant mes larmes.  
>-Oui ? Dit-il en souriant.<p>

Je le serrai dans mes bras, heureuse de l'avoir près de moi, il me prit contre lui. Je relevais mon visage de façon à voir ses yeux, je sentais son haleine près de ma bouche. Ses lèvres se posèrent avec douceur sur les miennes, il était doux et me torturé. Ses lèvres bougèrent régulièrement contre les miennes. Il se sépara de moi et me dit en souriant :

-Ca y est l'orage est passé, tu ne m'en veux plus ? Je savais que je réussirai à te faire changer d'avis.

Je ne pouvais pas le laissé gagner. Je me défis de son étreinte et lui lança :

-Et bien non l'orage est toujours là et il est encore plus violent, demain je ne suis pas là et maintenant laisse moi dormir.

Je me retournai et soupira. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine mais je voulais gagnée pour une fois. Il effleura mes hanches de ses mains, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps si quelqu'un ne venais pas m'aider. C'est à ce moment là que les filles entrèrent à mon plus grand plaisir.

-Edward sort de cette chambre immédiatement, dit Alice en s'énervant.

Edward déposa un léger baiser sur mon front et obéis à Alice en soupirant. La nuit fut longue.  
>Le lendemain nous partirent alors que les garçons étaient partit chassés.<br>La journée se passa sans boutique, j'en fut heureuse, Alice et Rosalie se risquèrent à manger une glace à la vanille, ma préférée. Elles en furent dégoutées et jetèrent leur glace à la poubelle. Je rigolai de leur geste et leur demanda :

-Les filles pourrai-je allais à la librairie juste en face ?  
>-Bien sûr on t'accompagne, répondit Alice.<br>-S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais y aller seule, profitez en pour aller dans une boutique d'habits.  
>-Très bien, rendez-vous ici dans 2 heures compris ?<br>-Oui Alice.

Je me dirigeai vers cette librairie, il n'y avait pas énormément de livres mais peut être trouvai-je mon bonheur. Au bout d'1 heure de recherche, j'avais fouillée toutes les étagères et je n'avais aucuns livres. Je ressortis pour rejoindre les filles. Je me dirigeai vers le grand centre commercial en face, je me déplaçai dans toutes les allées à la recherche des filles quand je les aperçus eux.


	13. Peurs

Peurs !

Point de vue de Bella:

Je les aperçus mais faisais comme si je ne les avais pas remarqués. Eux m'avaient reconnus et rigolaient. Je fis demi-tour et me dirigea vers une autre allée. Il me suivait, heureusement cette allée était bombée, à la première porte je m'y engouffrai. C'étais une réserve, je me laissai tomber contre le mur par terre, je vis des ombres près de la porte et entendis leurs voix.

-Elle est où ?  
>-Ben je ne sais pas, elle était là.<p>

Ces deux gars, étaient les mêmes qui avaient essayés de me violer avant qu'Edward n'arrive mais aujourd'hui Edward n'était pas là et j'étais toute seule. Je tremblée de peur, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. J'enfoui ma tête entre mes jambes et sanglota en silence.

Quelqu'un me toucha le bras, je sursautai et criai :

-Non, lâchez-moi ne me faite pas de mal.  
>-Bella, ce n'est que nous.<p>

Je relevai la tête, je vis Alice et Rosalie accroupi en face de moi.

-Bella arrête de trembler comme ça, me dit Alice en me portant.

Le trajet fut court. Une fois la voiture arrêtée, Alice me reprit dans ses bras, je tremblée toujours autant. J'entendu mon nom au loin.

-Bella ! Hurla Edward.

Je ne réagissais pas, je repensai à leur visage, à leur main...  
>Edward me prit dans ses bras, je frissonnai et tremblai encore plus.<p>

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
>-Edward on a rien fait, justement, se défendit Alice.<br>-Mais regarde dans l'état qu'elle est, s'énerva-t-il.  
>-Edward, nous sommes désolées, mais nous ne savons pas ce qui est arrivée à Bella, dit Rosalie calmement.<br>-Comment ça, vous n'étiez pas avec Bella ?  
>-Edward, rentrons la mettre au chaud, je vais tout t'expliquer.<p>

Edward me déposa sur le canapé, j'étais allongée, il me couvrit d'une couverture en polaire et demanda des explications à ses sœurs.

-Bella a voulu aller seule dans une librairie, nous lui avons dit oui mais que dans 2 heures, on se rejoignait devant. Nous sommes partis dans les boutiques, 2 heures plus tard, nous sommes retournées à la librairie, elle n'y était pas, nous l'avons cherchées partout. Puis Alice à eu une vision, nous l'avons trouvées assise par terre dans une réserve du centre commercial, elle tremblée et elle tremble toujours autant, expliqua Rosalie inquiète.  
>-Edward, nous ne savons ce qu'à Bella désolé, s'excusa Alice.<p>

Edward soupira et se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'incompréhension et de tristesse. Il fallait que je le rassure mais comment faire alors qu'aucun sons ne voulaient sortir de ma bouche.

-Bella, écoute moi, je suis là, je te protège mais je t'en pris raconte moi, me supplia-t-il.

Mon visage était dans ses mains, je me jetais contre lui et crocheta mes bras à sa nuque. Mon visage enfoui dans son épaule, je sanglotai, Edward me serra contre lui et me frotta le dos.

-Je...Je me s...Suis cachée p...Parce que j'...Ai reconnue les...Les hommes q...Qui ont voulus...Me...Me violer, balbutiai-je.  
>-Je suis là Bella, calme toi c'est fini, ils ne te toucheront pas, me dit mon ange.<br>-Edward nous sommes dé..., commença Alice.  
>-Nous verrons ça plus tard, il faut que j'emmène Bella à Carlisle.<p>

Il me souleva, je m'accrochai à sa chemise. Qu'avais-je pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi ? Edward me déposa sur une table extrêmement froide, je ne lâchai pas Edward.

-Bella, je suis juste à côté, lâche moi.

Il me caressait les cheveux mais je ne pouvais pas défaire mes doigts de sa chemise.

-Edward, je pense qu'elle a subit un choc en voyant quelque chose. Elle à besoin de sommeil, dit Carlisle que j'avais complètement oubliée.

Edward hocha la tête, il me reprit dans ses bras et m'allongea sous les draps de son lit. Je me cramponnai à lui comme une désespérée, je mis mon corps contre le sien et posa ma tête sur son torse.

-Bella tu vas avoir froid, me dit-il en voulant se dégager.  
>-S'il...Te...Plaît...Edward.<p>

Il caressa mon dos et me fit des baisers dans les cheveux ou sur le front. Je m'endormi.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Bella s'était endormit, ses doigts si fragiles étaient encore accrochés à ma chemise. Réussira-t-elle à retrouver une vie normale ? Tout à coup ses tremblements cessèrent. Allait-elle mieux ? Elle ouvrit ses yeux avec douceur.

-Bonjour, me dit-elle.  
>-Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?<br>-Mieux. Edward je suis désolée pour hier mais je voulais voir ce que tu pourrais faire pour me récupérer et dans le lit hier soir j'ai étais tellement méchante de te repousser. Excuse-moi, pardonne-moi...  
>-Bella, Bella, ne t'en fais pas, j'avais compris. Et d'ailleurs regarde la chambre.<p>

Elle découvrit le lit parsemé de pétales de roses, des bougies et une lumière tamisée.

-Edward...Dit-elle émue en me regardant.  
>-Je l'ai fais le temps que tu étais partis, dis-je.<p>

Elle m'embrassa, ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Son ventre gargouilla mais elle ne se détacha pas pour autant. Je me séparai d'elle et lui expliqua :

-Je préférerai que tu ne manges avant.

Elle fit une grimace et se dirigea en bas dans la cuisine. Je partis en direction du salon pour avoir une discussion avec mes sœurs. Alice se leva et me demanda inquiète :

-Comment va Bella ?  
>-Mieux, répondis-je.<br>-Je suis désolé Edward, me dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Je ne pouvais pas la laissée souffrir comme ça.

-Alice, ce n'était pas de ta faute, vous avez voulues laisser un peu de temps seule à Bella. Je comprends tout à fait.  
>-Oh merci Edward, me dit-elle en jetant dans mes bras.<p>

Je la serra. Elle me dit par pensée :

« Quand on a passées la soirée entre filles, Belle à chantait seule, elle a vraiment une belle voix. Tu devrais lui demandait de chanter sur la chanson que tu as fais pour elle récemment. »

-Merci Alice, chuchotai-je à son oreille.

Je me séparai d'elle et rejoignis Bella dans la cuisine. Elle était assise sur le plan de travail face à moi et mangeait un bol de céréale.

-Il existe des chaises Bella, tu le sais, dis-je en rigolant et en me rapprochant d'elle.  
>-Je sais mais si je m'assois sur une chaise, tu en profiteras pour me caresser le dos et je ne pourrais pas manger.<br>-Oui mais même à cette place, je peux t'embêter, dis-je en me rapprochant encore plus.

Son bol nous séparait, mon torse étant collé à ce fichu bol.

-Edward ?  
>-Oui.<br>-Pourrais-je appeler mon père pour lui donner de mes nouvelles ? Me demanda-t-elle sérieuse.  
>-Bien sûr, tiens prend mon portable.<p>

Elle s'empara du portable et composa un numéro.

-Allô, maison Swan ?  
>-Bonjour Papa.<br>-Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?  
>-Très bien et toi ?<br>-Tu me manques mais tout va bien.  
>-Papa, je voulais t'annoncer que j'étais fiancée à Edward, dit-elle en me regardant.<p>

Je jouais avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

-...  
>-Papa ?<br>-Tu ne trouves pas que vous êtes un peu jeune ?  
>-Papa, je l'aime et il m'aime, c'est le plus important. Non ?<br>-Si bien sûr Bella. Je suis content pour vous.  
>-Merci<br>-Compte tu revenir à Forks ?  
>-Je ne sais pas papa, mais je reviendrais te faire une petite visite promis.<br>-Très bien, bon je vais te laisser, je vais allais bosser.  
>-Ok alors à bientôt.<br>-Bisous, je t'aime Bella.  
>-Oui moi aussi je t'aime bisous.<p>

Elle raccrocha et me fixa dans les yeux. Elle me fit un grand sourire et m'embrassa. Je répondis immédiatement à cela. Elle se sépara de moi, haletante.

Je fis courir mes doigts le long de sa cuisse puis effleura sa partie intime, elle frémit à ce contact. Je souriais et elle rougissait. J'aimai la voir rougir.

Point de vue de Bella :

Je venais d'appeler mon père, il me manquait énormément mais je ne laisser pas voir ma tristesse à Edward. C'est vrai, j'étais heureuse avec lui et sa famille.

Je fixai Edward, je lui fis un grand sourire et l'embrassa. Il répondit à mon baiser. Il me relâcha, j'haletai. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de ma cuisse puis il effleura ma partie intime, ce qui me fis frémir, je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'il me touche de cette façon. Il me souriait et je me senti rougir.  
>Je nouai mes bras à son cou, approcha mes lèvres des siennes et les embrassa. Il fut aussi empressé que moi, je mis mes jambes autour de ses hanches et le serra contre moi.<p>

Point de vue d'Edward :

Elle noua ses bras à mon cou, approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa. Elle mit ses jambes autour de mes hanches et me serra contre elle.

Les pensées de ma famille m'envahirent :

« Edward nous sommes là » *Rosalie*  
>« Edward va se vider, il en avait besoin » *Emmett*<br>« Il y a des chambres pour ça » *Esmée*  
>« Edward tu es dans la cuisine » *Carlisle*<br>« Je ne vais pas pouvoir me calmer, je risque de sauter sur Alice, si tu continu » *Jasper*  
>« J'ai vu, ça va être chaud, elle en a autant envie que toi » *Alice*<br>« Bon je crois, que nous allons partir chasser » *Rosalie*  
>« Nous te laissons 2 heures, Edward » *Carlisle*.<br>« Evite de faire ça dans ma cuisine, s'il te plaît » *Esmée*

Bella m'embrassa avec plus d'empressement. Je la souleva du plan de travail, en la portant, elle resserra ses jambes autour de moi et me regarda. Je repris ses lèvres en survolant les escaliers, arrivé dans la chambre, je fermai la porte à l'aide de mon pied. Je couchai Bella sur le lit, elle fourragea dans mes cheveux tandis que moi je caressai ses hanches, ses côtes. Je lui retirai son tee-shirt, elle me défit ma chemise et fis courir ses doigts sur mon torse en me regardant. J'étais positionné au dessus d'elle, sans trop peser. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, elle était si belle.

Point de vue de Bella :

Edward m'allongea sur le lit, je fourrageai dans ses cheveux pendant que lui caressait mes hanches et mes côtes. Il me retira mon tee-shirt, je défis sa chemise et fis courir mes doigts sur son torse si froid mais si beau. Je le regardai pour voir sa réaction face à mes caresses, il avait de légers frissons à mon contact. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure. Il approcha son visage et je senti sa langue caresser et lécher mes lèvres. Il me torturait, je le voulais tout entier, je m'emparai de ses lèvres et mis ma langue dans sa bouche. Son haleine était si fraîche, elle était si enivrante, il était si enivrant. Je défis le bouton de mon jean, il me l'enleva rapidement. Il défit son pantalon avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Nous étions en sous-vêtements à présent, j'allai y remédier vite fait. Je lui retirai son boxer qui lui moulait si bien, il avait de belles fesses, il m'enleva le reste de mes sous-vêtements. J'avais vraiment chaud. Etait-ce Edward qui me faisait un tel effet ?

Il caressa mon mollet, ma cuisse qu'il remonta jusqu'à son bassin, il était si doux mais à la fois violent. Il ne me faisait pas mal, au contraire j'adorai qu'il se comporte de cette manière. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, la clavicule, ma poitrine pour descendre le long de mon ventre, ses mains accompagnées ses baisers. Ce qui me fit gémir, il remonta, me regarda et m'embrassa tendrement cette fois-ci. Il entra en moi avec douceur, cette sensation de froid en moi, me surprenais toujours autant. Edward était froid, de partout même au niveau partie intime. Il fit des vas et viens, me laissant respirer, nos respirations étaient saccadées. Je jouissais du plaisir qu'il me donnait et de l'amour que je recevais. Il accéléra les mouvements sans trop forcer après tout, il était vampire et doté d'une force inhumaine. Il grognait à son tour, je me mis à caresser son dos et lui demanda de resserrer notre étreinte. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement, les sensations étaient multipliées par 3. Je ne pouvais plus étouffer mes jouissements, je me mis à griffer Edward sans le faire exprès. Il ne sent aperçût pas, trop occupé à s'emparer une nouvelle fois de mes lèvres. Notre étreinte finit, Edward me prit dans ses bras protecteurs et me demanda :

-Comment te sens-tu ?  
>-Je vais merveilleusement bien ! M'exclamai-je.<p>

Il rigola, c'était le plus beau son, à mes yeux. Je me levai en enroulant le drap avec moi, j'étais toujours gênée d'être nue devant Edward. Ce qui paressait complètement idiot après ce que nous venions de faire.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda Edward inquiet.  
>-Boire un verre d'eau en bas, je reviens.<br>-Je t'ai déshydraté ? demanda-t-il en rigolant.  
>-On peut dire ça, rétorquai-je en lui tirant la langue.<p>

Je sortis de la chambre, descendit en bas boire, je pris un verre dans le placard quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. J'en lâchai le verre, il se fracassa en mille morceaux. J'étais enroulai dans un drap, alors que toute la famille était rentré. Comment allais-je faire pour remonter sans qu'ils me voient. J'entendis la télévision se mettre en route. Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds mais trop tard, Emmett m'avait vu, je n'allai pas m'en tirer facilement.

-Ben alors Bella, pourquoi te promènes tu à moitié nue dans la maison ?

Je voulu montai dans l'escalier mais quelque chose retenait le drap. Je tournai la tête et vis Emmett qui avait un pied sur le drap, m'empêchant de monter.

-Emmett, ça suffit laisse moi monté.

Il rigola tandis que je tirai sur le drap.

-Emmett, laisse là, entendus-je dire Esmée.

J'étais gênée qu'ils me voient dans cette tenue. D'un seul coup je me senti partir en avant, Emmett avait dû lâcher le drap, je me cognai la tête contre la 4èmes marches. J'avais vraiment mal, je me relevai et voulu monter mais je me cognai contre quelque chose de dur qui était dans l'escalier.  
>Je relevai la tête, Edward était là devant moi, les yeux remplies de colère. Je mettais ma main sur mon front, je senti un liquide chaud se répandre sous ma main. Je saignai, la même scène lors de mon anniversaire se réalisée encore une fois. Je reculai instinctivement vers la cuisine pour éviter à Edward une tentation. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas mon geste.<p>

-Bella, que ce passe-t-il ? Me demanda Edward.  
>-N'approche pas je saigne.<br>-Bella laisse moi regarder.  
>-Non, je n'ai pas envie que la même scène se répète.<p>

J'allais flancher, j'allai pleurer c'était sûr, pourquoi Emmett avait réagit de cette façon ?

-Bella je gère, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il m'enlaça, je mis ma tête contre son torse, la main toujours sur ma blessure. Je pleurai.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais cela Emmett ? Demanda Edward en colère.  
>-Je ne sais pas, ce n'était pas moi, Edward, se défendit Emmett.<br>-Comment ça ? Demanda Rosalie.  
>-Et bien, c'est comme si je me faisais manipuler par quelqu'un. Désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.<p>

Je réussi à me calmer, je tournai la tête d'Emmett et lui dit :

-Ne t'en fais, ce n'est pas ta faute je te crois.

Je lui souris. Edward regarda ma blessure, ce n'était qu'une légère entaille. J'étais toujours en petite tenue. Une fois soignée, je partis m'habiller. En sortant de la salle de bain, je vis Edward assit sur le lit.

Point de vue d'Edward :

J'avais soigné Bella, étant donné que Carlisle était à l'hôpital. J'arrivai à résister au sang de Bella.  
>Elle monta en haut, j'en profité pour parler avec ma famille.<p>

-Que pensez-vous de l'excuse d'Emmett ? Demandai-je.  
>-Je pense qu'Emmett ne ment pas, cela veut dire qu'un certain vampire utilise son pouvoir sur nous. Répondit Esmée. J'en parlerai à Carlisle.<br>-Très bien, je préférerai que l'on n'en parle pas à Bella, inutile de l'effrayer, rétorquai-je.

La famille hocha la tête et approuva ma décision. Esmée rajouta :

-N'oubliez pas que demain vous reprenez les cours.

Je fis oui de la tête et alla retrouver Bella dans notre chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit et l'attendait. Je sentais son odeur alors qu'elle était encore dans la salle de bain. Elle sortit en nuisette et s'assit sur mes genoux. Je la serra contre moi et lui dit :

-Il faut que tu dormes Bella, demain nous reprenons les cours et je pense que tu as eu ton compte de catastrophe aujourd'hui.

Elle me regarda surprise, je la couchai sous les draps et la prit dans mes bras. Elle releva son visage et m'embrassa. Je lui fredonnais sa berceuse et elle s'endormit peu de temps après.

Point de vue de Bella :

Edward me réveilla, j'allai m'habiller dans la salle de bain, à ma plus grande surprise mes habits étaient déjà prêts. Je ne pouvais pas mettre ceci pour aller en cours. Je sortis de la salle de bain, Edward était là debout près de la porte, il eut un sourire en me voyant.

-Qui a préparé mes habits ? Lui demandai-je.  
>-Alice je pense, j'aime beaucoup comment tu es habillée.<br>-Merci, dis-je en l'embrassant.  
>-Bon il faut y aller, les autres sont déjà là-bas, ils nous attendent.<p>

Nous montâmes dans la Volvo, une fois garé, je sortis de la voiture. Tous le monde me regardée, je n'aimée pas ça. Je remarquai que Rosalie c'était habillée de façon extravagante, tous le monde la dévisageait mais elle adorait ça. Je vis mon petit lutin se dirigeait vers moi, elle aussi était vraiment bien habillée.

-Comment trouves-tu ta tenue ? Me demanda-t-elle.  
>- Alice, on n'est même pas en été et je porte une tunique sans manches.<br>-C'est pas grave, ça te vas vraiment bien !  
>-Merci, dis-je en rougissant.<p>

Edward enlaça ma taille, je le regardai, il semblait énervé des pensées des autres élèves. Je vis Tanya s'approchait de moi.

-Bonjour Bella, me lança-t-elle.  
>-Bonjour Tanya, tu vas aussi en cours ?<br>-Oui.

Edward m'accompagna en cours nous avions 2 heures de biologie ensemble. Ce qui me ravit. Pendant les 2 heures, je regardai Edward, celui-ci avait sa main sur ma cuisse, son contact me fit du bien. La fin du cours arriva trop vite à mon goût. Edward m'accompagnai à mon cour de maths, lui allait en cours d'histoire. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir traverser les couloirs, en tenant la main à Edward, le plus beau des garçons.

Toutes les filles le dévisageaient mais lui ne faisait que de me regarder. Arrivés devant la porte de mon prochain cours, Edward me prit dans ses bras, il huma ma peau et je fis pareil. Il me regarda de ses yeux intenses et m'embrassa devant tout le monde puis il se sépara et partit pour son cours. Je m'installai au fond de la pièce et subit 1 heure de maths sans mon ange.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Nous étions arrivés au lycée, elle sortit de la voiture, j'entendais déjà les pensées des élèves :

« Waouh, elle est trop bonne la meuf qui vient de sortir de la voiture »  
>« Elle est vraiment belle »<br>« Je me demande si elle est célibataire »  
>« Je me l'a ferait bien »<p>

Je pris Bella par la taille et l'entraîna à notre première heure de cours. 2 heures de Biologie avec elle, elle me regardait pendant tous le cours, j'avais mis ma main sur sa cuisse. J'accompagnai Bella à son cours de maths, nous étions dans le couloir et des pensées m'arrivèrent encore une fois :

« Merde, elle a déjà quelqu'un »  
>« Qu'est ce qu'elle fou avec ce mec »<br>« Il est vraiment mignon lui »  
>« Pourquoi il reste avec une fille comme elle, alors que je suis plus belle »<p>

Je l'avais pris dans mes bras et respirai sa douce odeur, elle fit de même ce qui me surpris. Avais-je une odeur spéciale pour elle ? Je la regardai, l'embrassa et partit vers mon cours d'histoire (2 heures) alors que Bella n'avait qu'1 heure de maths. Qu'allait-elle faire pendant 1 heure ?

Point de vue de Bella :

A la fin du cours, je me dirigeai vers la salle d'étude en attendant l'heure pour allais chercher Edward. En passant dans les couloirs, je me figeai, ils ne pouvaient pas être de ce lycée, par pitié. Les deux garçons du centre commercial m'avaient encore une fois reconnue. Je me retournai, accéléra le pas jusqu'au toilette pour fille, ils n'entreraient pas dedans. Enfin je l'espérai, je m'engouffrai dans ceux-ci et entendis leurs pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent et l'un deux dit :

-On s'est que tu es là bébé.  
>-Sors de là ! Ou on vient te chercher !<p>

A cette dernière parole, je m'enfermai dans une cabine et me laissa glisser contre la paroi. Pourquoi les retrouvai-je ici ? Je sentis des larmes coulaient lentement sur mes joues. Je voulais vraiment partir de ce lycée, je ne pouvais rester avec eux dans celui-ci. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter Edward. Combien de temps allai-je rester ici enfermée ? Il faudrait bien que je rejoigne les autres à la cafétéria. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit, je reniflai.

- Tiens-y en a encore une qui vient de se faire engrosser ou larguer !  
>-Ouais t'as raison, s'exclama l'autre fille.<p>

La sonnerie se fit entendre, il fallait que je sorte, je pris mon courage à deux mains et sortit de la cabine en essuyant mes larmes. Les deux filles blondes me dévisagèrent et la plus grande me dit :

-Ca t'apprendra à chauffer les mecs !

Je partis en courant, en ayant les larmes encore plus fortes. Je les essuyai rapidement et entra dans la cafétéria, personne ne fit attention à moi. Je chargeais mon plateau d'une pomme et d'une bouteille d'eau puis je me dirigeai vers leur table passant devant la table des 2 gars qui m'avaient poursuis. Je n'y fis pas attention et accéléra le pas, je m'assis à côté d'Edward.

-Ca va Bella ? Demanda Alice. Tu es toute pâle.  
>-Oui ça va, répondis-je la voix enrouée.<br>-Bella que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda Edward inquiet.

Il se penchait près de moi.

-Rien Edward tout va bien, affirmai-je.  
>-Bella, tu ne sais pas mentir. Dis-moi.<p>

Une larme roula sur ma joue, je pris la bouteille d'eau et partis de la cafétéria je ne tenais plus avec leurs regards sur moi. Une fois dehors, j'inspirai l'air frais et essayais de me calmer. Edward sortit précipitamment, inquiétait par ma réaction, il vint m'enlaçai. Je me laissai aller contre son torse, il caressait mes cheveux et dis :

-Bella calme toi et explique moi.  
>-Edward...Je ne veux plus aller dans ce lycée s'il te plaît.<br>-Pourquoi quelqu'un t'as fais du mal ?  
>-Non, mais il y a des personnes que je ne veux pas revoir, s'il te plaît Edward.<br>- Calme-toi Bella, qui sont ces personnes.  
>-Les...Les garçons que j'ai vu au centre commercial, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.<p>

Il essuya mes larmes de ses doigts frais.

-D'accord, il va falloir que je trouve une solution en attendant il faut finir la journée Bella. T'en sens-tu capable ?  
>-Je crois mais je ne veux pas me retrouver seule.<br>-Très bien, tu as quoi comme cours après ?  
>-Je n'ai rien pendant une heure et après j'ai cours d'anglais avec toi je crois.<br>-Bon, moi j'ai cours de français là donc je vais t'enfermer dans la voiture et je viendrai te chercher pour l'anglais, d'accord ?

-Bella ?  
>-Edward ne me laisse pas seule dans la voiture, s'ils me voient, ils vont casser la vitre pour venir me chercher, dis-je paniquée.<p>

Mes larmes avaient repris.

-Bella calme toi et puis je serais en français avec Alice, elle verra ce qui se passe et je viendrai te chercher s'il t'arrive quelque chose d'accord ? Fais-moi confiance.

J'hochais la tête, Edward me prit par la taille et m'amena à la Volvo. Il s'assit avec moi, il entrelaçait nos doigts et me rassura. La cloche sonna et il dut partir. Il me fit un léger baiser et m'enferma dans la voiture. Je pouvais voir tout ce qui se passé sur le parking. Au bout de 10 minutes, je l'ai vis, ils n'étaient pas en cours, ils rigolaient.

Je passai à l'arrière de la voiture, le plus loin possible d'eux, je me couchai. Il y avait la veste d'Edward je la pris, me couvris le visage avec. Je me cachai mais en même temps j'humai l'odeur de mon ange ce qui m'apaisa et m'endormis.

Point de vue d'Edward :

J'avais laissé Bella dans la voiture, je n'étais pas tranquille de la laissé ainsi mais je devais aller en cours. Je m'assis à côté d'Alice, celle-ci me dévisagea et me demanda :

-Comment va Bella ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Je lui expliqué toute l'histoire, elle eut un visage d'horreur à la mention des 2 garçons.

-Je voudrais que tu surveilles Bella, s'il te plaît ?  
>-Je vais essayée, je m'en charge Edward. Il faudra quand même trouver une solution, nous ne pourrons pas toujours la laisser dans la voiture ou être avec elle.<br>-Je sais, j'y réfléchis et je crois avoir une idée, il faudra que j'en parle à Carlisle en rentrant.

Elle hocha la tête. Pendant toute l'heure j'étais prêt à sortir de la salle pour secourir Bella. Enfin la cloche nous délivra.

Point de vue de Bella :

Je ne sais combien de temps je dormais, quand tout à coup j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir, je sursautai. Ce n'était qu'Edward, je lui sautai dans les bras, il en fut surpris mais me serra contre lui.

-Tu t'étais endormis ?  
>-Oui, grâce à ton odeur.<br>-Il faut aller en anglais, tu viens ?

Je m'emparai de sa main et le suivit. Le cours d'anglais passa à une vitesse folle. Edward nous ramena moi, Alice, Jasper et Tanya. Celle-ci venait dormir chez les Cullen pour la nuit. En arrivant au chalet, je m'installai sur le canapé aux côtés d'Esmée.

-Je reviens Bella, je vais voir mon père, me lança Edward.  
>-Oui, je t'attends.<p>

Il monta les escaliers. Esmée me regarda, me sourit, je lui rendis son sourire et elle me prit dans ses bras. Je la considérée comme ma mère, je m'entendais vraiment bien avec ma future belle-mère.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Je toquai au bureau de mon père.

-Entrez.  
>-Carlisle, je te dérange ?<br>-Non, Edward installe toi. Que puis-je pour toi ?  
>-Il faut que l'on parle.<br>-Je t'écoute.

Je lui expliquai, le problème de Bella et lui donna mon idée par la même occasion. Il réfléchit un bon moment puis se décida :

-Très bien, si nous sommes obligés pour aider Bella, je n'y vois aucune interdiction. Allons annoncer cela à la famille.

Nous descendîmes en bas, tous les Cullen étaient présent et tous les Dénali aussi. Ce qui nous faciliterait la tâche. Mon père prit la parole.

-Il faut que l'on vous annonce la décision, qu'Edward et moi avons prit.


	14. Rencontres et décision

Chapitre 14 : Rencontres et décision

Point de vue d'Edward :

- Il faut que l'on vous annonce la décision, qu'Edward et moi avons prit, dit Carlisle.  
>-Nous t'écoutons, dit Esmée<br>-Voilà, alors nous sommes lundi, demain vous allez au lycée mais mercredi...  
>-Chouette on va louper les cours, peut être pour de la baston, s'enthousiasma Emmett.<br>-Attends laisse moi finir. Donc mercredi vous n'irez pas au lycée puisque nous repartons pour Forks.

Toutes la famille fut surprise, Bella me regarda puis baissa les yeux, elle avait l'air gênée.

-Donc, je voudrais que vous prépariez vos cartons et valises. Merci de votre écoute. Tanya je voudrais te parler à toi et à ton clan.  
>-Oui, bien sûr, répondit celle-ci en s'avançant vers nous.<p>

Bella avait toujours la tête baissée, je décidai d'aller la voir.

Point de vue de Carlisle :

-Ma décision concerne les Cullen alors je voudrais savoir si vous restiez à Juneau ou si vous repartez avec nous ?  
>-Nous te suivons Carlisle, me répondit Eleazar.<p>

Point de vue de Bella :

J'avais honte, à cause de mes peurs, toute la famille allait déménager. Edward s'approcha, je ne le regardai pas, il releva mon visage et me fixa en me demandant :

-Que se passa-t-il ?  
>-Edward, regarde ! A cause de moi, ta famille doit déménager. Pourquoi vous sacrifier pour moi ?<br>-Bella tous le monde est heureux de rentrer à Forks, cette ville nous manque, nous avons de merveilleux souvenirs là-bas. C'est là que je t'ai rencontré. Et puis personne ne veux te voir souffrir, tu fais partis de notre famille.  
>-Oui mais peut être qu'avec le temps ces garçons m'oublierons et...<br>-Bella nous n'allons pas attendre, ils te font du mal, tu souffre, toute la famille le voit. Tu ne veux pas retourner vivre près de chez ton père ?  
>-Si.<br>-Alors nous partons mercredi, viens nous allons faire nos valises mais avant je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

Je pris la main qu'il me tendait, il m'emmena près du piano, il s'installa et me fit s'asseoir à son côté.

-Pourquoi..., commençai-je.  
>-J'ai crée une chanson pour toi, je voudrais que tu l'écoutes.<p>

Je me retournai, le salon était vide. Il commença à jouer, je le regardai, il avait fermé les yeux. Il chanta, ce qui me surpris, les paroles étaient magnifiques « Mon ange » de Gregory Lemarchal. Ces paroles m'étaient-elles destinées ? Etais-je son ange ? Il avait une voix tout à fait magnifique. La musique prit fin, il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers moi.

-Je pense vraiment les paroles de cette chanson, me dit-il.

J'étais émue, j'étais son ange, le miracle qui avait redonné un sens à sa vie. Je l'embrassai puis en me retirant, je lui dis :

-C'était vraiment super, tu as une très belle voix.  
>-En parlant de très belle voix, voudrais-tu chanter pour moi ? Me demanda-t-il en caressant ma joue.<br>-Pas toute seule, je ne chante pas bien.  
>-Et si je chante avec toi, me dit-il en ayant une lueur dans les yeux.<br>-D'accord on chante quoi ? Demandai-je vaincue.  
>-Une chanson que je trouve très belle « tous les cris les SOS »<p>

Les accords du piano résonnaient, il commença le 1er couplet, je fis le 2ème pour lui faire plaisir, je fermai les yeux de façon à ne pas le voir se moquer de moi. Je me joignis à lui pour le refrain, je pris le risque de le regarder, il était heureux et me souriais. La fin de la chanson arriva.

-Bella, tu chantes vraiment bien ! S'exclama Edward.  
>-Merci, dis-je en rougissant.<p>

Il y avait une chanson que je voulais vraiment lui chanter. Que devais-je faire ? Cela parlé de son départ.

-Bella ?  
>-Oui.<br>-A quoi penses-tu ?  
>-Et bien...J'ai écris une chanson lorsque tu m'as laissé mais...<br>-Je pourrais l'entendre ?  
>-Attends, je vais chercher mes notes.<p>

Je me levais, courais dans l'escalier et fouillai dans le tiroir enfin je les tenais dans mes mains. Je redescendis et me stoppa net. Tout le monde était autour du piano. Je ne pouvais chanter devant eux.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Une fois Bella en haut, toute la famille arriva et ils se mirent autour du piano, j'entendais leurs pensées :

« Edward, il faut que Bella chante, s'il te plaît » *Alice*  
>« J'aimerais bien entendre Bella » *Jasper*<br>« Il y avait de belles voix tout à l'heure » *Rosalie*

Bella descendit et s'arrêta en bas des escaliers. Avait-elle peur de chanter devant ma famille ? Le ferait-elle si je lui demandai ? Nous allons le savoir. Je tapotai la place à côté de moi.

Point de vue de Bella :

Edward tapota la place à côté de lui, je pris une inspiration et me dirigea vers le piano. Je m'assis à côté de mon fiancé. Ils me regardaient tous, je me senti rougir et je baissai la tête.

-Bella, tu nous chantes une chanson ? Demanda Alice excitée.  
>-Alice, dis-je en relevant la tête, je ne sais pas si...<br>-S'il te plaît Bella, me supplia Esmée.

Je ne pouvais lui refuser ceci.

-D'accord, soupirai-je.

Esmée me souriait, elle était enlacée par Carlisle et était très attentive.

-On va bien rigoler, fit Emmett.

Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de m'embêter. Je regardai Edward, lui tendit la feuille et lui expliqua qu'il fallait qu'il chante lorsqu'il y avait son nom. Il hocha la tête, me souri et me serra la main de façon à me rassurer. Il commença à jouer, il jouait vraiment bien, je commençai alors la chanson:

Bella :  
>Tu es parti loin de moi<br>Sans m'emmener, mais pourquoi  
>As-tu disparu?<br>Edward :  
>Je t'ai toujours voulue<br>Bella :  
>Ali (Edward), tu n'as rien vu...<br>Edward :  
>Un soir si le vent t'apporte<br>Un mot, un signe, peu importe  
>Bella :<br>J'attends tout de toi  
>Edward :<br>Ce jour là, pense à moi  
>Bella :<br>Ali (Edward), ne m'oublie pas  
>Edward :<br>Là-bas...  
>Bella :<br>Là-bas...  
>Ensemble : (Refrain)<br>Tu me manques depuis longtemps...  
>Au fond de la nuit des temps<br>Mon cœur attendra  
>Toutes les vies qu'il faudra<br>Bella :  
>Je serai toujours là<br>Edward :  
>Maintenant tout est fini<br>Tu ne sais pas où je suis  
>Bella :<br>Je suis près de toi  
>Edward :<br>Mais je ne te vois pas  
>Bella :<br>Tu me reconnaîtras  
>Edward :<br>Entendre le son de ta voix  
>Me suffirait ici bas<br>Bella :  
>Il n'est pas trop tard<br>Et j'ai en moi l'espoir  
>Edward :<br>L'espoir de te revoir  
>Un soir<br>Bella :  
>Un soir<p>

Ensemble : (Refrain)  
>Tu me manques depuis longtemps...<br>Au fond de la nuit des temps  
>Mon cœur attendra<br>Toutes les vies qu'il faudra.

Tout le monde nous applaudissaient, tandis que moi je regardai Edward, il était si content à cet instant.

-C'était magnifique Bella merci, dit Esmée.  
>-C'est toi qui l'as réellement écrite ? Me demanda Edward.<p>

J'hochai la tête.

-Bella ?

Je me retournai vers la personne qui avait prononcée mon prénom. C'était Emmett, qu'allait-il me dire ? Allait-il se moquer ?

-Je suis désolé si je me suis moqué au début. Tu as une magnifique voix.  
>-Merci, ça me touche.<br>-Bon allez les enfants, il faut préparer les valises, nous lança Carlisle.

Tous les couples montèrent dans leur chambre, Edward prit ma main et m'entraîna dans notre chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit, je l'y rejoignit et lui demanda :

-Edward ? La chanson, est ce qu'elle t'a vraiment plût ?  
>-Bien sûr, elle était magnifique même si tu l'as écrite dans un moment douloureux.<p>

Je le regardai, il s'approcha et me donna un court baiser. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il.  
>-Me mettre en pyjamas.<br>-D'accord, pendant ce temps, je vais faire les cartons.

Je m'enfermai dans celle-ci et enfila une nuisette noir après une bonne douche. Je sortis et me glissa sous les draps. Edward entra dans la chambre avec pleins de cartons dans les bras, il rangea ses habits dans ceux-ci.

-Edward que fais-tu ?  
>-Les cartons, pourquoi j'ai oublié quelque chose ?<br>-Oui, moi, lui dis-je en le fixant.  
>-Non, je ne t'ai pas oublié, je ferai ta penderie après, dit-il en souriant.<br>-Edward, je ne te parle pas des cartons, je voudrais que tu viennes dormir avec moi, rétorquai-je en me redressant sur les coudes.  
>-Bella je ne pourrai jamais dormir et puis il faut que je fasse les cartons.<br>-Comme tu l'as dit, tu ne dors pas donc tu auras toute la nuit pour faire ces maudits cartons. Alors je te demande de rester avec moi, le temps que je m'endorme.

Il s'approcha du lit et se glissa à mon côté. Il me prit dans ses bras, je posai ma tête sur lui et ferma les yeux, afin de me détendre.

-Pourquoi es-tu si tendu mon amour ? Me demanda mon ange.  
>-Ce n'est rien, ça va passer, le rassurai-je.<br>-Bella. Dis-moi.  
>-J'appréhende pour demain en cours.<br>-Bella, ils ne te toucheront pas, je te le promets. Je serai avec toi.  
>-J'ai bien peur que non, avouai-je.<br>-Comment ça ?

J'ouvris les yeux et releva la tête de façon à fixer ses prunelles.

-Demain, pendant les 2 heures de français, le prof à décidé de nous emmener voir un film au cinéma et il y aura sûrement la classe des 2 garçons mais toi et le reste de la famille non.  
>-Bella, détends-toi, tu trouveras bien une fille avec laquelle rester. Et je viendrai te chercher au cinéma. Maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes.<p>

Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa le front, la tempe, la joue et remonta. Il me caressait le bras, j'avais entrelacée nos jambes, il était avec moi et cela me rassura. Je m'endormis.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Bella s'était endormie, sa respiration était régulière et lente, elle avait si peur pour demain, il me fallait la rassurer. Je ne laisserai pas ces mecs la toucher. Je repris à faire les cartons à une vitesse surhumaine, une fois les cartons finis, je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Alice, celle-ci en sortit avant même que je n'arrive.

-Oui Edward ?  
>-Alice, que vois-tu pour Bella demain ?<br>-Et bien, je peux t'affirmer qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, si tu te débarrasse vite du prof. Et aussi que c'est une bonne idée d'emmener Bella dans ce parking, ça va être chaud.

Elle souriait.

-Quoi ?  
>-Tu verras demain Edy.<br>-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Elle riait, je rejoignais Bella et repris ma place. L'heure des cours arriva trop vite à mon goût. Je caressai la joue de Bella, son cœur battait plus vite, elle était réveillée.

Point de vue de Bella :

J'ouvris les yeux, je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux d'Edward et je ne pouvais m'en défaire.

-Salut, me lança-t-il en m'embrassant.  
>-Salut.<br>-Tu vas te préparer et je t'accompagne à ton premier cours.  
>-Oui.<p>

Je m'habillai avec une tenue qu'Alice m'avait préparée.  
>Dans la voiture, Alice chantait, moi je n'avais pas le cœur pour ça. Trop angoissée. En descendant, je regardai aux alentours, deux bras m'enlacèrent et j'en sursautai.<p>

-Ce n'est que moi, me chuchota Edward à l'oreille.

Je me retournai et le vis. Il me tendit sa main, je m'en emparai. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui, nous étions devant ma salle, il me serra contre lui et me dit en remettant une mèche derrière mon oreille :

-Je reviens te chercher dans 2 heures. D'accord ?  
>-Oui, soupirai-je.<p>

Tout à coup, Edward détourna son regard, il gronda, il regardait derrière moi. Je me retournai, ils étaient là, ils entraient dans mon cours en rigolant et en me regardant. J'en eu un frisson, Edward resserra son étreinte et m'assura qu'il serait là à ma sortit. Il m'embrassa et me laissa partir, il me regardait. Je m'installai à côté d'une fille qui avait l'air assez timide mais elle était très belle.

-Bonjour, lui dis-je.  
>-Bonjour.<br>-Je m'appelle Bella et toi ?

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me répondit :

-Moi c'est Jenna.  
>-Enchantée, tu vas au cinéma avec le lycée cette après-midi ?<br>-Oui.  
>-Est-ce que ça te dérangerais de rester avec moi cette après-midi ?<p>

Elle parût surprise puis avec un sourire :

-Non ça ne me dérange pas, j'en serais heureuse.  
>-Merci.<br>-Au faite, pourquoi tu me parles ? Demanda-t-elle.  
>-Parce-que je n'aime pas voir les gens seules et parce-que tu m'as l'air d'une fille très sympa.<br>-Est-ce que demain, tu me parleras toujours ?  
>-Et bien, j'aurai voulue mais demain je déménage de Juneau, je pars pour Forks.<br>-Ah, soupira-t-elle.  
>-Désolé.<br>-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Nous discutions pendant 2 heures, je ne m'en aperçus qu'à la fin du cours annonçait par la cloche. Je priai pour qu'Edward soit devant. Je me levai et dit à Jenna :

-Bon, ben à tout à l'heure.  
>-Oui, me sourit-elle.<p>

Je sortis dans le couloir, suivit de près par les 2 jeunes. Je vis Edward adossait au mur d'en face, je lui couru dans les bras et me serra contre lui.

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il.  
>-Oui, maintenant que tu es là.<p>

Il détaillait mon visage. Je m'approchai de son visage et colla mes lèvres aux siennes. Je mis mes mains sur son torse tandis que lui en avait une sur ma nuque et une dans le bas de mon dos. Il me pressait contre ses lèvres qui bougeaient avec les miennes de façon synchronisées. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'aller plus loin car la 2èmes sonneries retentit. Il fallait rejoindre les autres à la cafétéria. Arrivés là-bas, je commençai à détailler la salle, Edward resserra sa prise autour de ma taille et m'emmena à la table où était déjà installés tous ses frères et sœurs. Alice me poussa un plateau devant moi, il y avait des pâtes avec un steak, du fromage, une pomme et de la limonade. Je ne voulais pas de limonade, alors je me levais et me dirigea vers le self service pour échanger contre de l'eau. Je vis Jenna qui échangée son dessert, elle me souriait.

-Ca va ? Demandai-je.  
>-Oui. Dis t'as 2 mecs qui n'arrêtent pas de te mater !<p>

Je me retournai et les vis, eux que je détestée.

-Je sais mais je m'en fiche, tu connais leur prénom ?  
>-Oui le blond, c'est Louis et le brun c'est Kévin. Pourquoi tu t'en fou, ils sont pas mal ?<br>-J'ai déjà quelqu'un.  
>-Ah, ben Louis se dirige vers toi.<p>

Je pris ma bouteille d'eau et me retourna. En effet il se dirigea vers moi, je jetai un œil à ma table, ils parlaient tous. Qu'allais-je faire ? Il n'allait pas tenter quelque chose devant tout le monde. A moins qu'il ne me traîne jusqu'à dehors.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Je vis Bella se lever, je la suivais du regard, elle allait au self service. Je la vis parler à une fille ce qui me rassura, je repartis dans la conversation avec mes frères. Alice m'interpella :

-Edward !  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Je crois que tu devrais aller rechercher Bella car ça sent le roussi.

Je tournai mon regard vers elle, elle avait de la peur dans le visage, elle fixait quelqu'un les mains tremblantes. Je suivis son regard, je grondai et me leva. J'entendis derrière moi, Emmett s'exclamait :

-Waouh, je crois qu'il va y avoir une baston !  
>-Emmett, il t'arrive de penser à autre chose, dit Rosalie.<br>-Oui à toi, se défendit-il.

Moi je me précipitai vers Bella à vitesse humaine puisqu'il y avait du monde.

Point de vue de Bella :

-Tu veux que je te laisse seule avec lui ? Me demanda Jenna.  
>-NON ! S'il te plaît.<br>-Calme-toi, je vais rester avec toi.  
>-Merci.<p>

Louis était arrivé à notre hauteur.

-Salut ! Me lança-t-il.  
>-Salut, répondit Jenna.<br>-Je peux lui parler seul à seul ? Demanda Louis en s'adressant à Jenna.  
>-Non ! Dis-je froidement.<br>-Ben pourquoi bébé ? Tu ne te rappelle pas de moi ? Il faut peut être que je t'aide, dit-il en se rapprochant.  
>-Ne t'...Approche...Pas...De moi, balbutiai-je en mettant une main devant moi pour l'arrêter.<p>

Il s'empara de mon poignet et me chuchota :

-Je t'ai à l'œil, n'oublie pas que nous allons au cinéma avec vous cette après-midi.

J'en frissonnai, j'entendis mon prénom.

-Bella ?

Edward s'approchait de moi, Louis s'éloigna de moi et repartit vers sa table en souriant.

-Bella ? Ca va ? Demanda Edward paniqué.

Il était en face de moi, je me jetai dans ses bras, il me serra contre lui et me ramena vers notre table.  
>Il me mit sur ses genoux et me chuchota à l'oreille :<p>

-Je suis désolé Bella, je n'aurai pas du te laisser toute seule. Pardonne-moi.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien.  
>-Allait il faut que tu mange quelque chose, tu es toute blanche.<br>-Toi aussi tu es blanc, rigolai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il me sourit et me tourna face à mon plateau. Il me garda sur ses genoux, je commençai à manger en écoutant les différentes conversations. Alice et Rosalie parlées de shopping, je me détournai vite de cette conversation et les garçons parlés de voiture. Je me concentrai sur le déroulement de mon après-midi. J'avais fini mon plateau, je voulais profiter des quelques rayons de soleil en compagnie d'Edward, qui devrait ce cacher pour ne pas révéler sa vrai nature.

-Edward ?

Il me regarda et me répondit:

-Oui.  
>-J'ai finis mon plateau et j'aimerais profiter du soleil, tu veux venir avec moi ?<br>-Je te suis.

Je me levai, il me suivit, je déposai mon plateau, le prit par la main et le tira dehors. Il fallait que je trouve un petit coin au soleil mais qui serait caché aux autres. Je l'emmenai derrière l'accueil, il y avait un petit coin d'herbe, je le fis s'asseoir par terre et me positionna assise sur lui en face. Mes jambes de chaque côté de lui, il plaça ses mains en bas de mon dos pour me caler. Je le regardai, il brillait sous les faibles rayons du soleil, je caressai sa joue, son cou puis son bras qui était découvert puisqu'il était en tee-shirt. Il était si beau, il me sourit et me demanda :

-A quoi penses-tu ?  
>-A toi, tu es si beau ! Dis-je en le regardant.<br>-C'est toi la plus belle de nous deux. M'affirma-t-il.

Je rougissais, il caressa mes joues.

-Je te trouve encore plus belle comme ça. Tu as une très jolie robe aujourd'hui.  
>-Merci.<p>

Je me rendais compte en baissant les yeux sur celle-ci, que dans la position où j'étais on voyait mes cuisses. Pour vue que personne ne nous voit. Edward approcha lentement ses lèvres des miennes, je sentais son haleine fraîche, j'avançai encore plus de façon à coller nos lèvres. Il était si doux, je mis mes mains derrière sa nuque mais nous fûmes encore interrompus par un bruit de buisson. Je décollai mes lèvres des siennes et tourna la tête. Je sursautai Emmett se tenait devant nous, il faisait de gros yeux peut-être dû à notre position.

-Je ne voudrai pas vous déranger mais le bus scolaire pour le cinéma est arrivé.  
>-On arrive. Dit Edward.<br>-D'accord, au faite très jolie robe Bella, dit-il en rigolant.

Edward gronda. Emmett retourna d'où il venait. Je me relevai avec du mal mais y parvient. Edward me prit par la taille et me conduis près du bus. Il se mit à l'ombre avec le reste de la famille.

-Je reviens te chercher devant le cinéma, reste avec ton amie.

J'hochai la tête, triste de devoir me séparer de lui maintenant. Il m'embrassa et me relâcha.

-Les enfants allaient on y va, le cinéma nous attends, cria le prof.

Je partis la tête baissée, avant de monter dans le bus, je me retournai. Ils me regardaient tous, Edward avait un regard de colère, lorsqu'il vit que je le regardai, il me sourit. Je lui rendis et monta. Je pris une place vers le devant et me mit côté fenêtre pour admirer Edward. Celui-ci me fixait, je faisais de même, quelqu'un avait pris place à côté de moi, je tournai la tête lentement peur de savoir qui ce tenait à mon côté. Ce n'était que Jenna et j'en fus rassurée. Le bus démarra et avançai, je fis un signe de main à ma famille, Alice me rendis mon signe en sautillant dans tous les sens.

Le bus pris la route du cinéma, qui était en dehors de Juneau.

-Puis-je te poser des questions ? Demanda Jenna.  
>-Oui, ça nous occupera.<br>-Celui avec qui tu étais tout à l'heure, c'était ton petit ami ?  
>-Oui, dis-je en souriant.<p>

Elle parût surprise. Qu'avais-je dis ?

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
>-Rien, c'est juste que je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble et il est très beau. Enfin tu es très belle aussi ! M'expliqua-t-elle.<br>-Merci, tu es très belle toi aussi.  
>-Merci, mais alors pourquoi louis t'as appelé bébé ?<br>-C'est une longue histoire et je ne préfère pas en parler.  
>-Oh, désolé. Je voulais juste t'aider.<br>-Lui et son copain ont voulu me...  
>-J'ai compris, pas la peine de le formuler. Désolé que ça t'es arrivée.<br>- Ils n'ont pas eu le temps, Edward est arrivé à temps.  
>-Edward c'est ton copain.<br>-Oui, nous sommes fiancés.  
>-Waouh, félicitation ! S'exclama-t-elle.<br>-Merci.

Nous étions enfin arrivés au cinéma, je ne quittai pas Jenna d'une semelle, je m'installai à son côté dans le cinéma et je priai pour que d'autres élèves se mettent autour de nous. Autre que louis et Kévin. Un jeune garçon s'installa à mon côté j'en fus soulagé, c'était un sportif, il me faisait penser à Emmett. Louis s'installa à côté du garçon en question et lui demanda :

-Dis tu voudrais bien échanger ma place ?

Le jeune hésita, il me regarda, je lui fis non de la tête. Il hocha la tête.

-Et bien désolé mon gars mais je reste à ma place.  
>-S'il te plaît. Lui supplia Louis.<br>-Non ! Alors m'emmerde pas ou je te casse la figure !

Louis se tourna face à l'écran.

-Merci infiniment.  
>-De rien, si je peux rendre service.<p>

Je lui fis un sourire et regarda l'écran.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Bella venait de partir, j'étais inquiet pour elle, je ne pouvais pas aller avec elle. Je me dirigeai vers mon cours de maths, j'avais 2 heures avec Emmett. Une fois installé, je me mis à écouter les pensées des élèves au cinéma, il fallait que je me concentre puisque la distance était longue. Des pensées m'arrivèrent :

« Je vais demander à ce mec d'échanger de place, comme ça je pourrai profiter de cette Bella, elle est vraiment bonne en robe »  
>« Mais que me voulait-il celui-ci, moi changer de place, ma voisine n'était pas tout à fait d'accord »<br>« Il croit qu'il me fait peur, c'est moi qui vais lui casser la gueule. Pourquoi avait-il refusé ? »  
>« Elle me remercie, mais j'étais heureux de pouvoir rendre service à une si belle fille, elle était vraiment belle. Je suis sûr qu'elle a déjà quelqu'un, tant pis. »<p>

J'étais heureux que ce jeune homme est refusé de changer de place, sans le vouloir il avait aidé Bella, il l'avait sauvée si on veut. J'avais hâte de finir mes 2 heures. Je n'entendais plus les pensées, le film avait commencé et il y avait trop de bruit.

-Arrête d'écouté les pensées et concentre toi sur le cours frérot ! S'exclama Emmett.

Je le regardai, il riait.

-Dis il va y avoir une bagarre ? Demanda-t-il.  
>-Je ne pense pas, je ne préfère pas car je risque de ne pas pouvoir me retenir de les tuer.<br>-Si t'as besoin d'aide, je suis là.  
>-Je sais Emmett.<p>

Nous rigolions, Emmett aimé la bagarre mais il aimé bien Bella aussi. Il voulait la protéger autant que moi. Le prof me sortit de mes pensées.

-Peut-on rigoler avec vous, messieurs Cullen ? Mon cours ne vous intéresse pas ?  
>-Je ne pense pas que cela vous fasse rigoler et votre cours n'est pas si passionnant mais je m'en contente. Rétorquai-je.<br>-Bon assez de plaisanterie, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure.  
>-Manqué plus que ça, dis-je pour moi-même.<p>

La cloche annonça la fin des 2 heures, je me levai de ma chaise et voulu sortir de la salle mais le prof me retint.

-Monsieur Cullen où allait-vous ?  
>-Il faut que j'aille chercher quelqu'un c'est important.<br>-Non, je vais vous donner une punition et une 1 heure de retenue pour demain.  
>-De toute façon, demain je ne serai plus là, je déménage alors au revoir.<p>

Je sortis le plus rapidement et fonça vers ma voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, je sortis du parking en faisant grincer les pneus, une fois sur la route, j'enfonçai mon pied sur la pédale de l'accélérateur.  
>Pourvu que j'arrive à temps.<p>

Point de vue de Bella :

Le film n'était guère intéressant, à la fin de celui-ci nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers l'accueil. Le prof nous dit :

-Bon les enfants, j'espère que cela vous a plût, vous pouvez attendre vos parents à l'extérieur. Bonne fin de soirée.

Il partit. Je sortis avec Jenna pour prendre l'air. Une voiture s'approcha de nous, un gros 4x4 noir avec les vitres teintées, il s'arrêta en face de nous.

-Bon je te laisse, je dois rentrer, rentre bien chez toi et peut être à un de ces jours, me lança Jenna.  
>-Oui.<p>

Elle ouvrit la porte arrière et se glissa à l'intérieur de la voiture qui redémarra aussitôt. Je me retrouvée toute seule sur le trottoir à attendre. Sur le trottoir en face de moi, se trouvaient Louis et Kévin. Kévin me montra du doigt, Louis fit un grand sourire et s'apprêta à traverser la route. C'en était finis pour moi, personne ne viendrait m'aider, j'étais toute seule.

Quand tout à coup, des pneus crissèrent et je vis la voiture d'Edward s'arrêter devant moi. Louis était en train de continuer à traverser, je montai dans la voiture, Edward regardait Louis et démarra. Au bout de la rue, nous nous arrêtâmes à un feu rouge, je regardais Edward. Il avait une main sur le volant et l'autre sur la boîte de vitesse. Je mis ma main sur la sienne qui tenait la boîte de vitesse, il me regarda dans les yeux, a ce moment je le voulais. Nous n'avions pas eu une minute à nous, c'est temps-ci. Edward redémarra et entra dans un parking souterrain, il s'y gara, coupa le moteur et soupira.

-Edward que se passe-t-il ?  
>-Tu te rends compte que j'aurai pu arriver en retard.<br>-Oui mais tu ne l'étais pas.  
>- Je ne me le serai jamais pardonné s'ils t'avaient touché.<br>- Edward, regarde-moi.

Il ne tourna pas la tête, il fermait les yeux, il s'en voulait mais de quoi ? Je pris le risque, je me détachai et me mit à califourchon sur lui. Il n'avait pas bougé, je caressai ses paupières fermées et sa joue. Il ouvrit enfin ses yeux, ils étaient en feu.

-Edward ne pense plus à ça, demain nous déménageons, nous seront tranquilles.  
>-Oui tu as raison.<br>-Je t'aime.  
>-Moi aussi je t'aime.<p>

Il approcha son visage du mien et m'embrassa. Je mis mes mains sur son torse et commençai à soulevais son tee-shirt.

-Bella que fais-tu ?  
>-Edward, nous n'avons pas eu un seul moment à nous alors j'en profite.<p>

Je me remis à l'embrasser.

-Bella...Nous sommes dans ...Un parking, me dit-il entre deux baisers.  
>-Oui, je sais et nous sommes seuls.<br>-Nous n'allons tout de même pas le faire dans la voiture ?  
>-Et pourquoi pas ?<p>

Il me regarda, il hésitait. Allait-il ce laissai tenter ? Je lui souriait, il me rendit mon sourire et se mit à me caresser la cuisse en dessous de ma robe. Ce qui me procura des frissons, il se remit à m'embrasser. Le volant me gênée dans le dos mais je m'en fichais, j'étais avec Edward et il avait accepté ma proposition. Il en avait autant envie que moi. J'entendis un « claque », Edward avait retiré sa ceinture et me coucha sur la banquette arrière en un geste surhumain. Il était au dessus de moi, il se releva et enleva lui-même son tee-shirt. Je caressai son torse de neige, il se pencha, m'embrassa et fit glisser les bretelles de ma robe. Puis celle-ci disparue, j'étais en sous-vêtements mais pas pour longtemps. Edward retira son pantalon sans aucune difficulté malgré la place que nous avions. Il se mit sur moi, m'embrassa le ventre puis la poitrine ensuite le cou et enfin mes lèvres. Tous ceci avec douceur, nos sous-vêtements firent que de mauvais souvenirs. Il entra en moi et je fus parcouru d'une série de frissons. Edward tenait fermement une de mes cuisses tandis que moi j'avais une main autour de sa nuque et l'autre au dessus de moi sur la portière de façon à ne pas me cogner. Edward commença à bouger contre mon corps, je fus immédiatement prise de plaisir, lui aussi. L'endroit étant très étroit, nous étions vraiment proche l'un de l'autre, nos corps bougeaient avec grâce. Les vitres de la voiture firent vite recouvertes de buées, nous dégagions une telle chaleur que j'en avais des sueurs. Edward m'embrassait toujours et à quelques moments il lui arrivait de descendre sur mon corps. Ses baisers me donnaient de vraies sensations, je ne serai l'expliquer. Notre étreinte finis, Edward sortis de moi mais pour mon plus grand bonheur, il restait là, allongé sur moi. Sa tête sur ma poitrine, je me mis à caresser ses cheveux puis je déplaçai ma main là où la dernière fois je l'avais griffée. Il n'y avait rien, aucune trace, aucune rougeur.

-Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? Demanda Edward en se redressant.  
>-Rien, je regardai si tu avais une marque.<br>-Pourquoi aurai-je une marque ? demanda-t-il en rigolant.  
>-Et bien, lors de notre dernier rapport, je t'ai griffée sans le vouloir, dis-je honteuse.<br>-Je ne peux être marqué Bella, j'ai la peau très dure. Je vois que tu es une vraie petite lionne dangereuse.

Il rigolait, je me joignis à lui.

-Et encore c'est à cause de toi.  
>-Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ? Demanda-t-il en ayant un sourire espiègle.<br>-Oui.

Il glissa sa main sur mon ventre et l'autre sur mes côtes. Il me chatouilla, je ne pouvais retenir mes rires.

-Edward...Arrête...Je ne vais plus ...Tenir...S'il te plaît.

Il s'arrêta et m'embrassa.

- Quelle heure est-il Edward ?  
>-Il doit être 8 h du soir pourquoi ?<br>-Nous devons rentrer Edward ! Dis-je alarmée. Nous devons faire le reste des cartons, nous partons demain.  
>-Nous avons le temps, J'ai fait tous les cartons de notre chambre.<p>

Il se remit à m'embrasser quand soudain une lumière de phare éclaira l'intérieur de notre voiture. Je me séparai de lui et commença à remettre mes sous-vêtements. Edward lui rigolait, il était déjà rhabillé, alors que moi je cherchai ma robe.

-Edward où est ma robe, je ne l'as trouve pas.  
>-Tu n'en as pas besoin, j'aime bien comme tu es habillée.<br>-Oui, je sais que tu aimes me voir dans cette tenue mais tu apprécieras moins quand tout le monde me verra comme ça.

Il fit la moue, il me tendit ma robe en me souriant. Je la remis avec l'aide d'Edward et l'embrassa pour le remercier. Puis je repassai au devant de la voiture et remis ma ceinture. Arrivés à l'intérieur du chalet, je vis Alice s'esclaffai en regardant Edward.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je en regardant celui-ci.  
>- Rien. Me répondit-il.<br>-Très bien, je monte dans la chambre, je suis fatiguée.

Emmett riait aux éclats.

-Tu m'étonne que tu sois crevée ! S'exclama-t-il.

Je regardai Edward qui rigolait toujours autant, je montai les escaliers en colère et m'enferma dans la salle de bain. Je pris une bonne douche.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Nous venions de rentrés que déjà les pensées d'Alice m'arrivèrent :

« Alors c'était bien, je te l'avais dit que c'était une bonne idée d'emmener Bella dans ce parking. Tu vois j'ai raison ! »

Je rigolai à sa réflexion mais je n'aimai pas qu'elle voit ces scènes que nous avions moi et Bella.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Bella en me regardant.  
>-Rien.<br>-Très bien, je monte dans la chambre, je suis fatiguée.

Emmett ne put s'empêcher de rigoler et de pensé :

« Waouh, Edward a dû y mettre le paquet, c'est qu'il était en manque de sexe notre petit Edy »

-Tu m'étonne que tu sois crevée ! S'exclama-t-il.

Bella monta en haut et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Emmett commença à m'énerver.

-Alors Edward, tu vas mieux depuis que tu t'es vidé ! S'exclama-t-il.  
>-J'aimerais que tu arrête de dire ce genre de chose devant Bella, dis-je.<br>-Très bien, tu te rends compte mon amour, Edward nous a battu, il l'a fait dans une voiture et nous non ! Pourtant on a plus d'ancienneté dans ce domaine. Dit-il en regardant Rosalie.

Je riais aux éclats et était accompagné de ma sœur et ma mère.

-Alors Edward, c'est quoi le mieux au lit ou dans la voiture ?  
>-Je monte !<p>

Je montai moi aussi en colère, j'entendais derrière moi Emmett qui gueulait :

- Ben Edy ne t'énerve pas comme ça !  
>- Lâche-moi un peu Emmett ok ? M'énervai-je.<p>

Je claquai la porte de notre chambre, me mit en face de la baie vitrée et contemplai le ciel étoilé.

Point de vue de Bella :

Je remis la nuisette d'hier et sortis de la salle de bain. Edward était devant la baie vitrée, il ne bougeait pas comme s'il n'avait pas senti ma présence. Je m'approchai et tira sur l'élastique de son caleçon. Il fit volte face, je rigolai, il me prit par la taille et m'amena contre lui.

-Tu es bien joueuse ce soir. Me dit-il.  
>-Oui, c'est parce-que je suis heureuse de rentrer à Forks.<br>-Oui, justement j'ai une question à ce sujet.  
>-Vas-y, l'encourageai-je.<br>-Et bien, je me demandai puisque nous rentrons, est-ce que tu comptes vivre chez ton père ou avec nous ?  
>-Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, avouai-je.<br>-Sache que si tu décides de retourner vivre chez ton père, je comprends parfaitement, il est tout seul et tu ne l'as pas revue depuis longtemps.  
>-Oui mais et toi dans tout ça ?<br>-Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés et je peux toujours passé par la fenêtre.  
>-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dis-je en souriant.<br>-Nous verrons tout cela lorsque nous serons arrivés là-bas pour l'instant il est l'heure d'allait dormir pour toi.

Je me séparai de lui, sauta sur le lit et me glissa sous les draps. Edward me rejoignit, je l'enlaçai et mis mes jambes sur les siennes. Il se mit à caresser ma cuisse et me chuchota :

-J'adore cette nuisette, elle te va à ravie.  
>-Merci.<p>

Je relevai la tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se mit à me fredonner ma berceuse et je m'endormi sans aucune difficultés. Edward faisait tout pour me rendre heureuse et pour ma sécurité. Je l'aimai vraiment et avais hâte de devenir sa femme. D'ailleurs il faudrait peut-être que l'on se décide pour une date. Quelque chose, sauta sur le lit et sur moi par la même occasion, je sursautai et vis Alice rigolait.

-Pourquoi as-tu sautais sur ce lit Alice, s'énerva Edward qui me tenait toujours dans ses bras.  
>-Pour réveiller Bella ! Et parce-que j'ai vu qu'une fois arrivés à Forks, vous allez prendre une grande décision ! S'exclama-t-elle.<p>

Je regardai Edward avec de gros yeux surpris.

-N'essaye pas de savoir Edward, tu ne seras rien avant d'arrivé là-bas. Et maintenant Bella file t'habiller !

Je voulu embrasser Edward mais sa sœur me tira par le bras, j'étais debout et elle me traînait dans la salle de bain.

-Tu pourrais au moins me laissait le temps d'embrasser Edward, m'énervai-je.  
>- Non, autrement on n'est pas près de partir. Bon nous t'attendons en bas.<p>

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et referma la porte. J'entendais encore Alice.

-Non, toi aussi Edward, tu descends !  
>-Mais je peux l'attendre.<br>-Non, tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de rentrer dans la salle de bain, je te connais.

Il soupira puis plus aucun bruit, je filai sous la douche, je comptai me détendre, l'eau était chaude puis elle passa à l'eau froide. Un coup d'Alice, j'en étais sûr. J'enfilai les vêtements qu'Alice avait dû me préparer, pour une fois je trouvais son choix vraiment bien, ce style me correspondait parfaitement. Je descendis en bas et pris une pomme dans la cuisine et une bouteille d'eau pour le voyage. Alice me vit et me demanda :

-Que fais-tu ?  
>-Je prends de quoi manger et boire durant le voyage.<br>-D'accord mais dépêche-toi, nous t'attendons.

Je la suivis, les voitures étaient prêtes, Carlisle était devant puis Edward et enfin Rosalie. Je partis en direction de la Volvo et bien sûr Emmett ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

-Waouh, Bella a sortit les lunettes de soleil ! Je ne pense pas que tu en auras besoin.  
>-J'en aurai besoin à Forks et toi tu devrais en avoir, ce n'est pas moi qui brille au soleil.<br>-Bravo Bella, comment tu l'as cassée, s'exclama Alice en sautillant partout.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me dirigea vers Edward qui était adossé à la voiture. Il me fit un sourire et m'attira à lui.

-Tu es très belle !  
>-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec la tenue d'Alice.<p>

Il rigola et m'embrassa. Des raclements de gorge se firent entendre.

-Allez tous le monde en voiture ! Dit Carlisle.

Je regardai une dernière fois le chalet et monta à l'arrière de la voiture. Jasper était monté à l'avant, je m'installai confortablement derrière le siège d'Edward qui me regardait dans le rétroviseur. Carlisle démarra et nous partions enfin de Juneau. Tous mes ennuis allaient rester ici dans cette petite ville, tandis que moi je retournai voir mon père. Nous prîmes le bateau, sans pour autant descendre des voitures puisqu'il y avait du soleil. Une fois sur les routes pour Forks, Edward mit plus fort la musique, un air arriva. Alice avait l'air de le connaître elle se mit à chanter et me mis un petit coup de coude pour que je me joigne à elle. Je chantai, j'en avais très envie, cela me manquée. Cet air bougé beaucoup « Tu seras » d'Emma Daumas. A la fin, je bus une gorgée d'eau et me mis à rechanter sur la prochaine chanson « Figurine Humaine » d'Emma Daumas. Je la connaissais par cœur, je la chantai lors de mon enfance. Alice quant à elle, ne connaissait pas et j'étais seule à chanter sauf lors des refrains. Je riais beaucoup avec Alice, je m'éclatais à remuer ma tête lors du passage avec les guitares électriques. Alice fit pareil, ce qui fit redoubler nos éclats de rires. Edward me regardait dans le rétroviseur, je lui tirai la langue, ce qui le fit sourire.

Je pris ma pomme et croqua à l'intérieur. Nous nous arrêtâmes à un air de repos, je m'approchai d'Edward, ma pomme toujours dans la main.

-Edward, tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ?  
>-Oui mon ange.<br>-Pourrais-tu croquer dans ma pomme ?  
>-Bella je ne mange pas, cela à un goût de terre pour moi.<br>-S'il te plaît pour moi, le suppliai-je. Et puis comment feras-tu pour manger un bout de gâteau avec moi lors du mariage ?  
>-Bella pourquoi...<br>-Bon on fait un pari ok ? Si tu arrives à manger un petit bout de cette pomme, tu auras le droit d'exiger un quelque chose de ma part. Par contre si tu n'y arrives pas, tu feras quelque chose pour moi.  
>-Très bien, si tu veux jouer.<p>

Il s'empara de ma pomme, croqua dedans en fermant les yeux. Puis il les rouvrit et mangea le bout qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il me fit un sourire et me tendit ma pomme. Je la pris et croqua à l'endroit où il l'avait fait. La pomme était vraiment froide à l'endroit où il avait croqué. Je lui souris et m'approcha de lui.

-Bon très bien, alors tu as le droit d'exiger quelque chose de moi. Que veux-tu ?  
>-Je vais y réfléchir, me répondit-il.<p>

Il mit sa main derrière ma nuque et m'embrassa. Je mis ma main avec ma pomme derrière sa nuque et l'autre sur son torse. Il ouvrit la bouche et joua avec ma langue. Il me relâcha, je fis une grimace, il rigola et m'expliqua :

-Nous ne sommes pas tout seul.  
>-Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes.<br>- Reviens-moi vite.

Une fois cette corvée finis, je rejoignis la voiture d'Edward, y était installés : Jasper devant, Edward au volant et à ma grande surprise Emmett derrière. Je regardai dans la voiture de Rosalie, celle-ci y était avec Alice. Je ne voulais pas monter avec Emmett, il ce serai moqué de moi. Je me dirigeai vers la décapotable de Rosalie et lui demanda :

-Rosalie je peux monter avec vous ?  
>-Mais bien sûr Bella, grimpe ! Me répondit-il.<br>-Attends je vais prévenir Edward.  
>-D'accord mais dépêche-toi nous partons dans 2 minutes.<p>

J'hochai la tête et courus vers la fenêtre d'Edward. Je me penchai à celle-ci et lui dit.

-Edward, je monte avec tes sœurs.  
>-Pourquoi ? Me questionna-t-il.<br>-Je n'ai pas envie de faire le reste du voyage avec Emmett qui se moque de moi toute les 2 minutes.

Il soupira, Emmett lui rigolait, je regardai les prunelles d'Edward. Il avait l'air triste.

-Je te retrouve tout à l'heure. Je t'aime, lui dis-je.  
>-Je t'aime aussi.<p>

Je l'embrassai, Emmett ramena sa fraise comme d'habitude :

-Bon on à pas toute la nuit !

Je me séparai de mon ange et partis en direction de Rosalie. Alice sortit de la voiture pour me laisser monter à l'arrière. Je m'installai et mis ma ceinture. Nous redémarrâmes tous en même temps, Rosalie conduisait vraiment bien et vite. Pas aussi vite d'Edward enfin pour l'instant, Alice se retourna et me fis un grand sourire. Je lui rendis, je profitai du vent dans mes cheveux et du soleil qui caressait ma peau. Je fis des vagues avec ma main, Alice poussa le volume de la stéréo, elles chantaient, je me joignis à eux et nous rigolions.

-Bon les filles, je trouve que l'on n'avance pas assez vite, j'aimerais bien doubler les garçons, ça vous dit ? Nous demanda Rosalie.  
>-Oh oui, oui vas-y Rosalie. Attend je vais mettre une bonne musique pour ça.<br>-Bella, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Alice se retourna et Rosalie me regardait dans le rétroviseur.

-Je suis partante !  
>-OK alors c'est partit mon kiki ! S'exclama Alice.<p>

Alice monta le son, on pouvait entendre à des kilomètres j'en étais sûr, je sentais les vibrations sous moi. La musique était « Everytime We Touch » de Cascada.  
>Nous commencions à doubler, Alice cria :<p>

-Ben alors les mecs, il faudrait peut-être appuyer sur l'accélérateur !

Je rigolai de sa phrase, Alice était si petite mais elle avait de la voix.

-Waouh, dit-il en ayant les cheveux au vent.

Moi je levai les bras, ferma les yeux et rigola. Je les rouvris, j'étais à la hauteur d'Edward, je lui tirai la langue et lui envoya un baiser. Rosalie finit par accélérer et nous les doublions sans aucunes difficultés. Je n'arrêtais pas de rigoler, je n'en pouvais plus et il fallait absolument que j'aille aux toilettes.

-Les filles, est-ce qu'on pourrait s'arrêter de petites minutes ? J'ai une petite envie.  
>-Oui bien sûr, me répondit Rosalie.<p>

Nous nous arrêtâmes au prochain air de repos, je courus en direction des toilettes, tous le monde regardaient la décapotable.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Les filles venaient de nous doubler, Emmett s'énerva :

-Edward qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Les filles nous on doublées, c'est la honte.  
>-Emmett calme-toi, nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés à Forks.<p>

Je vis la décapotable tournait à un air. Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient ? Bella avait-elle un problème ? Je tournai et me gara à côté de ma sœur.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi vous êtes vous arrêtées ?  
>-Bella avait un besoin à faire, nous l'avons fait trop rire. M'expliqua Alice en rigolant.<p>

Bella sortit, elle rigolait toujours autant et était toute rouge. Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Je la serrai contre moi, elle crocheta ses mains derrière ma nuque.

-Bon, il faudrait peut-être y aller ? Demanda Rosalie.

Bella se détacha de moi et se réinstalla à l'arrière. Alice démarra la musique et nous dit :

-Suivez si vous pouvez !

Je montai dans ma voiture et démarra sur un crissement de pneu.

Point de vue de Bella :

Nous étions sur la route depuis une bonne heure déjà, quand j'aperçus le panneau indiquant la ville de Forks. J'étais vraiment heureuse de rentrer, j'avais décidée où dormir, nous nous garâmes devant l'ancienne maison des Cullen. Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur, rien n'avait bougé, Carlisle et Esmée avaient déjà rangés le salon et la cuisine. Deux bras m'enlacèrent, je me retournai et vis Edward.

-Edward, je pourrais te parler ?  
>- Oui, bien sûr vient-on monte.<p>

Je le suivis dans l'escalier, nous nous retrouvions dans sa chambre, il retira le drap qui avait été placé sur le canapé. Il s'y assit et me fit signe de m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Je m'y installai, le regardai et lui dit :

-Voilà alors j'ai réfléchis à ta question et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te dis que j'aimerais vivre avec mon père le temps que l'on se mari.  
>-Bella, je ne pourrais jamais tant vouloir, je veux ton bonheur et il y a toujours la fenêtre.<br>-Oui c'est vrai mais j'espère que mon père acceptera de te laissais dormir avec moi les week-ends, après tout nous allons nous marier.  
>-Nous verrons le moment venu.<p>

Je lui souris, il m'embrassa avec douceur, je me détachai. Il me regarda et me demanda :

-Veux-tu allais voir ton père ?  
>-Nous pouvons y aller maintenant ?<br>-Oui, si tu en as envie.  
>-Alors, allons-y.<br>-D'accord nous allons prendre tes affaires en même temps.

J'hochai la tête puis monta dans la Volvo, Edward s'installa à mes côtés et nous partîmes. Je reconnus ma maison, la voiture de patrouille était garée devant. Charlie était là, je descendis de la voiture et commença à monter l'allée, je pris la main d'Edward et lui fis un sourire. Je toquai impatiente de le revoir. La porte s'ouvrit sur mon père qui était surpris mais heureux de nous voir.

-Bella ? Edward ?  
>-Bonjour papa.<br>-Bonjour Monsieur Swan, dit mon ange.  
>-Oh, les enfants je n'en reviens pas, entrez ! S'exclama mon père.<p>

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon.

-Comment allez-vous ? Demanda mon père.  
>-Très bien et toi ? Lui répondis-je.<br>-Bien, alors comme ça, vous êtes venus me rendre visite. Quand repartez-vous ?  
>-Nous ne repartons pas papa.<br>-... Comment ça ? Demanda mon père inquiet.  
>-Ma famille à décidée de ré emménager ici, à Forks, Expliqua Edward.<br>-Bella...Tu reviens... Vivre à Forks ?  
>-Oui, papa, lui répondis-je. Est-ce que je pourrai vivre ici ?<p>

Mon père dirigea son regards vers Edward, il ne comprenait pas, je m'empressai de lui expliquer :

-Papa, je te rassure, tout va très bien entre moi et Edward. Je voudrai juste revivre avec mon vieux père avant de me marier.

Je rigolai en voyant sa réaction à l'expression « mon vieux père ».

-Pour commencer, je ne suis pas vieux, je serai heureux de t'avoir ma chérie. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Vous allez vous marier?  
>-Oui, je voulais te l'annoncer par moi-même.<p>

Il se leva, je fis de même et pour la première fois, il me prit dans ses bras. J'étais émue, il nous invita à aller discuter dans la cuisine le temps qu'il prépare le dîner, nous le suivions, Edward s'installa sur une chaise.

-Papa, veux-tu que je prépare le dîner ?  
>-Tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas ?<br>-Non, pas du tout et je peux toujours suivre la conversation.  
>-Très bien merci.<p>

Il s'installa en face d'Edward, j'espérai pour que ces deux là aient une discussion. Je décidai de faire une pizza, je pris de pâte toute faite, mon père se lança :

-Alors, quelle est la date du mariage ? Demanda-t-il.  
>-Nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date, répondit Edward.<br>-Ah ! Vous retournez au lycée demain ?  
>-Oui, mon père va reprendre son service à l'hôpital donc nous retournons au lycée, de toute façon il n'y a pas d'université à Forks et puis c'est bientôt la fin de l'année.<p>

Il eût un long silence puis mon père se leva et nous dit :

-Bon, je vous laisse, je vais regarder le match de base-ball.  
>-Oui, lui dis-je en souriant.<p>

Mon père s'installa dans son canapé, je mis la pizza au four et me retourna. Edward était là, tout près de moi, il me regardait. Je sautai pour m'asseoir sur le comptoir et fixai mon ange. Il s'approcha encore plus de moi et mit ses mains sur mes cuisses.

-Edward ?  
>-Oui mon amour.<br>-Tu es sûr que cella ne te dérange pas que je reste chez mon père ?  
>-Bien sûr que non et puis nous nous verrons demain au lycée.<br>-Tu ne compte pas venir ce soir par la fenêtre ? Chuchotai-je surprise.  
>-Si. Si tu m'y autorise, me répondit-il en souriant.<br>-Monsieur Edward Anthony Massen Cullen, je vous autorise à vous glisser dans ma chambre, dis-je tout bas.  
>-Merci.<p>

Il s'approcha encore plus et m'embrassa. Le baiser démarra comme tout les autres puis je senti sa langue entrer dans ma bouche. Je ne pouvais retenir mes hormones quand il faisait ça. Je mis une main sur sa nuque, l'autre étant occupée à fourrager dans ses cheveux. Lui avait une main sur ma hanche, me collant de force contre lui tandis que l'autre se faufilait sous mon haut, caressant mon dos, mon ventre... Je devais réagir, si mon père nous surprenait. Je me défis des lèvres d'Edward et lui dis.

-Voudrais-tu avoir un peu de retenu Edward.

Celui-ci rigola et me lança :

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es autant désirable en ce moment Bella.

Je rougissais, il m'embrassa derechef mais nous fûmes stoppai par un toussotement. Je me décalai et vis mon père. Je sautai de mon perchoir et m'empourprai encore plus.

-Pouvons-nous manger Bella ?  
>-Oui, attends je vais sortir la pizza du four.<p>

Je commençai à sortir celle-ci quand je fus surprise par la question de mon père.

-Tu manges avec nous Edward ?  
>-Non, désolé mes parents m'attendent mais c'est gentil.<p>

Sans faire attention à mes gestes, je me brûlais avec le plateau et poussa un cri. Je relâchai celui-ci, qu'Edward rattrapa et déposa sur la gazinière.

-Bella ça va ? Demandèrent-ils ensemble.  
>-Oui, ça va, je me suis juste brûlée.<p>

Edward prit ma main et me la passa sous l'eau froide. Cela me soulagea.

-Bella, tu devrais faire plus attention à ce que tu fais, me dit mon père.  
>-Je sais, soupirai-je.<br>-Bon, je vais y aller, bonne soirée.  
>-Attend je te raccompagne, lui dis-je. Je reviens papa.<p>

Il hocha la tête, je suivais Edward jusqu'à dehors et referma la porte derrière moi. Il se retourna et m'enlaça.

-Tu me retrouves ce soir ? Lui demandai-je pour me rassurer.  
>-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.<p>

Il m'embrassa, monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Je rentrai à l'intérieur et me mis à table. Je servis mon père et pris une part.

-Alors ça se passe bien avec Edward à ce que je vois ? Demanda mon père.  
>-Oui, je l'aime tu sais. Je pourrai mourir pour lui.<br>-Je vois Bella, j'espère qu'il ne te fera plus de mal et je me rends compte qu'il tient à toi. C'est un très bon jeune homme Bella.

Ses paroles me touchèrent, il appréciait enfin Edward.

-As-tu parlais du mariage à ta mère ?  
>-Non, j'attends d'avoir la date.<br>-Je me demandai si...  
>-Je t'écoute papa, l'encourageai-je avant de mordillai dans ma pizza.<br>-Et bien, je me demandai si toi et Edward avaient déjà fais l'amour ?

Sous le choc de cette question, je crachai mon morceau qui arriva au milieu de la table.

-Je sais que c'est indiscret et que tu es gênée de m'en parler mais si te plaît réponds-moi ?  
>-Et bien... oui moi et Edward l'avons déjà fait...mais ne t'inquiète, nous nous protégeons, lui répondis-je en rougissant.<br>-Merci pour ta franchise, cela me rassure.  
>-A moi, maintenant de te poser une question et je t'en pris soit sérieux et franc.<br>-Je t'écoute.  
>-Acceptes-tu Edward maintenant ?<br>-Oui, je l'aime bien.  
>-Pourquoi ce changement ?<br>-Bella ça fait plus d'une question, rigola-t-il.  
>-S'il te plaît.<br>-Très bien, j'accepte beaucoup plus facilement Edward parce que je le trouve vraiment mûr, il te rend heureuse, il est doux et attentionné envers toi. Depuis ton départ Bella, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit, tu me manqué et je m'en voulais beaucoup. J'ai pensé que si Edward t'avais abandonné c'était en partit de ma faute, que si je l'avais accepté et non repoussé comme je l'ai fait, il serait resté avec toi. Alors je me suis promis qu'à ton retour, j'accepterai celui qui te rend heureuse. Voilà tu sais tout.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, mon père portait Edward dans son cœur à présent, j'étais touchée par ce que mon père m'avait avoué. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, je me levai, contourna la table et enlaça mon père.

-Merci papa, tu me rends vraiment heureuse toi aussi, lui chuchotai-je.

Il me serra contre lui et me dis :

-Je ne veux que ton bonheur Bella et comme je te l'ai dit j'apprécie énormément Edward.  
>Par contre, je vais instaurer des règles et j'aimerais que tu les respectes.<br>-Je t'écoute.

J'étais stressée. Qu'allait-il mettre comme règles ? Allais-je pouvoir voir Edward ?

-Tout d'abord, je ne veux plus que tu partes comme ça ! Tu m'as fais peur.  
>-C'est d'accord.<br>-Je n'ai pas fini. J'accepte qu'Edward vienne ici le week-end mais je ne veux pas que vous ayez des rapports sous mon toit, je veux que tu reprennes une bonne année scolaire aussi. Et si jamais un week-end tu veux allais chez Edward, je veux que tu me demandes mon accord. Voilà.

Cela allait être dur, mais je devais dire oui pour ne pas frustrer mon père, déjà qu'il ne savait pas qu'Edward passerait la nuit avec moi.

-Très bien papa.

Nous débarrassions la table, il s'apprêtait à faire la vaisselle, je l'arrêtai et lui dis :

-Je vais faire la vaisselle, va regarder le match.  
>-Tu es sûre ?<br>-Oui, je suis de retour maintenant.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et partit dans le salon. Je fis la vaisselle, une fois celle-ci finit, je m'installai à côté de mon père pour regarder la télé.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Je rentrai à la villa et gara la voiture dans le parking. Je vis Esmée et Alice dans le salon devant la télé, je m'installai à côté d'Alice. Celle-ci me regarda. Emmett et Carlisle jouaient aux échecs tandis que Jasper et Rosalie jouaient aux cartes. Alice me fixait en souriant.

-Qu'y as-t-il Alice ? Demandai-je curieux.  
>-Tu devrais essayer de te contrôler en présence du père de Bella, me répondit-elle.<br>-Oh Edward, craquera j'en suis sûr, s'exclama Emmett.  
>-Echec et mat, fit Carlisle joyeux.<br>-Ce n'est pas juste, se plaignit Emmett.  
>-Tu n'avais qu'à te concentrer, au lieu d'écouter les discussions des autres, dis-je.<br>-Pourquoi Bella n'est pas avec toi ? Me demanda Esmée.

Tous le monde, attendaient ma réponse, ils aimaient vraiment Bella.

-Bella vit chez son père, le temps que nous nous soyons mariés, elle profite de son père, expliquai-je.

Les pensées se multiplièrent :

« Pauvre Edward, ça va être dur de faire l'amour maintenant » *Emmett*  
>« Je suis désolé fiston » *Carlisle *<br>« Elle va lui manquer, à nous aussi » *Rosalie*  
>« Je ne ressens pas de tristesse venant de lui, bizarre » *Jasper*<br>« Elle est vraiment comblée Edward, je l'ai vu » *Alice*  
>« Il va être malheureux, de ne pas la voir dormir » *Esmée*<p>

-Ne soyez pas désolé ou triste pour moi, je vais la rejoindre ce soir, je ne la laisserai pas, rigolai-je.

Ils étaient heureux mais Esmée avait une pensée qui me blessé :

« Je ne la reverrai pas beaucoup, elle va me manquer » *Esmée*

-Maman, Bella viendra ici, elle aussi, elle vous aime trop pour ne pas vous voir.

Elle me sourie et me prit dans ses bras. Bella appartenait déjà à notre famille, mes parents la considérée comme leur fille et mes frères et sœurs l'adorée. Je montai dans ma chambre, me changer et attendais l'heure où je pourrai rejoindre ma bien-aimée. Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

-Entrez, dis-je.

Alice apparût en sautillant, elle s'assit en face de moi sur le lit et commença à parler :

-Edward, je te préviens d'avance, il va falloir que tu forces Bella à dormir.  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Elle est très heureuse et à beaucoup de chose à te dire mais si elle n'a pas sont compte de sommeil, elle sera de très mauvaise humeur.  
>-Je vois, je ferai tout mon possible.<br>-Tu vas être surpris par ce qu'elle va t'annoncer.  
>- Laisse-moi voir Alice ?<br>-Non.  
>-S'il te plaît.<br>-Non Edward, je ne te dirai rien.

Elle quitta ma chambre, il allait être 20h, bientôt l'heure de voir ma Bella. Je frappai au bureau de Carlisle, celui-ci me répondit :

-Entrez.  
>-Carlisle, je voudrai te demander quelque chose ?<br>-Je t'écoute Edward.  
>-Il n'y a rien de grave, c'est juste que Bella s'est brûlée la main et je voulais savoir, si tu n'avais rien pour la soigner ?<br>-Ah, si tiens, prend ça.

Il me tendit une pommade et une bande.

-Tu lui étale la crème et tu bandes sa main. Tu y arriveras ?  
>-Oui merci Carlisle. Bonne soirée, à demain.<br>-De rien, à demain.

Je partis en courant, j'avais hâte de la revoir. Nous étions mi-juin, la fin du lycée approchait mais je savais qu'une nouvelle année scolaire redémarrerait.

Point de vue de Bella :

Il allait bientôt être 20h, je me levai, fis un bisou sur la joue de mon père et lui dis :

-Bonne nuit papa.  
>-Bonne nuit ma puce, reposes-toi bien.<br>-Oui, à demain.  
>-A demain.<p>

Je montai dans la salle de bain, pris une douche pour me rafraîchir et mis mon ensemble boxer et débardeur marron et rose. J'entrai dans ma chambre, referma la porte et ouvrit la fenêtre.

-Edward ? Chuchotai-je.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit et aucune silhouette à l'horizon. M'avait-il oublié ? Je me retournais et sursauta. Edward se tenait là devant moi en souriant.

-Tu m'as fais peur, avouai-je.  
>-Désolé, j'étais caché, ça fait longtemps que je suis ici, dit-il en s'avançant. Tu es très belle, dans cette tenue, me dit-il en m'enlaçant.<br>-Merci, il fait si chaud, tu as de la chance de ne pas sentir la chaleur ou le froid, dis-je en le regardant.

J'étais si bien dans ses bras froids, il m'assit sur le bord du lit et se mit à genoux devant moi. Il prit ma main où il y avait ma brûlure, il était si délicat. Le froid me fit un bien fou, il mit une crème et l'étala en massant. Il me donnait des frissons, je fermai les yeux, il était si tendre et si sexy.

-Ca va ? Je te fais mal ? Demanda-t-il.  
>-Non, au contraire, c'est juste tes caresses qui me mettent dans tous mes états, avouai-je en rouvrant les yeux. Merci.<p>

Il rit et me mit un bandage. Il m'embrassa et m'allongea sur le lit. Je décidai d'entamer la conversation :

-Edward, mon père m'as dit de très belles choses tout à l'heure.  
>-Qu'a-t-il dit ?<br>-Qu'il t'aimait beaucoup et que tu étais attentionné et doux avec moi.

Il parût surpris.

-Waouh ! S'exclama-t-il.  
>-Oui, moi ça ma surprise mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce qu'il a dit.<p>

Il me souriait et m'embrassa. Je voulais encore lui parler d'autres choses, je me détachai et continua à lui parler :

-Edward, mon père m'a aussi demandé si on avait déjà fait l'amour.  
>-Ah et que lui as-tu répondu ?<br>-Je lui ai dis que oui et que nous nous protégions, il semblait soulagé.  
>-C'est une bonne chose. Esmée s'inquiète car elle croit qu'elle ne te reverra plus aussi souvent.<br>-Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça, je tien trop à elle, à ta famille et surtout à toi.

Je l'embrassai, je voulais que ce baiser dure assez longtemps pour me faire perdre la tête mais Edward l'interrompit.

-Bella il est 21h, il faut que tu dormes, demain nous avons cours.  
>-Edward j'ai encore autre chose à te dire, je...<br>-Bella, s'il te plaît dors.  
>-Tu restes avec moi ?<br>-Bien sûr.

Il me prit contre son torse où je posai ma main blessée, il me fredonna ma berceuse et je m'endormis.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Bella s'était endormie dans mes bras, elle était si paisible et si fragile. J'étais heureux que son père m'accepte enfin. Bella ne parlait pas dans son sommeil. Il était 6h30, l'heure pour elle de se préparer, je lui caressais le visage et lui chuchota :

-Mon amour, il faut te réveiller, nous allons au lycée aujourd'hui.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux, me souris et m'embrassa. Puis elle me demanda :

-Tu as fais quoi cette nuit ?  
>-Je t'ai regardé dormir.<br>-Très intéressant !  
>-Oui, ça l'étais pour moi.<p>

Elle souriait.

-Veux-tu que je revienne et chercher pour le lycée ou préfères-tu y aller toute seule ?  
>-Je veux y aller avec toi.<br>-Très bien, je reviens dans 1 heure.  
>-Ca va être long 1 heure sans toi.<br>-Pas si tu t'occupes.

Je l'embrassai amoureusement et partit chez moi.

Point de vue de Bella :

Edward me manquée déjà. Que ferais-je sans lui ? Je ne serai plus rien. Je me levai, m'habillai d'une robe vu la chaleur et descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Mon père me rejoignit.

-Bonjour papa.  
>-Bonjour ma puce, bien dormie ?<br>-Oui, au faite ce-soir je compte faire un petit tour chez les Cullen. Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
>-Non, pas du tout, bon il faut y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard. Heu tu compte y aller comme ça au lycée.<p>

Je regardai ma tenue.

-Oui, tu sais il fait très chaud et je serai avec Edward et sa famille.  
>-Très bien alors allons-y.<p>

J'hochai la tête et sortit en même temps que lui.

-Bonjour Edward, comment vas-tu ? Demanda mon père.  
>-Bien merci et vous ?<br>-Tout va bien, tu emmènes Bella au lycée ?  
>-Oui, monsieur Swan.<br>- Oh, appelle-moi Charlie. Je te fais confiance pour surveiller ma fille. Bonne journée les jeunes.  
>-Merci et ne vous en faites pas, je veille sur elle, bonne journée, lança Edward.<p>

Mon père partit, je me dirigeai vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux. Il m'enlaça et me dit :

-Je comprends pourquoi ton père m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, tu es ravissante.  
>-Merci.<br>-Prête pour le lycée ?  
>-Oui, soupirai-je.<p>

Il rigola, je me mis rapidement sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa pour qu'il arrête de se moquer. Je crochetai mes mains à sa nuque, lui me serrait et me pressait contre lui.

-Bella, nous...Allons être...En retard, me dit-il entre deux baisers.  
>-On s'en fiche.<p>

Il souriait contre mes lèvres, me donna un baiser et se sépara de mes lèvres.

-On y va.

Il m'ouvrit la porte en souriant, je m'y engouffrais et m'y ma ceinture. Edward s'installa derrière le volant et démarra. Nous nous garâmes sur le parking. 


	15. Complications

Chapitre 15 :

Complications !

Point de vue de Bella :

Edward m'ouvrit ma porte, je descendis et pris la main qu'il me tendait. J'entrelaçai nos doigts et avança en direction de sa famille. Alice me sauta dans les bras.

-Tu m'as tellement manquée !  
>-Alice, je ne suis partie que d'hier.<br>-Je sais mais ça me manque de ne pas te voir toute la journée.  
>-Nous allons nous voir aujourd'hui et ce soir si je ne vous dérange pas, je viendrai faire un tour, dis-je en souriant.<br>-C'est vrai, ce soir tu viens ? Demanda Alice toute excitée.  
>-Oui, si cela ne vous embête pas.<br>-Bien sûr que non, ça fera énormément plaisir à Esmée, me dit Edward.  
>-Bon tu viens Alice, nous avons anglais, dis-je en tendant ma main.<br>-Oui, allons-y.

Elle s'empara de ma main et voulut partir mais Edward tenait toujours l'autre.

-Bon Edward, lâche-la, tu la revois dans 1 heure.

Il lui fit une grimace, je l'embrassai et enleva ma main de la sienne. Il fit la moue, je m'approchai de son oreille et lui chuchota :

-Je t'aime, je te revois dans 1 heure mon ange et fait attention à toi, y a des filles qui te mates derrière. Alors file en cours avant que j'aille les voir.

Il rigola, Alice me traîna de force, ce qui fit rire Emmet. Nous étions devant notre salle, je vis Edward et Jasper dans notre couloir, ils étaient suivis de beaucoup de jeunes filles. Ils s'approchèrent de nous.

Jasper embrassa Alice, toutes les filles tournèrent leurs regards vers Edward, mon Edward. Elles m'énervaient, je me jetai sur la bouche d'Edward et crocheta mes bras derrière son cou, il était surpris. Il souriait contre ma bouche puis me serra contre lui.

-Serais-tu jalouse ?  
>-Non, menti-je.<br>-Bella ?  
>-Bon d'accord, oui je suis jalouse, elles m'énervent de te coller comme ça !<br>-J'adore quand tu es jalouse, tu es encore plus sexy, rigola-t-il.

Je rougissais, la sonnerie me sauva, Edward se sépara de moi et m'embrassa. Alice me traîna jusqu'à une table, nous discutâmes durant toute l'heure, Alice et Rosalie avaient prévues une journée shopping. Je ne voulais pas y penser, j'avais hâte de retrouver mon fiancé.

La sonnerie se fit entendre, j'avais 2 heures de biologie, je me précipitai en dehors de la salle, suivie d'Alice. Je rentrai dans mon prochain cours, Edward était installé à notre paillasse, il y avait encore ces filles autour de lui. Je les contournai et m'assit à côté d'Edward qui me regardait en souriant. Une fille s'adressa à moi :

-Pourquoi t'installes-tu ici, c'est ma place.  
>-Oh, désolé mais je m'installe à côté de mon petit ami.<br>-Arrête de mentir, il est trop bien pour une fille d'en ton genre. Alors maintenant dégage !  
>-Tu veux que je change de place pouffiasse ?<br>-Oui, mocheté.  
>-Très bien.<p>

Je me levai en colère, pris la main d'Edward et me réinstalla sur une table libre au fond. La fille s'installa à ma place et me regarda de travers.

-Ne fais pas attention à elle mon amour, me dit Edward en mettant sa main sur ma cuisse.  
>-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, elle te drague et ça m'énerve.<p>

Je le regardai, il me fixait en me faisant son sourire en coin, il s'approcha et m'embrassa en plein cours devant cette fille. J'étais sa petite amie, plutôt sa fiancée et Edward m'appartenait. Le prof arriva, Edward se détacha de moi et nous suivions le cours. Enfin moi j'essayai car entre les mauvais regards de cette fille et les caresses d'Edward, je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer.

Pour me venger, je décidai de mettre une main sur son genou, il frissonnait. Enfin je pense, je décidai d'aller encore plus loin dans ma vengeance. Je remontai lentement ma main sur sa cuisse puis me dirigeai vers sa partie intime, il ne tenait plus, je le voyais dans ses yeux. Ses prunelles étaient d'un noir intense. Il leva la main et demanda :

-Monsieur, puis-je aller aux toilettes s'il vous plaît ?  
>-Oui, mais dépêchez-vous.<p>

Il se releva de sa chaise et fila hors de la classe. Je rigolai, j'avais réussi à lui faire moi aussi de l'effet. Je pouvais enfin suivre le cours, la fille s'étant retournée, ne voyant plus Edward.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Bella mit sa main sur mon genou puis elle remonta de plus en plus, j'en frissonnai. Le sentirai-t-elle ? Elle remonta jusqu'à ma partie intime, je ne tenais plus, elle me regardait. J'essayai de penser à autre chose mais elle continuait. Je levai la main et demanda :

-Monsieur, puis-je aller aux toilettes s'il vous plaît ?  
>-Oui, mais dépêchez-vous.<p>

Je me levai et fila dehors, je m'empressai d'aller dans ma voiture pour me calmer. Il le fallait, ce n'était pas le moment, je mis une chanson et me relaxai. Une fois 10h50, je sortis et rejoignis Bella devant notre salle de biologie. Elle souriait, l'aire heureuse d'avoir réussi quelque chose. Je m'approchai et l'enlaçai.

-Pourquoi es-tu partit comme ça de cours ? Quelque chose n'allait pas ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
>-Tout allait très bien, mais je préférerais que tu gardes ces genres de caresses quand on sera entre nous.<br>-Pourquoi ? Moi je me suis bien amusée. Dit-elle en passant ses mains sous mon tee-shirt.

Je ne tenais plus, nous étions dans le couloir, je n'allai pas lui sautai dessus ! Non Edward pense à autre chose. La sonnerie me sauva. Bella avait histoire avec Tanya tandis que moi j'avais mathématiques. Elle retira ses mains et m'embrassa. Puis elle partit en cours, je fis de même mais dans l'autre direction.

Point de vue de Bella :

J'avais sûrement du choquer Edward avec mes gestes mais il me donnait tellement envie qu'il fallait bien que je me venge. Lui avait le droit de me déconcentrer de mon cours. Alors pourquoi pas moi ? Je m'installai à côté de Tanya, l'heure passa très vite, il fallait que l'on rejoigne la famille à la cafétéria.

Je mis un dessert et de l'eau sur mon plateau puis suivit Tanya jusqu'à notre table. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir qu'Edward était entouré de filles mais que la fille de biologie était là. Cela me mis en colère, je posai bruyamment mon plateau sur la table, toute ma famille me regardaient.

-Encore là, toi ? Me lança-t-elle.

Pour qui se prenait-elle, cette blonde ?

-Oui, c'est ici que je mange alors retourne à ta table et va draguer ailleurs ! Rétorquai-je acide.

La fille partit sur la table de derrière, je m'asseyais et commença à mordiller dans mon beignet. Edward s'approcha et dit :

-Bella, il faut que tu manges plus que ça.  
>-Je n'ai pas faim, répondis-je en le regardant.<p>

Il m'enlaça, me fixa et me fit son sourire en coin. Je craquai, il était si beau, j'approchai mes lèvres des siennes et les embrassèrent. Ce fut un baiser très tendre mais nous nous arrêtâmes après plusieurs raclements de gorge provenant des Cullen.

-Nous sommes dans une cafétéria, je vous rappelle et je n'aimerais pas être dégoûté de mon repas en vous voyant ! S'exclama Emmett.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une blague, je l'aimai tel qu'il était, de toute façon on ne peut changer une personne.

-Emmett je te rappelle que contrairement à nous les humains tu ne manges pas, chuchotai-je.

Il me tira la langue, ce qui me fit rire, la famille se joignit à moi. J'aimais le rire d'Edward. Je finis ma bouteille d'eau et partit en direction du self-service. Je mis ma bouteille à la poubelle et posa mon plateau sur une pile. En me retournant je découvris, la blonde, je lui lançai un mauvais regard.

-J'aimerais te dire 2 ou 3 petites choses toi, me lança-t-elle.  
>-Je t'écoute, dis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.<br>-Premièrement, tu es vraiment d'une laideur, je suis cent fois plus belle que toi. Deuxièmement, il est pour moi, tu n'as rien à faire avec lui. Et troisièmement, tu vas vite dégager de sa vie avant que je n'appelle de vieilles connaissances à moi, qui se feront une joie de te casser la figure.  
>-Tu as fini ton petit discours ? Demandai-je en levant les sourcils.<br>-Oui, dit-elle en se recoiffant.  
>-Très bien alors à moi, dis-je en décroisant mes bras.<br>-Premièrement, tu es blonde et Edward n'aime pas les blondes. Deuxièmement, il est avec moi et je ne compte pas le laisser. Troisièmement, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Quatrièmement...Continuai-je en m'énervant et en la pointant du doigt.  
>-Quatrièmement, tu n'as rien dans la cervelle, tu ne penses qu'à toi et à ta beauté. Alors laisse-moi tranquille avant que je ne me fâche réellement. Et ne t'approche plus d'Edward.<p>

Je partis en direction de la sortie, j'étais trop énervée pour retourner à table. Quelque chose tira sur mes longs cheveux bruns. Je me retournai et vis la blonde qui me tirait les cheveux. Elle voulait se battre ? Très bien, je n'allais pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Je tirai aussi ses cheveux bien lisses, pour qu'elle laisse mes cheveux. Elle me relâcha enfin et m'insulta :

-Petite garce, tu vas me le payer de m'avoir tiré les cheveux.  
>-Et toi tu vas me le payer d'avoir dragué Edward, rétorquai-je.<p>

D'un seul coup, elle tira sur mon collier, celui-ci se brisa en mille morceaux, le cœur en cristal se brisa sur le sol. Tous les regards étaient retournés vers nous. Comment avait-elle pu casser ce collier ? J'y tenais beaucoup, c'était un cadeau d'Edward, j'étais vraiment en colère à présent.

Je pris le premier dessert qu'y me venait et lui balança en pleine figure. Malheureusement pour elle c'était une petite tartelette à la fraise et le jus des fruits se déversa sur ses habits. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte. J'avais eu ma revanche.

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?  
>-Pourquoi as-tu cassé mon collier ? Demandai-je sur le même ton qu'elle.<br>-Tu vas voir je vais te le prendre ton Edward, je te casserai la gueule aussi et il ne te restera plus que les yeux pour pleurer.

Cette fois, elle en avait trop dit, je voulu me jeter sur elle quand...

Point de vue d'Edward :

Je discutais avec Emmett de voiture. Quand un bruit de verre me fit tourner la tête, je vis le visage de Bella à la fois triste et en colère.

-Je crois qu'il va y avoir une baston entre Bella et cette fille ! S'exclama Emmett.  
>-Arrête de penser à ça. Rétorquai-je.<br>-Edward, je l'ai vu, il faut les séparer avant, me dit Alice.  
>-Mais pourquoi Bella se battrait ce n'est pas son style ? M'interrogeai-je.<br>-Edward, on s'en fou du pourquoi, ça va arriver.  
>-Ben moi j'attendrai bien là pour voir qui c'est qui gagne, dit Emmett.<p>

Je lui lançai un regard. Il s'intéressait de nouveau à Bella et à la fille en question. Je tournai moi aussi mon regard et fut surpris de voir Bella envoyer une tartelette dans le visage de la fille. Il fallait que j'intervienne le plus rapidement, je fis signe à Emmett de venir avec moi. Il était ravi.

Nous arrivâmes au bon moment, Bella se jeter sur cette fille, j'eu le temps de la retenir par derrière, lui maintenant les bras. Emmett tenait de son côté la fille, Bella se débattait dans mes bras.

-Bella, calme-toi c'est moi, lui dis-je calmement afin qu'elle se calme.  
>-Edward, lâche-moi s'il te plaît que je puisse régler le compte de cette petite blondasse !<p>

Elle était vraiment énervée, je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je la sorte. Je l'entraînait de force dehors, elle se débattit encore plus et me cria :

-Edward laisse-moi !  
>-Mais enfin Bella calme toi !<p>

Je la retournai vers moi, son visage passa de la colère à la tristesse. Pourquoi ce changement d'humeur ?

Point de vue de Bella :

Edward me retourna de façon à ce que je lui fasse face. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, Edward me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.

-Bella que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda Edward paniqué.

Je continuais à déverser mes larmes sur son tee-shirt. Pourquoi n'arrivai-je pas à me calmer ? Ce n'était qu'un collier après tout. Non, Bella justement, ce n'était pas un collier insignifiant, c'était un cadeau d'Edward. Mes larmes redoublèrent.

-Bella, je t'en supplie, explique-moi, me supplia-t-il en m'asseyant sur ses genoux.

Je relevai la tête vers lui, nous étions installés sur un banc près du parking, il me fixa. Son regard était rempli de tristesse, de colère, d'incompréhension.

-Bella...  
>-Edward...Je suis désolé...Elle...Elle a cassée le pendentif que tu m'avais offert...Je...<p>

Je n'arrivais plus à m'exprimer. J'étais vraiment idiote. Pourquoi m'étais-je battue avec cette blonde ? Je ne l'aurai pas fait, j'aurai encore mon pendentif autour du cou.

-Bella, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es battue, ce n'est pas dans ta nature. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ? Demanda-t-il.  
>-Je...Elle m'à dit qu'elle ne laissera pas tomber et qu'elle te draguerait jusqu'à ce que tu m'abandonnes. C'en était trop, j'ai réagis et je me suis défendue. Je sais que c'est idiot de ma part et je le regrette car je n'ai plus ton pendentif...<p>

Je le fixai moi aussi, les larmes aux bords des yeux, une larme s'échappa et roula sur ma joue. Edward l'essuya à l'aide de son doigt frais, se mit à caresser mes cheveux et dit :

-Bella, ce n'est pas si grave pour le pendentif, je t'en achèterai un autre et je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Je ne pensai pas que tu te battrais pour moi ! S'exclama-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il me fit son plus beau sourire, je ne pu m'empêcher de lui rendre, il était si beau. Il savait me réconforter, me faire rire.

-Je ne veux pas que tu m'en rachète un, j'en avais un et j'aurai dû faire plus attention. Tu sais très bien que je ferai tout pour toi, même me battre.  
>-Nous verrons plus tard pour ce fameux pendentif, d'un côté je suis heureux que tu ais réagis de cette façon.<p>

Je rougissais, la tristesse était passée, je n'avais pas vu le temps passé. Edward approcha, m'embrassa tendrement, malheureusement la sonnerie retentit au même moment. Je maudissais cette cloche.

-Bon on va en cours, me dit doucement Edward.  
>-Oui.<p>

Je me relevai et pris sa main. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à mon cours de sport, Emmett était déjà devant l'entrée. Edward me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassa amoureusement mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett pour nous interrompre.

-Bon alors sœurette, on y va à ce cours !

Je me séparai d'Edward à contre cœur tandis que celui-ci dit à Emmett :

-Je te fais confiance pour surveiller Bella.  
>-Compte sur moi ! Rétorqua Emmett en cognant sur son torse.<br>-A tout à l'heure, me lança-t-il.  
>-Oui, répondis-je en me retournant vers Emmett.<p>

Je partis vers les vestiaires, me mis en tenue de sport, toutes les filles me dévisageaient et moi bien sûr je rougissais. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici au plus vite, je rejoignis les autres dans le gymnase et le prof commença à donner les explications.

-Alors aujourd'hui nous allons faire du basket, je voudrais que vous formiez des équipes de 7 joueurs. Puis vous vous échaufferez et nous pourrons commencer les matchs

Je regardais autour de moi, les équipes se formées, des équipes mixtes bien sûr. Emmett me fit signe de le rejoindre avec son équipe, je me rapprochai. Nous étions 6 joueurs en tout, Moi, Emmett, Tanya, Laurie, Thomas et Cédric. Il restait encore une place dans notre équipe, bien sûr la dernière sortie du vestiaire, allait être dans notre groupe. Je fus surprise et dégoûtée de voir que c'était cette blondasse habillée d'un jogging rose.

-Camille tu iras dans l'équipe d'Emmett, dit le prof.

Je me rapprochai d'Emmett pour je ne sais quelle raison. Tanya me prit par le bras et m'emmena plus loin pour discuter.

-Bella tout va bien se passer, je sais ce qui c'est passé à midi. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourrais même avoir ta revanche.  
>-Comment ?<br>-Et bien, n'oublie pas que nous avons de la force, me dit-elle en souriant.

Je le lui rendis, j'avais compris où elle voulait en venir et j'étais heureuse qu'elle et Emmett me défendent.

Le premier match débuta, il opposait notre équipe c'est-à-dire les bleus contre les violets. Emmett se défoulait sans trop mettre de force pour ne pas le soupçonner mais malgré cela je n'aimerai pas être son adversaire. Au cours du match, Camille me fit beaucoup de mauvais regards et quelques croches pieds que j'évitai par le plus grand des hasards. Sauf un, je me rétamai par terre, ma tête heurtant le sol.

J'allais avoir une bosse, c'était sûr. Emmett et Tanya arrivèrent en courant, m'aidèrent à me relever, Camille quand à elle, rigolait dans son coin. Je m'approchai d'elle furieuse, j'allais lui faire bouffer le sol.

-Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas dans ta petite tête de blondasse ! Hurlai-je.  
>-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es maladroite ou si tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes.<br>-Tu va voir où mes jambes vont t'arriver.

J'allai encore une fois me battre avec elle avant qu'Emmett ne s'interpose. Le prof arriva à grand pas.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Je peux savoir ?  
>-Il se passe que Camille me fais pas mal de croche patte.<br>-Bon vous n'êtes plus en maternelle ! Isabella, veuillez sortir de mon cours.  
>-Pourquoi moi alors que c'est elle, m'énervai-je.<br>-Sortez, je ne veux pas d'histoire dans mon gymnase.

Je partis dans les vestiaires me rhabiller puis sortie. Je me dirigeai donc vers la voiture d'Edward et l'attendais près de celle-ci. La fin de journée était enfin annoncée, Alice sautilla jusqu'à moi et me lança :

-Super ce soir tu viens !  
>-Oui, Alice je ne comptais pas me défiler. J'ai envie de revoir la villa et Esmée.<p>

Edward vira sa sœur et m'enlaça.

-Tu ne devais pas être en sport avec Tanya et...  
>-Si mais j'ai étais virée du cours.<br>-Comment cela se fait-il ?  
>-A cause de la blondasse de midi.<p>

Il parût surpris et en colère à la fois.

-Et ça va, tu n'as rien ?  
>-Non tout va bien. Le rassurai-je.<br>-Elle te ment Edward, elle a extrêmement mal au crâne. Elle est tombait en sport. Dit Alice.  
>-Bella ! Dit Edward énervé.<br>-Désolé. On peut y aller.

Il hocha la tête, m'ouvrit la portière passagère de sa voiture, je montai dans celle-ci. Edward prit place au volant, Alice était derrière. Sur la route, je décidai donc de parler :

-Edward pourrais-tu me ramener chez moi s'il te plaît ?

Il parût surpris, il s'inquiétait je le voyais dans ses yeux.

-Pourquoi Bella, tu ne viens pas chez nous ? Demanda Alice.  
>-Euh...<br>-Tu me l'avais dit ce matin, c'est injuste ! S'énerva-t-elle déçue.

Nous étions devant chez moi. Je me retournai de façon à voir mon petit lutin.

-Alice, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je vais juste chercher des affaires. La rassurai-je.  
>-Tu viens chez nous alors ? Demanda-t-elle toute excitée.<br>-Oui.  
>-Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'affaire. Tu comptes dormir chez nous ?<br>-Non Alice, il faut que je fasse quelque chose c'est tout.

Je me retournais, Edward me regardait avec un grand sourire. Lui aussi avait eu peur que je ne vienne pas. Je descendis de la voiture et me dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison quand une main froide se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et vis Alice toute souriante.

-Alice que fais-tu ? Lui demandai-je.  
>-Je t'accompagne, on ne sait jamais, avec le coup que tu as pris à la tête.<br>-Je vais bien. La rassurai-je.  
>-C'est Edward qui m'a demandait de t'accompagner et je crois que tu auras besoin de me poser une question assez gênante.<p>

Je ne comprenais pas. Je rentrais enfin dans la demeure, Charlie n'était pas là. Il fallait que j'aille aux toilettes, une fois à l'intérieur je compris la dernière phrase qu'avait prononcée Alice. Je sortis et me dirigea vers celle-ci.

-Alice, j'ai une question ?  
>-Oui je le savais je t'écoute.<br>-Et bien, je voulais savoir, si le sang des cycles chez une femme, pouvez vous attirer ? Demandai-je en rougissant.  
>-Je ne mis connaît pas beaucoup mais je dirais que cela à un faible goût par rapport au sang en général. Cela nous attire moins, par contre nous sentons l'odeur du sang.<p>

Je ne pouvais pas aller chez les Cullen avec une odeur de sang.

-Alice je ne peux pas venir chez toi, je suis désolé.  
>-Mais pourquoi ? Je t'en pris viens, ce n'est nous serons nous contenir.<br>-Alice, c'est très gênant, ils vont le savoir et...  
>-Bella, c'est naturelle. Bon allez viens nous y allons.<p>

Elle me tira par le bras, referma la porte et me mit de force dans la voiture.

-Alice, pourquoi utilise tu la force sur Bella ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
>-Et bien, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, dit-elle en souriant.<p>

Edward me regarda pour essayer de comprendre, je tournais la tête et regarda le paysage. J'étais vraiment gênée. Nous arrivâmes enfin à la villa, Edward m'ouvrit la portière et me prit par la taille. Esmée nous attendait. Elle se dirigea vers nous et me prit dans ses bras.

-Bella, je suis si heureuse de te voir !  
>-Moi aussi Esmée.<p>

Tout le reste de la famille se dirigèrent vers nous.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que sa sent le sang humain ? Demanda Emmett.

Ils humèrent tous, je rougis, c'était le moment que je redoutais.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal, nous n'allons pas entrer dans les détails. Dit Alice en me regardant.  
>-Je ne te comprends pas Alice, répliqua Edward.<p>

J'espère qu'Alice ne va pas leur dire, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

-Enfin Edward réfléchit, ta fiancée à ses règles ! S'exclama Emmett haut et fort.

Je baissai la tête et m'empourprai encore plus. Esmée me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena dans le salon, j'entendis Edward grondait. Je m'installai sur le canapé et discutais avec Esmée.

-Alors comment ça se passe avec Charlie ? Comment a-t-il réagit ?  
>-Ca se passe très bien, il a fixai quelques règles mais il a bien réagit, il était heureux de me retrouver.<p>

Tout les autres nous rejoignirent, Edward s'installa à mon côté en souriant. Edward prit ma main dans la sienne, je le regardais. Je me demandais s'il arrivait à se contenir face à mon sang. Son doux visage était reposé, il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir.

-Bon alors est ce que vous avez décidés une date pour le mariage ? Demanda Alice toute excitée.  
>-Non, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en discuter, répondis-je.<br>-J'ai une date à vous proposer.  
>-Nous t'écoutons, dit Edward attentif.<br>-Je pensai que ce serait agréable pour Bella de le faire en été, nous sommes mi-juin, la fin de l'année scolaire approche et je trouve que ce serait une bonne idée de faire ce mariage en août.  
>-C'est une très bonne idée Alice, moi cela me convient. Dit Edward en souriant encore plus. Bella qu'en penses-tu ? Me demanda-t-il en me fixant.<br>-Je trouve ça vraiment parfait mais il y aura du soleil et vous ne pouvez pas sortir...  
>-Bella nous trouveront un moyen, j'ai déjà beaucoup d'idée dans la tête, rétorqua Alice. Alors ?<br>-Moi ça me va, répondis-je en souriant à l'idée de devenir madame Cullen.  
>-Très bien alors il nous reste 1 mois pour les préparatifs. Nous lança Alice.<p>

Nous étions vraiment heureux, Alice m'expliquai qu'il faudrait que je vienne souvent le soir pour les préparatifs, ce qui réjouissait la famille. Edward m'entraîna dans sa chambre sous le regard de toute sa famille, ce qui me gênait. Une fois là-haut, il referma la porte derrière lui et m'enlaça.

-Edward ?  
>-Oui.<br>-Est-ce que tu arrives à te contenir ? Demandai-je en relevant mon visage pour le regarder.  
>-Oui, ne t'en fais pas et ne sois pas gênée pour ça.<p>

Il m'embrassa, ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur et d'un délice. Je crochetai mes mains à sa nuque, lui m'amenait encore plus contre son corps. Il se sépara de mes lèvres pour me laisser reprendre ma respiration, j'étais essoufflée, il me faisait toujours autant d'effet. Il embrassa mon front, à l'endroit de ma bosse, cela me soulagea mais l'endroit était douloureux.

-Je te fais mal ? Demanda Edward inquiet.  
>-C'est juste ma tête, j'ai un mal de crâne à cause de la bosse.<br>-Je vais aller te chercher un médicament et de la glace, dit-il avant de partir.

Je m'allongeai sur son lit, il était si attentionné, il faisait attention à mes moindres mouvements ou émotions. Il revint, munit d'un verre d'eau et d'une poche froide.

-Tiens prend ça déjà, dit-il doucement en me tendant le verre et un comprimé.

Je ne résistai pas, j'avais trop mal, j'avalai le cachet et bu le verre. Edward s'allongea à mon côté et mit la poche froide sur mon front. Celle-ci n'était pas aussi froide qu'Edward, je ressentais toujours la douleur. J'éjectai la poche, Edward parut surpris de mon geste.

-Que fais-tu Bella ? Laisse-moi te soigner. S'énerva-t-il.  
>-Je veux bien que tu me soignes, mais cette poche n'est pas aussi froide que toi. Ca ne soulage pas la douleur.<p>

Il soupira, je me mis dans ses bras, la tête sur son torse près de son visage. Il comprit et posa sa joue contre mon front. Je soupirai d'aise.

-Ca va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
>-Oui, je suis heureuse de me marier avec toi cet été. Mais je me demande comment Alice va pouvoir faire pour vous. Le soleil sera présent.<br>-Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, nous avons de vieilles connaissances. Je suis aussi heureux que toi pour ce mariage. Veux-tu que nous invitions que des humains ou...  
>-Non, Edward invitons aussi des vampires, ils sont de ta famille.<br>-Tu es sûre ?  
>-Oui.<p>

Je relevai mon visage, il me regarda amoureusement, il approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Elles s'effleurèrent, se cherchèrent et au moment où elles se trouvèrent quelqu'un entra dans la chambre.

-Emmett ! Hurla Edward.  
>-Désolé de vous déranger les amoureux mais il va être 7 heures du soir et je pense que Bella doit rentrer si elle ne veut pas être puni.<br>-J'arrive, dis-je.

Il sortit de la chambre, je soupirai, nous ne pouvions avoir de moment intime dans cette maison.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Edward.  
>-Nous ne pouvons avoir de moment intime dans cette maison.<p>

Il rigola, m'embrassa, se releva. Je pris la main qu'il m'offrait et descendit en bas. Alice me sauta dans les bras.

-Tu vas me manquer. Dit-elle en me serrant plus fort.  
>-Alice...J'...étouffe.<br>-Ah, pardon, excuse-moi, dit-elle en s'écartant.  
>-On se revoit demain. La rassurai-je.<br>-Très bien et je vois aussi que demain tu reviendras ici.  
>-Si tu le dis.<p>

Tout le monde rigolait, ils me prirent chacun dans leurs bras, Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. Je grimpai dans celle-ci et nous partîmes. Arrivés devant chez moi, Edward coupa le moteur et se tourna vers moi.

-Suis-je autorisé à revenir ce-soir ? Demanda-t-il.  
>-Edward, cela risque d'être dur pour toi de te contenir, dis-je en baissant le regard.<p>

Je voulais vraiment qu'il reste avec moi cette nuit mais les conditions de mon humanité allaient vraiment être dures pour lui. Résister à mon sang, encore et encore.

-Bella, j'arrive à me contrôler, je t'assure. A moins que tu ne préfère être seule ce soir ? Demanda-t-il peiné.  
>-Non, bien sûr que non, je veux être avec toi. Tu viendras ?<p>

Il réfléchit pendant de bonnes minutes, qui me parurent longues.

-Je viendrai ce soir, finit-il par répondre.

Je lui souris toute contente, il me rendit mon sourire, m'embrassa. Je descendis de la voiture et entra dans la maison.

-Papa ? Appelais-je.  
>-Oui, Bella je suis dans le salon.<br>-Je vais préparer à manger, tu as faim ?  
>-Oui bien sûr, alors c'était bien chez les Cullen ?<br>-Oui, j'y retourne demain.  
>-Ah bon ?<br>-Oui, on a fixé une date pour le mariage et il faut que j'aille chez eux le plus souvent pour arranger le mariage avec Alice.  
>-AH et quelle est la date ?<br>-En août. Je ne sais pas encore le jour.  
>-Très bien, n'oublie pas de prévenir ta mère demain soir.<br>-Oui.

Nous mangeâmes en discutant de notre journée. Je débarrassée, lavais la vaisselle et partit en haut.

-Je vais me laver, faire mes devoirs et aller au lit. Bonne nuit papa !  
>-OK. Bonne nuit Bella.<p>

Je montai rapidement les escaliers, pris ma douche et enfila un vieux pyjama. Je me brossai les dents, les cheveux et mis ces derniers en queue de cheval pour ne pas avoir chaud. J'entrai dans ma chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre.

Je décidai de commencer mes devoirs, je fis les maths que j'avais pour demain, nous étions entrain d'étudier les fonctions. Je trouvai cela plutôt assez facile, quelque chose de froid effleura ma nuque, je me retournai et vis mon ange.

-Salut toi, me lança-t-il.  
>-Salut.<br>-Que fais-tu ?  
>-Mes mathématiques. Tu les as fais ?<br>-Oui, je t'attends sur le lit, dit-il en m'embrassant le front.

Je me dépêchai de finir ces exercices pour profiter d'Edward, une fois finis, je me levai et me dirigeai vers le lit. Je m'y allongeai et me plaça dans les bras d'Edward qui n'attendait que moi.

-Ton front va mieux ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
>-Oui, ça va.<p>

Il me regardait avec amour, il approcha ses lèvres lentement alors que moi je me jetai dessus. Il m'embrassa, je crochetai mes bras à sa nuque, je le senti sourire contre ma bouche. Tout à coup il se figea. Je me séparai de lui, de façon à le contempler. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, ses lèvres étaient retroussées sur ses dents blanches et pointues.

Je compris, mon sang le tentait. Je décrochai mes bras, me mit debout et reculai pour éviter la tentation. Lui s'était relevé, il s'approcha de moi comme un prédateur, en grondant. Le souvenir de James me revenu, j'avais vraiment peur à ce moment là. Il dût le voir dans mes yeux, il se retourna.

-Edward ? L'appelai-je encore apeurée.

-Edward ? Recommençai-je.  
>-Je suis désolé Bella.<br>-Non, ne t'excuse pas, c'est de ma faute, dis-je en me mettant devant lui.

Il releva son visage, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi noir mais son visage n'exprimé que tristesse.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y peux rien, tu n'es qu'humaine ! S'énerva-t-il.

Je caressai sa joue de ma main gauche tandis que l'autre se trouvée sur son torse.

-Je suis désolé Bella, il faut que je parte, je ne peux pas tenir avec ton odeur. Ton sang m'attire trop, m'avoua-t-il en me fixant.  
>-Quoi ?...Non Edward, ne t'en va pas, ne me laisse pas.<br>-Désolé.

Il prit mon poignet gauche, m'embrassa sur le front, remis mon bras le long de mon cours et disparu. Pourquoi étais-je humaine ? Je gâchai tout. Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, je sanglotai et avais beaucoup de mal à respirer. Je m'assis maladroitement sur le lit et tomba de celui-ci. Ma joue contre le sol de ma chambre. Edward allait-il disparaître ? Y aurait-il un mariage ? Des bras froid me relevèrent.

-Edward ?  
>-Désolé Bella ce n'est que moi, me dit Alice attristée.<br>-Oh Alice ! Dis-je dans un souffle.

Je sanglotai dans ses bras, allongés sur le lit.

-Bella, tu devrais dormir. Me dit calmement Alice.  
>-Je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas sans Edward, sans son odeur.<p>

Alice soupira, me caressa les cheveux mais je ne pus m'endormir.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Je ne pouvais plus rester dans la chambre avec Bella, son sang m'attirait beaucoup trop et je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Peut-être faudrait-il que je parte ? Non, j'aimais Bella, j'allai me marier avec elle, je ne pouvais lui faire cela. Je savais que je l'avais blessée ce soir. Accepterait-elle mes excuses ? J'espère que oui, je ne voulais pas me séparer d'elle.

Je couru dans la forêt, jusqu'à la clairière, l'endroit où j'avais eu mes premiers contacts avec mon ange. Puis je rentrai à la villa et fila sans mot dans ma chambre.

Point de vue d'Alice :

Bella sanglotait dans mes bras, elle ne dormait pas, elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant je l'avais enlacée comme Edward pour qu'elle ressente mes bras froids et qu'elle s'imagine dormir dans les bras de mon frère. Mais non, elle m'avait avouait que je n'avais pas la même odeur que lui. Bizarre, elle l'aimait vraiment, normalement on ne pouvait différencier l'odeur d'un vampire mais elle si. Pourquoi Edward avait-il réagit aussi violemment ? J'espérais qu'il se rattraperait. Bella passa une nuit blanche.


	16. Faiblesses

Chapitre 16 : Faiblesses

Point de vue de Bella :

J'avais passée une nuit blanche, je ne pouvais dormir sans Edward.

-Ca va ? Demanda Alice.  
>-Non, soufflai-je.<br>-Ne t'en fais pas Bella, ça va s'arranger. Me rassura-t-elle.  
>-Je ne crois pas, dis-je en me levant et en allant dans la salle de bain.<p>

Je pris les premiers habits, un polo de jogging, je me brossai les cheveux et les attachés en queue de cheval laissant des mèches folles. J'avais vraiment une mauvaise mine.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, Alice était déjà habillée, elle était vraiment bien habillée face à moi. Elle écarquilla les yeux en me voyant.

-Bella ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça ?  
>-Si Alice, de toute façon ce n'est qu'un lycée.<br>-Tu pourrais faire un effort pour..., commença-t-elle.  
>-Pour qui ? M'énervai-je. Pour Edward ? Il est partit, il m'a encore une fois laissée alors qu'il m'avait dit qu'il resterait.<p>

Mes larmes roulèrent sans que je n'en donne l'ordre à mon canal lacrymal. Alice me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota :

-Tout va s'arranger Bella, je l'ai vu, Edward s'en veut. Allez viens je t'emmène au lycée.

Elle m'emmena jusqu'à la camionnette, je la laissai prendre le volant, ce qui était une première. J'appréciai Alice, c'est ma meilleure amie et elle aurait pu devenir ma belle sœur.

-Au faite..., elle commença la discussion. Ce soir tu viens chez nous.  
>-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai. Rétorquai-je.<br>-Pour le mariage Bella, bien sûr, tu n'as pas oubliée.  
>-Il n'y aura pas de mariage Alice, soufflai-je en baissant la tête.<br>-Ce mariage aura lieu, fais moi confiance. Edward va venir te parler aujourd'hui et tout va s'arranger.  
>-Je ne vois pas comment le mariage aurait lieu sans le futur époux, répliquai-je en levant la tête.<p>

Elle fermait les yeux et secoua la tête négativement. Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus, nous étions garées sur le parking du lycée, à côté de la Volvo. Je descendis de la voiture, claqua la portière, et me dirigea à l'arrière de ma voiture. Je vis le reste des frères et sœur d'Alice appuyaient contre l'arrière de la Volvo. Ils me regardaient tous avec de grands yeux.

-Bella, tu ne t'es pas vu ou quoi ? Me demanda Emmett inquiet.  
>-Quoi ? M'énervai-je.<br>-Pourquoi es-tu dans cette tenue ? Demanda Rosalie.

Je regardais Edward dans les yeux en disant :

-Je n'ai pas dormie cette nuit. Et de toute façon qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?

Je partis sans même attendre une réponse, je me dirigeai vers mon bâtiment quand une main blanche s'empara de mon poignet droit. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il me retourna.

- Bella, s'il te plaît pardonne-moi, me supplia-t-il en me regardant.  
>- Lâche-moi Edward. Je te croyais partis.<br>-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de partir.  
>-Tu me l'as dit hier ! M'énervai-je.<p>

Son visage était rempli de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

-Bella, hier j'ai du partir de ta chambre mais je ne te quitte pas, j'en suis incapable.  
>-Je...Vais être en retard.<p>

Je repris mon poignet, il m'avait lâché, il n'avait pas résisté. Je partis pour mon cours.

-Je ferais tout pour que tu me pardonne Bella, hurla-t-il dans mon dos.

Ne te retourne pas Bella, me dis-je. L'heure de cours se déroula lentement, j'étais fatiguée et n'arrivai pas à me concentrer. La sonnerie nous indiqua la fin du cours, je pris mes affaires et sortis. Edward était appuyé contre le mur d'en face, je l'ignorais et continuai mon chemin. Il se planta devant moi de façon à m'arrêter.

-Bella, je t'en pris, laisse moi t'expliqué.

-Bella hier je suis partis car la chambre était trop petite, l'odeur de ton sang était trop forte, je n'avais pas chassé. Mais je t'en pris j'arriverai à me contrôler à partir de maintenant. Ne me quitte pas.  
>-Ce n'est pas moi qui veux rompre !<br>-Me pardonnes-tu ?  
>-Edward, il n'y a rien à pardonner, je dois aller à mon cours, on en reparlera plus tard. Je suis fatiguée.<p>

Il hocha la tête mais son visage était rempli de tristesse. Je ne voulais pas le voir triste, non fais quelque chose Bella. Je caressai sa joue, lui fis un petit sourire et partis.

-Je t'aime Bella, me lança-t-il.

Je rentrais dans mon cours, Camille se dirigea vers moi.

-Alors Edward c'est rendu compte que je suis mieux que toi, il t'a quitté, je vais pouvoir en profiter. Ca tombe bien, j'ai mon prochain cours avec lui.  
>-Edward et moi n'avons pas rompu ! M'énervai-je.<br>-On verra, dit-elle en partant avec un sourire.

Pendant l'heure de cours, je réfléchissais, j'aimais Edward plus que tout. A la fin du cours, je décidai de le rejoindre devant son cours. Je courus dans les couloirs, tous les élèves me regardaient ahuris. Je devais paraître folle. J'arrivai enfin devant sa salle, il sortit au même moment, la blonde était juste derrière lui.

Elle voulut lui prendre la main, je réagis au quart de tour. Je me jetais dans les bras d'Edward et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il était surpris, il souriait contre ma bouche. Il referma ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui. Je me séparai de ses lèvres et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime Edward, je ne t'en veux pas et je comprends. Reste avec moi, le suppliai-je.  
>-Pour toujours, me répondit-il à l'oreille.<p>

Son haleine fraîche me chatouilla l'oreille, j'en frissonnai, Edward me frictionna dans le dos. Je me rendis compte que j'étais sur la pointe des pieds, je posai ma tête sur son torse et soupirai d'aise. J'étais de nouveau heureuse.

-On va en cours de biologie mon amour ? Demanda Edward avec sa voix d'ange.  
>-Oui du moment que tu es avec moi.<p>

Je me séparai de ses bras, il entrelaça nos doigts, porta nos mains à son nez. Il respira mon odeur et embrassa ma main. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, il me le rendit immédiatement. Les deux heures de biologie passèrent rapidement, j'étais assise à côté d'Edward et je ne le lâchai pas des yeux.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva plus vite que prévu. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre table, je croisai le regard de Camille et je lui lançai un mauvais regard. Edward s'installa, je m'assis à son côté. Alice poussa son plateau dans ma direction et m'ordonna :

-Manges, tu es encore plus blanche que nous.  
>-Oui, soufflai-je épuisée.<br>-Alors Edward, tu aimes le nouveau style de ta fiancée ? Demanda Emmett en rigolant.

Je rougissais, c'est vrai. Comment faisait Edward pour traîner avec moi dans cet état ? Edward me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Tu es très belle, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas la beauté extérieure qui compte. N'empêche tu es très jolie naturelle.  
>-Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas lire dans mes pensées, chuchotai-je.<br>-Et c'est le cas, j'ai lu dans l'esprit d'Alice et elle a vu ce que tu pensais, m'expliqua-t-il doucement.

Il me fit un sourire et m'embrassa tendrement.

-Je vois que nos tourtereaux ce sont réconciliés, ça fait plaisir de voir ça ! S'exclama Emmett.

Je me séparai d'Edward et souriais à toute la famille.

-Allez manges, me dit mon fiancé en poussant un plat de pâtes devant moi.  
>-Merci.<p>

J'avalai tout le plat, il n'y avait pas de sauce mais je n'allai pas me plaindre. J'étais affamée, d'ailleurs j'avais vidée le plateau d'Alice.

-Et ben au moins avec Bella, Carlisle et Esmée n'auront pas payés la cantine pour rien, lança Alice.  
>-Bon on va prendre l'air ? Demanda Emmett. Car Bella est toujours aussi blanche, dit-il inquiet.<p>

Toute la famille hocha la tête et ils se levèrent tous en même temps. Je me levai à mon tour, un peu trop vite, ma tête tournai, je titubai vers Edward. Il me prit par la taille.

-Ca va ?  
>-Oui, je me suis levai trop vite.<p>

Il rigola et poussa la porte de la cafétéria. Le vent glacial effleura mon visage et j'en fus heureuse. Ma tête tournai, je me sentais faible, j'avais chaud.

-Tu te sens bien Bella ? Demanda Rosalie.  
>-Non, j'ai la tête qui tourne et...<p>

Ma vue se troubla, je me senti tomber.

-Edward rattrape-la ! Cria Alice.

Je senti des bras me rattraper, je voyais tout trouble, mes oreilles bourdonnaient et je perçus des voix.

Point de vue d'Edward :

-Edward rattrape-la ! Cria Alice.

J'avais lâché la taille de Bella le temps de passer la porte. Je me retournai et la vis tombait en arrière, je la rattrapais avant qu'elle n'entre en contact avec le sol.

-Bella, tu m'entends ? Demandai-je inquiet.  
>-Bella ! Hurla Emmett.<p>

Il était accroupi devant moi, il avait le visage inquiet et il fixait Bella.

-Bella, répond moi, la suppliai-je.

Aucune réponse, je me relevai, elle dans mes bras.

-Emmenons-la à l'infirmerie, dit Jasper.

Nous partions donc tous pour l'infirmerie. Je serrai fort Bella contre moi. Qu'avait-elle ? Je m'inquiétais pour elle, elle ne m'avait pas répondue. Elle était-elle inconsciente ?

-Edward ? Souffla-t-elle.  
>-Je suis là, Bella, répondis-je soulagé.<p>

Emmett m'ouvrit la porte, la secrétaire releva la tête et parut inquiète.

-Oh mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ? Nous demanda-t-elle.  
>-Nous sortions de la cafétéria et elle s'est évanouie, expliquai-je.<br>- Suivez-moi.  
>-On t'attend ici Edward, me lança Alice.<p>

J'hochai la tête et porta Bella jusqu'au lit. Je l'allongeais sur celui-ci. L'infirmière arriva.

-Que s'est-il passé ?  
>-Nous sortions de la cafétéria et elle s'est évanouie, répétai-je.<br>-Tu m'entends petite ?  
>-Oui, souffla Bella faiblement.<br>-Tu as mangée ?  
>-Oui.<br>-Tu m'as l'air fatiguée.  
>-Elle n'a pas réussie à dormir cette nuit, l'informais-je.<br>-Oh, je vois, bon tu as besoin de repos. Nous allons t'allonger dans la chambre à côté.

Je repris Bella dans mes bras et suivi l'infirmière. Elle m'ouvrit la porte d'une chambre.

-Bon je vous laisse l'installer mais vous, vous allez en cours.

J'hochai la tête, elle partit, je m'approchai du lit. J'y glissai Bella à l'intérieur. Elle grelotta, son polo était trempé ainsi que son pantalon. Je lui retirai son polo et son pantalon. Elle était en débardeur et boxer bleu clair. Je la recouvrai avec la couverture et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Edward ?  
>-Oui, c'est moi.<br>-Merci.  
>-De rien, tu dois dormir Bella.<br>-Tu restes ? Demanda-t-elle en me regardant.  
>-Je dois aller en cours mais toi il faut que tu te reposes.<br>-Je n'arriverai pas à dormir sans toi.  
>-Et si je te laisse mon manteau ?<br>-Peut être...

Je retirai déjà celui-ci et lui posa près d'elle. Elle s'en empara et en huma l'odeur. Elle ferma les yeux, je l'embrassai sur le front et me releva.

-Merci.  
>-Je reviens te chercher tout à l'heure.<p>

Elle dormait déjà, sa respiration était régulière et elle avait mon manteau près de nez. Comment se fait-il que mon odeur l'apaise autant ? Je refermai la porte derrière moi et me dirigea vers l'entrée où m'attendait mes frères et sœurs.

-Alors qu'a-t-elle ? S'inquiéta Emmett.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi inquiet pour quelqu'un. J'étais heureux qu'il s'inquiète de cette manière pour Bella.

-Tout va bien, elle était juste épuisée. Elle s'est endormie.  
>-Où est ta veste ? Demanda Rosalie.<br>-Elle est avec Bella. Elle...A...Besoin de mon odeur pour s'endormir.  
>-Waouh ! Je ne savais pas que les humains ressentaient une odeur de nous, s'exclama Jasper.<br>-Et ce n'est pas tout, Bella arrive à différencier l'odeur d'Edward et la mienne, déclara Alice avec un grand sourire.  
>-Comment l'expliques-tu ? Demandai-je.<br>-Et bien, c'est simple, elle t'aime, elle reconnaît tout de toi. Elle est accro.

Nous partîmes pour nos cours respectifs, j'étais encore sous le choc de ce que venait de m'avouer Alice. Bella reconnaissait mon odeur, c'était impressionnant. Mes 2 heures de sport étaient vraiment longue sans Bella. Le vendredi, était le seul jour où nous avions sport ensemble. A la fin de ce cours, je me dirigeai vers ma voiture.

-Alice je vais chercher Bella, tu peux prendre la Volvo ?  
>-Oui, bien sûr, tu l'as ramène à la maison hein ?<br>-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je passerai peut être chez Bella avant. Elle voudra sûrement se changer.  
>-Tu as raison en effet. Bon ben à dans une heure alors.<p>

J'hochai la tête et fis tomber les clés dans sa petite main.

-Fais attention à ma voiture. L'avertis-je.  
>-Fais-moi confiance, je sais conduire. Rigola-t-elle.<p>

Je partis en direction de l'infirmerie, j'étais pressé de la retrouver.

-Elle va mieux ? Demandai-je à l'infirmière.  
>-Oui, elle dort encore. Vous la ramenez ?<br>-Oui.  
>-Très bien, alors bonne fin de journée.<br>-Merci, à vous aussi.

Elle partit de l'infirmerie, j'entrai dans la chambre, mon ange dormait encore. Elle s'agrippait férocement à ma veste. Je m'approchai du lit, m'assit sur celui-ci et caressa la joue chaude de Bella. Elle ouvrit ses yeux doucement. Elle me souriait, je lui rendis et elle se mit assise.

-Tu va mieux ? Lui demandai-je.  
>-Oui.<p>

Elle crocheta ses bras derrière mon cou, approcha ses lèvres des miennes, nos fronts se touchèrent. Elle m'embrassa, elle était douce. Après une bonne minute, je me séparai de ses lèvres pour la laissai respirer, elle haletait et souriait.

-On y va ? Demandai-je.  
>-Oui, c'est partit, dit-elle pleine d'énergie.<p>

Nous sortîmes, elle me laissa m'installer au volant de sa camionnette puis elle monta à mon côté et entrelaça nos doigts en souriant.

-Je préfère te voir comme ça ! M'exclamai-je.  
>-Moi aussi, je me sens mieux. Peux-tu m'accompagner chez moi avant d'aller à la villa ?<br>-Oui bien sûr.

Nous étions garée devant chez elle, elle descendit et se retourna vers moi.

-Tu viens ?  
>-Oui, répondis-je en souriant.<p>

Elle referma sa portière et monta vers la porte. Elle me fit entrer et monta dans la chambre en me tirant avec elle. Elle me fit m'asseoir sur le lit.

-Je vais prendre une douche et me changer pour aller chez toi. Tu m'attends ici ?  
>-Oui, je t'attends ne soit pas trop longue.<br>-Il faut bien que je me fasse belle, dit-elle en tirant sur son polo.  
>-Tu es déjà très belle.<p>

Elle grimaça et partit dans la salle de bain.

Point de vue de Bella :

Je partis dans la salle de bain, me déshabilla et entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude décontractait mes muscles. Une fois celle-ci prise, je m'enroulai dans une serviette et partit dans la chambre pour prendre des affaires. Edward était toujours assit sur le lit, il me regardait avec de gros yeux.

-J'ai oubliée mes habits, me justifiai-je.  
>-Reste dans la salle de bain, je vais choisir.<br>-Merci.

Je retournai dans celle-ci et y attendit Edward. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des habits à la main.

-Tiens, je t'attends en bas.  
>-Oui.<p>

Avant qu'il ne parte, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un furtif baiser pour le remercier.

-En quel honneur ce baiser ? Demanda-t-il.  
>-C'est ma façon de te remercier, dis-je en souriant et en rougissant.<br>-Alors j'aimerais bien que tu me remercies encore une fois.

Il me demandait un baiser ? Waouh, je n'allai pas refuser. Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois, il mit un terme à ce baiser et partit. Il m'avait pris de simples habits noirs et cela me convenait parfaitement. Je détachai mes cheveux et les brossa. Puis je sortis et descendis les escaliers. Edward se tenait près de la porte.

-Tu es très belle.  
>-Il faut dire que tu as bien choisis mes vêtements.<br>-Et pour ça, est-ce que j'aurai le droit à un baiser ? Demanda-t-il en rigolant.  
>-Bien sûr, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser.<p>

Il m'attira à lui par la taille et me plaqua contre son corps avec violence. J'étouffai un gémissement, il souriait, il plaça une de ses mains sur ma joue puis la fit glisser sur ma nuque.

Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, son haleine fraîche me chatouilla les narines, je collai ma bouche à la sienne et finis par l'entrouvrir. Edward ne refusa pas, nos langues se trouvèrent et tournaient à l'unisson. A la fin de notre long baiser, j'étais haletante quand à Edward il respirait très fortement.

J'étais toujours dans ses bras, contre lui.

-On y va ? Demanda-t-il.  
>-Oui, allons-y.<p>

Je pris sa main, monta côté passager et nous partîmes en direction de la villa des Cullen. Ma future belle-famille car le mariage aurait bien lieu. Arrivée là-bas, je sautai de ma camionnette, j'étais heureuse chez Edward. Il m'accompagna jusqu'au porche, lorsque je franchi celui-ci, quelque chose de noir se jeta sur moi. Heureusement pour moi Edward était derrière moi et m'avais rattrapé. C'était Alice, bien sûr, mon petit lutin plein d'enthousiasme.

-Merci Bella, je suis super heureuse ! S'exclama-t-elle en sautant et en frappant dans ses mains.  
>-Je ne te suis pas là.<br>-C'est normal, nous non plus, on ne comprend pas, dit Esmée en arrivant à notre hauteur.

Je la pris dans mes bras.

-Bonsoir Esmée, comment allez-vous ?  
>-Bien merci et toi ? Tu vas mieux ? Alice m'a racontée, demanda-t-elle en regardant Edward.<br>-Oui merci, je vais beaucoup mieux, dis-je en resserrant ma prise autour d'Edward, ce qu'Esmée vu.

Elle parut heureuse, elle nous invita à nous installer sur le canapé, ce que nous fûmes. Alice s'installa sur un fauteuil en face de moi et Edward. Elle me fixait en souriant.

-D'accord Alice, explique-moi ce que tu veux.  
>-Demain nous allons faire du shopping toute la journée, dit-elle en souriant.<p>

Je me figeai, je n'en avais pas envie et surtout je n'en avais pas besoin. Enfin j'aimerais bien allez acheter quelque chose pour Edward.

-Bella, c'est pour toi que l'on y va.

Je soupirai.

-Viens il faut que l'on discute, dit-elle en se levant et me tendant sa main.

Je tournai la tête vers Edward et lui fis un petit sourire d'excuse. Il soupira et me laissa.

-Va chasser Edward, tu en auras besoin, si tu veux rester avec Bella ce soir.

Il hocha la tête et proposa aux garçons de venir avec lui. Nous serions entre filles. Alice m'entraîna dans sa chambre. Je m'installai sur son lit tandis qu'elle s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de moi.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.  
>-Alors quoi ?<br>-Que veux-tu me demander ?  
>-Ben...J'aimerais acheter un collier pour moi et Edward.<br>-Oui, ça je le savais, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles demain on va faire les magasins. Mais il y autre chose.  
>-Alice, je ne vois pas...<br>-Réfléchis Bella, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux ne soit pas gênée au niveau de ça.

Je venais de comprendre ses paroles.

-Je voudrais faire une surprise à Edward, lorsque je n'aurais plus mes cycles mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.  
>-Ah, voilà, tu vois je vais t'aider, Rosalie aussi, elle est forte dans ce domaine là.<p>

Cette dernière entra dans la chambre en souriant et en disant :

-Je vois que l'on a besoin de mes talents.

Je rougissais à ses paroles.

-Ne soit pas gênée Bella, ça va aller avec le temps, me rassura Rosalie.  
>-Merci.<br>-Bon alors tu veux faire une surprise à notre petit Edy. Donc moi je verrais bien quelque chose d'assez dominant et en étant sexy, suggéra Rosalie à l'aise.  
>-Oui, par exemple...Rajouta Alice.<p>

Point de vue d'Edward :

J'étais partis en chasse avec Jasper et Emmett, ce dernier adorait jouer avec la nourriture. Il courait dans tous les sens, comme un petit fou. Moi je soulageai ma gorge de façon à pouvoir rester avec Bella. Je ne voulais pas la laissait encore une fois seule, je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur.

Point de vue d'Alice :

Nous discutions de la liste qu'il faudrait pour la surprise d'Edward, la liste n'était pas trop longue mais cela aller être marrant et j'avais eu une vision. Tout ce passerait à merveille, ils allaient être plus qu'heureux mais je ne voulais pas le dire devant Bella car je savais qu'elle ce serait senti très gênée.

-Bon maintenant une petite chanson et une danse ça vous dit ? Demandai-je toute excitée.  
>-Oui, géniale, s'exclama Rosalie.<br>-Bella, tu es partante ?  
>-Oui maintenant que vous avez déjà entendue ma voix de casserole, répondit-elle en souriant.<br>-Tu n'as pas une voix de casserole. Avant de commencer on va s'habiller dans la façon de la chanson. On va se filmer et on regardera ok ? Ca va être marrant. M'exclamai-je.  
>-Ok, c'est quoi le style de la chanson ? Demanda Bella avec une pointe t'enthousiasme.<br>-C'est du Emo R'N'B.

Je filai dans mon dressing et cherchait des tenues pour nous trois. Je pris une tenue assez extravagante pour Rosalie, elle l'enfila dans la salle de bain et revint nous montrer.

-Waouh Rosalie ! Super ! S'exclama Bella.  
>-A ton tour, lançai-je.<p>

Je lui jetai une tenue, elle me regarda avec de gros yeux.

-Oh ça va ce n'est pas trop extravaguant, c'est la tenue qu'il faut. Me défendis-je.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain, moi je m'habillai vite fait dans le dressing, je sortis de celui-ci et vu Bella dans sa tenue, cela lui allait vraiment bien.

-Tu vois Bella, ça te vas très bien, en plus c'est du bleu. Lui dis-je.  
>-Oui, merci.<br>-Bon allez c'est partie, nous lança Rosalie. Tu nous montres les pas de danses Alice ?  
>-Oui suivez moi. Dis-je toute excitée.<p>

Je leur montrai les pas, Bella avait du mal à suivre mais elle se débrouillait. Au bout de 30 minutes, nous étions prêtes.

-Bon Bella, toi tu chantes et au refrain tu chantes et danses. OK ? Demandai-je.  
>-Oui, je vais essayer. Me répondit-elle.<br>-Tu vas y arriver et on fera plusieurs prises s'il le faut. C'est pour s'amuser. T'es prête Rosalie nous on danse ok ?  
>-Oui c'est bon, ça va être génial ! S'exclama celle-ci.<p>

Nous nous miment en place, j'appuyais sur la touche lecture et me plaça derrière Bella à côté de Rosalie. La chanson démarra, nous fîmes toutes en même temps les premiers pas, Bella s'arrêta pour chanter tandis que nous nous continuons. Bella y prenait du plaisir ça se voyait, elle aimait chanter.

Point de vue de Bella :

Alice voulait faire comme un clip je devais chanter et danser. Je faisais un effort pour ne pas tomber lors de la chorégraphie, je pris un certain plaisir à chanter et les paroles étaient merveilleuses.

Parole de « J'aimerais tellement » :

Ce n'est qu'une larme, juste un reste du passé  
>dont je m'éloigne, mais qui ne cesse de me hanter<br>ce n'est qu'une lame, qui entaille mes pensées  
>je retrouve mon âme, ton regard me donne envie d'avancer<p>

hey ho  
>laisse moi l'oublier<br>laisse moi l'effacer  
>pour mieux tout te donner<p>

j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veux mon cœur  
>mais je n'ai plus les mots<br>j'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur  
>mais ces mots sonnent faux<br>je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois  
>baby pardonne moi si je fais un faux pas<br>tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur  
>mais je n'ai plus les mots<p>

j'ai peur de cette flamme qui avant toi ma brûlé  
>tes yeux me désarment je n'ose plus les affronter<br>mes rêves se fanent, seul le temps pourra m'aider  
>mais quand tu t'éloigne, j'ai finalement envie de te voir rester<p>

hey ho  
>tu sais me parler<br>tu sais m'écouter  
>Baby please let me<br>laisse moi juste me retrouver

J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veux mon cœur  
>mais je n'ai plus les mots<br>j'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur  
>mais ces mots sonnent faux<br>je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois  
>baby pardonne moi si je fais un faux pas<br>tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur  
>mais je n'ai plus les mots<p>

Bridge

j'aimerais tellement donner autant que toi  
>je trouverais les mots que tu attends pour toi<p>

Je te demande, je te demande juste du temps.

J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veux mon cœur  
>mais je n'ai pas les mots<br>j'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur  
>mais ces mots sonnent faux<br>je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois  
>baby pardonne moi si je fais un faux pas<br>tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur  
>et je trouverais les mots.<p>

J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veux mon cœur  
>mais je n'ai plus les mots<br>j'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur  
>mais ces mots sonnent faux<br>je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois  
>baby pardonne moi si je fais un faux pas<br>tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur  
>et je trouverais les mots.<p>

A la fin de la chanson, j'étais fatiguée mais heureuse, je m'étais vraiment éclatée à faire ça.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à regarder ça avec le reste de la famille ! S'exclama Alice.  
>-Quoi ? Non tu ne vas pas le montrer à la famille. Dis-je paniquée.<br>-Bien sûr que si, ils vont nous donner leur avis, en plus ils t'on déjà entendus chanter. S'expliqua celle-ci.  
>-Oui mais ils ne m'ont jamais vu danser et surtout dans cette tenue, répliquai-je en montrant mes habits.<br>-Et ben ce sera une surprise. Dit Rosalie.  
>-Très bien, on va se rhabiller ? Demandais-je à Alice.<br>-Non, nous allons descendre en bas, le reste de la famille nous attend pour regarder la vidéo. Au moins ils verront que c'est bien nous que l'on voit sur cette vidéo.

Je soupirai et suivis les filles dans les escaliers. Toute la famille nous regardait, Edward écarquilla les yeux, moi je rougissais. Emmett s'esclaffait, dans quelques minutes, il ferait une réflexion.

-Waouh Bella, j'adore ce style, cela te va vraiment bien, dit Emmett sérieux.  
>-Merci, c'est gentil.<p>

Je baissai les yeux et m'installa à côté d'Edward sans le regarder. Il me caressa la joue, je relevai les yeux vers lui, il me souriait.

-Ca te va vraiment bien, j'adore cette couleur, me chuchota Edward à l'oreille.  
>-Merci, dis-je.<p>

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa.

-Bon on la démarre cette vidéo ? S'impatienta Emmett.  
>-On y va, c'est partit. Répondit Alice surexcitée.<p>

Elle mit le dvd dans le lecteur, la vidéo s'afficha sur l'écran plasma. Alice appuya sur le bouton lecture et la vidéo démarra par un petit message d'Alice :

« Bonjour à toute la famille, je vous présente notre clip, Moi et Rosalie en danse et Bella au chant et danse. D'ailleurs je remercie celle-ci car ce clip déchire grâce à sa magnifique voix. Bon film. »

Je regardais Alice surprise, celle-ci me fit un clin d'œil. La chanson démarra et j'étais attentive à celle-ci. Nous dansions vraiment bien, j'entendis enfin ma voix, à la télévision j'avais une magnifique voix. Edward souriait, la famille aussi, ils étaient tous à fond dans ce clip. Le résultat final était vraiment super. La famille nous applaudit. Nous rions.

-C'était vraiment magnifique, j'ai adorée, avoua Esmée.  
>-Oui c'est vrai, j'ai bien aimé, rajouta Emmett.<br>-Pour une fois que tu t'intéresses à autre chose que le base-ball. Dit Rosalie qui était sur ses genoux.  
>-Je m'intéresse aussi à toi et j'adore ta tenue, répliqua Emmett.<p>

Ils s'embrassèrent, je détournai le regard, gênée.

-Bon il faut que j'y aille, je dois préparer le dîner pour Charlie, dis-je en me relevant.  
>-Je te raccompagne, me suivit Edward.<p>

Je dis au revoir à toute sa famille, Alice m'avait dit qu'elle viendrait me chercher pour 10 heures demain matin. Je montai côté passager, le trajet se fit dans un silence reposant. Arrivé devant chez Charlie, Edward coupa le contact et se tourna vers moi.

-Tu restes ce soir ? Risquai-je.  
>-Oui.<br>-Tu me le promets ?  
>-Je te le promets, je ne te laisserais pas passer une nuit sans moi.<p>

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa. Je crochetai mes bras à sa nuque, ce qui le rapprocha de moi, j'entrouvris ma bouche et trouva sa langue. Je la caressai, je jouai avec. Edward me relâcha. Surprise je lui demandai :

-Que ce passe-t-il ?  
>-Ce n'est pas si grave, seulement ton père nous regarde, il est derrière le rideau du salon.<p>

Je penchai la tête et vis effectivement mon père nous espionner.

-Oh mon dieu, dis-je en me cachant le visage dans mes mains.  
>-Ce n'est rien, Bella. Il n'est pas en colère, il est heureux.<p>

Je le regardai surprise.

-Comment ça il est heureux ?  
>-Il est content de te voir avec moi et de te voir joyeuse.<p>

Je lui souriais, l'embrassa furtivement et descendis de ma camionnette. Edward descendit lui aussi, il me serra dans ses bras et me chuchota :

-Je te retrouve ce-soir mon amour.  
>-Oui et ne soit pas en retard.<br>-Je n'ai jamais étais en retard.

Je rigolai, l'embrassa et partis en direction de la porte. Edward lui partait à pied vers la forêt. En rentrant Charlie me héla :

-Bella ?  
>-Oui, je suis rentrée.<br>-Comment c'est passé ta journée ?  
>-Bien et toi ?<br>-Parfaite. Dis moi Edward rentre à pied ?  
>-Heu...Oui il a voulu me ramener mais ne t'inquiète pas Alice va le récupérer au bout de la rue.<br>-Oh, très bien. Tu devrais appeler ta mère en attendant que le repas soit cuit. Me conseilla Charlie.  
>-Oui, tu as raison je vais le faire.<p>

Je m'approchai près du téléphone, le pris, composa le numéro de ma mère et attendis qu'elle décroche. Au bout de la troisième tonalité, quelqu'un décrocha une voix masculine :

-Oui allô ?  
>-Phil ?<br>-Oui, lui-même.  
>-Oh, bonjour je ne t'ai pas reconnus, c'est Bella.<br>-Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ?  
>-Très bien merci et toi ? Demandai-je.<br>-Tout va bien. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
>-Et bien, je voudrais parler à ma mère si cela est possible.<br>-Oui, je te la passe, à bientôt.  
>-Oui, merci, à bientôt.<p>

J'entendis un bruit de pas puis un soupir de joie.

-Allô ?  
>-Maman ? Bonjour c'est Bella.<br>-Oh, Bella je suis si contente de t'entendre.  
>-Comment vas-tu maman ?<br>-Bien et toi ? Que fais-tu chez Charlie, tu n'étais pas en Alaska ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
>-Je vais merveilleusement bien et je suis revenue habitée avec papa.<br>-Oh toi si tu es de bonne humeur, c'est qu'il y a un garçon dans ta vie.  
>-Oui en effet et je l'aime énormément.<br>-Je suis contente que tu te sois remise de ta rupture avec Edward, il fallait passer à autre chose. Il ne te méritait pas.

Ces mots me firent mal au cœur. Comment lui dire que le garçon dont je parlais était et restera Edward ? Il fallait que je prenne mon courage à deux mains, Charlie avait bien accepté alors pourquoi pas ma mère. Je me lançai :

-Maman, le garçon que je t'ai parlé, c'est...c'est Edward.

-Maman ?

-Maman répond ! M'énervai-je.  
>-Je...Je croyais qu'il t'avait abandonné ?<br>-Il est revenu, il m'avait quitté pour mon bien, maintenant nous sommes ensembles, nous nous aimons et Charlie l'a accepté.  
>-Très bien. Il s'est excusé ?<br>-Oui maman et je lui ai pardonné. Je ne peux vivre sans lui.  
>-Très bien alors je l'accepte, je l'ai toujours bien aimé, s'il te rend heureuse c'est le plus important.<br>-Oui maman, il me comble de bonheur. J'ai une autre nouvelle à t'annoncer et elle est plus importante. Je voudrais que tu me donnes ton avis et que tu sois sincère avec moi.  
>-Je t'écoute Bella.<br>-Edward et moi nous allons nous marier au mois d'août. Qu'en penses-tu ? Penses-tu que je suis irréfléchie ?  
>-Et bien, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ecoute Bella, je ne voudrais pas que tu répète mes erreurs, mais je pense qu'Edward est un bon jeune homme. Je suis heureuse pour vous et bien sûr j'accepte ce mariage à bras ouvert si tu en es sûre. Es-tu sûre de ce que tu va faire Bella ?<br>-Je suis sûre de deux choses maman. Premièrement Edward m'aime et moi aussi. Deuxièmement je ne suis rien sans lui et je veux vivre avec lui le plus longtemps possible.  
>-Alors envoie-moi un carton d'invitation le plus rapidement possible. Félicitation.<br>-Merci maman, dis-je émue.  
>-Bella tu pleure ?<br>-Ce n'est rien maman, je suis si heureuse si tu savais.  
>-J'aurai voulu savoir si vous aviez déjà...<p>

Pourquoi toujours cette même question ? Je me sentais gênée.

-Oui mais ne t'en fais nous nous protégeons et Charlie à établie une règle sur cette chose.  
>-Très bien. Bon je dois te laisser ma puce. Passe le bonjour à Charlie et à très bientôt. N'oublie pas mon invitation.<br>-Je n'oublierais pas ton invitation maman, à bientôt. Je t'aime maman.  
>-Je t'aime aussi.<p>

Elle raccrocha la première, je restai comme ça, le téléphone à la main. Charlie me sortit de mes pensées.

-Bella ça va ?  
>-Oui, ne t'en fais pas tout va à merveille, répondis-je en raccrochant. Maman te passe le bonjour.<br>-Bien, nous pouvons manger ?  
>-Oui, allons-y, ça devrait être cuit.<p>

Nous mangeâmes en silence nos lasagnes. Je fis la vaisselle et monta en haut prendre une douche. Celle-ci était vraiment chaude, elle me brûlait, Charlie avait dû dérégler la température.

J'étais toute rouge sur les épaules et les avants bras. Je mis de l'eau froide sur ces rougeurs, cela me fit du bien. Une fois la douche finit, ces rougeurs étaient vraiment chaudes et douloureuses. D'ici demain, je n'aurais plus rien.

Je mis mon vieux pyjama, me brosser les dents et les cheveux. Je m'attachais ces derniers en couette haute et rejoignis ma chambre.

J'ouvris la fenêtre, je vis une silhouette au loin, je m'allongeai sur mon lit et écoutai un cd. Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur les paroles. Soudain des doigts caressaient mes rougeurs sur les épaules et avant-bras. J'ouvris les yeux et vis mon fiancé assit à mon côté. Je rangeai le baladeur, me mis assise et fixa mon ange dans les yeux. Il me fit son sourire en coin, je me relevai légèrement et m'installa sur lui en le regardant. Je le chevauchai, il parût surpris.

-Est-ce que cette position est trop dure pour toi ? Demandai-je inquiète.  
>-Non.<br>-Alors je peux rester là ?  
>-Oui.<br>-Que se passe-t-il Edward ?  
>-C'est juste que tu me manques. M'avoua-t-il.<br>-Mais je suis là, dis-je en caressant ses cheveux.  
>-Oui, mais je veux dire que ton corps me manques, dit-il en baissant la tête.<br>-Edward regarde-moi.

Il avait toujours la tête baissé. Mon corps lui manqué, je n'aurai jamais pensé ça mais lui aussi me manqué. Avec ma condition humaine cela était impossible malheureusement, en plus de cela nous étions chez Charlie et une règle nous interdisait de faire ces choses-là ici. Je relevai son visage.

-Edward, toi aussi tu me manques et je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas à cause de ma condition humaine et Charlie à une règle bien précise sur ce genre de choses, lui expliquai-je.  
>-Je sais Bella.<br>-Pense que lors de la fin de ma condition nous auront un mois pour nous exercé.

Il me fit un grand sourire, qu'il était beau et sexy, il était vraiment bien habillé, son tee-shirt bleu marine moulant me permettait de contempler sa musculature et ses bras nus. Je fis courir mes doigts sur son torse, m'arrêtant sur son cœur, je le regardai et approcha mon visage du sien.

Il approcha lentement, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent aussi délicatement et bougeaient en synchronisation. J'aimais être seule avec lui dans ma chambre, nous ne serions pas dérangés par un membre de sa famille. Avec encore plus de lenteur et de douceur il me coucha sur mon lit sans lâcher mes lèvres. Il était au dessus de moi sans pour autant peser, je mis ma main gauche sur sa nuque l'autre étant sur son cœur qui ne battait plus.

Edward se releva brusquement et partit par la fenêtre. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi me laissait-il encore toute seule ? Avais-je mal agie ? La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, je venais de comprendre, Edward avait certainement entendu les pensées de mon père.

-Ah Bella, excuse-moi, je venais vérifier si tu dormais.  
>-Heu, j'allais m'endormir. Quelque chose ne va pas ?<br>-J'ai juste oublié de te demander ce que tu fais demain.  
>-Je vais faire les boutiques avec Rosalie et Alice. Et toi ?<br>-Je pense que je vais aller à la pêche avec Billy.  
>-Oui tu as raison, il faut profiter du beau temps.<br>-Je voulais savoir aussi si tu comptais revoir Jacob ?  
>-Je ne sais pas je n'y ai pas réfléchit.<br>-Très bien, bonne nuit.  
>-Oui, bonne nuit.<p>

Il sortit de la chambre, je me recouchai et me couvrit les yeux. Ma couette se souleva, Edward était couché sur moi, la tête sur ma poitrine près de mon cœur.

-Ca va ? Demandai-je.  
>-Comptes-tu revoir Jacob ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant ma question.<br>-Je ne sais pas Edward. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
>-Oui, je vais bien.<br>-Cela te dérangerait si je revoyais Jacob ?  
>-Non mais je voudrais que tu sois prudente.<br>-Je le serais.

Il releva la tête et me fixa dans les yeux. J'agrippai ses cheveux, l'approcha de mes lèvres et l'embrassa. Au moment où je voulais introduire ma langue, Edward se sépara de mes lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu...Commençai-je.  
>-Ton père pourrait arriver dans ta chambre si jamais il entendait le moindre bruit.<br>-Quel bruit ? Demandai-je curieuse.  
>-Et bien...<br>-Edward ?  
>-Disons que lorsque je t'embrasse et te touche, tu as tendance à gémir, dit-il en souriant.<br>-Oh, dis-je en rougissant.  
>-Ne soit pas gênée mon amour, moi j'apprécie.<p>

Il me fit son plus beau sourire, je répondis à celui-ci, il caressa mes rougeurs. Je gémis.

-Comment veux-tu que je ne fasse pas de bruit, si tu me caresse de cette manière, lui lançai-je.  
>-Si tu veux, je peux arrêter, dit-il en souriant.<br>-Non, soufflai-je.  
>-Que sont ces marques ? Demanda-t-il en caressant la rougeur sur mon épaule gauche.<br>-Je n'ai pas fais attention à la température de la douche, Charlie à dût dérégler celle-ci et je me suis fais ces marques. Ne t'en fais pas demain je n'aurai plus rien. Le rassurai-je.

Il roula sur le côté et se mit sur le dos.

-Vient, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Je m'approchai de lui et m'allongea contre lui. Plaquant mon épaule et mon avant bras gauche contre son torse. Je venais de m'apercevoir qu'il était torse nu et qu'il était en boxer noir Dolce et Gabbana.

Je posai ma tête et ma main droite sur son torse. Il posa ses doigts froids sur mon épaule droite et descendit de temps en temps jusqu'à mon avant-bras. Il voulait calmer la brûlure de mes rougeurs. Je frissonnai à son touché, il était si doux.

-Tu as froid ?  
>-Non, on contraire je suis bien, il fait trop chaud, je pense que cet été il y aura une canicule.<br>-Je serai là pour ça, dit-il en souriant.  
>-Tu vois, t'as condition sert, répliquai-je en rigolant.<p>

Il se joignit à mon rire, je traçais de mes doigts sa musculature si parfaite.

-Au faite, j'ai téléphonais à ma mère et je lui ai annoncée pour notre mariage.  
>-Et ?<br>-Elle nous félicite et elle m'a dit de ne pas oublier son invitation.

J'hésitai à tout lui dire.

-Il y autre chose Bella. Dis-moi.  
>-Et bien...Ma mère m'a aussi demandée si nous avions déjà fait la chose. Tu vois ?<br>-Oh, tes parents ne s'intéressent qu'à ça ?  
>-Je ne sais pas mais je commence à en avoir marre de ce genre de questions. Comme j'en ai marre de la règle de Charlie qui m'interdit de faire la moindre chose avec toi dans ma chambre, je trouve cela absurde.<br>-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?  
>-Comment veux-tu que je résiste à toi ou ton corps ?<p>

Il rigola.

-C'est la même chose pour moi Bella.  
>-Non, je ne crois pas.<br>-Je peux t'assurer que si. Dors Bella, demain tu vas avoir une journée chargée.  
>-Je pourrais avoir quelque chose avant ?<br>-Quoi ?  
>-Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses.<p>

Il me fit son sourire en coin, approcha ses lèvres et m'embrassa tendrement. A la fin de notre long baiser, j'étais essoufflée.

-Heureuse ? Demanda-t-il.  
>-Oui, répondis-je en me réinstallant sur son torse.<br>-Alors dors mon amour.  
>-Tu sais Edward, j'aime te voir dans cette tenue.<br>-Je t'aime, me dit-il en souriant.  
>-Je t'aime aussi.<p>

Il me fredonna ma berceuse tout en me caressant. Epuisée par ma journée, je m'endormis rapidement.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Bella venait d'ouvrir sa fenêtre, je me hissai dans sa chambre, elle était en débardeur et en short assez court. Elle était allongée sur son lit en écoutant une chanson. Je m'assis à son côté et caressa les rougeurs qu'elle avait sur ses épaules et ses avant-bras.

Elle ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux chocolat, rangea son baladeur, se mit assise et me fixa. Je lui fis un sourire en coin, je savais qu'elle aimait les voir ses sourires. Elle se releva légèrement et s'installa à califourchon sur moi. J'étais toujours assit sur son lit.

-Est-ce que cette position est trop dure pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
>-Non.<br>-Alors je peux rester là ?  
>-Oui.<br>-Que se passe-t-il Edward ?  
>-C'est juste que tu me manques. Lui avouais-je.<br>-Mais je suis là, dit-elle en caressant mes cheveux.  
>-Oui, mais je veux dire que ton corps me manques, dis-je en baissant la tête.<br>-Edward regarde-moi.

J'avais toujours la tête baissé. Pourquoi lui avais-je avoué ceci ? Qu'allait-elle penser de moi maintenant ? Elle releva mon visage.

-Edward, toi aussi tu me manques et je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas à cause de ma condition humaine et Charlie à une règle bien précise sur ce genre de choses, m'expliqua-t-elle aussi triste que moi.  
>-Je sais Bella.<br>-Pense que lors de la fin de ma condition nous auront un mois pour nous exercé

Cette phrase me fit sourire, elle fit courir ses doigts si fragiles sur mon torse, s'arrêtant sur mon cœur. J'aurai tellement voulu que celui-ci batte pour lui montrer ce que j'éprouvais lorsqu'elle me touchée. Elle me regarda et approcha son visage du mien. Je fis de même, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent aussi délicatement et bougeaient de façon synchronisées.

J'aimai ces moments seul avec elle, Emmett ou Alice n'étaient pas là pour nous séparer. Avec douceur et lenteur je la couchais sur le lit, déposant sa tête sur l'oreiller, tout cela sans décoller mes lèvres des siennes si parfaites. J'étais sur elle sans peser pour autant. Elle mit sa main gauche sur ma nuque de façon à nous reprocher encore plus. L'autre étant sur mon torse à l'endroit de mon cœur mort qui revivait grâce à son amour.  
>J'entendis les pas et les pensées de son père :<p>

« Il faut que j'aille demander quelque chose à Bella, j'espère qu'elle ne dort pas »

Je me relevai brusquement, regardais Bella qui était surprise puis je sortis par la fenêtre. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et j'entendis la conversation entre Bella et son père :

-Ah Bella, excuse-moi, je venais vérifier si tu dormais.  
>-Heu, j'allais m'endormir. Quelque chose ne va pas ?<br>-J'ai juste oublié de te demander ce que tu fais demain.  
>-Je vais faire les boutiques avec Rosalie et Alice. Et toi ?<br>-Je pense que je vais aller à la pêche avec Billy.  
>-Oui tu as raison, il faut profiter du beau temps.<br>-Je voulais savoir aussi si tu comptais revoir Jacob ?  
>-Je ne sais pas je n'y ai pas réfléchit.<p>

« Est-ce Edward qui l'empêche de revoir Bella ? Non, il ne ferait pas ça, enfin je l'espère. » Pensa Charlie.

-Très bien, bonne nuit.  
>-Oui, bonne nuit.<p>

Charlie sortit de la chambre, je retournai dans celle-ci pour rassurer Bella et pour lui montrer que je ne la laisserai plus une nuit toute seule. Elle était couchée, recouverte de sa couette. Je soulevai celle-ci et m'allongea sur elle, la tête sur sa poitrine pour entendre la si belle mélodie de son cœur.

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle.  
>-Comptes-tu revoir Jacob ? Demandai-je en ignorant sa question.<br>-Je ne sais pas Edward. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
>-Oui, je vais bien.<br>-Cela te dérangerait si je revoyais Jacob ?  
>-Non mais je voudrais que tu sois prudente.<br>-Je le serais.

Je relevai la tête et la fixa dans les yeux. Elle agrippa mes cheveux, approcha mes lèvres des siennes et m'embrassa. Au moment où elle voulait introduire sa langue, Je me séparai de ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu...Commença-t-elle.  
>-Ton père pourrait arriver dans ta chambre si jamais il entendait le moindre bruit.<br>-Quel bruit ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.  
>-Et bien...<br>-Edward ?  
>-Disons que lorsque je t'embrasse et te touche, tu as tendance à gémir, dis-je en souriant.<br>-Oh, dit-elle en rougissant.  
>-Ne soit pas gênée mon amour, moi j'apprécie.<p>

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, elle répondit à celui-ci, je caressai ses rougeurs. Elle gémit.

-Comment veux-tu que je ne fasse pas de bruit, si tu me caresse de cette manière, me lança-t-elle.  
>-Si tu veux, je peux arrêter, dis-je en souriant connaissant déjà sa réponse.<br>-Non, souffla-t-elle comme je l'avais prévu.  
>-Que sont ces marques ? Demandai-je en caressant la rougeur sur son épaule gauche.<br>-Je n'ai pas fais attention à la température de la douche, Charlie à dût dérégler celle-ci et je me suis fais ces marques. Ne t'en fais pas demain je n'aurai plus rien. Me rassura-t-elle.

Je roulai sur le côté et avec une vitesse surhumaine, je me mis en boxer noir et enlevai mon tee-shirt. Je me mis allongé sur le dos à son côté. Elle n'avait encore pas vu ma tenue, je le savais, elle se contentait de me fixer dans les yeux.

-Vient, dis-je en ouvrant mes bras.

Elle s'approcha de moi, s'allongea contre moi, plaquant son épaule et son avant-bras gauche contre ma peau glacée. Je vus dans son regard, qu'elle venait de réaliser ma tenue et j'espérai que cela ne la gênerait pas.

Elle posa sa tête et sa main droite sur mon torse. Je caressai de mes doigts frais son épaule droite descendant jusqu'à son avant-bras. J'espérai que mon touché froid lui fasse du bien et que cela allait soulager la douleur de ces brûlures. Elle frissonna. Avait-elle froid ? Fallait-il que je me rhabille ?

-Tu as froid ?  
>-Non, on contraire je suis bien, il fait trop chaud, je pense que cet été il y aura une canicule.<br>-Je serai là pour ça, dis-je en souriant.  
>-Tu vois, t'as condition sert, répliqua-t-elle en rigolant.<p>

Je me joignis à son rire, elle suivait de ses doigts les contours de mon torse.

-Au faite, j'ai téléphonais à ma mère et je lui ai annoncée pour notre mariage.  
>-Et ?<br>-Elle nous félicite et elle m'a dit de ne pas oublier son invitation.

Elle hésitait à me dire autre chose.

-Il y autre chose Bella. Dis-moi.  
>-Et bien...Ma mère m'a aussi demandée si nous avions déjà fait la chose. Tu vois ?<br>-Oh, tes parents ne s'intéressent qu'à ça ?  
>-Je ne sais pas mais je commence à en avoir marre de ce genre de questions. Comme j'en ai marre de la règle de Charlie qui m'interdit de faire la moindre chose avec toi dans ma chambre, je trouve cela absurde.<br>-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?  
>-Comment veux-tu que je résiste à toi ou ton corps ?<p>

Je rigolais à sa remarque car j'étais dans le même cas qu'elle.

-C'est la même chose pour moi Bella.  
>-Non, je ne crois pas.<br>-Je peux t'assurer que si. Dors Bella, demain tu vas avoir une journée chargée.  
>-Je pourrais avoir quelque chose avant ?<br>-Quoi ?  
>-Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses.<p>

Je lui fis mon sourire en coin, approcha mes lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement. A la fin de notre long baiser, elle était essoufflée.

-Heureuse ? Demandai-je.  
>-Oui, répondit-elle en se réinstallant sur mon torse.<br>-Alors dors mon amour.  
>-Tu sais Edward, j'aime te voir dans cette tenue.<br>-Je t'aime, lui dis-je en souriant.  
>-Je t'aime aussi.<p>

Je lui fredonnai sa berceuse tout en la caressant. Epuisée par sa journée, elle s'endormit rapidement. Elle aimait me voir dans cette tenue, j'en étais heureux, je pouvais être au contact de sa peau sans pour autant la gelée sur place. Je pourrais la serrer contre moi pendant tout l'été.

Point de vue de Bella :

Je n'avais pas froid, ni chaud, j'étais merveilleusement bien. J'ouvris mes yeux et le vis me fixer de ses yeux couleur or.

-Salut toi, lui lançai-je.  
>-Salut. Comment tu vas ? Tu n'as pas froid ?<br>-Je vais merveilleusement bien et je n'ai pas froid, répondis-je en me collant encore plus contre lui. Et toi comment c'est passé ta nuit ? Tu n'as pas chaud ?  
>-Ma nuit à était parfaite puisque tu étais dans mes bras et touche ma peau.<p>

Ce que je fis inquiète, je le touchée au cou, il était doux et tiède. Je fus surprise, mon corps l'avais quelque peu réchauffé, il était à la même température que moi comme lorsque l'on avait des rapports intimes ensembles. Il me souriait.

-Tu as la même température que moi ! M'exclamai-je.  
>-Oui, dit-il en souriant de plus belle.<br>-A partir de maintenant, j'exige que tu dormes avec moi dans cette tenue, dis-je en le fixant.

Il parut surpris.

-Tu es sûre ?  
>-Je suis sûre à cent pour cent, répondis-je heureuse.<p>

Nous allions avoir de merveilleuses nuits ensembles cet été.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda-t-il.  
>-Aux nuits que nous passerions cet été.<br>-Et ?  
>-J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir.<p>

Il rigola, je me mis à califourchon sur lui, me pencha vers son visage et l'embrassa. Il répondit à mon baiser, il se mit assit, m'obligeant à suivre son mouvement. Je crochetai mes bras à sa nuque tandis que lui caressait mon dos et mes cuisses.

J'entrouvris la bouche, il alla plus vite que moi et s'empressa de mettre sa langue dans ma bouche. Il trouva ma langue et se mit à la caresser lentement et amoureusement. Ce baiser était excellent, il ne m'avait jamais embrassé de cette manière. Je dû me séparer de ses lèvres à contrecœur. Il fallait que je respire, je fixai Edward en reprenant une respiration régulière. Il souriait.

-Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je.  
>-Et bien vu que tu seras toute la journée avec Alice et Rosalie, je vais certainement allait chasser avec mes frères.<br>-Très bien. Il est quelle heure ?  
>-9h30, répondit-il tranquillement.<br>-Ah, dis-je ne me souciant pas de l'heure.

Je venais de réaliser qu'il ne me restait plus que 30 minutes pour me préparer.

-Oh mon dieu, hurlai-je en essayant de me relever.

Heureusement que Charlie était déjà partit pour la pêche autrement il serait déjà dans ma chambre. Impossible, je n'arrivai pas à me relever.

-Que se passe-t-il Bella ? Demanda Edward inquiet.  
>-Edward il me reste 30 minutes pour me préparer avant que ta sœur n'arrive.<br>-Bella calme-toi, tu vas allais te préparer, je vais t'aider à choisir tes vêtements et tu pourras partir avec Alice.  
>-Comment veux-tu que je me calme, je n'arrive même pas à me relever.<br>-Accroche-toi à moi, me dit-il en souriant.  
>-Edward, je n'ai pas le temps pour des petits câlins même si j'en ai très envie.<br>-Bella, fais-moi confiance et tiens-toi à moi.

J'accrochai sa nuque et serra mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il se leva en un geste souple m'emmenant avec lui, il me tenait au dessous des fesses et me fis un grand sourire. Je lui rendis et l'embrassa avec passion tout en resserrant ma prise autour de sa taille et de sa nuque. Je sentis quelques mouvements et je me doutais que nous bougions. Je me détachai des lèvres d'Edward et vu que nous étions devant mon armoire.

Je desserrai mes jambes, il me remit sur mes pieds en douceur et m'aida à choisir une tenue. Je le laissai choisir la tenue un simple jean noir avec un haut à rayure et une veste de cuir noir. Puis je partis en direction de la salle de bain mais il prit mon poignet et m'attira contre lui.

-Ai-je le droit à un remerciement pour mon aide ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.  
>-Tu as le droit à beaucoup plus, répondis-je en souriant à mon tour.<p>

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, crocheta mes mains à son cou et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il m'enlaça de ses bras, je descendis une main le long de son bras puis la posa sur son torse au niveau de son cœur. J'aurai aimée l'entendre battre pour moi mais cela était impossible. Je me détachai de lui et fila dans la salle de bain avant d'avoir une autre tentation plus forte.

Je pris une bonne douche en m'assurant de la température cette fois, puis je m'habillai et me coiffa. J'avais décidée de laisser mes cheveux détachées. Je me regardai dans le miroir, me maquilla légèrement, personne ne le verrai, un coup de crayon noir et du fard à paupières marron clair pour adoucir mes yeux. J'ouvris la porte et sortis.

Edward m'enlaça, j'avais le dos contre son torse, il avait ses mains sur mon ventre. Il huma mon cou et embrassa celui-ci. Comment voulait-il que je me retienne quand il faisait ce genre de chose ? Je caressai ses mains et entrelaçai nos doigts. Il remonta son chemin, m'embrassa la mâchoire puis la joue. Je tournai la tête, il m'embrassa enfin sur la bouche, je me remis face à lui sans me détacher de ses lèvres.

Je léchai sa lèvre inférieure du bout de ma langue, il ouvrit la bouche me donnant l'accord, je ne me fis pas prier et joua avec sa langue. Il resserrait son étreinte et me colla le plus possible à lui. Après une minute, il se détacha de mes lèvres, me donnant de petits baisers furtifs. C'était la première fois qu'il me faisait ce genre de baisers à la fin et j'aimais ça.

-Pourquoi ce baiser, Mr Cullen ?  
>-Parce-que je vous trouve très belle Mademoiselle Swan et que j'adore vous voir maquillée.<br>-Ca se voit autant que ça mon maquillage ? Demandai-je inquiète.  
>-Non mais moi je l'ai vu et j'aime bien cela te rends encore plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà.<br>-Merci, dis-je.  
>-Tu t'es changé ? Enchaînai-je.<br>-Oui.

J'attrapai le col de sa chemise, attirant son visage vers moi et effleurant ses lèvres de ma langue. Puis je me détachai de son étreinte.

-Pourquoi... ? Commença-t-il.  
>-C'est pour te donner envie sans pour autant t'embrasser. Comme ça tu penseras à moi. Lui répondis-je en souriant.<br>-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour penser à toi, alors tu peux m'embrasser.  
>-Non, je dois y aller, dis-je en rigolant.<br>-Bella ? Dit-il en me regardant avec un air malicieux.  
>-Non Edward tu n'as pas intérêt à utiliser la force. Le prévins-je.<br>-Pourquoi ? J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte en bas, je me précipitai dans les escaliers et trébuchai sur la dernière marche. Edward me rattrapa à temps. Maudite maladresse !

-Merci, dis-je.  
>-De rien, j'ai le droit à mon baiser alors ?<br>-Bien essayé mais non, dis-je en souriant.

Il me remit sur mes pieds et soupira en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il boudait, c'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça et ça m'amuser. Je me mis à rigoler puis j'ouvris la porte sur une Alice surexcitée.

-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? Demanda Alice.  
>-Comme si tu ne le savais pas, répliquai-je.<p>

Elle se concentra deux secondes puis éclata de rires avec moi.

-Oh ne fais pas la tête Edward, Bella veut juste s'amuser. Elle se rattrapera demain.  
>-Quoi ? Demanda Edward. Comment ? Dis-moi Alice.<br>-Non, c'est une surprise. N'est ce pas Alice ? Dis-je en la regardant avec de gros yeux.  
>-Oui parfaitement, bon en route.<br>-A ce soir. Lançai-je à Edward en le regardant.  
>-Je n'ai vraiment pas le droit de t'embrasser ? Demanda-t-il triste.<br>-Non, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
>-Très bien, bonne journée, à ce soir mon amour, me lança-t-il.<br>-Oui, je t'aime Edward.  
>-Je t'aime aussi Bella.<p>

Je me retournai, la voiture de Rosalie nous attendait, celle-ci au volant me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis. Alice me laissa monter à l'arrière, Alice elle s'installa devant et mit plus fort la musique, je reconnue l'air. C'était « main dans la main » de Cléopâtre.

Alice chanta, Rosalie n'avait pas encore mit le contact. Je me demandée pourquoi d'ailleurs. Edward me regarda le regard triste, je ne voulais pas le voir triste, je me mis à chanter. Les paroles le firent sourire puis Rosalie démarra et nous partions pour une journée shopping, mon enfer.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Bella allait me faire une surprise mais quoi ? J'avais déjà hâte qu'elle rentre. La journée allait s'écoulait lentement, je le savais. Je regardais les filles encore garées sur le trottoir, Alice monta le volume de la musique et chanta. Alice ne changera jamais, je regardais Bella, le regard triste, en cet instant je n'avais qu'une chose en tête courir vers elle, la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrassa.

Elle se mit elle aussi à chanter, les paroles étaient merveilleuses et correspondaient parfaitement au moment. Main dans la main, j'aurai voulu prendre sa main. Elle partir pour une journée. Je rejoignais la villa, les garçons m'attendaient, ils étaient prêts, ils n'attendaient que moi. Nous partîmes enfin chassés.


	17. Une journée shopping

Chapitre 17 : une journée shopping

Point de vue de Bella :

Nous étions samedi 20 juin et j'étais en route pour les magasins au lieu de pouvoir profiter d'Edward. Mais une chose était sûr, demain je l'aurai pour moi toute la journée. Les filles changèrent de musique et mirent une musique assez calme, qui me faisait planée « Runaway » de The Corrs.

Je me mis à chanter, je connaissais les paroles, ma mère aimant cette chanson la passée tout les jours. Les filles me regardèrent surprise, en effet je me lâchai, j'avais les bras en l'air et je chantais. Les filles se joignirent à moi pour les refrains. Nous étions enfin arrivées et mon calvaire allait commencer.

Alice nous traîna dans le centre commercial, ce que je vis me glaça le sang, il y avait tant de magasins, je priai pour qu'Alice ne nous les fasses pas tous faire. Je n'en aurais pas la force. Elle nous fit entrer dans un magasin de...Nourriture...Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Elle se dirigea dans le rayon de crème chantilly, Nutella, confitures, toutes ces choses.

-Alors Bella, qu'elles sont tes goûts ? Me demanda Alice un sourire aux lèvres.  
>-Pourquoi faire ?<br>-Pour la surprise avec Edward, on en a parlées tu te souviens ?  
>-Oui mais je ne vois pas ce que de la chantilly à avoir avec...<p>

Je venais de comprendre.

-Non, vous ne m'avez pas cru ? Demandai-je.  
>-Si, pourquoi ? M'interrogea Rosalie.<br>-Je n'aurai jamais le courage de faire cela et il ne se laissera pas faire.  
>-T'inquiète nous avons tout prévue, nous allons chercher le reste après. Pour l'instant tu choisis ce que tu aimes. Me dit Alice en souriant.<br>-Heu...J'hésite entre le Nutella et la chantilly). Dis-je gênée.  
>-Très bien, on prend les deux, décida Rosalie.<p>

Nous sortîmes du magasin, j'étais rouge de honte, la caissière ne devait pas avoir compris.

-Et ben si tu commences à rougir pour le début, qu'est ce que ça va être par la suite, me lança Rosalie en riant.  
>-Continuons, nous dit Alice excitée comme une puce.<p>

Elle se dirigea vers une boutique de robes.

-Nous allons juste profiter le temps que nous sommes ici pour refaire un peu ta garde robe, me lança Alice.  
>-Bien, soupirai-je.<br>-Ce n'est pas si dramatique Bella, me dit Rosalie en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Alice courait dans tous les rayons, elle m'avait conseillée de fouiller moi aussi dans les rayons de façon à trouver des tenues à mon goût. Nous nous étions dispersées, pour gagner du temps car il faudrait essayer toute ses tenues après. Je me dirigeai donc vers un rayon qui avait attiré mon œil, le rayon était rempli de jeans et de chemisiers comme je l'ai aimée. Je commençais à fouiller en regardant les prix, c'était vraiment cher ici, je pris quand même dans les bras des vêtements qui me plaisaient et qui avaient des prix raisonnables :

Un jean, une jupe en jean, deux chemisiers et enfin des converses pour remplacer les anciennes usées.

-Tiens, tiens, mais regardées qui voilà, lança une voix féminine derrière moi.

Je la connaissais trop bien, elle m'énervait celle-là, je me retournai et fis face à Camille.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Me demanda-t-elle avec une voix dure.  
>-Comme tu peux le voir, je m'achète des vêtements.<br>-Oui, c'est vrai que tu en as besoin mais bon tu devrais plutôt allais voir dans le rayon pour grand-mère. Ils font de grandes tailles là-bas parce qu'avec le physique que tu as, tu devrais vraiment allait là-bas.  
>-De quoi je me mêle, l'anorexique.<br>-Je le suis peut-être mais je ne suis pas grosse moi. Je ne sais pas comment Edward peut arriver à t'embrasser.  
>-Laisse Edward en dehors de ça tu veux ? M'énervai-je.<br>-Je ne peux pas le laisser, je suis prête à l'obtenir cette semaine.

Je voulus me jeter dessus mes deux mains froides me retinrent en arrière, c'était Rosalie.

-Rosalie voudrais-tu me lâcher s'il te plaît ? J'ai un compte à régler. Lançai-je acide en regardant Camille.  
>-Non Bella, tu crois vraiment que cette pimbêche vaut la peine ?<p>

Elle me relâcha, Alice et Rosalie se plantèrent devant Camille.

-Je te préviens t'a intérêt à laisser Bella tranquille à partir de maintenant. Autrement je te jure que la prochaine je ne la retiendrais pas, je l'aiderais à te défigurer, lança Rosalie encore plus acide que moi.  
>-Et pour ton information, tu n'auras jamais mon frère, il aime Bella plus que ça propre vivre et ils vont se marier ! Hurla Alice.<p>

Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire que j'allais me marier. Maintenant tout le lycée sera au courant.

-On se reverra plus tard, me lança Camille.  
>-J'espère bien que non ! S'exclama Rosalie.<p>

Camille partit avec ses amies, non sans m'avoir bousculée en passant à mon côté. Les filles voulaient les suivre, je leurs interdisais, je voulais plutôt me changer les idées en faisant les boutiques. Alice et Rosalie me guidèrent vers les cabines d'essayage et me firent essayer plusieurs robes.

Rosalie prit une petite robe légère et Alice une autre. Tous les vêtements leurs allaient parfaitement.

Une fois tout les habits essayaient nous partîmes à la caisse. Alice m'emmena vers une boutique de lingerie, je lui fis les gros yeux.

-Edward va adorer, fais moi confiance, me lança mon petit lutin.

Elle se dirigea dans les rayons, moi et Rosalie la suivirent.

-Rosalie je voulais te remercier de m'avoir défendu comme tu l'as fait, lui dis-je sincère.  
>-De rien, tu fais partis de ma famille et tu es mon amie.<br>-Merci.

Alice me guida encore une fois dans les cabines d'essayage, j'essayais les différents ensembles.

Rosalie me désigna celui que je porterais pour demain, il était bleu/vert je ne sais pas la couleur mais il était magnifiques composé d'un haut s'attachant avec un nœud au milieu de la poitrine et d'un string. Alice paya.

-Maintenant tu peux allais acheter le collier pour Edward, me lança Alice toute joyeuse.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une bijouterie, ce que j'aperçus devant moi me figea.

-Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? S'inquiéta Rosalie.  
>-Jack...JACOB, hurlai-je en courant dans ses bras.<p>

Il m'enlaça.

-Salut Bella.  
>-Que fais-tu là ? Demandai-je.<p>

Je relevai mon visage vers lui de façon à le regarder.

-Comme toi, je fais les magasins, rigola-t-il.  
>-Oh oui désolé pour ma question idiote.<br>-Comment vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-il.  
>-Très bien et toi ?<br>-Bien.  
>-Quoi de neuf ?<br>-Ben rien et toi ?  
>-Je revis à Forks j'ai mon père le temps que je ...<br>-Le temps que quoi ?  
>-Je vais me marier avec Edward.<br>-C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il.  
>-Oui.<br>-Félicitation Bella, dit-il en me faisant tourner en l'air.  
>-Tu n'es pas en colère ? Demandai-je perdue.<br>-Non.  
>-Comment cela se fait-il ?<br>-J'ai compris que tu aimée Edward et que lui aussi t'aimait. Et je sors avec Leach.  
>-QUI ?<br>-Une fille de la Push, elle est comme moi, tu vois ?  
>-Oui, je suis contente pour toi. Tu t'es imprégnée d'elle ?<br>-Non.  
>-Ah.<br>-Tes amies t'attendent, dit-il en pointant le doigt vers Alice et Rosalie.  
>-Vient j'aimerais que tu leurs parles, nous ne sommes plus sur les territoires et tu peux peut-être devenir ami avec eux. Je comptais t'inviter au mariage et j'aimerais vraiment t'avoir.<br>-D'accord, répondit-il simplement.

Je fus surprise, je lui tendis ma main, il s'en empara et nous nous dirigions vers mes futures belles-sœurs. Arrivée devant, Jack me lâcha la main, ce qui me fit peur mais il la tendit à Rosalie. Celle-ci le regarda et lui serra la main.

-Ravie de te voir Jacob, lança Rosalie.  
>-Moi aussi, dit-il en souriant.<p>

Jacob tendit la main à Alice mais celle-ci préféra l'enlaçai. Elle avait fait le même geste avec moi lors de ma première visite à la villa. Jacob parût surpris mais assez ravi.

-Alors vous faites des achats ? Demanda Jacob pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
>-Oui, nous avons emmenées Bella faire les boutiques, elle en avait besoin, répondit Alice en rigolant.<p>

Jacob se joignit aux rires d'Alice et Rosalie.

-Bon et bien j'ai étais ravi de vous croiser mais je dois rejoindre mes amis, ils s'inquiètent vous comprenez ? Demanda Jacob en souriant.  
>-Nous comprenons, j'ai étais aussi ravie que toi de t'avoir vu et d'avoir pu parler sans bagarre. Avant que tu ne partes Jacob, je voudrais savoir si toi et ta meute vous viendriez chez nous pour parler autour d'un barbecue ? Proposa Rosalie.<p>

Cela me surprit, faite que Jacob accepte.

-Je dois en parler à ma meute, nous ne voulons pas rompre le traité.  
>-Justement je pensai que nous pourrions en parler et pourquoi ne pas nous rassembler en temps de guerre. Nous pourrions abolir le traité et devenir amis ? Demanda Rosalie.<br>-J'en parlerai à la meute, c'est vrai que ce serai une bonne chose, je pourrai voir Bella plus souvent. Je te remercie pour ta proposition blondie. Enfin si tu m'autorises à te surnommé de cette manière.  
>-Oui si tu veux Jacob.<br>-Bien, bonne fin de journée, je vous ferais part de ma réponse et de celle de ma meute par l'intermédiaire de Bella.  
>-Oui bonne fin de journée à toi aussi, lança Alice.<br>-N'oublie pas l'invitation pour moi Bella, me lança Jacob au loin.  
>-Oui, criai-je. Et bien les filles je suis heureuse de votre comportement.<br>-Oui mais il y a une chose que tu ne vas pas aimer après la bijouterie, me lança Rosalie.  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Tu verras, me dit Alice.

Nous entrâmes dans la bijouterie. Je regardais les vitrines et fut attirée par deux chaînes avec deux pendentifs un cœur en forme de serrure et un autre en forme de clé. C'était parfait pour nous, je prendrai le cœur et lui la clé. Une dame s'avança vers nous et me demanda :

-Puis-je vous aider mademoiselle ?  
>-Oui, je voudrais savoir le prix des deux chaînes avec les deux pendentifs ?<br>-Le tout fait 200 dollars.

Je regardais Rosalie et Alice, c'était beaucoup trop cher.

-Je vous laisse réfléchir entre vous. Dit la dame en allant derrière le comptoir.  
>-Bella si c'est ce que tu veux, il faut le prendre, me lança Alice.<br>-Mais c'est beaucoup trop cher, dis-je.  
>-Nous avons de l'argent, me dit Rosalie.<br>-Il en est hors de question, c'est moi qui paie.  
>-Très bien.<br>-Est-ce que vous croyiez que cela va plaire à Edward ? Demandai-je aux filles.  
>-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, venant de toi, cela ne peut que lui plaire et en plus ils sont magnifiques ces pendentifs, me rassura Alice.<p>

Je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers le comptoir.

-Je prends les deux chaînes et les deux pendentifs.  
>-Bien.<p>

Elle partit les chercher.

-Dois-je faire un paquet cadeau ?  
>-Juste pour une chaîne et la clé, répondis-je.<br>-Bien.

Elle fit le paquet cadeau, celui-ci était bleu, un pur hasard.

-Bonne fin de journée, nous lança-t-elle.  
>-Merci, à vous aussi, dis-je.<p>

Une fois dehors.

-Bon maintenant allons dans ma boutique, lança Rosalie heureuse.

Qu'elle était sa boutique ? Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un sex-shop. Je ne pouvais pas entrer dans ce genre de boutique.

-Les filles je vous attends dehors.  
>-Tu ne peux pas, nous y allons pour toi, il faut que tu viennes nous aider à choisir, me lança Alice en me prenant par le bras.<br>-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, les gens ne te jugerons pas, me dit Rosalie calmement.

J'étais à l'intérieur et j'étais toute rouge. Que cherchaient-elles ? Alice me montra un bandeau bleu en soie. Rosalie me montra une étagère où se trouvait toute sorte de menottes. Elle prit les bleus avec de la fourrure. Une fois cela payait, je sortais la première je m'étais encore plus empourprée.

-Bon, nous avons tout, nous pouvons rentrer à Forks. Tu es prête Bella ? Me demanda Alice.  
>-Oui.<p>

Nous montâmes dans la décapotable à Rosalie, pendant le trajet, j'écrivis un poème pour Edward qui irait avec le collier. J'étais très concentrée mais les mots sortaient tous seuls. Le trajet passa vraiment vite, j'avais eu le nez sur ma feuille tout le long du voyage. Arrivée devant la villa, il faisait encore jour, Esmée nous accueillit.

-Vous vous êtes bien amusées les filles ? Nous demanda-t-elle.  
>-Oui, répondit Alice. Nous avons fait pleins d'achats pour Bella.<br>-Les garçons sont rentrés ? Demandai-je impatiente de revoir Edward.  
>-Non, pas encore. Me répondit Esmée. Tu as faim Bella ?<br>-Oui.  
>-Je vais te préparer quelque chose. Me dit-elle en souriant.<br>-Merci.

Nous nous dirigeâmes à l'intérieur, Alice me lança :

-Tu nous rejoins dans ma chambre.  
>-Oui.<p>

Elles montèrent, me laissant avec Esmée qui s'activait en cuisine. Elle me montra mon plat, une omelette avec du gruyère. Ca avait l'air appétissant.

-Merci Esmée.  
>-De rien ma chérie, je te laisse manger.<p>

J'hochai la tête et pris une bouchée de ce délicieux repas. J'engloutissais le repas en moins de 15 minutes. Je fis la vaisselle, l'essuya et la rangea. Edward n'était toujours pas rentré. Il me manquait énormément. Et si quelque chose lui était arrivé ? J'aurai dû l'embrasser ce matin, cela aurait peut être était notre dernier baiser. Je réfléchissais et me posais milles et une question en montant les escaliers. J'entrai dans la chambre d'Alice, le visage rongeait par le remord de ne pas avoir embrassée Edward ce matin.

-Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda Rosalie toute proche de moi.  
>-Rien, soufflai-je.<br>-Bella, Edward va très bien, il va bientôt rentrer et tu pourras l'embrasser autant de fois que tu le souhaites, me rassura Alice.  
>-Merci Alice mais je m'en veux de lui avoir refusé ce baiser ce matin. Cela pourrait être notre dernier baiser et je l'ai refusée. Dis-je tristement.<br>-Allez viens, me dit Rosalie en me tirant de façon à m'asseoir par terre.  
>-Bon voyons ce que tu as pris pour Edward, me lança Alice.<p>

Elle sortit du petit paquet sans pour autant le déchirer, le pendentif en forme de clé. Je sortis à mon tour celui qui me serrait destiné, le cœur.

-Waouh, ils sont vraiment beaux et légers. Ca va vraiment lui plaire Bella, me dit Alice avec un grand sourire.  
>-C'est vrai ? J'en suis heureuse.<br>-Est-ce que l'on pourrait voir le poème, enfin si tu le veux bien sûr ? Me demanda Rosalie timidement.  
>-Oui, bien sûr je vais vous le lire.<p>

Je pris le bout de papier et leur lu mon poème celui que j'avais écris dans la voiture.

-Comment le trouvez-vous ? Demandai-je à la fin.  
>-Il est magnifique Bella, comme votre amour, me répondit Alice émue.<br>-Tu l'as vraiment bien écris, tout ce que tu as dis est la vérité. Rajouta Rosalie.  
>-Merci.<p>

Tout à coup, Alice rangea les pendentifs et jeta un coup d'œil complice à Rosalie. Celle-ci lui souriait. Je ne comprenais pas. Un coup à la porte se fit entendre.

-Entrez, brailla Alice.

Nous étions toujours assises en tailleur par terre. La porte s'ouvrit sur Emmett et Jasper. Ils entrèrent avec un grand sourire et prirent leur femme dans leurs bras. Où était Edward ? Je m'inquiétais à présent, il aurait dû arriver en même temps que ses frères.

-Où est Ed... ? Commençai-je.

Les garçons me regardèrent, Alice rigola, ils se joignirent à elle suivit de Rosalie.

-Je ne trouve pas ça rigolo ! M'énervai-je.  
>-Pourquoi t'énerves-tu de cette manière mon amour ?<p>

Je me retournai toujours assise, j'étais surprise d'avoir entendue SA voix dans mon dos, je le vis appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte un sourire aux lèvres. Il était vraiment le plus beau de mon univers. Je me mis debout en un geste et me jeta dans ses bras. Il me rattrapa, me plaqua contre lui et me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Tu m'as manqué Bella.

Je relevai mon visage, plongea dans ses magnifiques prunelles, me hissa sur la pointe des pieds, crocheta mes bras à sa nuque et l'embrassa avec fougue et amour. Il me rendit mon baiser et me serra le plus possible contre lui. Enfin j'embrassai ses lèvres qui m'avaient tant manquées tout au long de la journée.

-Y a des chambres pour ça et là vous êtes dans la mienne, dit Alice en rigolant.

Je ne voulais pas lâcher Edward, je resserrai ma prise autour de sa nuque, il comprit et me souleva par les cuisses. Il me portait en m'embrassant. Des rires se firent entendre au loin. Nous avancions ? Je ne voulais pas quitter ses lèvres pour vérifier. Une porte se referma derrière nous et je senti le matelas contre moi, contre mon dos. Il m'avait portait jusqu'à sa chambre et nous étions sur son lit. Je me séparai de ses lèvres pour respirer et ouvrit mes yeux. Edward me regarda en souriant.

-Moi aussi Edward tu m'as manqué, chuchotai-je essoufflée.  
>-Je vois ça.<p>

Nous rigolâmes de ma réaction. Il était toujours penché sur moi et j'avais toujours mes membres enroulaient autour de lui.

-Edward, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, dis-je en souriant.  
>-Ah bon ?<br>-Oui, veux-tu que je te le donne ?  
>-Oui, si tu veux.<br>-Il faut que j'aille le rechercher dans la chambre d'Alice, je l'ai oublié quand tu es arrivé.

Il rigola, se releva en un mouvement, moi avec lui car j'avais oubliée de défaire mes membres. Je desserrai mes jambes et glissa le long de ses jambes si parfaites. Puis j'atterris sur mes pieds, je desserrai aussi mes bras.

-Tu m'attends ici, d'accord ?  
>-Oui, je t'attends ici mon amour. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.<br>-Très bien.

Je l'embrassai d'un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et partis en direction de la chambre d'Alice. Je toquai à la porte, Alice m'ouvrit ne passant que la tête, elle devait être occupée puisque j'en déduis que le reste de son corps était nue.

-Oh désolé Alice, je ne voulais pas vous dérangez, dis-je gênée en retournant vers la chambre d'Edward.  
>-Bella, attends.<p>

Je me retournai, elle arborait un peignoir et me tendait les paquets.

-Je suppose que tu voulais cela, dit-elle en souriant.  
>-Oui merci et encore désolé.<br>-Ce n'est pas si grave. A tout à l'heure dans le salon avec la famille, il faut qu'on parle des rencontres que l'on a faites au centre commercial.

J'hochai la tête et entra dans la chambre d'Edward. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Je m'approchai tendrement de lui, je restai debout devant lui et lui tendit le paquet bleu. Il parût surpris et s'en empara.

-C'est pour moi ? Demanda-t-il.  
>-Oui et je te prierai de me laisser parlée une fois le paquet ouvert.<br>-Très bien.  
>-Vas-y ouvre-le.<p>

Il me fit son sourire en coin et ouvrit le paquet. Il découvrit son contenu et me fixa dans les yeux.

-Je ne comprends pas, me dit-il.  
>-Attends tu vas comprendre, lui dis-je en me rappelant du poème que j'avais écris.<p>

Je pris le bout de papier dans ma poche arrière, Edward se mit debout devant moi, il ne comprenait pas. Il voulut parler, je l'en empêchai en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche. Puis je commençai la lecture de mon poème, n'ayant pas besoin de lire toute les lignes puisque je le connaissais.

« Tu m'as dit être dangereux pour moi  
>Je te découvre protecteur envers moi.<br>Tu m'as dit ne pas pouvoir être mon ami  
>Je te vois comme ma vie.<br>Tu m'as protégé  
>Je veux rester à tes côtés.<br>Tu es l'homme de ma vie  
>Sans toi je ne peux vivre ma vie.<br>Tu as émergé dans ma vie comme un ange  
>Je te considère comme mon archange.<br>Tu me calmes par des mots tendres qui ont envahis ta bouche pendant ton éternité  
>Je sais que tu me les murmureras tout au long de mes années.<br>Tu es le seul à avoir capté mon attention  
>J'ai eu pour toi une fascination, une tentation.<p>

Lorsque tu me caresses,  
>Je frissonne.<br>Lorsque tu me montes sur ton dos avec tendresse,  
>Je suis une autre personne.<br>Lorsque tu m'embrasses,  
>Je cesse de respirer.<br>Lorsque tu m'enlaces,  
>Je me sens en sécurité.<p>

Edward, mon amour, je dépose entre tes mains si habiles,  
>La clé de mon cœur si fragile<br>Qui désormais  
>T'appartient à tout jamais. »<p>

En récitant cette dernière strophe, je déposai le pendentif dans ses mains et serraient celles-ci. Puis j'attendis une réaction de lui.

-Bella... C'est magnifique, je...Ne sait pas quoi dire mais je te jure de faire attention à ton cœur.  
>-C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Dis-je en souriant.<br>-Voudrais-tu me le mettre ?  
>-Bien sûr, répondis-je.<p>

Je me mis derrière lui debout sur le lit et accrocha le pendentif à son cou. Il se retourna, il était encore plus beau.

-A ton tour, dis-je en sautant du lit.  
>-Quoi à mon tour ? Demanda-t-il perdue.<br>-Je voudrais que tu m'accroches ceci, dis-je en lui montrant le pendentif en forme de cœur.

Je m'emparai du bout de son pendentif et inséra la clé dans le cœur. Il comprit enfin, le médaillon s'ouvrit et je découvris avec surprise que l'on pouvait y glisser une photo. Edward souriait.

-Tourne-toi je vais te le mettre, dit-il en s'empara du pendentif refermé à présent.

Je me retournai, il déplaça mes cheveux sur mon épaule gauche et je senti son souffle frais dans mon cou côté droit. Il plaça le pendentif et l'attacha. Puis il fit courir ses doigts le long de mon cou puis son nez, il me chuchota :

-Merci.

Il m'embrassa le cou avec tendresse, ma respiration était saccadée par sa tendresse, il descendit ses baisers jusqu'à mon épaule droite. Je me retournai et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Edward.  
>-Je t'aime aussi Bella.<p>

Il approcha avec lenteur de mes lèvres, il les effleura et m'embrassa. Je ne pu m'empêcher de crocheter mes bras derrière sa nuque, lui avait sa main gauche sur ma hanche tandis que l'autre fourragea dans mes cheveux. Ma main droite alla s'accrochait dans sa chevelure. Il interrompît notre baiser et posa son front contre le mien. J'avais toujours les yeux fermés.

-Bella ?  
>-Oui, répondis-je en rouvrant les yeux.<br>-M'accorderais-tu une danse ?  
>-Edward soit sérieux s'il te plaît.<br>-Je suis sérieux. Alors ?  
>-Je ne sais pas danser je te rappelle.<br>-Oui mais moi je sais.

Il se détacha de moi, s'approcha de sa chaîne-hifi et mis une chanson très douce « Almost lover » de : A Fine Frenzy. Les premiers accords de piano se firent entendre, il s'approcha lentement de moi, mis sa main gauche sur ma hanche et colla son corps au mien. Il mit son autre main au niveau de ma nuque en dessous de mes cheveux et son front contre le mien. Je mis mes deux mains sur sa nuque et ferma les yeux.

-Laisse toi guider Bella. Danse avec moi, me supplia-t-il.

Ce que je fis, je me laissai contre lui, nous commencions à tourner lentement, très lentement et cela était agréable. Puis je me mis à chercher ses lèvres, je les embrassais, il répondit à mon baiser. Après un long baiser de tendresse, je me détachai de ses lèvres et mis ma tête contre son torse là où se trouvait ma main gauche laissant l'autre contre sa nuque. Il soupira d'aise et mis sa deuxième main sur ma hanche. J'étais vraiment bien, je dansai avec lui sans le vouloir.

Je ne lui marchais pas sur les pieds et ne tombais pas. J'avais toujours les yeux fermés, bercée par nos pas. Je pensais à notre mariage, il faudrait que je danse avec les invités mais surtout je danserais avec mon mari et j'avais vraiment hâte. Lorsque la fin de la chanson approcha, j'ouvris les yeux et releva la tête vers Edward. Il me détaillait, je lui souris, il me rendit mon sourire et m'embrassa sur les dernières paroles.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans la chambre. Je me séparais des lèvres d'Edward surprise, toute la famille était dans l'encadrement de la porte et ils souriaient.

-Vous dansez vraiment bien les enfants, dit Esmée émue.  
>-Vous êtes trop mignon ensembles, fit Alice toute heureuse.<p>

Je riais à sa remarque et Edward se joignit à moi.

-Bon on vous attend en bas, ne soyez pas long, dit Emmett.

Ils descendirent tous en bas. Je regardais de nouveau Edward, il souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Merci, me souffla-t-il.  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Pour avoir dansé avec moi.  
>-J'ai aimée cette danse, c'étais magique, je dansai. Tu te rends compte ?<p>

Il rigolait puis retrouva son sérieux.

-Je t'aime Bella et j'espère que tu m'accorderas beaucoup d'autres danses comme celle-ci.  
>-Je t'aime aussi Edward et je t'accorderai tout ce que tu désires, dis-je en souriant.<p>

Il m'embrassa.

-On descend ? Me demanda-t-il.  
>-Oui, Alice m'a dit que l'on devait parler avec toute la famille.<p>

Il me prit par la main et nous descendîmes ensembles au salon. Il s'installa sur le canapé et m'invita à m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ce que je fis. Carlisle commença :

-Très bien, donc maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, nous t'écoutons Alice.  
>-Merci, donc si je vous ai fait tous réunir ici, c'est parce que lors de notre sortie shopping nous avons croisées deux connaissances et que j'aimerais vous expliquez comment c'est passé la deuxième rencontres.<br>-Continue, lui dit Carlisle.  
>-Bien. Nous avons croisées Jacob.<p>

A ce prénom, Edward derrière moi, se figea et resserra sa prise autour de ma taille. J'entrelaçai nos doigts pour le rassurer. Ce qui marcha.

-Bella discutait avec lui plus loin puis elle a voulut nous le présenter comme il se doit. Jacob c'est montré très coopératif, Rosalie lui a serrait la main...  
>-Quoi tu lui as serrait la main, hurla Emmett sur Rosalie.<br>-Oui mais il ne m'a rien fait, tu vois alors arrête de t'inquiéter.  
>-Donc je disais... Rosalie lui a serrait la main tandis que moi je l'ai enlaçai. Nous avons merveilleusement bien discutés. Ensuite je laisse la parole à Rosalie puisque c'est à elle que reviens l'idée.<br>-Quelle idée ? Demanda Esmée.  
>-Et bien je me suis dis qu'il serait temps de faire la paix avec la meute et pourquoi ne pas devenir amis. Nous pourrions nous entraider lors de combat. Et j'ai suggérée qu'il serait bon d'abolir le traité. Expliqua Rosalie calmement.<br>-Et comment a-t-il réagit ? Demanda Carlisle.  
>-Et bien, il serait d'accord mais il faut qu'il en parle à sa meute, il nous a dit qu'il nous ferait part de sa réponse par l'intermédiaire de Bella. Il est ravi de ma proposition, cela pourrait lui permettre de voir Bella plus souvent et je suis d'accord sur son point de vue. Je l'ai aussi invité lui et sa meute à se joindre à notre barbecue pour parler du traité. Termina Rosalie.<p>

Edward était toujours aussi figé, je lui jetais un coup d'œil. Il avait l'air en colère.

-Comment as-tu pu faire une chose sans notre avis Rosalie ? S'énerva Edward.  
>-Edward calme-toi, le suppliai-je.<br>-Non mais tu te rends compte, c'est dangereux, il aurait pu de tuer, continua-t-il.

Je me relevai furieuse.

-Edward Anthony Massen Cullen, veuillez vous calmez, m'énervai-je à mon tour.

Toute la famille me dévisageait. Edward voulut répliquer mais je l'en empêchai.

-Ecoute-moi Edward, il est temps de faire la paix avec la meute et c'est mon ami. Tu m'as dis que si je faisais attention, tu me laisserais le revoir. Et bien maintenant si vous faites la paix, tu n'auras plus à avoir peur pour moi puisque tu seras avec moi.  
>-Elle a raison Edward, rajouta Carlisle.<br>-Moi je suis prêt à faire la paix, dit Emmett.  
>-Moi aussi. Lança Jasper.<br>-Je vous suis, s'exclama Alice.  
>-Pareil, dit Rosalie avant d'embrasser Emmett pour le remercier.<br>-Je veux faire la paix avec la meute, répliqua Carlisle.  
>-Alors je suis d'accord, dit Esmée.<br>-Edward ? Demanda Carlisle.

Edward me regardait, je priai pour qu'il dise oui et qu'il accepte Jacob comme ami. Je ne sais ce qu'il vu sur mon visage mais il me sourit, je lui rendis.

-Nous serons amis avec la meute, répondit Edward.

Je lui sautai dans les bras, j'étais heureuse, je l'embrassai mais plusieurs raclements de gorge se firent entendre. Je me détachai des lèvres d'Edward et lui chuchota :

-Merci mon cœur.

C'était la première fois que je le surnommé de cette manière et cela avait l'air de lui plaire. Il me souriait et me repris dans ses bras mais cette fois-ci assit sur le canapé.

-Nous avons fait aussi une autre rencontre dans le premier magasin. Relança Alice.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le dise, Edward allait s'inquiétait encore plus. Trop tard elle lâcha le morceau.

-Nous avons vu Camille.

Edward me regarda soucieux.

-Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Demanda-t-il à ses sœurs.  
>-Rien, nous sommes arrivées à temps et je ne pense pas qu'elle reviendra vers Bella. Rassura Rosalie.<br>-Mais Alice a fait une petite gaffe. Continua celle-ci.  
>-Je n'ai fait aucune gaffe, répliqua Alice.<br>-Oh si.  
>-Non.<br>-Si.  
>-NON.<br>-SI.  
>-Bon au lieu de vous chamailler, dite-moi quel est cette gaffe. Dit Edward calmement.<br>-Et bien, j'ai dis à la blonde qu'elle ne t'aurait pas puisque tu aimé Bella et qu'elle aussi, commença Alice.  
>-Je ne vois pas de gaffe dans cela, dit Edward en riant.<br>-Ce n'est pas tout, rétorqua Rosalie en regardant Alice.

Celle-ci prit son courage à deux mains et annonça :

-Je lui ai dit que vous alliez vous marier.  
>-Oh...Et bien ce n'est pas si grave, tout le lycée sera au courant mais moi ça ne me dérange pas. Et toi Bella ? Me demanda-t-il en me regardant de ses yeux doux.<br>-N...NON, bredouillai-je.  
>-Géniale, je savais que je n'avais pas fais de gaffe, s'exclama Alice.<p>

Edward resserra ma taille et me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Elle ne te touchera pas Bella, je serais avec toi.

J'hochai la tête, il avait deviné et il savait me réconforter.

-Nous sommes en week-end, alors je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais dormir chez moi ce-soir Edward ? Demandai-je.  
>-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu demandes, je dors tous les soirs chez toi. Répliqua-t-il en souriant.<br>-Non je voulais dire officiellement en demandant à mon père. Lui expliquai-je.  
>-Oh...<br>-Alors ? Demandai-je inquiète.  
>-J'en serais encore plus heureux, me chuchota-t-il.<p>

Il me souriait et me demanda :

-Tu m'aides à faire mon sac pour mon nécessaire de toilette ?  
>-Tu n'en as pas besoin.<br>-Bien sûr que si, ton père risque d'avoir des soupçons et je tiens à faire les choses dans l'ordre. M'expliqua-t-il.

Tout le monde riais de notre échange, je m'empourprai et lui répondis :

-Je vais t'aider.

Il me prit dans ses bras et survola les escaliers à vitesse surhumaine. Une fois arrivés dans sa chambre il me déposa sur son lit et alla prendre un sac qu'il déposa aussi sur le lit. Il entreprit de faire sa trousse de toilette.

-Tu peux choisir mes habits et mon pyjama le temps que je fasse ma trousse de toilette ? Me demanda-t-il.  
>-Oui, répondis-je.<br>-Merci, dit-il avant de me donner un tendre baiser.

Puis il partit dans la salle de bain, je me dirigeai vers son armoire et ouvrit le premier tiroir. Il s'y trouvait des jeans, j'en pris un au hasard. Puis j'ouvris le second tiroir, je découvris des tee-shirts et des chemises, je décidai de prendre une chemise blanche facile à enlever pour demain. Rien qu'à cette idée, j'en frissonnai.

J'ouvris enfin le dernier tiroir et découvris ses boxers. Je me senti légèrement gênée, je n'osai les toucher, puis j'en pris un blanc et noir et un bleu marine. J'étais curieuse d'une chose, je portai un des boxers à mon nez et en humais l'odeur. Cette odeur était bien celle d'Edward.

-As-tu choisis ? Me demanda-t-il juste derrière moi.

Je me retournais rouge comme une pivoine, il m'avait vu faire ce geste j'en étais sûre.

-Oui c'est bon, j'ai trouvée, dis-je en m'empourprant davantage.  
>-Que faisais-tu à l'instant avec mes boxers ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.<br>-Je...J'en humais l'odeur pour savoir si cela...T'appartenait réellement, répondis-je mal à l'aise.

Il me prit dans ses bras, je collai ma tête contre son torse pour qu'il ne me voit pas rougir ou pleurer et il me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Ne soit pas gênée par cela, je suis impressionné que tu arrives à différencier mon odeur des autres et ce ne sont que des sous-vêtements.

Je relevai mon visage vers le sien, il m'embrassa avec empressement puis il me relâcha au bout d'une bonne minute et dit en caressant mes rougeurs :

-J'aime te voir avec ses rougeurs.

Je lui souriais et nous reprîmes à faire sa valise.

-Tu n'as pas pris mon pyjama ? Me demanda-t-il.  
>-Bien sûr que si, le voilà, lui dis-je en lui tendant un de ces deux boxers qui était déplié à présent.<br>-Bella, c'est un boxer ça, dit-il en rigolant.  
>-Je sais parfaitement ce que c'est et je te rappelle qu'hier tu étais dans cette tenue. Répliquai-je en souriant.<br>-Oui mais là il y aura ton père, me contra-t-il.  
>-Oui et alors ?<br>-Bella, je ne vais pas me promener en boxer.  
>-Tu n'auras qu'à remettre ton pantalon, mon père est un homme il ne sera pas choqué, je n'ai pas de sœur et de toute façon je t'ai déjà vu plus dénudé que ça. Lui expliquai-je.<br>-Très bien, moi ça me convient, répondit-il en souriant.  
>-Alors tu peux fermer ton sac, tout est prêt, dis-je.<p>

Il ferma la fermeture du sac et se retourna vers moi. Je mis mes mains derrière sa nuque.

-Je suis heureux de venir officiellement, me dit-il.  
>-Moi aussi, tu vas pouvoir enfin utiliser ma salle de bain. Répliquai-je en rigolant.<br>-Ensembles ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.  
>-Je ne sais pas il faut que j'y réfléchisse, répondis-je.<br>-Réfléchis-y vite alors. Car autrement je n'attendrai pas ton accord. Me prévins-t-il.  
>-Bien alors j'ai tout mon temps. On y va ? Demandai-je<p>

Il hocha la tête et nous descendîmes au salon dire au revoir à la famille. Esmée me prit dans ses bras ainsi que Carlisle et pour la première Jasper m'enlaça. Alice et Rosalie me sautèrent dans les bras et me chuchotèrent :

-Demain en début d'après-midi nous venons te faire jolies pour la surprise.  
>-D'accord.<p>

Emmett me serra fort et me souhaita une bonne nuit, encore une de ses blagues. Nous partîmes à bords de ma voiture, Edward au volant et moi lui tenant la main. Nous étions devant chez moi, je sautai de la camionnette toute excitée à l'idée d'avoir Edward avec moi. Je lui pris la main et nous entrâmes chez moi.

-Papa ? Appelai-je.  
>-Oui, Bella je suis dans le salon.<p>

Edward déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée et nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon père. Celui-ci se retourna et nous découvris main dans la main.

-Ah Bonjour Edward, dit-il en tendant sa main.  
>-Bonjour Charlie, répondit mon cœur en serrant la main à mon père.<br>-Papa, je voulais savoir, vu que nous sommes en week-end, acceptes-tu qu'Edward restes pour la nuit ? Risquai-je.  
>-Heu...Oui bien sûr, tu as prévenu tes parents Edward ? Demanda-t-il.<br>-Oui. Répondit Edward.  
>-Bien, alors c'est d'accord.<br>-Merci papa. Dis-je. Tu viens Edward ?  
>-Vous allez où ? Demanda mon père.<br>-Nous allons déposer les affaires à Edward puis nous redescendrons, il faut que je fasse à mangée.  
>-Bien.<p>

Nous montâmes en silence, une fois dans ma chambre, Edward m'enlaça et me retourna.

-Tu vois tout c'est bien déroulé.  
>-Oui c'est vrai, bon que vas-tu dire comme excuse pour ne pas manger ?<br>-Qui t'as dit que je n'allais pas manger. Rétorqua-t-il.  
>-Mais Edward, je croyais que la nourriture avait un drôle de goût pour toi ?<br>-En effet mais avec tes excellents talents en cuisine cela devrait être bon.  
>-Je suis sérieuse Edward.<br>-Moi aussi, je compte manger, Carlisle m'a donné un médicament pour que je puisse manger ce-soir sans avoir le goût de terre.  
>-Tu auras le goût de la nourriture ?<br>-Non.  
>-Ah...<br>-Mais nous connaissons un vampire qui peut te redonner goût à la nourriture humaine.  
>-Oh. Bon redescendons avant que Charlie ne monte, dis-je en rigolant.<p>

Nous descendîmes dans la cuisine, Edward me regarda faire le repas, il coupa les aliments tandis que moi j'épluchais. C'était la première que je faisais la cuisine avec lui et je trouvais ça... romantique. Je mis tout ça à cuire.

-Tu peux allais regarder le match avec mon père si tu veux. Dis-je.  
>-Je préfère rester avec toi.<br>-Je mets la table et je te rejoins, ça te va ? Demandai-je.  
>-Parfait, répondit-il.<p>

Il m'embrassa et partit dans le salon avec mon père. Je mis la table et le rejoignis sur le canapé. Il m'enlaça, je fixai mon père de façon à voir sa réaction. Il était heureux. Je me collai encore plus à Edward. Enfin nous passions à table, j'avais hâte de voir Edward manger, je servis tout le monde et m'installa sur une chaise.

Je pris la fourchette et commença par une petite bouchée. Charlie lui aussi mangé, il avait l'air d'apprécier mon repas. Enfin Edward prit un morceau de patate et le mit dans sa bouche, il me regardait tandis que moi je l'observais fascinée de le voir manger.

-Bella, arrête de fixait Edward de cette manière, on dirait que c'est la première fois que tu le vois manger.

En effet il avait raison, c'était la première fois et j'en étais impressionnée. J'étais idiote de restée figée.

-Bella ? T'es avec nous ?  
>-Oui, Heu...Désolé.<p>

Charlie et Edward rigolèrent, moi je souriais et continuais à manger. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, des vacances, de l'année qui allait venir et du mariage. A la fin du repas, je débarrassais avec l'aide d'Edward, mon père étant devant un nouveau match. Je commençai à faire la vaisselle, quelque chose de froid effleura mes bras puis mes avant-bras et enfin mes mains qui étaient dans la mousse. Il était derrière moi et avait sa tête sur mon épaule droite. Je sentais sa fraîcheur et sa respiration. Lui j'en étais sûre devait sentir mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite lors de ses caresses.

Il respira mon odeur, embrassa ma joue puis ma jugulaire et mon cou. J'avais entrelaçai nos doigts dans l'eau et je gémissais à chacun de ses baisers. Je me séparai de ses doigts, me retourna, mis mes mains sur son torse et l'embrassa avec fureur. Il répondit à mon baiser, je m'arrêtais la première ayant peur que mon père nous découvre. Il y avait la trace de mes mains sur son tee-shirt bleu marine. J'essuyai la vaisselle pour me changer les idées. Edward lui me regardait et rigolait.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ? Demandai-je.  
>-Tu essayes de t'occuper pour me résister, dit-il en souriant.<br>-Oui, parce que nous sommes chez moi, je te rappelle et il y a mon père, chuchotai-je.

Il s'approcha de moi avec lenteur et un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Je reculai mais j'étais bloquée contre le comptoir. Il approcha et colla son corps au mien. Il caressa mon bras, puis mes côtes, mes hanches et enfin ma cuisse qui souleva légèrement.

-Edward, soufflai-je.  
>-Oui ?<br>-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, retiens-toi, le suppliai-je.  
>-Très bien, dit-il en me lâchant.<p>

Il souriait. Ayant finis la vaisselle, je décidai qu'il était temps de monter dans ma chambre, Edward monta avant moi. Mon père m'intercepta.

-Au faite Bella, n'oublie pas les règles, rien ici. Compris ?  
>-Oui, papa ne t'en fais pas. Bonne nuit.<br>-Oui, bonne nuit.

Je montai et découvris Edward allongé sur le lit.

-Veux-tu aller te doucher ?  
>-Non, vas-y j'irai après, me répondit-il.<br>-Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ? Demandai-je.  
>-Non, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois tentée, répondit-il en souriant et en fermant les yeux.<br>-Bien, j'y vais.

Je lui avais proposée de prendre sa douche en ma compagnie et il venait de refuser. L'avais-je vexé tout à l'heure dans la cuisine ? Il avait répondu cela pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne me toucherait plus et ce n'étais pas ce que je voulais. Au contraire je voulais ses baisers, ses caresses tout cela sans aller vraiment à l'acte étant donné qu'il y avait Charlie à la maison. Je voulais réserver cela pour la surprise d'Edward demain.

Je m'enfermai donc dans la salle de bain et pris une bonne douche chaude qui me détendit. N'ayant plus mes cycles, je pouvais me permettre de mettre mon plus beau pyjama, un petit ensemble noir avec de la dentelle blanche et des nœuds. Composé d'un débardeur qui moulait parfaitement mon buste et d'un shorty assortit. Je démêlais mes cheveux encore humide et les laissa détachés. Je me brossai les dents, me regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et sortis de la salle de bain. J'entrai dans ma chambre, Edward était toujours allongé les yeux fermés sur mon lit. Me mettant assise devant l'ordi, je lui lançai sans un regard :

-C'est bon, tu peux allais te doucher.  
>-Bien.<p>

J'entendis vaguement une porte se refermer. J'écrivis un message pour réconforter ma mère et lui dire que pour la première fois, Edward allait dormir ici, chez Charlie. J'envoyais ce message, éteignis l'ordinateur et m'allongea sur le lit le ventre contre la couette. J'avais la tête dans l'oreiller, je réfléchissais, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward me fasse la tête. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse et je voulais m'endormir dans ses bras.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Bella venait d'entrer dans la chambre, je la sentais, son odeur était enivrante pour moi. J'ouvris les yeux et ce que je vu me choqua. Bella était vraiment irrésistible, elle était sexy et je savais que j'aurais énormément du mal de ne pas la toucher, de faire semblant de faire la tête. Cet ensemble lui allait à merveille. Elle s'installa devant l'ordinateur sans me regarder et me lança :

-C'est bon, tu peux allais te doucher.  
>-Bien, répondis-je en me levant.<p>

Je sortis de la chambre et alla prendre une bonne douche pour me changer les idées. Une fois celle-ci terminée, je mis le caleçon bleu marine que Bella m'avait choisi, rattroupa mes affaires et sortis. Je croisai Charlie dans le couloir et fus horriblement gêné qu'il me voit dans cette tenue.

-Ah, bonne nuit Edward, me lança-t-il en me détaillant.  
>-Bonne nuit, Charlie.<p>

Je m'engouffrai dans la chambre de Bella, elle était allongée à plat ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller. Je déposai mes affaires dans un coin, m'assit au bord du lit à côté de Bella et fis courir un de mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle frémit à mon contact et releva la tête. Je lui souriais, elle parût perdue.

-Tu ne fais plus la tête ? Me demanda-t-elle avec de l'espoir.  
>-Non.<p>

Elle se mit assise à son tour et me fixa. Je me remis debout.

-Où vas-tu ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.  
>-Je vais me mettre au lit sous les draps. Pourquoi ?<br>-Non, pour savoir.

Elle se faufila sous les draps et me suivis du regard. Je contournai le lit, me mis moi aussi sous les draps et la pris dans mes bras. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse avec un sourire et un soupir.

-Tu vas bien mon amour ?  
>-Oui, je voulais juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras, je voulais sentir tes caresses et tes baisers. M'avoua-t-elle.<p>

Je souris à sa déclaration, elle était toujours aussi franche envers moi.

-D'ailleurs, ai-je le droit de te demander un baiser ?  
>-Bien sûr.<p>

Elle releva son visage, me regarda dans les yeux, se redressa sur un coude et approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Nos lèvres finirent par se trouver, elle entrouvrit les siennes et fis glisser sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure. Puis sa langue trouva la mienne, la caressant, la chatouillant, jouant avec. Bella savait embrasser, elle me transportait toujours dans un autre monde.

Je la fis rouler sur le côté, sans me détacher de ses lèvres parfaites et me mis sur elle entre ses cuisses. Je lâchai ses lèvres, la laissant respirer, je lui fis de petits baisers tendres dans le cou. Je savais qu'elle en raffolait puis au moment où je voulus allait plus loin, j'entendis des pas se rapprochant de la chambre de Bella. Je me remis sur le dos à son côté et la pris dans mes bras. Elle voulut me questionner mais n'en eut pas le temps. Charlie passa la tête par la porte.

-Oh désolé de vous déranger, je voulais juste te prévenir Bella que demain je ne serai pas là de toute la journée, je vais pêcher et je rentrerais surement tard dans la soirée.  
>-Très bien papa, répondis Bella qui s'était relevée sur ses deux coudes.<br>-Bonne nuit les enfants, nous lança-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

Bella se recoucha en soufflant et en se cachant les yeux de ses mains.

-Que fais-tu Bella ? Lui demandai-je.  
>-Je me calme.<br>-Pour quelle raison ?  
>-J'en ai marre que l'on nous interrompe continuellement, dit-elle en me fixant.<p>

Je la pris dans mes bras, l'embrassa de la tempe à la mâchoire, je répétai se manège 3 fois puis lui chuchotai :

-Dors mon ange.

Elle effleura mon pendentif en forme de clé, me donnant de légers frissons à son contact, elle était si douce. Elle approcha ses lèvres du pendentif, l'embrassa puis embrassa mon torse.

-Edward j'aime vraiment ta tenue, me dit-elle en souriant.  
>-Et moi j'adore la tienne mais tu dois dormir.<p>

Elle fit une petite moue, je lui donnais un de mes plus tendres baisers et lui fredonna sa berceuse en la caressant. Elle s'endormit paisiblement au bout de 2 minutes en tenant mon pendentif dans sa petite main si fragile. Son sommeil ne fut pas agité, je l'avais dans les bras et j'avais du mal à me retenir. Elle était toujours en petite tenue et moi je n'étais qu'en boxer.

Point de vue de Bella :

J'étais allongée sur mon lit, la tête dans l'oreiller quand un doigt frais parcourus ma colonne vertébrale, je frémis à son contact doux et froid et releva la tête. Il me fit un grand sourire, j'étais perdue, tout à l'heure il me faisait la tête et là il me sourit.

-Tu ne fais plus la tête ? Lui demandai-je avec espoir.  
>-Non.<p>

Je me mis assise et le fixa. Il se remit debout. Mais que faisait-il ? Il veut me rendre folle ou quoi ?

-Où vas-tu ? M'inquiétai-je.  
>-Je vais me mettre au lit sous les draps. Pourquoi ?<br>-Non, pour savoir.

Je me faufilai sous les draps et le suivit du regard. Il contournait le lit, se mit lui aussi sous les draps et me prit dans ses bras. Je posai ma tête sur son torse en souriant et soupirant.

-Tu vas bien mon amour ?  
>-Oui, je voulais juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras, je voulais sentir tes caresses et tes baisers. Avouai-je.<p>

Il ne releva pas, je ne vis pas son visage mais je pense qu'il souriait à ma déclaration.

-D'ailleurs, ai-je le droit de te demander un baiser ? Demandai-je.  
>-Bien sûr.<p>

Je relevai mon visage, le regarda dans les yeux, me redressa sur un coude et approcha mes lèvres des siennes. Nos lèvres finirent par se trouver, j'entrouvris les miennes et fis glisser ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Puis je trouvais sa langue, je la caressais, la chatouillais et jouais avec. Edward savait me faire voyager, il réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait même les baisers.

Il me fit rouler sur le côté, sans se détacher de mes lèvres et se plaça entre mes cuisses. Il lâcha mes lèvres pour me laissais reprendre mon souffle, il me fit de petits baisers tendres dans le cou. Cela me rendais folle, à se rythme là nous allions enfreindre une des règles de Charlie. Il se remit sur le dos et me pris dans ses bras. Je voulu lui demander pourquoi il s'était arrêté mais mon père passa la tête par la porte.

-Oh désolé de vous déranger, je voulais juste te prévenir Bella que demain je ne serai pas là de toute la journée, je vais pêcher et je rentrerais surement tard dans la soirée.  
>-Très bien papa, répondis-je me relevant sur mes deux coudes.<br>-Bonne nuit les enfants, nous lança-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

Je me recouchai en soufflant et me cacha les yeux à l'aide de mes mains.

-Que fais-tu Bella ? Me demanda Edward.  
>-Je me calme.<br>-Pour quelle raison ?  
>-J'en ai marre que l'on nous interrompe continuellement, dis-je en le fixant.<p>

Il me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassa de la tempe à la mâchoire, répétant se manège 3 fois puis il me chuchota :

-Dors mon ange.

J'effleurai son pendentif qu'il avait toujours au cou, je crus lui donner des frissons mais je n'en étais pas certaine. J'approchai mes lèvres du pendentif en forme de clé, l'embrassa puis embrassa son si beau torse de marbre.

-Edward j'aime vraiment ta tenue, lui dis-je en souriant.  
>-Et moi j'adore la tienne mais tu dois dormir.<p>

Je lui fis ma petite moue, il me donna un de ses plus tendres baisers et me fredonna ma berceuse en me caressant. Je m'endormis rapidement en serrant la clé dans ma main et rêvée du lendemain en compagnie d'Edward. Allait-il aimer ma surprise ? Serait-il heureux ? Se laisserait-il faire ? Pourquoi les filles voulaient-elles me préparer pour ce genre de chose ? Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Je me posai tant de questions que je ne réfléchissais même pas à comment j'allais agir pour la surprise de mon cœur.

Je me réveillais grâce aux rayons du soleil, ma main ne tenait plus la clé, j'ouvris les yeux pour me rendre compte qu'Edward n'était plus à mon côté.

-Edward ? Soufflai-je.

Aucune réponse. Où était-il ? Un papier était posé sur son oreiller, je m'en emparai et lu.

« Mon ange, tu as dû te demander où j'étais.  
>Alice, m'a dit qu'il fallait que je parte pour les laissaient te préparer.<br>Je n'ai pas pu résister. Je reviens très vite. Je vais les forcer à me laisser la matinée avec toi.  
>Tu me manques déjà.<br>Je t'aime.  
>Aimer et être aimé c'est sentir le soleil des deux côtés.<br>Edward. »

Je trouvai son petit mot très touchant mais j'en voulais aux filles. Pourquoi m'enlevais Edward alors qu'elles ne sont même pas là ? Je me mis assise dans mon lit, ramener mes genoux contre mon buste et mis mon front contre mes genoux. Je pensais à Edward, les filles ne viendraient pas avant le début de l'après-midi et je ne pouvais passer ma matinée sans les bras d'Edward. Des larmes roulèrent je ne sais pourquoi, Edward allait revenir, je l'aurai cet après-midi. Alors pourquoi pleurai-je ? Question idiote, je ne pouvais être séparée de lui une seule petite heure. De plus j'étais toute seule. Je décidée de me lever et d'allais prendre une douche.

Une fois l'eau réglée, je me glissais dans la douche, je me savonnais et rinçais. Je m'enroulai dans une serviette blanche et me regarda dans le miroir. J'avais les joues un peu plus rosées que tout à l'heure mais elles seraient plus rouges si Edward était là. Je n'avais pas le cœur à choisir une tenue, de toute façon les filles m'habilleraient dans l'après-midi et il n'y avait personne à la maison.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit à sa place, son odeur était encore présente, je passai une main dans mes cheveux, la laissant sur l'oreiller au dessus de ma tête et je fermais les yeux. Rêvant d'Edward, comme toujours sauf que là ce rêve n'était pas comme les autres. Je l'imaginais me toucher, me caresser le pied puis remontant de plus en plus, mon mollet, mon genoux, ma cuisse passant sous ma serviette. Je gémis et chuchota :

-Edward...  
>-Oui ? Me dit une voix douce.<p>

Ce n'était peut être pas un rêve, la voix était beaucoup trop réelle pour un rêve, j'ouvris les yeux. Edward avait son visage juste au dessus du mien, il était penché sur moi entre mes jambes. Je n'en revenais pas, il m'avait réellement touchée et il était là.

-Tu es revenu ? Demandai-je souriante.  
>-Oui, Alice et Rosalie m'ont laissées revenir. Elles m'ont dit qu'elles passeraient ce matin pour nous laisser toute l'après-midi et je n'ai pas vraiment compris. Alice me cache ses pensées.<br>-C'est tout à fait normal, c'est une surprise.

Il me fit son sourire en coin, je pris son pendentif qui pendait dans ma main et tira dessus pour approcher le visage d'Edward au mien. Ce qui marcha, je collai mes lèvres aux siennes et lui offrit ma langue. Il l'accepta sans sourciller, il caressait mes cuisses, j'étais toujours dans ma serviette mais je m'en foutais. Je crochetais mes mains à sa nuque pour faire durer le plaisir qu'il me donnait à travers se baiser.

Il se sépara de mes lèvres pour me laissait respirer mais il déplaça ses lèvres dans mon cou puis ma clavicule pour arrivé sur le haut de mon buste. Il descendit au début de ma poitrine qui était recouverte par la serviette, embrassant ma peau puis lécha. J'en gémis, s'il continuait je n'allais pas pouvoir attendre Alice pour la surprise. Il releva la tête dans ma direction, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

-Voudrais-tu prendre une douche avec moi ? Demandai-je malicieuse.

Tant pis Alice, je ne peux plus attendre.

-Ne viens-tu pas de prendre une douche ? Demanda-t-il en touchant le haut de ma serviette à la limite de ma poitrine.  
>-Si mais je ne l'ai pas prise avec toi et je pensai que cela pourrait te plaire. Dis-je.<br>-Alors va pour une petite douche en ta compagnie, me souffla-t-il en se relevant.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain en marche arrière. De cette façon je voyais Edward avancer vers moi les yeux pétillant. Pour mettre un peu plus de pétillant à ses yeux, je reculai lentement, effleurant le nœud de ma serviette sur ma poitrine. Je défis le nœud, les yeux d'Edward devinrent noirs et j'avais encore la serviette sur moi. Je voulu lui montrer un petit bout de ma peau cachait par la serviette mais Alice et Rosalie arrivèrent et se placèrent entre moi et Edward. Je sursautai et en laissa tomber la serviette le long de mon corps, la serviette se trouvait par terre. Edward était cachait par ses sœurs.

-Tu devrais avoir honte Edward, de faire cela, tu pourrais attendre, s'énerva Alice.  
>-Attendre quoi ? Demanda Edward.<p>

Je me baissai afin de ramasser la serviette, une main blanche s'en empara avant, Rosalie m'entoura de la serviette.

-Merci, dis-je gênée qu'elle m'ait vu nue.  
>-De rien, me répondit Rosalie avec un sourire aux lèvres.<p>

Puis elle se retourna vers son frère.

-Nous t'avons laissait avec Bella, pour rester avec elle, par pour la chauffer ! Hurla Alice.

Le mot « chauffer » me fit sursauter et rire. Edward se joignit à moi, Alice et Rosalie me regardèrent avec interrogation.

-Pourquoi ris-tu Bella ? Demanda Rosalie.  
>-C'est à ...Propos...De la phrase...D'Alice, réussi-je à dire entre mes rires.<br>-Qu'a-t-elle ma phrase ? Ma demanda Alice énervée.  
>-Et bien, en principe Edward ne pourra jamais me réchauffer. Dis-je en calmant mes rires.<p>

Rosalie se joignit à Edward qui riait toujours autant.

-Bon ça suffit ! S'énerva encore plus Alice. Edward va faire un tour dehors. Et toi Bella tu vas dans la salle de bain.

Je me dirigeai vers Edward pour lui faire un baiser avant qu'il ne parte mais Alice me rattrapa avant que je ne l'atteigne.

-Où vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle.  
>-Dire au revoir à Edward, lui répondis-je.<br>-Hors de question.  
>-Alice s'il te plaît, je ne veux plus qu'il parte sans m'avoir embrassée.<br>-J'ai dit non, me répondit-elle sévèrement. Vous aurez toute l'après-midi pour ça.

Je jetais un regard à Edward qui regardait sa sœur sévèrement et me retourna la tête baissée vers la salle de bain. Tout d'un coup j'entendis Alice hurlait :

-Non Edward.

Je me retournai et rencontras les lèvres si parfaites et si sucrées de mon fiancé. Je crochetai mes bras à son cou tandis que lui me prit par les cuisses et me souleva. Je serrais mes jambes à sa taille, entrouvris mes lèvres et trouva sa langue. Ma respiration se faisait difficile, mon cœur cognait fort dans ma cage thoracique. Il m'avait surprise et j'en étais heureuse. Il s'était faufilé entre Alice et Rosalie pour m'embrasser et j'étais dans ses bras sous le regard de ses sœurs. Mince ses sœurs assistaient à toute la scène.

-Bon Edward maintenant relâche Bella et laisse-moi la faire belle. Dit Alice qui s'était calmée.

Je détachai mes lèvres des siennes et le fixait. Il souriait victorieux, je lui rendis son sourire, il me déposa au sol avec douceur. Je détachai mes bras et posa mes mains sur son torse tout en l'admirant. Rosalie et Alice me prirent chacune un bras et me trainèrent dans la salle de bain.

-Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas Edward, lança Alice avant de refermer la porte.

Rosalie installa une chaise et me mis assise sur celle-ci.

-Bon nous allons commencer par le maquillage, dit Alice en soufflant.  
>-Je suis désolé Alice mais je ne voulais pas le quitter sans l'avoir embrassé.<br>-Je te pardonne mais la prochaine fois, évite de faire ce genre de chose devant nous, me lança-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête.

-Pourquoi faut-il me maquiller ?  
>-Oh, juste une légère touche, ne t'en fais pas, me rassura Alice.<br>-Moi je vais refriser tes cheveux, redessiner tes boucles, me dit Rosalie.

Je fermais les yeux et senti les différents pinceaux d'Alice sur mon visage. Une fois fini elle me vêtir de l'ensemble sexy que nous avions choisi. Je me jetai un coup d'œil dans le miroir, j'étais...Comment dire ?...SEXY. Alice m'avait légèrement maquillée et Rosalie m'avait rebouclée quelques mèches. J'étais parfaite selon Alice.

-Je suis heureuse du résultat, s'exclama Alice. Qu'en penses-tu Rosalie ?  
>-Moi aussi et toi Bella. Comment te trouves-tu ?<br>-Que va en penser Edward ? Demandai-je à Alice inquiète.  
>-Il va falloir que tu le tiennes en laisse et que tu prennes les commandes.<br>-Comment ça ? L'interrogeai-je.  
>-Et bien disons que pour certaines choses Edward va avoir du mal à retenir son calme et il va surement falloir que tu utilises ton caractère, m'expliqua Alice en souriant.<br>-Bon allez Bella, t'es prête ? Me demanda Rosalie.  
>-Oui.<br>-Bien, on te laisse toutes les petites bricoles dont tu auras besoin et on se sauve, me lança Alice en me montrant le sac plastique dans le coin de ma chambre près du lit.  
>-Les filles comment je dois mis prendre au début ? Demandai-je perdue.<br>-C'est à toi de voir mais je te conseille de faire une entrée fracassante. Bien sûr sans trébucher, m'expliqua Rosalie avant de s'éclipser avec Alice.

J'étais toute seule dans ma chambre, j'étais prête, il ne manquait plus qu'Edward et je savais qu'il allait arriver. Je filai donc me mettre dans la salle de bain pour mon entrée soit disant « fracassante ». J'entendis mon nom de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Bella ?  
>-J'arrive Edward, installe-toi.<p>

Je priai pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit ce qui faciliterait les choses pour moi.

Point de vue d'Edward :

Alice et Rosalie venaient de sortir de chez Bella en gloussant. Je rentrais donc par la fenêtre, il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, je me dirigeai vers la porte de la salle de bain et entendit les pulsations trop fortes du cœur de Bella. Elle devait être nerveuse, anxieuse mais de quoi ?

-Bella ?  
>-J'arrive Edward, installe-toi.<p>

Bizarre, je fis ce qu'elle me dit et m'allongea sur son lit.


End file.
